Del Otro Lado Del Pasillo
by lightfeatherxa
Summary: Escapando del acoso de los medios, heroína de guerra Hermione Granger, se muda a uno de los edificios más exclusivos del mundo mágico. Comparte el décimo piso con una sola persona y no pasará demasiado hasta que sepa de quien se trata. [Dramione] [Rating M]
1. 1: Scones de Jengibre y Naranja

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que todo de maravilla. Para los que han leido algo mio antes, saben que recientemente terminé un longfic llamado Enseñando y Aprendiendo. Mencioné que no iba a subir uno nuevo hasta que no tuviera varios capitulos escritos. No se que espíritu me poseyó, pero estuve escribiendo como una psicótica, causando que acabe con varios capitulos de principio a fin. Acá abajo les dejo el primero. Antes de pasar a ello, sin embargo, me gustaría hacer dos aclaraciones, para que ya queden claras. **1)** Escribo usando comillas. ¿Es correcto? En lo más mínimo. Debería usar guiones de dialogo, porque así se escribe en español, mientras que las comillas se usan en el ingles. ¿Me importa? No. Así que sepan que soy consciente de mi error, pero no voy a cambiarlo en ningun momento pronto. Espero que no sea un problema suficiente para causar que no le den una oportunidad al fic. **2)** Todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y dudo que alguna vez eso cambie. Así que ténganlo en mente.

Les dejo un beso grande. Espero que les guste el capitulo y si tienen un ratito, como siempre, les sugiero _sutilmente_ que me dejen sus opiniones y pensamientos.

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **SCONES DE JENGIBRE Y NARANJA**

La vista de Londres cubierta de nieve, que se podía apreciar desde el décimo piso del rascacielos en el que Hermione se encontraba, la había dejado replanteándose su miedo a las alturas. Mientras su mano derecha sostenía una llave plateada que esperaba ser usada por primera vez, su mente se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta al estar ahí.

Había crecido en una familia de clase media y si bien no estaba acostumbrada a que le faltara nada, los lujos no eran parte de su cotidianidad. La llave que estaba sosteniendo en ese momento, sin embargo, era la herramienta para ingresar a su nuevo departamento, el cual había salido una fortuna. Era medio piso en el más exclusivo rascacielos del mundo mágico inglés. Dos aurors custodiaban la entrada, se necesitaba un acceso especial para usar el ascensor y los guardias que resguardaban los pisos eran complejos y peligrosos.

"¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?" preguntó la suave voz de Susan Bones. Hermione no pudo evitar plantearse que otra opción tenía. Ya había pagado por el inmueble y todo su equipaje descansaba esperando ser desempacado dentro del amplio y moderno departamento.

"En este momento de mi vida no creo que haya mejor opción" respondió con seguridad. Había transcurrido una década desde la guerra y ella había pasado de ser una heroína a ser la droga más consumida por los medios del mundo mágico. Que usaba, a donde iba, a quien veía, todo, absolutamente todo, solía engalanar las portadas de revistas como bruja semanal e incluso del diario 'El Profeta'.

La necesidad de vivir en paz se había vuelto su prioridad número uno y ningún lugar la podía garantizar de la manera que ese rascacielos podía hacerlo. Tendría que acostumbrarse al lujo y al hecho de que el resto de los habitantes de la edificación tuvieran las más resonantes fortunas en todo Gran Bretaña. Si tenía un deseo para hacer era que su vecino no fuera una de esas pesadillas excéntricas que van de la mano de la impunidad que ser rico te provee.

Sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo la llave en la cerradura y con dos efectivos movimientos de su muñeca estaba revelando su nueva vivienda. Era un departamento amplio, con pisos de madera, mobiliario de cuero y roble, una cocina resplandeciente de mármol de Carrara y acero inoxidable, tres dormitorios con grandes camas dignas de acobijar a Marie Antoinette y dos baños blancos e inmaculados que denotaban su falta de uso previo.

"Este lugar es hermoso" aseguró Susan mientras entraba detrás de ella esquivando los baúles que estaban al lado de la puerta principal. Con un hechizo Hermione podía hacer que todo estuviera acomodado, pero eso lo volvía oficial y todavía extrañaba la pequeña _casita_ en la que había vivido desde que tenía veinte. Había sido su primer gran compra y había empezado siendo una enclenque propiedad que demandaba cientos de arreglos para acabar siendo un lugar por el que ella había conseguido una gran cantidad de _galleons._ Por lo menos la habían adquirido dos magos recién casados que tenían un bebé en camino. Ese niño o niña iba a amar el patio trasero. Cuando el sol le daba en la primavera lo convertía en un jardín de cuento de hadas.

"Es… _lujoso_ " concluyó ella caminando hasta la cocina. Susan la seguía detrás a la par que su vista vagaba por todos los pequeños detalles del lugar "¿Un té?" preguntó Hermione mientras comenzaba a llenar la pava más moderna que había visto en su vida, con agua del grifo.

"De acuerdo" aseguró la otra bruja. Su cabello rubio frutilla brillaba con fiereza debajo de la blanca luz de la cocina y le daba aun más vida a sus ojos celestes. Se había vuelto toda una mujer atractiva, era estilizada, con curvas y bellos rasgos delicados. Detrás había dejado las regordetas mejillas que había tenido a los once años y el flequillo entero que pertenecía al estilo de otra década. Tenía sentido que estuviera planeando su boda con Neville. Otro claro caso de _'la pubertad fue su aliado'._ En Hogwarts, Hermione, no había tenido mucho contacto con ella. Desde que había empezado a salir con uno de sus amigos más queridos que se habían vuelto más que cercanas. Era tanto su confidente como su consejera y agradecía que hubiera aceptado ese puesto. Tenía paciencia infinita y tomaba las decisiones con calma y cordura. Dos virtudes que Hermione vivía teniendo comprometidas.

Susan se ubicó en una de tres banquetas altas de largas patas plateadas y asiento de cuero negro que daban directamente a una isla en el centro del ambiente. La cocina le parecía un tanto exagerada, era digna de quien disfruta pasar su tiempo creando magníficos platos. Ella había tenido una fase de _'chef'_ unos años atrás y no había funcionado en lo más mínimo.

Con un movimiento de su varita, dos tazas grandes de color rosa con pequeñas flores blancas estaban volando de uno de sus baúles, para quedar perfectamente apoyadas sobre la impecable mesada. Instantes después estaba depositando el agua caliente en estas y transformándola en dos humeantes tazas con _Earl Grey._

"¿Tienes planes de qué te gustaría hacer?" preguntó Susan mientras Hermione tomaba asiento a su lado. Pensó que le gustaría tener scones para picotear, pero aun no había hecho las compras y no pensaba hacerlas hasta el día siguiente.

"Estuve pensando en escribir" contestó lentamente "disfruto mucho leer y siempre encuentro defectos en lo que el resto escribe, a la par que, aseguro que yo podría hacer un trabajo mejor" agregó mientras Susan asentía "tal vez deba intentarlo"

"Me parece que puede ser algo que funcione" Hermione se obligó a sonreír mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios y tomaba un trago. No le importaba que el té le quemara la lengua, prefería eso, a tener que mostrarle la expresión que verdaderamente amenazaba con hacerse hogar en las lineas de su rostro "Date tiempo, Hermione. Cuesta descubrir lo que uno quiere hacer" ella asintió sin molestarse en acotar que todos sus amigos ya sabían que querían hacer de su vida. Ella tenía veintiocho años y vivía de _hobbies_ que la hartaban en unos pocos meses.

"Por más que yo me de tiempo, el resto de las personas parecen no hacerlo" su nombre brillaba demasiado alto y demasiado fuerte para que la gente aceptara que, la gran Hermione Granger, tuviera un defecto tan grande como era estar absoluta y completamente perdida en la vida.

"¡Al diablo con todos ellos!" exclamó Susan sacándole una sonrisa. Nunca usaba ninguna palabra ni remotamente ofensiva o subida de todo, y las únicas ocasiones en que lo hacía era cuando intentaba animarla a ella.

"George me ofreció ir a trabajar con él por un tiempo" reveló Hermione recordando la conversación que había tenido con el único gemelo que aun permanecía con vida. Si bien él sabía perfectamente que quería hacer con su vida, le costaba encontrar la manera de seguir adelante, aun después de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido. Ella no había perdido a nadie tan cercano en la guerra y no creía poder siquiera imaginar lo que George vivía día a día "cree que puede ayudarme a despejar la mente, e incluso, puede terminar siendo algo que me guste hacer" Hermione sabía que no era el caso "le dije que lo iba a pensar"

"Tómate tu tiempo" prácticamente demandó su amiga "pero no te quedes estacionaria, Hermione. _Eso es lo que no tiene perdón._ Siempre avanza hacia delante y si un día das un paso atrás al siguiente debes dar dos hacia delante" se encontró asintiendo con vehemencia "la recta final estará ahí esperándote cuando sea correcto que la alcances" sonaba poético y bello. Le daba ganas de sonreír y le devolvía un poco de esperanza. El sentimiento solía disiparse cuando se acostaba a dormir y su mente tomaba el control hasta conciliar el sueño. Ahí todo se volvía más oscuro y el romanticismo volaba fuera de la ventana.

"Gracias, Sussie" esta asintió antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta darle un beso en la mejilla a Hermione.

"Estoy a una lechuza de distancia" la sensación de tener a alguien de manera incondicional en su vida, le hacía sentir gratitud a un punto que no podía poner en palabras.

000

Al lado de la puerta de acceso a su departamento, Hermione, tenía una pequeña caja de metal. Toda la correspondencia que arribaba para ella era enviada inmediatamente allí. El sistema parecía funcionar de maravilla y ninguna carta a su nombre se había demorado más de un minuto en serle entregada. El único problema era que no todo lo que le enviaban era para ella. Cartas dirigidas al señor Black se inmiscuían entre las suyas provocando a Hermione la incomodidad de tener que cruzar el pasillo y pasárselas por debajo de la puerta.

Hacía dos semanas que vivía allí y aun no había tenido el placer de conocer a su vecino. Parecía ser un tanto recluso, a penas saliendo y entrando de su departamento. Lo que sí tenía era una buena cantidad de visitas y varias solían despedirse tarde a la noche. Ella había meditado acercarse a saludar, presentarse y contarle que era su nueva vecina, pero por alguna extraña razón lo continuaba posponiendo. Se le había ocurrido que tal vez él se cruzaría a agradecerle por las cartas y presentarse, después de todo la correspondencia decía siempre 'Mr Black'. Nunca un nombre, nunca ningún otro detalle.

Todavía lo estaba esperando.

"¡Señorita Granger!" exclamó una voz bonachona con acento polaco. Pavlo era el conserje en la mesa de entrada. Un hombre en sus cuarenta, pronunciádamente delgado, con cabello negro como la noche y una nariz prominente. Era agradable y siempre saludaba con entusiasmo. A Hermione le molestaba lo curioso que podía ser, preguntándole constantemente si alguien iba a venir a verla, a donde estaba yendo y que tenía pensado hacer. No le cabía ninguna duda que debía consumir todos los chismes que los medios vivían inventando de ella.

"Buenas tardes, Pavlo" saludó Hermione mientras avanzaba por el amplio _lobby_ del edificio en dirección al ascensor.

"¡Señorita Granger!" lo escuchó gritar, a la par que, caminaba a toda velocidad en dirección a ella. Caja en mano y expresión contrariada "¿Podré pedirle un favor?" Hermione enseguida asintió "¿Si usted está subiendo a su departamento, podré pedirle que le alcance esto al señor Black?"

"¿Por qué no se lo manda directamente a su buzón?" preguntó de manera un tanto seca. El hombre no se había molestado en agradecerle por toda la correspondencia que le había hecho llegar. No le generaba mucho entusiasmo tener que relacionarse con él.

"Parece no estar funcionando" explicó Pavlo mientras se pasaba una mano de manera incómoda por el cabello "es mi trabajo alcanzárselo yo mismo, pero en este momento estoy atareado y usted está yendo para allí" un bufido escapó la boca de Hermione mientras tomaba la caja con las dos manos y comenzaba a avanzar en dirección al ascensor una vez más.

"De acuerdo, Pavlo" aceptó antes de arribar a su destino. Estaba por cerrar la gruesa puerta de metal dorado cuando una mano elevada en el aire le hizo señas que por favor frenara. Pertenecía a una mujer alta, con angulosos rasgos y enormes ojos celestes. Tenía el cabello rubio y enrulado de manera que le hacía pensar en _Marilyn Monroe._ El vestido blanco con volados que llevaba puesto sumaba a toda la visual.

"¡Muchas gracias!" exclamó cuando alcanzó a meterse dentro del ascensor con Hermione. Tenía un grueso acento irlandes y ella no pudo evitar pensar en Seamus. Lo había visto hacía menos de un mes, pero vivía extrañándolo. Se había convertido en una de las personas más constantes en su vida y siempre traía una pequeña dosis de realidad con él cuando la visitaba.

"No hay problema" aseguró Hermione con una cálida sonrisa "¿Qué piso?" preguntó mientras preparaba el dedo indice para marcar el botón correspondiente.

"Décimo" ese era también al que estaba yendo ella "¡Oh, tú también estás yendo allí!" exclamó lo que Hermione imaginó era también una bruja "¿Vas a visitar al señor Black?"

"No, vivo en el departamento de enfrente" respondió enseguida. No tenía un justificativo lógico, pero quería que quedara bien en claro que no tenía nada que ver con ese hombre. No lo conocía, no sabía nada de él y aun así ya le caía mal.

"Es un muy bello edificio" comentó la mujer alta y rubia que había comenzado a buscar algo en el bolso de mano color cielo que llevaba con ella "mi nombre es Tallulah Laszlo" se presentó finalmente extendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino blanco con algo escrito. Hermione tardó un momento en darse cuenta que se trataba de una tarjeta de negocios. No tuvo mucho tiempo de inspeccionarla antes de devolverle el saludo, pero estaba segura que había leído 'medimaga'. No sólo era bella, era inteligente también.

"Hermione Granger. Un gusto" se presentó ella extendiéndole la mano "lamento no tener una tarjeta de presentación conmigo" se disculpó mientras una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecerle en los labios "ni siquiera puedo pedirte que esperes mientras consigo una de mi departamento, porque tampoco tengo ninguna allí" no tenía ninguna en ningún lado. ¿Qué iba a escribir? Hermione Jean Granger, _heroína de guerra._ No, eso sonaba muy pomposo. Tal vez podía ser más honesta y poner algo así como: Hermione Jean Granger, _profesión siendo determinada._ La haría lucir fiel a su manera de ser: brutalmente honesta.

"No temas, no necesito que te presentes" le aseguró Tallulah con cierta timidez "sé perfectamente quien eres" por supuesto. La gente tenía que vivir debajo de una roca para no saber quien era ella. Hermione sólo pudo sonreír cuando el ascensor alcanzó su destino. Un alivio automático la invadió, pudiendo liberarse de esa conversación antes de que las preguntas comenzaran a arribar.

"Nos vemos luego" fue lo único que dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar en dirección a su departamento. No llegó a dar dos pasos cuando recordó que aun estaba sosteniendo una pequeña caja que iba dirigida al señor Black "maldito polaco narigón..." murmuró para ella sola antes de voltear y dirigirse hacia el departamento del otro lado del pasillo.

"¿Ocurrió algo?" preguntó Tallulah de manera confundida al ver a Hermione no sólo avanzando en su dirección, sino pasándola y llegando a la puerta antes que ella.

"Tengo que entregarle esto a mi vecino" sentenció golpeando con fuerza la superficie de madera.

"¡Adelante, Tallulah!" escuchó a alguien exclamar del otro lado. El hombre era tan maleducado que ni el decoro de ir a atender como se debe poseía. Al revelar el departamento del otro lado ni siquiera se molestó en informarle que no era Tallulah de manera inmediata. Lo primero a la vista era una sala de estar decorada con muebles que parecían tan finos que se sintió enrojecer de la vergüenza si el hombre viera los que decoraban el suyo. Un juego de sofás de terciopelo verde descansaban de manera imponente en el centro de la sala, mientras una gruesa alfombra en tonos oscuros se hacía hogar debajo de estos. Una pared entera había sido reemplazada por una biblioteca y Hermione se sintió salivar al ver los gruesos lomos de todos colores y tamaños.

"Debe estar en la cocina" susurró la otra bruja a su lado mientras le señalaba la puerta que separaba la sala de estar de la cocina. Era exactamente igual a la de ella y estaba empezando a pensar que la distribución era también la misma. Hermione asintió antes de caminar con decisión al interior de la cocina.

Lo primero que la recibió fue una nube blanca de algo que parecía ser vapor, sólo que era frio y tenía cierto olor a químico. Sus ojos escanearon la habitación para acabar confirmando que el señor Black tenía que estar detrás esta. Varios segundos pasaron hasta que la imagen comenzó a tomar forma. Sosteniendo un recipiente grande, de color plata, que tenía la forma de una botella estaba parado su misterioso vecino. A simple vista resaltaba su altura. Era alto y delgado. Llevaba puestas lo que parecían ser antiparras y ella concluyó que debía ser seguridad para lo que fuera que allí estuviera haciendo. Por la cantidad de instrumentos de cocina, cascaras de huevo y pequeños rastros de harina parecía que estaba… ¿Horneando?

"Señor Black" habló Hermione esperando que el maldito humo blanco terminara de irse.

"¿Granger?" la voz sonó sorprendida y la primer reacción de Hermione fue que se trataba de otro consumidor empedernido de las estúpidas revistas de chismes. Se rehusaba a firmar autógrafos y era basado en el principio de que su vida no era una película, por lo tanto, no ameritaba ser consumida como tal. En el instante en que la cocina quedó liberada de lo que fuera que esa nube blanca había sido, Hermione se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un fan. No sólo eso, estaba bastante segura que se trataba de todo lo contrario a un fan.

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó horrorizada. Debajo de las antiparras descansaban dos imponentes ojos grises, mientras que la cima de su cabeza seguía siendo cubierta por el más distinguible cabello platino de todo el mundo mágico. Parecía estar vistiendo una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, pero no podía estar segura debido al delantal verde que lucía sobre estos.

"¿Malfoy?" escuchó a una tercera voz preguntar. Tallulah. Había olvidado que ella también estaba allí "él es el señor Black" Hermione estaba segura que se iba a reír, pero no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar ante las palabras.

"¿Qué haces en mi departamento?" lo escuchó preguntar mientras se quitaba la protección de los ojos revelando un rostro al cual el tiempo le había sido más que generoso. Draco Malfoy, si bien siempre pedante e irritante, era atractivo de una manera un tanto exótica. El cabello platino, los ojos plata, los rasgos angulosos y los modales dignos de alguien que los había incorporado en su vida desde pequeño lo convertían en más que atractivo. Aun así, cada vez que Hermione lo veía se encontraba sintiendo absoluta repulsión.

"Vivo del otro lado del pasillo" respondió cayendo inmediatamente en la conclusión de que su vecino, _el señor Black_ , era Draco Malfoy. Ella vivía del otro lado del pasillo de Draco Malfoy. ¿Podía retraerse? Prefería un loco excéntrico con demasiado dinero como para que le importe lo que la gente piense de él.

"¿Enserio?" la falta de entusiasmo en la voz de él, igualaba perfectamente el poco entusiasmo que sentía Hermione respecto a, básicamente, todo lo que allí estaba sucediendo.

"No, pasé horas averiguando que había sido de tu vida hasta que te encontré y me inventé una excusa para subir a verte la cara" no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que no estaba hablando enserio.

"Parece ser que te inventaste una razón para mudarte enfrente mio" no sabía que tenía ese paquete y tampoco le importó, lo tomó con más fuerza de lo que lo estaba haciendo y lo revoleó en dirección a su cabeza. Este lo esquivó antes de verlo chocar contra la alacena detrás de él y caer al piso con un fuerte golpe. No sonaba como que algo se había quebrado y eso la hizo sentir un poco menos satisfecha.

"Vine a traerte tu correspondencia" explicó ella señalando el lugar donde había quedado el paquete "De nada" en el momento en que dio media vuelta y se encontró con el rostro horrorizado de Tallulah sintió bronca de saber que no importaba la cantidad de años que pasaran, Draco Malfoy siempre le iba a hacer perder la cordura.

"Granger" lo escuchó llamar detrás de ella. Pensó en no voltear y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien y si no averiguaba que quería iba a pasar el resto del día ideando teorías en su mente.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó volteando a verlo una vez más. Malfoy se extendió hasta sacar un plato de la alacena en la que el paquete que ella le había llevado había dado y se lo alcanzó con delicadeza.

"¿Scone?" fue instantánea la sensación de saliva produciéndose en mayores cantidades dentro de su boca. Todavía tenía antojo de uno y las veces que había ido a hacer las compras, había olvidado agarrar un paquete. Su orgullo le decía que dijera que no y su estomago le gritaba que no se atreviera a pasar la oportunidad.

"De acuerdo" dijo tomando uno con bronca, a la par que una delgada pulsera de plata que siempre decoraba su muñeca izquierda, chocaba contra la superficie de porcelana blanca. Ni siquiera amagó a despedirse mientras volteaba para volver hacia la salida y luego a encerrarse en su departamento. No llegó a dar un paso cuando la más increíble sensación inundó su boca. Era jengibre con naranja y la suavidad de la manteca. Era uno de más maravillosos scones que había probado en su vida. Pensó en frenar y preguntarle donde los había comprado, pero lo que acabó haciendo fue volteando una vez más y extendiendo su mano para tomar otro "para después" soltó de manera petulante mientras de una vez por todas emprendía su camino fuera del departamento del enemigo y en dirección al suyo.

"Un gusto conocerte" escuchó gritar a Tallulah cuando estaba alcanzando la puerta.

"No se si puedo decir lo mismo" respondió Hermione sosteniendo el picaporte con bronca "eres amiga de Ma- del señor Black" y ahí estaba la estruendosa carcajada que le hacía eco a lo estúpido que encontraba el hecho de que Malfoy se hubiera cambiado el apellido. Nada más y nada menos que al de Narcissa. _Sutil…_

Sus piernas se movieron a toda velocidad a su departamento mientras saboreaba el delicioso scone que había sacado de toda esa bizarra situación. A partir de ese entonces Pavlo estaba por su cuenta. No había una sola manera que cruzara ese pasillo una vez más en lo que le quedaba de vida. A menos que su vecino se mudara, en ese caso, estaba abierto a opción dependiendo de quien acabara ocupándolo. En el instante en que cerró la puerta de entrada detrás suyo se encaminó a su chimenea. Necesitaba hacer una llamada Flu y era imperativo que lo hiciera pronto.

Tardó sólo un momento antes de que una amplia sala de estar en tonos crema y mobiliario blanco quedara frente a ella. Sentado en uno de los sofá estaba Dean Thomas, libro en mano y taza de té descansando en la mesa ratona frente a él.

"¡Dean!" exclamó con entusiasmo. Su antiguo compañero de escuela volteó la vista de las amarillentas páginas del libro para dar con la de ella. Enseguida apareció una cálida sonrisa mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

"¿Seamus?" preguntó él agachándose a tomar la taza de té que tenía servida. En los años de escuela Dean y Seamus habían sido los mejores amigos. Estaba bastante claro que había sentimientos de parte de ambos que iban más allá de la amistad. Luego de la guerra cada uno había seguido su camino, para reencontrarse dos años después y no gastar demasiado tiempo hasta aceptar que estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Hacía años que vivían juntos y Hermione estaba esperando el día que le llegara la invitación de la boda.

"Es bueno verte a ti también, pero si" aceptó Hermione dándole una sonrisa que no dudaba, debía verse perturbadora en las llamas. Dean asintió antes de abandonar la sala de estar para reaparecer un minuto después con Seamus a su lado.

"¡Hermione!" exclamó su amigo irlandés mientras una expresión de cautela se hacía hogar en su rostro "¿Ocurrió algo?"

"No, por supuesto que no" respondió enseguida "vengo trayendo un chisme" explicó ella intentando calmar la preocupación que de pronto había comenzado a inundar el ambiente "Draco Malfoy es mi vecino" la expresión de los dos magos fue una mezcla exacta de confusión y horror. Apreciaba inmensamente el sentirse comprendida.

"¿Por qué te mudaste del otro lado del pasillo de Draco Malfoy?" Incredulidad se agudizó en los rasgos de su cara. ¿Cómo podían creer que ella sabía que Malfoy iba a ser su vecino?

"No sabía que él vivía ahí" explicó.

"¿Por qué no averiguaste?" preguntó Dean con calma a la par que tomaba otro sorbo de té.

"No lo sé" confesó dándose cuenta de que tal vez había sido menos cuidadosa de lo que había imaginado. En su mente mudarse allí iba a acabar automáticamente con el acoso de los medios. Iba a significar poder respirar en paz dentro de su hogar y, tal vez, recuperar un poco de su privacidad. No le había importado quien estaba del otro lado del pasillo. Ahora que sabía que esa persona era Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta que tal vez debería haberle importado.

"Ten cuidado, Hermione" pidió Seamus "no sé que fue del hurón, pero nunca tuvo las mejores intenciones con nada. Dudo que haya cambiado" ella asintió inmediatamente. Había ido allí con noticias que le causaban un tanto de gracia. No esperaba acabar con una penetrante sensación de preocupación.

"La gente puede cambiar, Seamus" prácticamente lo regañó Dean.

"Es posible, pero no probable" un asentimiento unánime se propagó por la conexión Flu.

"Era para contarles eso" acabó diciendo Hermione "nos vemos pronto" los dos mencionaron algo de una cena y ella aceptó sin darle mucho pensamiento. Siempre era un gusto verlos así que iba a hacer todo lo posible para poder estar allí.

Cuando volvió a quedar a la vista su sala se encontró avanzando hasta el sillón y dejándose caer en éste. Aun sostenía el segundo scone que se había llevado y lo devoró con más ganas de lo que se sentía cómoda aceptando. No se le ocurrió que podía estar envenenado hasta un rato después cuando estaba levantándose de la espontanea siesta que había acabado tomando. Seguía viva así que imaginaba que el veneno no había sido incorporada en la deliciosa mezcla de jengibre y naranja.

No llegó a ponerse de pie cuando dos golpes sonaron en su puerta. Pensó en no atender, pero una vez más su curiosidad acabó ganando. Las piernas le pesaban y tenía la vista un tanto borrosa. En el momento en que descubrió quien estaba en el pasillo no estaba segura como reaccionar. El perfectamente estilizado cabello de Tallulah y sus ojos celestes la miraban con aprehensión, como si tuviera miedo de como iba a reaccionar Hermione al verla allí.

"Tallulah" saludó con la voz aun ronca de la siesta "¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó con preocupación.

"El señor Black me pidió que te alcance esto" los delicados y femeninos dedos la otra bruja sostenían un blanco plato de porcelana con lo que parecía ser media docena de scones. No cualquier scones, los deliciosos que Malfoy le había convidado más temprano. Su instinto inicial fue decirle que se los devolviera, que no los quería. Pero no era culpa de Talullah el odio que sentía por Malfoy y si ella quería devolvérselos iba a tener que hacerlo ella misma.

"Gracias" fue lo único que dijo mientras tomaba el plato en sus manos.

"No sé de donde se conocen, ni que problema tienes con él, pero es un gran hombre" comentó la bella bruja que lucía inmaculada en el pasillo "deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco más" quería decirle que lo conocía demasiado bien a Malfoy y esa era la razón principal por la que lo odiaba. En cambio sólo le sonrió y pasó a cerrar la puerta. Tallulah movió su mano derecha despidiéndose antes de caminar hasta el ascensor.

Hermione estaba apoyando el plato en la mesada de su cocina cuando notó el mensaje pegado en la base. Era un pedazo de pergamino con las iniciales D.L.M. grabadas en éste. El texto era claro y concreto y ella sólo pensó como la que tenía que conocerlo mejor era la otra bruja, no ella.

 _Granger,_

 _Espero todos estos scones sean soborno suficiente para mantenerte alejada de mi._

 _Compartimos pasillo y eso debería ser todo._

 _Saluda atentamente,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

"¡Atentamente, mi trasero!" exclamó Hermione indignada. ¿El quería que ella se mantuviera alejada? El no tenía razones para _no_ quererla cerca, ella, en cambio, tenía una lista larga como la barba de Merlín.

Era un actitud infantil como hacía tiempo que no tenía, pero en ese momento, Hermione tomó la consciente decisión de hacerle la vida a Draco Malfoy un poquito más difícil cada vez que tuviera la ocasión. Y no sólo iba a comerse todos esos scones, sino que iba a ir a devolverle el plato en persona. Le iba a tener que ver la cara le gustara o no. Basándose en la nota que acababa de enviarle, no le iba a gustar.

"Vete al infierno" habló para ella sola con una voz dulce como el azúcar "saluda atentamente, Hermione Granger"

* * *

 **N/A:** Pensé hacer esta **historia levemente interactiva.** Hay un personaje que creé en este capitulo, cuyo nombre es la combinación de los nombres de una pareja que tiene una pequeña aparición en un show de ciencia ficción de la BBC. Si alguien sabe de que show se trata y en que temporada estos dos personajes aparecen, se ganan 10 puntos para la casa a la que pertenezcan. Al final del fic vemos quien sabe más de sonsas cosas en la cultura Pop.

Si tienen ganas, también, combinen los nombres de una pareja que a ustedes les gusta, así no solo me entretengo un ratito, sino que, los conozco un poco más.

Beso grande,

Albertina


	2. 2: Bollos de Crema y Cereza

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que todo de maravilla. Hoy es domingo y siempre tengo debilidad por postear los domingos. En especial hoy, que no hay fútbol debido a la fecha FIFA y mi vida se ha vuelto sumamente aburrida a causa de ello. ¿Alguien más es fan del futbol? Dejando eso de lado, quería decirles gracias por los comentarios en el capitulo anterior. La mayoría vinieron aquí despues de leer EyA y esa es una sensación increíble. Espero que esta historia les guste tanto como aquella. La idea es postear una vez por semana, pero tenía este capitulo listo, hoy es domingo, estaba aburrida de estudiar y me dejaron 8 comentarios en el capitulo anterior, lo cual para muchisimos escritores aquí es prácticamente nada... PARA MI ES UN MONTON! En especial porque fueron 8 comentarios super divinos. Bueno, les dejo un beso muy grande. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado (si lo es, ya saben... háganmelo saber). Les prometo que las respuestas a varias de las preguntas que me han manifestado comenzaran a responderse de a poco y en su debido tiempo. Beso grande y gracias. Albertina.

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **BOLLOS DE CREMA Y CEREZA**

La luz blanca que envolvía la totalidad de su cocina debía estar haciéndola lucir fantasmagórica en ese momento. Estaba sentada en una de las banquetas mientras organizaba sus planes para la semana que estaba por comenzar. Delante de ella descansaba una humeante taza de té, y al lado de esta, el último scone que le quedaba por comer. Deberían ser cerca de las tres de la mañana, pero estaba desvelada y había concluido que si iba a estar despierta, al menos, debería usarlo para algo productivo.

Estaba terminando de anotar que el martes iría a ver a sus padres, cuando pasos viniendo de su dormitorio se hicieron eco en el silencio de su departamento. No necesitaba levantar la vista para saber quien estaba allí.

"¿Qué haces levantada?" preguntó un dormido Oliver Wood. A penas si llevaba su ropa interior puesta, y su cabello estaba todo revuelto, mientras con su mano derecha se refregaba un ojo para quitarse el cansancio.

"No podía dormir" explicó dándole una sonrisa. Hacía cerca de un año que se había reencontrado con quien había asistido al mismo colegio que ella. Había sido en una gala organizada por el ministerio. Ella estaba allí por ser la gran heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger, y él había estado allí por ser la gran súper estrella de quidditch que era. Habían conversado toda la noche y Oliver había prometido que iba a escribirle. Lo hizo unos días después enviándole una invitación para cenar. Esa noche habían acabado pasándola juntos y desde ese entonces, cada vez que él estaba en Londres, se hacían un tiempo para verse y ponerse al día.

"Me estás matando, Hermione" murmuró él avanzando a donde ella se encontraba "significa que no te agoté lo suficiente" no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras se dejaba caer contra el pecho de él, cuando éste quedó detrás suyo.

"Estuviste excelente, como siempre" le aseguró ella. _Estaba mintiendo._ Desde hacía varios encuentros que pasaba con Oliver que le costaba alcanzar la tan ansiada explosión en su abdomen. Muy a su pesar, acababa fingiendo que si lo hacía, para terminar con el momento. Parecía ser que su mente divagaba hacia otro lugar, impidiéndole concentrarse en la increíble sensación de él dentro y fuera de ella.

"¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que eso no es verdad?" preguntó mientras Hermione sentía una mano colarse debajo de su bata y cerrarse al rededor de uno de sus pechos. No llevaba nada puesto, y eso volvió aun más fácil que él encontrara el punto entre sus piernas, el que la hacía gemir cuando lo rozaban.

"No eres tú" intentó razonar apoyando con más fuerza su espalda contra el pecho de él. Había separado sus piernas y estaba deseando que por favor la hiciera acabar. Oliver tenía razón, no estaba lo suficientemente cansada, y eso volvía cada vez más difícil el conciliar el sueño a la noche.

"Gracias por no querer herir mi ego" le susurró él en el oído antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello de manera húmeda y suave. Hermione intentó responder pero en vez de eso acabó soltando otro gemido, a la par que, una de sus manos se cerraba al rededor la muñeca de él. Necesitaba que acelerara los movimientos y eso le explicó marcándole el ritmo.

"No es suficiente" susurró para ella misma con bronca. Su cabeza parecía estar en otro lado, y la increíble sensación de los largos y expertos dedos de Oliver Wood ejerciendo fricción entre sus piernas, no era suficiente para hacerla perderse en el momento.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó él antes de tomar el lóbulo de su oreja con sus dientes y tirar hacia abajo de manera delicada. A ella le costaba encontrar una respuesta. Cuando le había dicho que no era su culpa, lo estaba diciendo enserio. No era por él. Estaba empezando a plantearse aventurarse más a la hora de tener sexo. Tal vez así iba a mantenerse en la acción y no acabar con su mente preocupándose por los conflictos que abundaban en su vida.

"Más fuerte" pidió Hermione volviendo a tomarlo de la muñeca y acelerando el ritmo una vez más. Muy a su pesar Oliver no la dejó, frenando los movimientos por completo.

"Te vas a lastimar" quería discutir y decirle que no era cierto, pero podía sentir el pequeño bulto rogándole que frene por un momento. Un suspiro escapó por su nariz mientras los brazos de Wood la rodearon en un abrazo fuerte "¿Por qué no vamos al cuarto y pruebo cambiar la mano por la boca?" preguntó él antes de besarle suavemente el cuello. Cuando habían comenzando con los encuentros nocturnos y la entretenida relación abierta que tenían, ella había estado en el paraíso. El sabía lo que hacía y tardaba minutos en hacerle perder la cabeza. Esa era su confirmación de que la que no se encontraba en el dormitorio era ella.

"No te preocupes" susurró Hermione mirando el scone que descansaba sobre el frío mármol. No tenía hambre, pero si hubiera tenido uno más se lo hubiera ofrecido a Oliver, así ella se podía comer el otro "ya se me va a pasar" intentó asegurarle.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" lo escuchó preguntar detrás suyo mientras la calidez de su piel descubierta lograba colarse por debajo de su bata y envolverla totalmente. Era una sensación acogedora y tomándole los brazos lo atrajo un poco más contra ella.

"Planeando mi semana" respondió Hermione "decidí que voy a comenzar a escribir" no se sentía muy cómoda hablando de los planes que tenía para su vida, en especial, porque estos revelaban todo lo que _no tenía_ en su vida. Esto se podía resumir en una sola palabra: _rumbo._

"No dudo que serás excelente" comentó él "no hay nada que este cerebro no pueda hacer" enseguida lo sintió depositarle un beso en la cima de su cabeza. Ese era el problema general, que eso creía la gente de ella y la realidad era que había muchas cosas que su cerebro no podía hacer. Como ocurre con cualquier otra persona. Aun así, ese concepto parecía no haber alcanzado a las masas.

"Gracias" fue lo único que dijo mientras sonreía con suavidad.

"Creo que mejor me voy al hotel" le susurró en el oído. Como si le hubiera dicho que estaba en llamas, Hermione se separó de él inmediatamente antes de voltear a verlo confundida.

"¿Por qué?" estaba levemente dolida que fuera a abandonarla en ese momento.

"Porque tú estás ocupada y mañana temprano tenemos que salir para Bélgica" explicó él dándole una sonrisa que pretendía calmarla.

"¿Te enojaste?" preguntó Hermione una vez más, rogando que no fuera el caso.

"Por supuesto que no" se podía notar que estaba diciendo la verdad "es una cuestión de comodidad, Hermione. Lo prometo" ella se encontró asintiendo lentamente.

"¿Cuándo vuelves a Londres?" quería verlo de nuevo. Le gustaba tenerlo en su cama, le gustaba hacer todas las cosas que hacían y tal vez si tenía una fecha a la cual esperar, podía comenzar a trabajar en solucionar lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando.

"Tres semanas" era mucho tiempo, pero generalmente se trataba de viajes que duraban eso. Estaba acostumbrada, y si lo que tenía era tantas ganas de tener sexo, podía hacerlo con cualquier otra persona que estuviera disponible. Lo de ellos no era exclusivo y no solamente lo sabían ambos, sino que, los dos lo preferían "No hay persona que esté antes en mi lista de visitas ni bien ponga un pie en esta ciudad" una sonrisa amplia y un tanto infantil se expandió por su rostro.

"Así me gusta" aseguró Hermione rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y atrayéndolo a besarlo. Los movimientos eran un tanto torpes y su lengua colándose dentro de la boca de ella le estaba quitando el aire de a poco. No pudo evitar pensar como todo sería más fácil si pudiera sentirse tan concentrada en el momento como lo hacía cuando él la estaba besando.

"Tengo que ir a cambiarme" Hermione asintió antes de verlo avanzar por el pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio que ella había elegido como cuarto principal. El scone seguía sobre el mármol, animándola a que le de una mordida de una vez por todas, y en sólo dos bocados ya se lo había devorado. Tanto la naranja como el jengibre la tuvieron soltando un pequeño gemido y Hermione se sintió un tanto incomoda por acabar pensando en Draco Malfoy cuando estaba totalmente desnuda.

"¿Ya estás?" le preguntó poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta la puerta de entrada con Oliver Wood siguiéndola por detrás. Se aseguró de acomodarse la bata perfectamente antes de abrir.

"Si me olvido algo luego me lo das" ella asintió con calidez poniéndose en puntas de pie para robarle un beso. En el momento en que el pasillo quedó revelado frente a ellos, Hermione lo vio salir de su departamento y en dirección al ascensor. Cabello revuelto, uniforme de quidditch y bolso deportivo en mano.

"No me extrañes" soltó ella al pasar. Oliver le dio una sonrisa antes de comenzar a abrir la puerta de metal dorado. Como si estuvieran sincronizados la otra puerta que se movió fue la del otro lado del pasillo. A la vista quedó una mujer de estatura pequeña, rasgos delicados y sedoso cabello anaranjado. No estaba segura que pareciera el tipo de mujer con el que Malfoy estaba y enseguida cayó en la conclusión de que no tenía ni idea con que tipo de mujer estaba Draco Malfoy.

"Nos vemos la semana que viene" lo escuchó decir a la par que la mujer se metía en el ascensor que aun no había llegado a cerrar Oliver "¿Con calor?" preguntó Malfoy señalando la falta de ropa de Hermione. A diferencia suya él llevaba puesta una camisa negra y un pantalón gris. Lucía inmaculado para ser tan tarde en la noche.

"¿Despidiendo a una de tus acompañantes?" preguntó ella ignorando la de él.

"Estaba trabajando" respondió Malfoy mientras se escuchaba al ascensor comenzar a descender.

"¿Te dedicaste a la prostitución?" ni siquiera lo dejó acotar, por más que si logró visualizar la expresión de malestar que le invadió el rostro "me parece una excelente profesión para ti, después de todo siempre fuiste un arrastrado" como si estuviera en una de las escenas de las novelas que su madre miraba en uno de los canales latinos, pegó un portazo ignorando lo que fuera que él pudiera tener para decirle. Enseguida se arrepintió, después de todo, tenía que ir a devolverle el plato de una vez por todas.

000

La casa de sus padres era un chalet en una zona residencial de Chiswick. Luego de que Hermione había conseguido devolverles las memorias, ambos decidieron que necesitaban cambiar de ambiente y se mudaron allí. Habían comprado la pequeña casa de al lado, también, para abrir un nuevo consultorio odontológico. Les iba de maravilla y a Hermione la llenaba de alegría que ese fuera el caso.

"¡Princesa!" escuchó exclamar al enorme hombre de casi dos metros, cabello canoso y sonrisa blanca como la nieve "no avisaste que estarías viniendo" Hermione le sonrió mientras se adentraba en la casa deteniéndose a darle un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Sorpresa!" soltó abriendo las manos como si fuera el final de una rutina de porristas. Su padre le sonrió mientras la guiaba hasta la cocina "¿mamá?" preguntó al ver que no había nadie más en la casa.

"Atendiendo" respondió enseguida su padre "se le complicó una extracción más temprano y ahora lleva una hora de retraso" Hermione asintió cayendo una vez más en la cuenta de lo que hacían sus padres todos los días y como jamás podría haberse dedicado a ello "¿Quieres algo para tomar?" preguntó su papá mientras comenzaba a llenar la pava con agua del grifo.

"Un café" pidió ella enseguida. En el mundo mágico no era popular, a diferencia del té, que lo era tanto entre los muggles como entre los magos. Cada vez que visitaba a sus padres, o a algún familiar que no estuviera relacionado a las varitas y el correo por lechuzas, disfrutaba saborear el gusto fuerte y amargo del _espresso._

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó el señor Granger mientras se disponía a sacar el frasco con café instantáneo de la alacena y luego dos tazas negras. Hermione se había ubicado en la pequeña mesa que sus padres habían pintado de blanco y que en el verano solían sacar al patio para almorzar "¿O es que extrañabas a éste viejo?" ella se encontró rodando los ojos al escucharlo referirse a si mismo de esa manera.

"Siempre los extraño tanto a ti como a mamá, que eso quede claro" fue lo primero que mencionó, por más que todos en esa familia lo sabían " _pero si_ , acepto que vine a pedirte un favor" confesó sonriendo al ver a su padre sentándose en la silla de enfrente a ella. La cocina era pequeña y acogedora. Estaba llena de pequeños frascos de madera pintados de colores brillantes y varios floreros que le daban no sólo un toque primaveral, sino que la hacían oler de maravilla.

"¿Quieres mudarte de nuevo con nosotros?" preguntó el señor Granger en broma "será un tanto complicado, pero de acuerdo" Hermione era cercana a ambos de sus padres, pero como su madre solía decir, al papá de Hermione se le caía la baba cuando se trataba de su niña. Si hubiera sido por él la tendría viviendo con ellos y malcriándola como lo había hecho toda la vida.

"No te extrañes si alguna día de estos vengo con esa propuesta" su padre le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie una vez más para apagar el fuego. La pava estaba chillando, indicándole que ya podía usar el agua "quería saber si me podría llevar la maquina de escribir" el señor Granger volteó a verla con un gesto de confusión "quiero empezar a escribir" elaboró por más que hubiera deseado no hacerlo.

"¿Escribir el qué?" preguntó su padre depositando una taza con café delante de ella y apoyando la suya delante de donde él se estaba ubicando.

"Algo" ahí estaba, una vez más, la falta de rumbo. Había decidido que quería escribir y se había molestado en mover el trasero a buscar la máquina para hacerlo. Lo que le faltaba determinar, sin embargo, era lo más importante de todo. No estaba segura que significaba, tal vez era su manera de darse cuenta una vez más que no iba a terminar teniendo éxito con ello. _Estaba harta de fracasar._

"De acuerdo" aceptó su padre y ella no tuvo que ni mirarlo demasiado para saber que estaba teniendo dudas al respecto. Igualmente le iba a prestar la máquina e igualmente iba a desearle lo mejor.

"¿Hermione, eres tú?" escuchó una voz melodiosa de mujer acercándose desde la sala. Antes de que pudiera responder el rostro redondeado y cansado de su madre apareció frente a ella. Lucía extenuada y olía al químico utilizado en la esterilizadora, pero la sensación de verla fue impagable. No importaba la edad que tuviera, siempre iba a querer correr a abrazar a su madre con toda la fuerza que tenía.

"¡Hola, mami!" saludó con algarabía.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó con entusiasmo mientras las lineas de la edad quedaban un poco más pronunciadas por la sonrisa.

"Vino a contarnos que se muda con nosotros" respondió su padre, causando que su madre ruede los ojos de la misma manera que ella lo hacía. Eran muy parecidas, pero sólo en la parte de la personalidad, porque en la física, ella era la viva imagen de su padre. Lo que más odiaba no haber sacado de su madre era el cabello lacio y rojizo de esta. Muy a su pesar, había acabado con una mata incontrolable de rulos castaños.

"Deja de mentir, Jerry" lo regañó la señora Granger mientras se concentraba en Hermione para escuchar la verdadera respuesta.

"Vine a pedirle a papá la máquina de escribir" su madre asintió lentamente.

"¿Tienes pensado dedicarte a la escritura?" Hermione elevó los hombros, dando a entender que esa era la idea, pero que no era muy optimista al respecto. Esperaba que le llegara un regaño, o tal vez algún comentario jocoso para liberar la tensión del ambiente, pero su madre acabó saliendo con otra cosa "hablando de escribir, mi amor, vinieron a buscarnos de un periódico" su padre asintió enseguida entendiendo de que estaba hablando "El Profeta creo que mencionaron que era el nombre. Una mujer rubia con lentes chistosos" Rita Skeeter. Hermione podía sentir la sangre hervirle con cada segundo que transcurría "le explicamos que no teníamos nada para decirle, pero acabó asustando a algunos de nuestros pacientes" que se metieran con ella era una cosa, pero que fueran en busca de sus padres… esa mujer no tenía ni idea del problema en el que estaba metida "no se si podrás hacer algo, pero si puedes explicales que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con el mundo mágico ni sabemos nada de lo que allí ocurre" ella se encontró asintiendo mientras se ponía de pie con bronca.

"Por supuesto" aseguró de manera inmediata "lamento lo que les hicieron pasar" su padre movió una mano restándole importancia a la situación.

"Ten cuidado" pidió su madre conociéndola más que bien.

"No se preocupen" aseguró agachándose a depositarle un beso en la mejilla al señor Granger antes de caminar a donde se encontraba su madre parada y rodearla en un abrazo "después paso a buscar la máquina, papá" comentó mientras comenzaba a retirarse de la cocina y en dirección a la puerta de entrada "¡Gracias, los quiero!" exclamó antes de salir a la calle para aparecerse fuera de su edificio. Iba a tener una charla con Rita Skeeter y no iba a ser placentera, pero necesitaba pensar con calma el plan de acción. Si pudiera, iría hasta su oficina y se la prendería fuego, pero eso acabaría en las tapas de todas las estúpidas revistas del mundo mágico. Ahí abrían ganado, porque estaban escribiendo algo malo de ella que en realidad era cierto. Ese era el as de espada que le quedaba, esa era la carta que ella tenía en su poder y que ninguna otra podía vencerla. Todas las barbaridades que engalanaban las portadas de tal miserable material de lectura eran fabricadas por quienes las escribían. Aun estaban en búsqueda de agarrar a Hermione pisando el palito para que lo que tuvieran para decir fuera, en su totalidad, verdad.

000

El frío plato de porcelana que sostenía entre sus manos era la perfecta invitación para una nueva ronda de bronca e insultos. Estaba molesta y no podía imaginar mejor antídoto que gritarle a alguien en la cara a todo volumen. Siempre que visualizaba con quien sentiría mayor placer del otro lado de la pelea, éste lucía un perfectamente peinado cabello platino. Hermione estaba siendo infantil y no tenía duda al respecto. Draco Malfoy le había arruinado todos sus años en Hogwarts. Solía aparecerse constantemente a su al rededor y la perseguía tanto a ella como a Harry y a Ron para torturarlos psicológicamente En aquel entonces, siempre deseaba que la dejara en paz. Una década después y era ella la que lo estaba persiguiendo a él.

Sus nudillos chocaron con fuerza contra la lisa superficie de madera barnizada. Esperaba que fuera a atenderla, viera que se trataba de ella y le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Una vez mas, sin embargo, terminó gritando que quien fuera que estuviera de ese lado entrara por su cuenta. La voz venía de un lugar mucho más cerca que la cocina y Hermione lo encontró sosteniendo un pequeño libro abierto entre sus manos, al lado de la biblioteca, en la sala.

"Hay una nota abajo del plato" murmuró él sin levantar la vista para dar en la de ella. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir gris, una camisa blanca y zapatos de cuero negro. Tenía cabello platino un tanto más largo de lo que ella pensó que lo tenía. Le recordaba a cuando estaban en tercer año y él había lucido un ridículo estilo de cabello que por alguna razón ella _aun recordaba_. Se le separaba del rostro y le caía como una pequeña cortina tapándole la cara a la altura de los ojos. Una mano descansaba cómodamente dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y muy a su pesar ella tuvo que aceptarse que lucía asquerosamente atractivo. Siempre lo había sido. Pero había algo en un hombre que estaba a un par de vueltas al sol de cumplir tres décadas de vida, que lo volvía irresistible, como si fuera una fruta prohibida. Lo que ocurría era que esa fruta prohibida era Draco Malfoy y ella prefería comerse una fruta _podrida_ que darle un mordisco a él.

"La leí" aseguró ella caminando en dirección a su cocina como si fuera la dueña del lugar "veo que la madurez no va de la mano de los años" comentó con tranquilidad a la par que inspeccionaba el lugar. Misma isla de mármol, mismas alacenas altas de madera, diferentes banquetas y una increíble cantidad de artefactos que ella no sólo no tenía, sino que no sabía para servían.

"¿Lo dices por ti?" preguntó apareciendo detrás suyo, libro todavía con él y mano en el bolsillo. Hermione notó que tenía los dos primeros botones de su camisa abiertos y, por un momento, su mente viajo a un lugar donde estaba terminando de desprenderle los que le quedaban. No sabía si el infierno lucía así, pero no podía estar muy lejos de ello.

"No precisamente" respondió Hermione enseguida, depositando el plato de porcelana sobre la isla y tomando asiento en una delicada banqueta de madera.

"Que rudo de mi parte" comentó él con aburrimiento y desinterés "ponte cómoda" agregó enseguida mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y avanzaba hasta la cocina a tomar la pava "¿Te puedo ofrecer algo para tomar?" la oferta era tan falsa que bordeaba la comedia y sólo para molestarlo aceptó.

"Un té está bien, gracias" respondió ella enseguida. No tenía ganas de estas ahí. No tenía ganas de conversar con Draco Malfoy o verle la cara. Aun así, el estar sola en su departamento, en ese momento, parecía aun menos interesante. Podía escribirle a Susan o ir a visitar a alguno de sus amigos. Eran varias las opciones, pero su trasero seguía pegado a esa banqueta, y sus ojos no dejaban de contemplar cada movimiento que Draco Malfoy estaba haciendo.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?" preguntó él con fastidio mientras encendía la hornalla. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo contra la mesada de mármol, una pierna descansando delante de la otra, brazos cruzados y pómulos prominentes. Draco Malfoy era la viva imagen de un hombre fino y poderoso. Era irónico cuando al ver la cantidad de huevos, paquetes de harina e incluso levadura que descansaban cerca del horno, estaba más que claro que le gustaba pasar su tiempo horneando.

"Vine a traerte el plato" respondió ella sin siquiera pretender esconder lo mal que le caía.

"Lo sé" comentó él con firmeza "pero eso te llevaba un minuto y ya han pasado varios. Ahora, encima, tengo que prepararte algo para tomar y verte ubicar en mi cocina" ella asintió como si el le estuviera diciendo que afuera estaba lloviendo mientras podía ver las gotas caer.

"¿Tienes algo para comer?" preguntó Hermione ignorándolo por completo.

"¿De eso se trata?" claramente no era una respuesta al cuestionamiento que acababa de realizar "¿Gastaste tanto en tu departamento que no te ha quedado dinero para comprar comida?" algo en su tono de voz y la mueca de soberbio causó que Hermione quisiera golpearlo con fuerza, pero en vez de ello, sonrió como si supiera un secreto de él que no pensaba compartirle.

"¿Tan transparente son mis intenciones?" Draco ni siquiera le respondió mientras caminaba hasta su alacena a tomar algo que enseguida quedó a la vista. Se trataba de bollos y adentro parecían tener crema y cerezas. A Hermione se le hizo agua la boca mientras estiraba su mano a tomar uno y se lo llevaba a la boca "Mañana iré a golpear a Rita Skeeter" murmuró sin estar segura porque se había sentido tentada a compartir esa información con él.

"Era una cuestión de tiempo" aceptó él tomando dos tazas que se estaban secando en el fregadero "a ti te gusta golpear a la gente y esa mujer tiene por profesión crear razones para que lo hagas" Hermione asintió lentamente una vez más antes de llevar el delicioso bollo a la boca y morder con entusiasmo.

"¿Dónde los compras?" preguntó recordando que iba a tener que visitar dicha panadería. Parecía ser que eran excelentes haciendo su trabajo.

"Los hago yo, Granger" respondió enseguida "¿Tan preocupada por tu propia vida haz estado que no sabes nada del resto del mundo?" sintió ganas de gritarle a todo volumen, pero en vez de ello, elevó los hombros dándole a entender que, francamente, había pocas cosas que le importaran aparte de ella.

"El resto de la gente está demasiada preocupada por mi vida, Malfoy" soltó "he ahí el motivo de nuestra cercanía" Draco pasó a dejarle una taza con humeante té dentro de esta, justo delante de donde se encontraba sentada. El sostenía una entre sus manos y sus labios juntándose para soplar la infusión llevaron a Hermione a preguntarse como se sentiría besar a Draco Malfoy. Segundos después sintió que el apetito le desaparecía por completo.

"¿Qué te ha pasado, Granger?" lo escuchó preguntar luego de un rato en silencio "pensé que para esta altura ya serías ministro de la magia, probablemente estarías liberando a los elfos del mundo y hubieras desarrollado la cura para las victimas de una sostenida exposición a la maldición _cruciatus._ En vez de ello vives siendo tapa de todas las patéticas revistas de chismes, no tienes ningún tipo de rumbo y te sientas en la cocina de alguien que odias para no estar sola" la taza hizo un fuerte ruido sobre la superficie de mármol cuando Hermione la depositó allí. Estiró su mano hasta tomar el plato con todos los bollos de crema y cereza y prosiguió a ponerse de pie.

"Bueno, tú eres un prostituto que hornea, así que no se quien de los dos está peor" y sin dejarlo acotar nada estaba marchando fuera de su departamento repitiéndose en la mente que ella había ganado ese enfrentamiento.


	3. 3: Selva Negra y una Lagrima

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que de maravilla. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Del Otro Lado Del Pasillo. Espero que les sea de su agrado. Quiero darles las gracias por todos los comentarios, follows y favoritos. Sepan que provee la mayoría de la nafta para querer escribir. Les respondí los comentarios y a varias mencioné que tendrán respuestas pronto. Este capitulo tiene algunas. Les dejo un beso grande. Espero que lo disfruten. Y si no es mucho pedir, les sugiero que si tienen un ratito me dejen sus pensamientos, impresiones, opiniones, etc.

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **SELVA NEGRA Y UNA LAGRIMA**

Las agujas del reloj rosa, con un brillante gato blanco, marcaban que faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho. A diferencia de los muggles, el mundo mágico tenía a sus habitantes trabajando antes de que sean las seis. Eso incluía a El Profeta. Hermione había puesto su despertador para que sonara antes de que el sol saliera, pero se había quedado dormida y ahora todo iba a ocurrir con una audiencia.

Sus pies marchaban con fuerza sobre la superficie de adoquines húmedos. El rocío en el ambiente volvía al aire denso y difícil de hacer llegar a los pulmones. Hacía instantes que había aparecido por la angosta calle y ya estaba jadeando como si hubiera tenido que correr varias millas. Se acomodó la capucha de su túnica violeta, una vez más, antes de terminar de cerrar la distancia que la depositaba en la puerta del entrada del diario más popular del mundo mágico.

El día anterior había compartido con Draco Malfoy que tenía planes de golpear a Rita Skeeter. Había sido verdad, tenía planes de golpearla tan fuerte que el morado de su ojo fuera imposible de disipar, incluso, con una poción de belleza de las más intensas. Una vez que había regresado a su propio departamento, sin embargo, había aceptado que eso no era posible. No podía tirar la preservación de su reputación por la borda, mucho menos por un insecto como era Skeeter. La mujer era la encarnación de todo lo que Hermione odiaba y hacía un trabajo brillante al recordárselo semana tras semana.

"¡¿Hermione Granger?!" preguntó un joven que apenas debería pasar la mayoría de edad, cuando ella abrió la puerta. Era el único en toda la sala de recepción, donde escritorios alineados uno al lado del otro, tenían maquinas de escribir tipeando a toda velocidad. Parecía ser que no era necesario que los demonios estuvieran presentes para que se blandiera el látigo. Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en reconocer su presencia, cuando cerró la puerta de entrada detrás de ella, y prosiguió a marchar en dirección a la oficina de Rita Skeeter.

"No te atrevas a querer frenarme" el joven se había puesto de pie y estaba caminando hacia ella a toda velocidad. Lucía pálido como un pergamino seco y estaba sudando como Hagrid en pleno verano. No le generaba ninguna sorpresa que todos allí dentro le tuvieran miedo al escarabajo disfrazado de bruja.

"No puede entrar ahí" intentó explicar el mago con un notorio tartamudeo y un leve temblor en su cuerpo.

"No es contigo, niño" la voz de Hermione era grave y determinada, lo cual la hacía aun más amenazante. El joven enseguida se frenó en el lugar, desistiendo de prevenirle que entre a la oficina de su jefa. Era la decisión más sabia, porque Merlín sabía que si tenía que utilizar un petrificus totalus en él, lo haría. Y ya que estaba, para que aprendiera la lección, lo iba a colgar de su ropa interior en el poste de luz de afuera de la edificación. Que se congelara el trasero por testarudo.

La mano de Hermione se cerró al rededor del picaporte dorado y brillante que daba a la oficina de Skeeter. Este tenía la forma de una serpiente enroscada. Los Slytherin parecían no perder la cualidad inherente a su casa, ser un dolor en el trasero para que todos los que no eran uno de ellos.

"Adelante, Hermione" saludó la mujer que estaba rosando los sesenta años de vida. Cabello amarillo platino y labios tan rojos como el absurdo marco de sus lentes con forma de pétalo. No le sorprendió ver que su vestuario consistía en prendas igualmente coloridas y brillantes. Era como ver el reflujo de un arco iris en vivo y en directo.

"¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?" era una pregunta a la cual Hermione sabía que Rita tenía la respuesta. Cuando había ido hasta Chiswick a hostigar a sus padres lo había hecho conociendo la reacción que iba a tener en ella. La mujer era completa y absoluta basura, pero una muy astuta basura. Skeeter le señaló la silla delante de ella, indicándole que tome asiento. La conversación que estaban por tener, ambas sabían, no iba a ser del todo civilizada y Hermione consideraba que estar parada era lo más lógico.

"Asumo que te enteraste que me di una vuelta por el consultorio del señor y la señora Granger" la voz aguda, como uñas rascando un pizarrón, la hicieron enojarse aun más de lo que ya estaba. Con un movimiento de la varita, Hermione estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella y luego poniendo un hechizo silenciador. No le importaba que el único testigo aparte de ellas dos fuera un adolescente de dieciocho años. Cualquiera estaba dispuesto a dar un paso adelante si involucraba por fin ensuciarle la reputación a la heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger.

"Que quede claro una cosa: ¿Quieres meterte conmigo? hazlo. Métete con mis padres y esta vez no sólo te voy a encerrar en un frasco, lo voy a tirar en el fondo del Atlántico, ¿Queda claro?" sabía que estaba sonando amenazante y se felicitó por ello. Lo que intimidaba a la gente de ella era su intelecto, no su habilidad para soltar amenazas. Su mente vagó a pensar como hubiera sido útil que Malfoy la acompañara. El podía dar miedo cuando decía las palabras con cierto tono de voz. Enseguida concluyó que éste era más probable que se aliase con Rita Skeeter que, que la ayudara a ella.

"Es todo tu culpa, Hermione" fue la respuesta de la mujer. Misteriosamente su voz parecía haberse vuelto aun más aguda "tú fuiste la que decidió encerrarse en esa fortaleza de edificio. Si no puedo dar directamente contigo, entonces tendré que dar con tus padres" la mano de Hermione se cerró con fuerza al rededor de su varita antes de lanzar un hechizo explosivo contra una alta estantería. Estaba repleta de papeles y ediciones viejas de El Profeta. La oficina fue invadida por un fuerte estruendo antes de que toda la pared comenzara a arder en llamas. Odiaba a Rita Skeeter, pero no iba a volverse pirómana de la mañana a la tarde, así que prosiguió a lanzar un hechizo para apagar el desastre que había hecho.

"No pienso discutir contigo, escarabajo" habló sin darle cabida a una respuesta inmediata "intenta ir a por mis padres una vez más y te aseguro que no querrás saber cuales son las consecuencias" era una amenaza y esa verdaderamente sólida. Se metía con sus padres una vez más y toda la cordura iba a volar fuera de la ventana.

"Lo nuestro, Hermione" comenzó Rita Skeeter cuando ella estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida de la habitación "es una relación simbiótica. Tu alimentas mi trabajo y yo te mantengo relevante"

"¿Cómo fue que llegaste a la conclusión de que yo quiero ser ' _relevante_ '?" preguntó con bronca mientras movía sus dedos en el aire imitando el uso de comillas.

"¿Quieres decir que prefieres la otra opción?" odiaba que la respuesta a su pregunta fuera otra pregunta "tu vida es patética. Eres considerada la bruja más brillante de tu edad por las grandes eminencias de nuestra sociedad y aun así no haz conseguido hacer nada de tu vida. Tu único gran logro es aparecer en las portadas de las revistas más que cualquier otra persona" no pudo controlar el nudo que apareció en su garganta, pero prefería morir antes que darle el gusto a esa mujer de verla llorar "si no mantengo tu nombre vigente, pasarás a ser una triste excusa de bruja con mucho potencial que nunca llegó a nada" Hermione reforzó el agarre en su varita antes de voltear y soltar un hechizo con toda la bronca e indignación que la estaban invadiendo en ese momento.

"¡Desmaius!" con violencia el cuerpo de Rita Skeeter voló hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared y cayendo con un fuerte golpe en el suelo de madera "Ahí tienes de que escribir" murmuró Hermione antes de salir de esa oficina de una vez por todas. El joven pasó corriendo a toda velocidad por al lado de ella y en dirección a su jefa, que parecía continuar en el suelo.

"¡Suéltame, Frederick!" la escuchó chillar a Skeeter con la voz tan aguda que le sorprendió que no se hubieran partido los vidrios. La Dama Gorda hubiera matado por alcanzar esos decibelios. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y por alguna razón su visita a El Profeta acabó poniéndola de buen humor.

000

Los golpes en su puerta la hicieron salta en su propia cama. No recordaba haberse quedado dormida, pero no era extraño que le ocurriera. Solía encontrarse conciliando el sueño aun cuando no lo deseaba. Todavía tenía puesto el _jean_ gris y el _sweater_ rojo que había lúcido para ir al mercado. Intentó visualizar el momento en que había perdido la consciencia pero una nueva ronda de golpes la hicieron moverse del colchón hasta ponerse de pie.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó sonando demasiado alterada. La gente no tenía acceso a su piso a menos que tuvieran su nombre escrito en la lista de invitados que tenía Pavlo. La de ella no era demasiado larga.

"¡Susan!" escuchó a su amiga exclamar desde el pasillo. No consiguió esconder la sonrisa que le apareció en el rostro. Siempre era un gusto verla y estaba más que feliz con que se hubiera dado una vuelta. No lo hacía desde el primer día en que ella se había mudado allí.

"¿Qué haces por aquí?" Hermione esperaba que la pregunta no sonara acusadora, pero en caso de que hubiera quedado alguna duda, se extendió hacia delante hasta rodear a su amiga en un fuerte abrazo "Que alegría verte" agregó mientras se corría para que Susan pudiera pasar dentro de su departamento.

"Estaba de compras por aquí cerca y recordé que hace mucho que no te veo" era cierto. Hermione le indicó que avanzara hasta la cocina antes de disponerse a preparar dos tazas de té.

"¿Cómo te trata la vida?" la pregunta era casual y esperaba que la tuviera hablando por un largo rato. No era muy partidaria de que el reflector le apuntara a ella.

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Susan con entusiasmo mientras terminaba de acomodarse en una de las banquetas. Hermione se movió hasta la alacena para sacar los bollos que aun le quedaban "Estuve viendo arreglos florales , vajilla, diseños de manteles y servilletas. Ha sido extenuante y te acaba hartando, pero vale la pena" la sonrisa que se le agrandaba con capa palabra que decía, lo confirmaba.

"¡Por supuesto que vale la pena!" exclamó Hermione con demasiado entusiasmo "es tu boda y es con quien amas" Susan asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior para contener la enorme sonrisa que parecía agrandarse y agrandarse…

"¿Son los de Mr. Black?" preguntó cambiando de tema al ver los bollos que Hermione había depositado delante de ella.

"¿De mi vecino?" no recordaba haberle mencionado a Susan que su vecino era el señor Black. Mucho menos que éste horneaba. O que era Draco Malfoy.

"¿Qué vecino?" el gesto de confusión la tuvo a ella sintiéndose de la misma manera "de la cadena de panaderías _'Mr. Black'_ " Hermione parecía haberse quedado estática en el lugar, sin nada para decir o hacer. Estaba totalmente descolocada por lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Quería decirle que Draco Malfoy no sólo horneaba por placer, sino que tenía locales donde vendía lo que hacía? _¿Draco Malfoy era pastelero?_ No podía ser. Se rehusaba a aceptar esa ridiculez. Su antiguo compañero de escuela no tenía ese perfil. Imaginaba que estaría trabajando en algún puesto importante del ministerio, o manejando alguna compañía clandestina que le había dejado su padre, incluso podía ser que no trabajara de nada y coleccionara serpientes en alguna habitación en el fondo de su departamento.

¿Pastelero? _Imposible._

"¿Qué panadería?" fue lo único que logró preguntar.

"Están por todo Europa, Hermione" habló su amiga con incredulidad de que no supiera eso "hacen las cosas más deliciosas que se te ocurran" parecía ser que ya había probado algunas "puede que esté confundida, pero me parece que son de Blaise Zabini, ¿Te acuerdas de él?" ella sólo asintió "Como sea, cada vez que viajamos con Neville a Francia o España solemos comer todos los días algo de allí. Tienen unos bollos muy parecidos" una vez más sólo consiguió asentir.

000

Hermione llamó a la puerta de madera dos veces y ni siquiera esperó a que la invitaran a pasar. Delante suyo quedó revelada la magnifica sala de estar en tonos verde y la infinita cantidad de libros que engalanaban la pared. El ambiente estaba vacío y Hermione podía escuchar voces viniendo de la cocina. Pensó en aparecer con la cara de asco más perfecta que pudiera producir, pero si había más de una persona, como parecía ser el caso, no iba a conseguir nada bueno de ello. Iba a tener que reservarla para cuando Malfoy estuviera sin compañía.

Pocos pasos la separaban de la cocina y cuando esta quedó a la vista, Hermione sintió que se iba a desmayar. Cubriendo prácticamente la totalidad de la isla, se ubicaban diferentes tortas de todos colores y tamaños. Había otras sobre la mesada y una que parecía ser que aun permanecía en el horno. Pensó en contarlas, pero enseguida fue interrumpida por una delicada voz dirigiéndose directamente a ella.

"Hermione, un gusto verte" perfecto cabello rubio, enormes ojos celestes y un vestido plateado que le marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo, Tallulah estaba sentada en una banqueta que daba directamente a la isla. En su mano tenía un tenedor y delante de ella un bello plato blanco con lo que parecía ser torta de chocolate.

"Diría que es una sorpresa, Granger" habló Draco Malfoy que estaba parado contra la mesada. Pantalón de vestir azul y camisa blanca. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y su ropa tan bien planchada que parecía irreal. Con ambas manos sostenía una taza negra mientras su dedo indice chocaba contra esta en un ritmo que parecía existir sólo en su cabeza "pero ya no lo es" Hermione rodó los ojos mientras caminaba a saludar a Tallulah.

"Vine a traerte el plato" explicó ella antes de tomar a la bella rubia en un abrazo casual. Su idea había sido verdaderamente dejarle el pedazo de porcelana blanca y desaparecer de allí, pero delante suyo aparecía la más magnifica colección de tortas. _No podía simplemente irse._

"Deberías probar tortas conmigo, Hermione" sugirió Tallulah señalándole la banqueta de al lado suyo "el señor Black será quien haga la de mi boda" la explicación le daba a todo aun más sentido. Draco Malfoy diseñador de tortas de casamiento. Hubiera reído a todo volumen, si no fuera porque éste tenía más rumbo en la vida que ella. Francamente, estaba en desventaja cuando se trataba de reírse de las profesiones del resto. Nunca podría hacerlo, a menos que encontrara a alguien boyando por la vida como ella.

"Si insistes" aceptó sentándose y comenzando a inspeccionar el hermoso arreglo de pasteles delante suyo. La mayoría estaban recubiertos de algo blanco. Hermosos diseños de flores, picos, rosetones, todo absolutamente todo lo que pudiera imaginar. Lo diferente era lo de adentro. Se podía ver por las porciones ya cortadas. Había algunas con frutillas, otras simplemente de chocolate, varias con frutas secas, con crema, con mousse. Cualquier variante y opción estaba disponible. Hubiera probado una al azar, pero su boca comenzó a salivar con violencia cuando se concentró en una de chocolate con lo que parecía ser crema y frutillas "de esa" le señaló a Malfoy con el dedo. Este elevó una sola ceja y ni siquiera amagó a moverse.

"Debo estar confundido, pero me pareció que insinuaste que tenía que servirte yo" si no hubiera sido porque planeaba usar el plato que acababa de llevar para apoyar su porción se lo hubiera revoleado por la cabeza.

"Mil disculpas, no imaginé que iba a ser recibido como una insinuación" soltó ella con una falsa sonrisa "era más bien una orden" estaba como invitada de su clienta, debería tratarla como tal "sírveme una porción de esa" una mueca de entretenimiento apareció en el rostro de Draco antes de tomar la varita que descansaba en la mesada y con el más mínimo movimiento una perfecta porción fue cortada. Hermione se sorprendió un tanto cuando inmediatamente flotó hacia su plato hasta quedar delicadamente apoyada. No era que no hubiera visto a alguien usar hechizos cotidianos o en la cocina, era ver la facilidad con la que Malfoy manejaba todo allí.

"¿Cómo haz estado, Hermione?" preguntó Tallulah a su lado, claramente intentando disipar la tensión en el ambiente.

"Muy bien, gracias" en el instante en que el bocado que había llevado hasta su boca se hizo hogar dentro de esta, se encontró teniendo que concentrarse para no llorar. Era de las cosas más deliciosas que había probado en su vida. Hubiera hecho lagrimear hasta a un ojo de vidrio.

"¿Muy rico, verdad?" le preguntó la rubia bruja que descansaba sentada a su lado.

"Está bien, supongo" la carcajada que nació de la garganta de Draco la tomó por sorpresa y la cara de odio que había pensado conciliar hasta que no hubiera nadie más presente, aparte de ellos dos, hizo una aparición "por supuesto que tu ego es de proporciones colosales aun cuando se trata de mezclar un par de huevos y harina" la sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy enseguida desapareció.

"¿Por qué no mezclas unos huevos y harina tú, Granger?" el tono de su voz había cambiado a molesto y un tanto agresivo "seguramente tampoco seas buena en ello" Hermione estaba sentada un tanto encorvada, pero al escuchar esas palabras, su espalda quedó completamente recta, mientras una expresión de cautela comenzaba a hacerse hogar en las lineas de su rostro "lo dije desde pequeños, eres una sobrevaluada hija de muggles. Supongo que el tiempo me ha dado la razón" no había que conocer a Draco lo suficiente para darse cuenta que deseaba _no_ mostrarse así delante de Tallulah. Parecía no poder controlarlo.

"¿Hija de muggles?" preguntó ella con cierta ironía y bastante bronca "¿Qué le pasó al sangre sucia?" no tuvo que voltear para sentir la fuerte inhalación de la bruja a su lado.

"Le pasó que crecí, Granger" el tono de voz había comenzado a calmarse y ella sintió bronca de no poder mostrarle a la Tallulah el verdadero veneno que era capaz de soltar Draco Malfoy "te invito a que hagas lo mismo"

"Tienes razón, eres todo un ejemplo" el sarcasmo escondía una buena carga de agresión, pero se rehusaba a ser la única a los gritos en esa discusión.

"¿Por qué no se calman?" la pregunta de Tallulah no fue siquiera considerada por las otras dos personas en esa cocina.

"No se si soy un ejemplo, pero si las brujas jóvenes aspiran a ser como tú, vamos a terminar con un índice de vagancia y desempleo que alcance las nubes, en unos años" a su lado, Hermione, pudo ver a Tallulah poniéndose de pie a toda velocidad. Parecía tanto molesta como asustada. Quería decir que no era su culpa que se le hubiera arruinado la cita para probar pasteles para su boda, _pero si era su culpa_. No sólo suya, de Draco Malfoy también. Lo aceptaba, podía ser infantil por momentos, incluso cuando deliberadamente estaba tratando de no serlo. ¿Cuál era la excusa de él?

"Después me comunico con usted, señor Black" y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, se estaba escuchando la puerta de entrada siendo cerrada.

"Granger, si estás aburrida y quieres pelear con alguien, no tengo problema de entretenerte un rato" comenzó a hablar Malfoy que se había dejado de apoyar contra la mesada y estaba inclinándose sobre la isla como una pantera en acecho "pero vuelves a meterte con mi trabajo y estarás fuera de éste edificio antes de que puedas decir _'a'_ " la amenaza iba de la mano de un tono frio como el hielo y ella tuvo que tragar varias veces para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

"¡Deja de hacerte el inocente, maldita sea!" exclamó con bronca "no es un gran secreto cual es mi punto débil, y tú, patético hurón, vives repitiéndomelo en la cara" no iba a llorar. Se rehusaba física y moralmente a hacerlo "no tengo un trabajo fijo, no se que quiero hacer de mi vida, ¡Felicitaciones! Te diste cuenta como toda la sociedad mágica" si hubiera gritado, estaba segura, hubiera causado más impacto con sus palabras, pero no parecía poder conseguirlo "deja de usarlo en mi contra, en especial, cuando hay gente presente" esperaba que él le respondiera algo enseguida, pero en vez de ello retrocedió hasta quedar apoyado contra la mesada una vez más.

"¿Por qué no sabes que hacer?" la pregunta la descolocó por completo, provocando que tenga que quedarse en silencio por varios segundos, hasta comenzar a siquiera desarrollar una respuesta.

"No lo sé" confesó "he intentado un millón de cosas distintas" era tan larga la lista que le causaba vergüenza incluso recordársela a ella misma "¿Sabes donde está la ironía?" estaba segura que Malfoy no iba a responder, por lo que prosiguió inmediatamente "soy buena para la mayoría" él elevó ambas cejas antes de llevarse la taza a la boca y tomar un sorbo.

"¿Cuál es el problema entonces?" por un instante contempló elevar los hombros y dejar la conversación en eso. En el último momento cambió de opinión.

"Empiezo con entusiasmo, dejo todo de mi, pero poco tiempo después comienzo a sentirme miserable" era una de las peores sensaciones que tenía, cada vez que descubría que una vez más se había equivocado "me cuesta salir de la cama, me cuesta ser feliz o tener ganas de hacer cosas" sabía que toda esa mierda no estaba relacionado directamente a que no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. También se vinculaba con la acumulación de decisiones erróneas "Quiero encontrar algo para hacer que me haga feliz, nada más. A este ritmo, probablemente, tenga cincuenta y todavía esté buscando" Malfoy no dijo nada por un largo rato y ella se concentró en la porción de torta que tenía delante, comiéndola rápidamente y con bocados grandes.

"Selva negra" fue lo que dijo él.

"¿Qué pasa con ello?"

"La torta esa se llama selva negra" había escuchado ese nombre. No estaba segura que alguna vez se hubiera servido una porción "queda muy bien con el café que toman los muggles. Una clienta me dijo que le gustaba con una lágrima. No estoy muy familiarizado con las costumbres _no mágicas_ , pero me sorprende que guarden el llanto" el pedazo que Hermione tenía dentro de la boca voló hasta caer delante de ella en la isla. Agradecía que no le hubiera dado a ninguna otra torta o Malfoy la hubiera exiliado inmediatamente.

"Lágrima es una taza de leche con poco café" explicó cuando logró normalizar la respiración.

"Eso tiene más sentido" murmuró él tomando otro sorbo del contenido de su taza.

"Está muy rica" acabó confesando ella.

"Llámalo ego si quieres, pero no se trata de eso, se trata de ser consciente que sé perfectamente lo que hago. Cualquier cosa que comas que haya hecho yo, será lo más condenadamente delicioso que hayas probado, Granger" ella rodó los ojos antes de terminarse la rebanada de selva negra que se había servido.

"Bueno, como dije, vine a traerte el plato" recordó su razón de estar allí "conste que lo había traído limpio" Malfoy tomó su varita una vez más y con un par de movimientos, una porción de cada pastel estaba siendo cortada. Todas y cada una de ellas flotó en dirección al plato que Hermione tenía delante y se apoyó con agilidad. Formaban un perfecto circulo, con cada una, descansando levemente sobre la anterior y siendo apoyo para la que le seguía. Ella intentó esconder la pequeña sonrisa que igualmente acabó apareciendo en su rostro.

"¿Me quieres hacer engordar, Malfoy? ¿Es esa tu venganza?" preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el plato con decisión. Los ojos de él le recorrieron el cuerpo en un gesto confiado y dominante. Se odió por dejar que un tono rojizo apareciera en sus mejillas. No había razón para que ese fuera el caso. Era el maldito de Draco Malfoy el que estaba delante de ella. Prefería cortarse ambas manos antes que tocarlo.

"Estás bien, Granger" murmuró el mientras caminaba a dejar la taza en el fregadero.

"No me mires el trasero ahora que me vaya" intentaba sonar repelente, pero terminó sonando coqueta. Si hubiera podido, se hubiera golpeado a ella misma.

"No temas, prefiero estar con alguna de las ancianas que vienen a buscar una torta para su propio funeral, que contigo. _Eso involucra mirar_ " Hermione estaba llegando a la puerta, cuando volteó, a la par que elevaba ambas cejas en un gesto sugestivo.

"Necrofilia… ¡Sexy!" no llegó a verlo, porque ya estaba en la sala y en dirección a la puerta de entrada, pero si pudo escucharlo reír. Una estruendosa y hasta un tanto infantil carcajada.

"Espero que todas esas porciones te mantengan alejada por un rato largo" lo escuchó gritar cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de entrada.

"Te veo la semana que viene" fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de ahí y avanzando en dirección a su departamento una vez más.


	4. 4: Risotto y Crème Brûlée

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que de maravilla. Primero lo primero, debo disculparme por el tiempo que tardé en subir éste capitulo. No se si alguna vez les ha pasado, que de un día para el otro toda su vida parece ponerse de cabeza. Y no simplemente un poco atareada, sino que toda tu vida cambia. A mi me paso eso estás dos semanas. Es leve el decir que no tenía tiempo de escribir. No tenía tiempo para nada de la nada. Lo bueno es que de a poco siempre hay que mirar para adelante y meterle con todo para conseguir ser la mejor versión de nosotros. En especial si se tiene la ayuda de los amigos y la familia. Yo tengo ese privilegio. Ustedes, sin embargo, merecen que intente hacer lo mejor cada vez que escribo un capitulo y tambien merecen que tenga un constancia a la hora de subir. Sus comentarios, su buena onda, el apoyo en general... GRACIAS por sacarme siempre una sonrisa y darme ganas de escribir. Espero que éste capi también sea de su agrado. Si tienen un ratito dejenmé sus pensamientos, opiniones, etc. Les dejo un beso bien grande, les digo gracias una vez más y que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **RISOTTO Y CRÈME BRÛLÉE**

El sol aun no se había puesto cuando estaba comenzando a servir la cena. Hermione estaba más acostumbrada a comer la última comida del día cuando las agujas del reloj bordeaban la media noche. Esa tarde, sin embargo, tenía tanto hambre y tantas ganas de conversar con su amigo que devoraría esos tagliatelle con entusiasmo. Por la devoción en los ojos de Seamus, él no iba a tener problema acabándose su plato, tampoco.

"¿Sabías que adoro cuando cocinas?" lo escuchó preguntar una vez que había terminado de depositarle su porción delante de donde estaba sentado. Habían decidido hacer uso del balcón del décimo piso que correspondía a su departamento. El día fuera estaba totalmente helado, pero la buena cantidad de hechizos calentadores que habían conjurado hacían sentir como si estuvieran disfrutando de una atardecer primaveral.

"¿Sabías que no lo disfruto demasiado?" preguntó ella con cierto reproche mientras tomaba asiento frente a él. Esperaba un comentario jocoso con el usual acento irlandés de quien ella consideraba su amigo más cercano. No se sorprendió, cuando lo que apareció, fue una expresión de tristeza.

"Lo sé y lamento haber hecho el comentario que hice" Hermione movió su mano derecha en un gesto que le restaba importancia a la situación.

"No temas" murmuró antes de llevarse el tenedor con una buena cantidad de pasta enrollada en este, directamente a la boca. La suavidad de la crema, acompañada del sabor delicado y terrestre de los hongos convertían al menú de la cena en todo un éxito "por cierto, Dean debería arrepentirse de no haber venido" murmuró con una sonrisa "están deliciosos" Seamus asintió sin poder hablar. Tenía la boca llena y estaba trabajando en tragar.

"Es adicto al trabajo y no creo que vaya a poder cambiarlo" Hermione sabía que no había una sola oportunidad de que lograra eso. Dean Thomas era excelente en su profesión y sumamente devoto a la misma.

"Al menos tómense unas vacaciones pronto" sugirió ella alcanzando una alta copa de cristal con vino blanco hasta sus labios "aprovechen el receso por las fiestas" su amigo asintió una vez más sin acotar nada al respecto.

"Hablando de vacaciones… ¿Cómo viene la de las _parejitas_?" Hermione quería responder que no sabía demasiado, pero las cartas arribaban cotidianamente y tenía todos los detalles del viaje.

"Están en Tahití ahora. Luna quería pasar un tiempo en la playa luego de que Ron eligiera el norte de Rusia" su amiga más soñadora se había casado más de tres años atrás con su antiguo novio y actual hermano de la vida "A Ginny y a Harry no les molesta la ubicación mientras tengan una cama cómoda en el hotel" Seamus soltó una carcajada ante esa acotación.

"Malditos conejos" por alguna razón ella se sonrojó. La vida sexual de Harry y Ron era algo que ella prefería conocer como una cosa que sabía que existía, pero no la podía ver ni tenía detalles de esta "¿Por qué no estás tú ahí también? Dudo que Tahití no tenga solteros que quieran averiguar si la cama del hotel no es cómoda contigo" Hermione elevó los hombros. No tenía demasiadas ganas de profundizar en el tema.

Harry y Ginny se habían casado dos años luego de la guerra, mientras que un lustro después de esto, Luna dio el sí con Ron. Hermione no podía estar más feliz por sus amigos y disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ellos mientras se nutría de la hermosa vida que cada pareja llevaba. Cuando los cuatro decidieron tomarse un año lejos del trabajo, del acoso de los medios del Reino Unido y de la simple vida cotidiana, la habían invitado a que viajara con ellos. Le habían insistido y habían usado toda táctica posible para vender la idea como una _buena._ No lo era. Ellos estaban en otra etapa de su vida, una etapa que compartían y una etapa que Hermione aun no había comenzado a explorar. Ciertas noches se ponía a pensar que ocurriría si nunca lograba conocer esa etapa, o todo el resto que también ellos estaban descubriendo, o ya conocían como la palma de su mano, y ella veía como una mancha borrosa en un futuro muy distante.

Lo más peligroso de todo era cuando empezaba a contar cuantas personas estaban en la misma situación que ella y el número siempre descendía, respecto a la última vez que se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo. No faltaba demasiado para que se diera cuenta que sólo ella se estaba quedando detrás. La decepcionaba el saber que las cosas en las que era prolífica y se destacaba eran los aspectos de la vida que el resto de sus amigos y conocidos hacían su misión de evitar como la plaga.

"Porque ellos cuatro están casados y viviendo una hermosa luna de miel con su pareja y yo no estoy en esa situación. No era el viaje para sumarme" una sonrisa se hizo hogar en su rostro. Hermione se encendía como lucecitas en un árbol navideño cada vez que pensaba en la felicidad de cuatro personas que tanto quería en la vida. Haría todo en su poder para verlos contentos cada luna.

"Tienes que dejar de pensar así, Hermione" prácticamente demandó Seamus antes de tomar una buena cantidad de tragos de su copa de cristal "nadie te excluye, sólo tú" el comentario le molestó levemente.

"¿Alguna vez siquiera insinué que alguien me excluía?" preguntó irritada "en lo más mínimo, Seamus. No puedes negarme, sin embargo, que a veces es lo correcto excusarme de ciertas situaciones" no sabía si deseaba que la contradijera, pero cuando lo vio mirarla de manera fija sin decir nada, sintió cierta tristeza justo en el centro de su pecho. ¿Cómo iba a lograr avanzar en su vida si era tan indecisa, incluso cuando se trataba de cosas tan pequeñas como una reacción ajena?

"Tal vez deberías salir un poco más" sugirió con un grueso acento irlandés "armarte un grupo que sea tuyo, con gente que esté viviendo la vida al ritmo que la vives tú" ese sería el plan ideal, si no fuera porque se trataba de ella. El ser Hermione Granger tenía cientos de ventajas pero también una absurda cantidad de desventajas.

Lo siguiente que habló le escapó los labios mucho antes de poder contemplarlo. Estaba segura que no era algo que quería compartir. Lo que más la perturbaba, sin embargo, era aceptar que su subconsciente parecía viajar allí sin la más mínima autorización de su consciente.

"Hablo con Draco Malfoy" la confusión en el rostro de Seamus lo decía todo.

"¿Civilizadamente?"

"Eso es debatible" una carcajada escapó de la garganta de su amigo mientras negaba con la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad "todavía es el estúpido y pomposo hurón que ha sido toda la vida, pero creo que es la persona con la que más a la par me siento"

"Hay _más_ personas en el mundo que están en la misma situación que tú, Hermione" como si fuera una adolescente renegada elevó ambos hombros. Que dijera lo que quisiera, no iba a quitar que pasar tiempo con Draco Malfoy la entretenía "no tienes que juntarte con el hurón para sentirte incluida" ahí estaba una vez más, esa palabra, _'_ _incluida'_. No se trataba de inclusión, se trataba de comprensión. Una se maneja a través de la voluntad, la otra es una cuestión orgánica, inherente a las partes que interactúan.

"No me junto con él, simplemente tengo encuentros ocasionales que son entretenidos y hasta un tanto terapéuticos" Seamus estaba negando con la cabeza una vez más "es Malfoy, eso no va a cambiar, pero el tiempo pasa y tampoco soy tan petulante como para creer que las cosas no pueden mermar"

"¿Mermar cómo? ¿Románticamente?" sin poder frenarla una carcajada le abandono la garganta causando un estruendo en la fría noche de invierno.

"No, ridículo" soltó ella prácticamente indignada "mermar al punto de tolerarnos" no podía creer que hubiera pensado que ella alguna vez iba a mirar a Malfoy como algo más que el irritante y mal criado niño de sangre pura que había sido casi dos décadas atrás "al punto de tener una conversación"

"Yo sólo quiero que estés bien, Hermione" confesó su amigo extendiendo su mano hasta rodearle la de ella "si eso va de la mano de ti pasando tiempo con el maldito hurón, entonces que lo pasen bien" ella sólo rio una vez más mientras se aferraba a la mano de su amigo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

000

El día estaba helado y la cantidad de capas de ropa que llevaba puestas le dificultaban la movilidad de sus extremidades. No era suficiente para detenerla. Era una mujer en una misión e iba a comprar las cosas en la lista que llevaba en su bolsillo, le costara lo que le costara. Estaba en el sector muggle de Londres y agradecía que pudiera hacer las compras allí, porque cuando debía ir al sector mágico las cámaras y los medios estaban al pendiente de cada accionar de ella. ¿Tan relevante era si compraba verbena o unos metros de pergamino? Parecía ser que las revistas acumulaban varios galleons cuando le contaban al público esos detalles.

Faltaban sólo unos días para que Oliver regresara de su viaje con Puddlemere United y ella estaba determinada a convertir la velada de su reencuentro, en una memorable. Una deliciosa cena, un indulgente postre, varias caricias y al final del todo una vasta colección de gemidos que culminaran en el mejor orgasmo de su vida. No había lidiado con el pequeño inconveniente que estaba sufriendo en la intimidad, pero siempre había sido optimista y esperaba que se hubiera ido tan sólo como había llegado.

Su buen humor había sido inquebrantable en todo el transcurso del día. Incluso cuando Pavlo la había ido a molestar con la sola intención de confirmar si el rumor de que estaba por mudarse a las islas Maldivas era cierto o no. Lo había publicado Lavender Brown, quien era la actual jefa de edición de Bruja Semanal, como historia principal en la última edición. Citaba que Hermione lo estaba haciendo luego de que hubiera terminado con su amor eterno, Viktor Krum, quien la había dejado para comprometerse con una hermosa bruja sueca. No sólo no tenía planeado irse a ningún lado, sino que no veía a Viktor hacía más de un año.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su departamento detrás suyo, al regresar del mercado, se encontró con que había arribado nueva correspondencia para ella. No tuvo que leer ni de quien era la carta. Conocía la caligrafía como si fuera propia y se debía a que había varias notas escritas con esa letra descansando en una caja debajo de su cama. Era la letra de Oliver y no necesitaba poderes de dudosa existencia como los de Trelawney para predecir que no eran las noticias que quería oír.

 _Querida Hermione,_

 _Le cuento a tu poco fanático trasero del quidditch que hemos ganado nuestro encuentro. Es la primera vez que disputaré una final de éste calibre y estoy desbordando de alegría. Lamentablemente significa que el equipo no dejará los entrenamientos. La semana libre que sería usada para pasar tiempo contigo tendrá que ser movida hasta después del último partido._

 _Lo siento y por favor, no dudes por un segundo, que odio no poder verte acorde a lo planeado. Me gustan esas pecas y ese cabello revuelto, Granger. Más de lo que a veces te lo digo._

 _Se que éste deporte no es lo tuyo, que no entiendes nada del mismo y que no te interesa hacerlo tampoco, pero me gustaría que vinieras a ver la final. En el sobre hay dos entradas. Intenta darle la otra a una amiga tuya, énfasis en la segunda 'a'._

 _Te extraña y espera verte pronto,_

 _Oliver Wood_

Los sentimientos invadiéndola eran una mezcla de molestia y alegría. Dos emociones total y completamente opuestas pero ambas perfectamente acorde a como parecía ser ella en su más básica expresión. La desquiciaba que le cambiaran los planes, que la gente no fuera responsable y no mantuviera su palabra con algo previamente pactado, pero entendía que se trataba de una cuestión excepcional y las palabras de Oliver expresándole su cariño por ella la tenían sintiendo mariposas en el estomago. Sus ojos se elevaron a las bolsas de papel madera que había apilado sobre la mesada y como tenía productos que no iban a aguantar dos semanas.

El suspiro que nació de su garganta la hizo sonar rendida mientras caminaba a revisar lo que había comprado y se ponía manos a la obra. Con un movimiento de su varita estaba haciendo funcionar el toca discos que se había comprado unos meses atrás y la voz de Frank Sinatra comenzó a inundar el ambiente. Mientras lo escuchaba hablar de New York se imaginó mudándose allí al año siguiente. Todos los años se planteaba levantar campamento y cruzar el Atlántico, eventualmente se decidía por lo contrario y acababa viviendo el calvario que podía ser el Reino Unido por doce meses más. De uno de los cajones tomó un afilado cuchillo y se dispuso a cortar con delicadeza los hongos Porcini mientras recordaba que tenía que poner una cacerola con agua a hervir.

Con cada minuto que transcurría la cena empezaba a tomar forma. Los postres no eran lo suyo, pero se tomó el trabajo de dejar lo mejor de sí y conseguir producir algo rico. En el momento en que todo estaba finalizado y esperando ser servido su mente vagó a contemplar la decisión que no se animaba a tomar. Ella era muchas cosas, buenas y malas, pero había algo que resaltaba por sobre el resto y era que Hermione Granger era una verdadera Gryffindor y la cobardía no estaba en su arsenal. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto animarse a hacer lo que en el fondo quería hacer? Simplemente tenía que cruzar el pasillo del décimo piso en el que vivía y golpear la puerta del otro lado. Sólo eso. Un par de pasos y un par de golpes.

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" se preguntó a si misma mientras pasaba ambas manos por el sweater blanco que llevaba puesto. Tenía el cabello desalineado y en los pies se había calzado las pantuflas. No estaba lista para una cita y como si hiciera falta se recordó a si misma que prefería saltar del balcón de su departamento que llamar a ese encuentro _'una cita'_ "¿Qué te diga que no? No es tan terrible. ¡Tú puedes!" un par de inhalaciones después y estaba abriendo la puerta de su departamento y dirigiéndose hacia la de enfrente.

El pasillo no era demasiado largo, sin embargo, cada paso que daba le hacía sentir que le quedaban dos nuevos para recorrer. Era imperativo que dejara de hacer tanto drama por una simple invitación. Sus palabras con Seamus habían sido claras, ella creía que podía tener una relación más o menos civilizada con su vecino, y su amigo le había sugerido que si pasar tiempo con éste la hacía sentir bien, entonces que lo hiciera. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy, pero no odiaba el tiempo que compartía con él, aun cuando la mayoría de éste lo utilizaban para discutir con el otro.

Su mano derecha se cerró en un puño antes de elevar el brazo y moverlo hacia atrás y hacia delante, sus nudillos chocando sobre la superficie barnizada. Se concentró en respirar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca. Había hecho cosas más difíciles en su vida y había triunfado. Lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento no era nada.

"¡Adelante!" escuchó un grito provenir del otro lado de la puerta. No quería entrar, que Malfoy moviera su maldito trasero y atendiera la puerta como una persona normal. Esta vez no tuvo que alentarse en su propia cabeza, sino que golpeó nuevamente y con más decisión que antes. Segundos transcurrieron hasta que una alta y esbelta figura con cabello platino y ropa absurdamente cara quedara revelada del otro lado "dije adelante" murmuró Draco Malfoy con poco ánimo.

"Es de mala educación no atender la puerta como cualquier ser humano" mencionó ella de la manera que solía responder las preguntas que hacía Severus Snape en sus clases de pociones. De manera petulante y altanera.

"¿Viniste a darme una educación de modales?" preguntó Malfoy antes de amagar a cerrar la puerta, denotando el poco interés que tenía en escuchar lo que Hermione pudiera soltar.

"Vine a invitarte a cenar" respondió ella rápidamente. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en los grises de él y se rehusaba a permitirle ver lo nerviosa que esa situación podía hacerla. Draco no lo consiguió del todo, frenando sus acciones de manera brusca y dejando que las lineas de su rostro se conviertan en pura incertidumbre.

"¿A cenar?" fue lo que terminó diciendo de manera contemplativa.

"Hice comida de más y como tú me has estado convidando cosas dulces pensé que sería correcto de mi parte ofrecerte venir por un rato" el tono era incomodo y sin darse cuenta se había puesto a jugar con los dedos de su mano. Esperaba que Malfoy le dijera que no, o que sí, pero que le dijera algo, en cambio sólo se quedo ahí parado mirándola de manera confundida. Llevaba puesta una camisa gris y un pantalón negro. Ambas cosas no esbozaban ni la más mínima arruga. El cabello peinado hacia atrás de manera impecable sumaban al aura de pulcritud y poder que le abandonaba los poros. Su mano izquierda aun aferraba su puerta de entrada y no se movía hacia ningún lado que pudiera darle a Hermione una idea de que iba a responder. No supo cuantos segundos transcurrieron, pero estaba empezando a sentir vergüenza y un tanto de bronca, de que él estuviera simplemente parado con cara de nada "bueno, si deseas venir ya sabes donde vivo" soltó de manera brusca mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a avanzar por el pasillo en dirección a su hogar. No fue hasta que estaba cruzando el umbral de entrada que le escuchó decir algo.

"Granger" el tono era distante y de pocos amigos, como el de ella "espera" Hermione volteó para verlo tomar la llave que tenía en la cerradura y cerrar detrás de él, sus largas piernas cruzando por primera vez el pasillo en dirección al departamento de ella. Tenía intención de decir algo, tal vez un comentario jocoso o uno soberbio, pero acabó no diciendo nada y simplemente señalándole que entre, cerrando la puerta una vez que estaban los dos en su sala de estar.

Malfoy lucía incomodo mientras sus ojos investigaban el lugar como si fuera totalmente diferente al de él. No lo era, sólo en el mobiliario, pero estructuralmente eran idénticos. Hermione no dudaba que la gran pregunta para ambos era como hacer que esa noche progrese sin terminar con los dos asesinándose o él simplemente levantándose y yéndose de lo incomodo que era todo. El lado positivo era saber que ninguno de los dos estaba en creencia de que lo que fuera que allí estaba sucediendo era una cita. _No lo era._ En lo más mínimo. Por todo lo que Hermione sabía, Malfoy podía incluso tener una novia. O novio.

"Está todo listo en la cocina" comentó ella señalándole por donde pasar. Cada paso de él eran dos de ella y no se sorprendió cuando él le sacó más de la mitad del camino.

"¿Cocinas, Granger?" preguntó Malfoy al ver la olla en el fuego, junto con la luz del horno encendida, lo cual indicaba que estaba prendido y tenía algo dentro.

"De vez en cuando" respondió Hermione "no lo disfruto demasiado, así que lo hago en contadas ocasiones" no quería decirle que había sido uno de los destinos en los que se había aventurado, así que no acotó nada más al respecto "siéntate" sugirió de manera incómoda señalándole una de las banquetas de patas de acero y asiento de cuero que daban a su isla. Malfoy asintió antes de hacerle caso.

"¿El reemplazo de quien soy?" lo escuchó preguntar cuando ella estaba terminado de servir el segundo plato de risotto con hongos y queso gorgonzola.

"De nadie, Malfoy" respondió Hermione mientras tomaba la porcelana blanca con las dos manos y caminaba a dejarlo delante de él "la persona con la que se suponía que compartiera esta comida no se compara en lo más mínimo contigo, por lo que puedes llamarte muchas cosas, pero un reemplazo no eres" una mueca de entretenimiento apareció en el rostro de él. Hermione se encontró rodando los ojos mientras movía la varita para que dos copas se llenen con un dulce y delicado Chardonnay. Una flotó hasta quedar apoyada sobre la isla, mientras la otra, se ubicó al lado de ella donde se había sentado en la mesada. Parecía una adolescente mal educada, con su trasero sobre el mármol de un lugar destinado a apoyar cosas, no para sentarse a cenar. La expresión de entretenimiento en el rostro de Malfoy se intensificó.

"Toda una renegada" murmuró él con sarcasmo al verla allí ubicada, en vez de utilizar una banqueta y la isla como él.

"Es una costumbre" comentó ella "una mala costumbre, pero una costumbre al fin" agregó "me gusta sentarme en las mesas, los escritorios y las mesadas. Siempre que puedo evito las sillas. Mis padres me retaban cada vez que lo hacía cuando era chica, ahora ya están resignados"

"Uno de los más terribles defectos de la heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger" habló él con diversión "ya puedo ver el título en rosa fuerte de la revista de Brown 'ULTIMA NOTICIA: HERMIONE GRANGER PREFIERE UNA MESA A UNA SILLA. LA NACIÓN ESTÁ DEVASTADA" muy a su pesar Hermione se encontró soltando una suave carcajada.

"Que la nación aprenda a ubicar su propio trasero donde va, en vez de concentrarse en el mío" susurró ella como si esperara que él no la escuchara. Malfoy tomó la copa de cristal y la elevó en el aire como si estuviera brindando por ello "hablando de cosas que debe saber la nación ¿Saben que horneas?" preguntó ella con entretenimiento. La expresión de Malfoy compartía el sentimiento.

"Déjame decirte primero, que la comida está aceptable" Hermione rodó los ojos una vez más mientras saboreaba el delicioso arroz que ella misma había preparado "y segundo… no precisamente" la respuesta fue un tanto reticente y no le cabía ninguna duda que no era un detalle que Malfoy quisiera compartir. Si pensaba que ella iba a alimentar a los medios con información, estaba equivocado. Los odiaba más que a él.

"Creen que las panaderías son de Zabini" Malfoy sólo asintió "Mr. Black… ¿Por tu madre?" preguntó Hermione dándose cuenta que estaba comenzando a sonar igual de chismosa que Rita Skeeter al hacer tantas preguntas. Malfoy se llevo el tenedor con una buena cantidad de arroz a la boca antes de responder.

"Por mi tía" la porción que ella estaba comenzando a tragar se atoró en su garganta al escuchar esas palabras. Si alguien era genuinamente macabro y estaba totalmente desquiciado en la familia de Malfoy era su tía. Bellatrix Lestrange no ameritaba nada más que el destino que había terminado recibiendo. Le parecía increíble que él le hubiera dedicado un negocio tan exitoso a esa mujer. "Andromeda, Granger. Mi tía Andromeda" la expresión de entretenimiento en el rostro de él revelaba que sabía a donde había ido la mente de ella.

"Por supuesto, eso fue lo que pensé" comentó Hermione de manera petulante una vez que logró tragar.

"Me imagino" murmuró él con sarcasmo. No quería continuar sonando entrometida, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse desde cuando Malfoy se llevaba con la hermana de Narcissa y Bellatrix, que tantos años atrás habían prácticamente exiliado de la familia, por casarse con un _no sangre pura_ "Haz la pregunta que quieras hacer, tu cabeza parece estar trabajando tanto, que temo que explote y me arruine la cena" Hermione rodó los ojos con bronca contemplando no preguntar nada, para no darle el gusto.

"Es sólo que no sabía que te llevabas con Andromeda" Malfoy elevó una sola ceja antes de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Sabes algo de mi?" preguntó con la voz grave y genuina curiosidad. Hermione quería decirle que si, pero la realidad era que no sabía absolutamente nada de Draco Malfoy.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero" terminó respondiendo mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios con exasperación.

"Luego de la guerra, cuando logré evitar Azkaban, decidí irme lejos por un tiempo" habló con cierta reticencia, mientras Hermione escuchaba cada palabra con verdadero interés "estuve más que nada en Italia, pero recorrí más países" era un Malfoy, probablemente había recorrido medio mundo "en Italia me estuve quedando en un pequeño pueblo donde tenía por vecino a un panadero. El fue quien me enseñó a preparar varias cosas. Al principio fue para distraerme y eventualmente tuve que aceptar que se trataba de más que eso. Así fue como me convertí en un chef pastelero"

"¿Chef pastelero?" preguntó ella con cierta diversión mientras se disponía a comer las últimas porciones que le quedaban en el plato.

"Ese es el titulo oficial, Granger. No _'horneador'_ como probablemente me llamas tú" una vez más Hermione se encontró riendo y Malfoy esbozando una expresión de entretenimiento.

"Eres increíblemente pomposo" comentó ella al pasar. El no le dio ninguna importancia a su comentario mientras se proponía continuar con su relato.

"Cuando volví para Inglaterra las cosas con mis padres no estaban del todo bien" un millón de preguntas le circulaban por la cabeza, pero solamente se concentró en mirarlo de manera fija "mi tía intentó acercarse a mi y está más que claro que la dejé. Ella insistió que empiece a compartir con la gente lo que me gustaba preparar" o sea que Andromeda había dado origen al exitoso chef pastelero, Draco Malfoy.

"Bueno, para algo tenías que ser bueno" esa vez fue Draco quien terminó rodando los ojos. Los largos y finos dedos de él tomaron el plato y se lo extendieron a Hermione para que lo meta en el fregadero junto con el de ella.

"La ironía" fue lo único que él dijo y ella lo miró de manera que indicaba que se manejara con precaución. Era el tópico delicado y el que sin duda arruinaría la velada. Para su sorpresa el elevó ambas manos en el aire como si estuviera declarando su inocencia.

"Yo no soy pastelera, pero preparé Crème brûlée" con un movimiento de su varita dos delicadas compoteras blancas con el postre perfectamente preparado estaban saliendo del horno y dirigiéndose una a cada uno.

"No lo tomes a mal, Granger, pero no necesito probarlo para saber que esto no está bien hecho" ella estaba al borde de lanzarle una maldición cuando Malfoy comenzó a soltar un hechizo detrás del otro. Los ingredientes nacieron de su heladera y como si fuera un restaurante oriental donde te preparan la comida frente a tus ojos, él estaba produciendo lo que ella podía notar era una versión altamente mejorada de la que ella había preparado.

"No se me dan bien los postres" aceptó a regañadientes mientras él le alcazaba la de ella antes de que una cuchara flote hasta quedar al alcance de su mano.

"Se te da perfectamente bien el risotto" comentó él como si darle un cumplido a ella fuera algo que hiciera todos los días "no me dijiste a quien es que estoy reemplazando"

"Aun sigues siendo un _no_ reemplazo" soltó ella de manera inmediata.

"¿Quién era el destinatario del risotto y la Crème brûlée?" Hermione lo miró con curiosidad mientras movía las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás chocándolas contra la puerta de madera de debajo de la mesada.

"¿Vas a vender mi vida a El Profeta?" preguntó antes de que Malfoy asintiera con vehemencia.

"Por supuesto" no logró evitar que la mueca de entretenimiento que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro, dijera presente.

"Oliver Wood"

"¿Una estrella de quidditch?" preguntó él antes de acotar "creo que tienes un tipo, Granger" si Malfoy supiera la cantidad de muchachos que habían pasado por su vida, que no tenían nada que ver con el deporte más popular del mundo mágico, no hubiera dicho eso.

"No es nada serio" fue lo que terminó diciendo.

"Lo suficientemente serio como para que le cocines" no estaba segura que hacer con esa acotación así que se concentró en terminar el delicioso postre que había producido Malfoy en unos instantes.

No fue decisión de ninguno de los dos, pero estaba claro que ese encuentro había terminado. La incomodidad estaba haciendo hogar de la velada y las cosas habían fluido lo suficientemente bien hasta ese entonces como para arruinar todo. Ella había tenido una cena civilizada con Draco Malfoy donde ambos habían cocinado y ambos habían compartido un poco de su vida. Era tan extraño que le costaba procesarlo. Antes de que pudiera pensar que más decir el se estaba poniendo de pie. Hermione lo vio mover su varita y en segundos toda su vajilla estaba siendo limpiada. Estaba más que claro que la facilidad con la que él se manejaba en la cocina no era la promedio del mundo mágico. Era mucho más complejo y se tuvo que aceptar que no la sorprendía. Draco Malfoy siempre había sido muchas cosas, pero tonto no era una de ellas.

"¿Te vas?" preguntó logrando filtrar sus sentimientos para que sólo suene como una pregunta educada. El asintió mientras ella bajaba de la mesada donde estaba sentada y comenzaba a encarar en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Ninguno dijo nada más hasta que él no estaba en la mitad del pasillo en dirección a su departamento. Hermione lo vio frenar y voltear por un momento. Penetrantes ojos grises clavados directamente en los marrones de ella.

"En la semana viene una clienta a tener una degustación de pasteles de fruta" habló como si fuera un dato al pasar "el miércoles a la tarde, para ser más exactos" y sin agregar nada más estaba terminando de cerrar la distancia que lo llevaba a su departamento y desapareciendo de su vista una vez que cerró la puerta de entrada detrás de él.

Hermione solía leer demasiado las situaciones al punto de ver cosas que no estaban allí, pero estaba bastante segura que Draco Malfoy acababa de invitarla a su casa el miércoles a la tarde. Muy casualmente. Pero la había invitado. ¿Quién era ella para decirle que no a una degustación de pasteles de fruta? Esperaba que hubiera lemon pie. Su favorito.


	5. 5: Souffle de Canela y Jugo de Calabaza

**N/A:** ¡Buenas! ¿Como les va gente? Espero que de maravilla. Aquí vengo a traerles un nuevo capitulo. No es tan largo como el resto, pero es lo suficientemente largo. Una de las razones de su tamaño es que si en estos días veo que lo han leído y les parece una buena idea, puedo postear otro que sin dudas será más y probablemente les interese lo que ocurre. Una vez más, quiero darles las gracias por el constante apoyo y toda la buena onda que me mandan cuando me dejan sus comentarios. Quiero tomarme un segundo para mencionar a aquellas personas cuyo entusiasmo y sostén es cotidiano: Redeginori (visiten sus historias porque son excelentes), .HR, Isbel0079, NerakLime, LluviaDeOro (otra muchacha con historias excelentes) y Parejachyca. ¡Gracias! Ahora si, les dejo un beso enorme y espero que les guste.

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **SOUFFLE DE CANELA Y JUGO DE CALABAZA**

La hoja en blanco delante de ella lucía tan amenazante como un mortífago en plena posición de ataque, mientras ella había perdido su varita. Hacía más de una hora que movía su vista desde las teclas con las letras hasta el papel y no se disponía a escribir nada. Había concluido que lo que más la motivaba a escribir era su pasión por las runas. Había sido su asignatura favorita en sus años en Hogwarts y una vez terminada su educación se había continuado interiorizando en el tema. Si pudiera poner en palabras todo lo que sabía, lo que ella misma se había tomado el trabajo de investigar y, tal vez así, provocarle a alguien más el sentir pasión por el tema, hubiera sentido que tocaba el cielo con las manos.

 _Pero el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y seguía sin escribir nada._

En el instante en que sus dedos comenzaron a moverse, lo que quedó plasmado, fue totalmente diferente a lo que había planeado. No se trataba de runas, de su investigación, de los descubrimientos e interpretaciones a los que había llegado a lo largo de los años. Lo que tenía delante eran sus más profundos sentimientos puestos en palabras. Era su historia, su vida, sus miedos, sueños y deseos. Era su verdad. Una que nadie parecía conocer y una que varias personas parecían estar empecinados con cambiar. Con ensuciar y empañar al punto de hacerle peder a ella misma su rumbo.

El sol había brillado con fuerza del otro lado de la ventana cuando había escrito la primera palabra. Para cuando se encontró frenando, una muy redonda y blanca luna engalanaba el cielo negro azabache. El silencio fue interrumpido por un ruidoso gruñido de su estomago, recordándole, que tenía que comer algo antes de irse a acostar. Las agujas del reloj señalaban la hora de la cena y como si una nota recordatorio se materializara en su cabeza, se dio cuenta que era miércoles y que Draco Malfoy le había sugerido que se diera una vuelta por su departamento. No tenía la obligación de hacerlo y no le cabía ninguna duda que él no se iba a ofender si ella decidía no hacerlo, pero aun así se puso de pie y, deteniéndose a tomar una gruesa campera de lana gris, marchó fuera de su hogar y en dirección al que quedaba del otro lado del pasillo.

Había visto a Malfoy trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche, siempre luciendo impecable y con la predisposición de que podría seguir haciendo eso por horas. Le era imposible imaginar que estuviera durmiendo para ese entonces. El pasillo tenía un aura fantasmagórica, con el resplandor blanco entrando por las ventanas, dándole la única iluminación. Los ruidos de las pantuflas que Hermione llevaba puestas hacían eco en el ambiente y agradeció estar llamando a la puerta barnizada del otro lado lo más rápido posible. Ni siquiera esperó a que la invitaran a pasar, Draco Malfoy solía gritar que quien fuera que estuviera llamando a la puerta encontrara su propio camino dentro. Fue tal vez por eso, que la imagen con la que se encontró, la acabó sorprendiendo al punto de hacerla saltar en el lugar, acelerándole el ritmo cardíaco y la respiración.

"Buenas noches, ¿Puedo ayudarte?" Parada en el centro de la sala de estar del departamento de Malfoy, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y enormes ojos verdes. Llevaba puesta una brillosa bata negra y con ambas manos sostenía un grueso libro de tapa de cuero colorada. Hermione concluyó que si ella hubiera estado en esa situación y otra mujer simplemente entraba se hubiera molestado, la que estaba ubicada delante de ella, sin embargo, parecía entretenida por toda la escena.

"Lo siento, estaba buscando a Malfoy, no sabía que había alguien más" se disculpó aceptando que esa mujer no era una clienta. Esa mujer era la primera persona en la vida de Draco que estaba vinculada con su parte personal y no laboral. Por la falta de ropa que lucía se trataba de la parte _íntima_ de su vida personal.

"Draco está durmiendo en éste momento" comentó al pasar mientras cerraba el libro que tenía en sus manos y se inclinaba a depositarlo sobre uno de los mullidos almohadones de terciopelo verde "¿Quieres que lo despierte?" Hermione negó con vehemencia de manera inmediata. Agradecía que se hubiera encontrado a esa mujer en bata y no a Malfoy en ropa interior. Eso hubiera sido mortificante y la hubiera obligado a mudarse lo más lejos de allí para no lidiar con la vergüenza de semejante encuentro.

"No hace falta, tendría que haber venido más temprano" respondió mientras se disponía a voltear y tomar el picaporte de la puerta una vez más.

"Soy Ophelia, mucho gusto" escuchó a la mujer decir detrás de ella. Cuando giró el rostro para verla, notó que estaba caminando en su dirección brazo estirado y mano esperando ser estrechada. Tenía unas delicadas uñas pintadas de rojo y Hermione concluyó que la hacía lucir cautivante cuando se las combinaba con el cabello moreno, la piel oliva y los ojos verdes. La altura también era imponente. Hermione no era la bruja más alta del mundo mágico, pero la que le estaba estrechando la mano, descalza, le sacaba unos buenos diez centímetros.

"Hermione" acabó diciendo con una tímida sonrisa "lamento haber entrado así" murmuró de manera incómoda.

"No temas, sé como es Draco" mencionó ella dándole una sonrisa y haciéndole señas de que la siga a la cocina "nunca va a atender la puerta en persona, es inevitable que la gente simplemente entre" eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Agradecía que la comprendiera "¿Eres su amiga?" la escuchó preguntar mientras le señalaba una de las banquetas que daban a la isla "¿Té?" si hubiera sido por Hermione hubiera salido corriendo de ahí. No quería conversar con alguien que tenía la tolerancia de acostarse con Draco Malfoy, pero en el momento no encontraba nada más rudo que decirle que no.

"Gracias" aceptó con un asentimiento de su cabeza "soy su vecina" acabó respondiendo el primer interrogante.

"¿Compraste el departamento de enfrente?" preguntó Ophelia con genuina curiosidad "es un muy bello edificio" Hermione se encontró asintiendo una vez más.

"Tiene buena seguridad" esa había sido la clave de todo.

"No me digas que eres como Draco con eso de la seguridad" no estaba segura de saber como era Malfoy con la seguridad. No estaba segura de saber prácticamente nada de Draco Malfoy, por lo que lo único que se encontró haciendo fue mirando a Ophelia con la esperanza de que elabore al respecto "él también es un obsesivo de la seguridad y la privacidad" Hermione no sabía eso y le sorprendía que su antiguo compañero de escuela no se lo hubiera mencionado.

"Supongo que sí somos parecidos en ese tema" la bruja negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

"Yo soy su novia, por cierto" Hermione sólo pudo asentir. No sabía que Malfoy tenía novia y enseguida concluyó que tampoco era algo que debiera importarle. No lo hacía, verdaderamente, no lo hacía. Lo más extraño de todo era cuan agradable parecía ser. Draco Malfoy era muchas cosas, pero agradable no era un adjetivo que le calzara de maravilla.

"¿Hace mucho que están juntos?" se encontró preguntando. ¿Desde cuando le interesaba eso?

"En enero cumpliremos tres años" respondió Ophelia enseguida mientras se disponía a tomar dos tazas y comenzaba a servir el té "no nos vemos tan seguido como nos gustaría, pero aun así hacemos las cosas funcionar" elaboró, dejando a Hermione asintiendo una vez más "mi trabajo demanda que viaje constantemente, mientras Draco es muy poco fanático de irse lejos de aquí. ¿Alguna vez tuviste un novio que viaje mucho, Hermione?" su cabeza se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo de manera inmediata. Oliver viajaba con Puddlemere United todo el año, causando que sus encuentros fueran más limitados de lo que ambos hubieran preferido. No fue hasta un rato después que se dio cuenta que Oliver no era su novio. Que la última vez que había tenido un novio había sido más de media década atrás, cuando había estado en una relación con un arrogante mago francés por ocho meses. El la había engañado con medio París y ella acabó vengándose con un pintor muggle de Florencia que hacía terribles imitaciones de los frescos de Miguel Ángel.

"Tres años es mucho tiempo" fue lo que terminó comentando. La otra bruja sonrió mientras le extendía una humeante taza y la depositaba sobre la reluciente isla de mármol.

"No cuando estás enamorada" ¿Cómo había conseguido Draco Malfoy que alguien se enamorara de él? Hermione estaba segura que por más que había cambiado, debería seguir siendo una persona difícil, con una arrogancia monumental y poca paciencia para cualquier aspecto de la vida en el que no coincidía. Siempre lo había visto como una persona emocionalmente distante y hasta un tanto frío. Imaginaba que debería tener gruesas y altas paredes rodeándole todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos. Hermione concluyó que tal vez eso sonaba más como ella que como Malfoy. La primera razón era que verdaderamente no podía precisar mucho de Draco Malfoy y la otra era que el tiempo también la había cambiado a ella.

"No podría decirlo" acabó murmurando entre dientes antes de disponerse a terminar el té lo más pronto posible. Quería irse de ahí y volver a su departamento, a sentarse frente a las teclas llenas de letras y a la hoja en blanco que ya no estaba tan en blanco, para volverla un poco menos blanca.

000

Caminar por el callejón Diagon se había vuelto una tarea poco placentera varios años atrás. La gente susurraba al verla pasar, algunos se acercaban a darle su opinión respecto a que debería hacer con su vida y lo peor de todo, los irritantes reporteros con cámaras de fotos cegándola con los encandilantes flashes blancos. No importaba a donde fuera siempre había alguno acechándola, cuando visitaba el callejón Diagon, sin embargo, todos convergían volviéndole una tarea ardua, el simple hecho de caminar.

"¿Qué tal te estás adaptando a tu nuevo departamento?" escuchó a uno preguntar mientras hacía la luz del flash brillar una vez más.

"¿Es cierto que Oliver Wood va a mudarse contigo?" preguntó otro antes de agregar "Porque es tu novio, ¿Verdad? Hermione no dijo nada cuando otro respondió por ella.

"No son novios, sólo amantes. Compañeros de sábanas" las decenas de hombres rodeándola con cámaras, rieron a la par.

"Déjenme avanzar" pidió Hermione con calma al verlos disminuir la distancia entre ellos y ella. Cerrando el círculo alrededor de ella y causándole que la respiración se le acelere. No podía ver nada para delante y temía que fuera a tropezar con los pies de alguno y cayendo contra el frío piso de piedra.

"Nadie te está prohibiendo el paso" Hermione inhaló con bronca mientras llevaba su mano a la varita que descansaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y cerraba sus dedos con fuerza alrededor de la superficie de madera. Años atrás el ministerio había prohibido los ataques contra los medios, de parte de particulares. La medida había nacido luego de que una famosa cantante hubiera petrificado a todos y los hubiera colgado desnudos de la torre más alta de un castillo abandonado en Escocia. Tardaron días en encontrarlos y todo St. Mungo´s tuvo que ponerse a disposición de ellos para quitarles la hipotermia y nutrirlos e hidratarlos una vez más.

"¿Recuerdas la disposición número 66849B, verdad?"

"Prefiero lidiar con las consecuencias del Wizengamot que verles las caras por un minuto más, así que denme espacio para caminar" demandó Hermione de manera determinante.

"¿Quién no te está dando espacio?" preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Intentó voltear para ver de quien se trataba a la vez que el duro borde de metal de una de las cámaras chocaba contra su ceja izquierda. El golpe fue rápido y fuerte y la humedad de la sangre naciendo del corte apareció enseguida. No le cabía ninguna duda que las lagrimas iban a empezar a caer de manera inmediata y se encontró apareciéndose en la puerta de su edificio en vez de llegar hasta Flourish & Blotts donde había estado intentado dirigirse.

"¡Señorita Granger!" exclamó Pavlo preocupado al verla pasar con un grueso hilo de sangre rodándole desde la frente hasta el cuello y las manos trabajando en secar las lagrimas. Hermione ni siquiera amago a detenerse y estaba tomando el ascensor antes de que el narigón polaco que trabajaba en la recepción pudiera frenarla.

Con cada instante que transcurría sus emociones mermaban de miedo a bronca y de inseguridad de completa y absoluta ira. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar y meterse dentro de la cama por días como tenía de destrozar toda su vajilla contra el suelo y tirarle un golpe a la pared. No fue sorpresa cuando la fuerza con la que cerró la puerta del ascensor hizo que un ensordecedor estruendo resuene por el pasillo del décimo piso. No estaba segura que también lo hubiera hecho pisos más abajo, pero probablemente ese había sido el caso. Sus piernas se movieron a toda velocidad hasta alcanzar la puerta de entrada de su departamento y luego se perdió dentro de éste. No recordaba que había hecho un desastre de su sala de estar esa mañana cuando había corrido los muebles para practicar yoga. Con un movimiento de su varita hubiera vuelto todo a la normalidad, sin embargo, el ver los sillones contra la pared y la alfombra enrollada la puso en aun peor humor. Un agudo grito nació de su garganta mientras se disponía a avanzar a su baño.

Cuando su rostro quedo reflejado en el prístino espejo sobre la bacha, lo primero que notó, fue el grueso camino rojo rubí que nacía desde su ceja, rodaba por su mejilla, luego su cuello y se perdía debajo de la bufanda color azul que estaba luciendo. También tenía un pequeño hematoma en su pómulo y se sorprendió al aceptar que ese golpe ni siquiera lo había sentido. No podía ser que todos los malditos medios del mundo mágico tuvieran la impunidad de volver un circo de la vida de alguien, mientras que, si ella como mucho intentaba defenderse acabaría con visitas regulares al Winzegamot. Un nuevo grito le nació del centro de su garganta para ser seguido por un agudo sollozo. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarse el rostro, en cambio, salio del baño en dirección a su recamara y antes de saber que estaba haciendo, se estaba tapando con las mantas hasta la barbilla y llorando como una niña pequeña. No eran lágrimas de dolor, eran lágrimas de la más agobiante frustración.

A Hermione le era imposible precisar cuanto tiempo había transcurrido hasta que firmes golpes resonaron sobre la superficie de madera de su puerta de entrada. No tenía ánimo de ver a nadie, mucho menos, si se trataba de Pavlo y una de sus misiones no tan sutiles de sacarle información. Estaba comenzando a pensar que la _'fuente anónima'_ de El Profeta y Bruja Semanal era en realidad el empleado de la recepción de su propio edificio. Esperaba que la falta de respuesta le diera la pauta a quien estuviera del otro lado que no había nadie, y que si había alguien no tenía ganas de atender.

"¿Granger?" Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta cuan rápido podía reconocer la voz de Malfoy aun cuando estaban a una considerable distancia "Abre la puerta" lo escuchó demandar mientras una nueva ronda de golpes resonaban dentro del departamento. Ella simplemente lo ignoró. Eso tenía que funcionar, Malfoy probablemente diera vuelta y se dirigiera hacia su hogar sin que ella tuviera que levantarse a verle la cara y demandarle que la dejara en paz. Una vez más, sin embargo, tuvo que aceptar que en realidad no conocía a Draco Malfoy cuando este apareció en el umbral de la puerta de su dormitorio con expresión de curiosidad y un aire de superioridad.

"Estoy bastante segura que es un delito lo que acabas de hacer" murmuró Hermione con bronca mientras se sentaba en la cama y se limpiaba las mejillas con decisión. Se rehusaba a dejarlo verla llorar "allanamiento de morada creo que es el nombre" Malfoy no dijo nada mientras dejaba caer el peso de su cuerpo contra la pared de al lado de la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos como si estuviera juzgando la escena desde un pedestal.

"Creo que tú rompiste la puerta del ascensor" lo escuchó decir con cierto entretenimiento. Tenía el cabello mojado y la usual ropa que siempre estaba impecablemente planchada, esbozaba una buena cantidad de arrugas. La mente de Hermione fue a preguntarse si Ophelia no seguiría en su departamento y la ducha era la consecuencia de un revolcón. Lo mismo el estado de la ropa. Una expresión de rechazo apareció en su rostro mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie, ignorando a Malfoy en el proceso.

"Ya contemplaste la escena frente a ti" comentó ella pasando por al lado de él y avanzando por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina "ya eres libre de retirarte"

"Tú eres consciente de que entras a mi departamento y te instalas allí por tiempo indeterminado, de manera habitual, ¿Verdad?" Hermione levantó ambos hombros como una niña pequeña pretendiendo desinterés "¿Qué ocurrió?" lo escuchó preguntar cuando ella estaba sentándose en una banqueta y hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

"Hombres con cámaras que no respetan el espacio personal de otro ser humano" esta vez fue el rostro de Malfoy el que se volvió hogar de una expresión de rechazo.

"Cucarachas" ella sólo asintió.

"Tengo hambre" comentó Hermione con lo que pretendía ser desdén y acabó sonando más como necesidad.

"¿Tienes tu refrigerador vació?" preguntó Malfoy con una expresión de entretenimiento cruzándole las líneas de su cara. Había algo en él que gritaba diversión cada vez que Hermione parecía estar sufriendo. Ella tuvo que aceptar que probablemente su actitud fuera la misma.

"Estoy sangrando, Malfoy. Ten la decencia de no hacerme hablar de más" la carcajada que él soltó la sorprendió más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir y se encontró escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos una vez más, para que él no viera la sonrisa. Menos de un minuto después Draco estaba moviendo su varita y como si alguien estuviera haciendo el trabajo, en su mesada, se empezó a formar lo que parecía ser alguna especie de mezcla de torta o algo por el estilo.

"Conste que no estás sangrando, Granger. Lo que si estás es sucia, porque eso ya se secó y parece que acabas de agarrarte a golpes en un bar de mala muerte" la cara de Hermione se contorneó en rechazo mientras la puerta del horno se abría y dos delicadas compoteras llenas de la mezcla entraban en éste.

"Si tú movieras tu trasero fuera de éste edificio, tal vez, también parecería que te agarras a golpes con la gente en antros" soltó como una adolescente petulante.

"Tal vez" fue lo único que Malfoy respondió mientras sacaba una de las compoteras con lo que Hermione enseguida identificó como un muy inflado y delicioso soufflé. Quería preguntarle de que lo había hecho, pero no quería darle el beneficio de que supiera que le generaba entusiasmo probar todas las cosas que preparaba "¿Dónde tienes tu baño principal?" lo escuchó preguntar mientras movía su varita para materializar una cuchara fuera del cajón de los cubiertos y en dirección a ella. Hermione la tomó mientras le señalaba con la otra mano cual era.

"¿Para que quieres pasar a mi baño?" fue instantánea la vergüenza que la invadió luego de hacer esa pregunta.

"Es francamente impactante tu falta de modales, Granger" comentó Malfoy mientras caminaba hasta la habitación que ella le había indicado. No cerró la puerta una vez que entró y Hermione no sabía si eso la hacía sentir mejor o peor.

"No me refería a eso" se intentó defender antes de llevarse una cuchara de la más deliciosa y cálida mezcla a la boca. Tenía el imponente sabor de la canela y por un momento sintió que era otoño y que Halloween estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Debes comprar más pociones, a penas si tienes" soltó Malfoy en lo que sonaba como un regaño "pócima para dormir" intentó revelando la razón de visitar su baño "estás temblando como una hoja y francamente luces más terrible de lo normal, Granger. Me lo agradecerás luego" Hermione quería protestar, pero sabía que era una buena idea. Antes de pensar que estaba diciendo, se encontró sonando aun más infantil de lo que lo había hecho antes.

"No me gusta el gusto que tiene" para que no se noté la vergüenza se llevó otra cucharada de soufflé a la boca y trago con vehemencia. Una nueva expresión de entretenimiento se hizo hogar en la cara de Draco y segundos después estaba tomando la gruesa jarra de vidrio con jugo de calabaza que descansaba en el refrigerador.

"Muy maduro de tu parte" comentó mientras llenaba un alto vaso de cristal con la poción para dormir y el resto con jugo de calabaza. Hermione inhaló profundamente y lo aceptó cuando él se lo extendió. Sin pensarlo dos veces se llevó el borde a la boca y comenzó a tragar el contenido con determinación.

"Nunca me jacté de lo contrario" habló con desinterés mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie, dejando tanto el baso como la cuchara sobre la isla de mármol "me voy a acostar porque me da sueño enseguida" explicó caminando delante de Draco y en dirección a su dormitorio. Lo escuchó seguirla y no pudo evitar preguntarse porque lo estaba haciendo. "No eres bienvenido a quedarte una vez que me duerma" sentenció ella con decisión. Malfoy pareció encontrar el comentario genuinamente divertido, mientras una media sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

"Y yo que tenía la esperanza de verte roncar de cerca" el sarcasmo era notorio y ella se encontró rodando lo ojos con vehemencia. Enseguida se arrepintió, el gesto junto con la poción para dormir le hicieron perder levemente el equilibrio. Para su suerte calló directamente sobre el grueso colchón y torpemente se deslizó hasta quedar debajo de las sábanas y mantas.

"Conocí a tu novia" murmuró ella sintiendo que perdía la conciencia más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado "es muy linda" agregó. El cumplido era para Ophelia, no para él. Jamás podría darle un cumplido a Draco Malfoy.

"Ella también cree que lo eres" fue lo último que lo escuchó decir antes de quedarse dormida. Estaba segura que las últimas palabras que casi le abandonaron los labios eran _'¿Y tú?'_

Ni que le importara lo que él pensara de ella. Definitivamente no lo hacía. _Definitivamente…_


	6. 6: Muffins de Banana y Nuez

**N/A:** _¡Buenas! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que de maravilla. Bueno, como les había dicho iba a subir bien pronto si les gustaba el capitulo anterior y varias personas me dejaron su opinion, lo cual es excelente. Varias personas, incluso, por primer vez. Gente, no se dan un idea la sonrisa que me sacan. En fin, aquuí tienen capitulo nuevo. Espero que les guste, espero que sea de su agrado. Se que es molesto, pero si tienen un ratito, como siempre, les pido que me cuenten que opinan. El capitulo siguiente a este es uno de mis favorito y cuando lean el final de este se van a dar una idea de porque ese puede ser el caso. En fin, les dejo un beso enorme, espero que hayan tenido una excelente navidad y que tengan un excelente año nuevo! Beso enorme!_

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **MUFFINS DE BANANA Y NUEZ**

Los sucesivos golpes en la puerta hicieron que el sueño de Hermione se viera interrumpido. No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había tomado la poción para dormir, pero por su estado de relajación se hubiera aventurado a decir que bastante. Mientras bostezaba ruidosamente estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, intentando remover la pereza que aun la estaba poseyendo. No tuvo mucho tiempo de conseguirlo antes de que una nueva sucesión de golpes aun más insistentes resonara en su departamento. Suspiró con bronca mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba a toda velocidad a la puerta de entrada. No estaba segura a quien esperar allí y si hubiera tenido que imaginar hubiera dicho que a Malfoy. Se hubiera equivocado, porque del otro lado de su puerta de entrada, estaba parado Pavlo. Nariz prominente y ojos saltones esperando ansiosamente verle la cara a ella.

"Buenos días, señorita Granger" saludó con cordialidad "espero no haberla despertado" Hermione hizo un gesto con su mano dando a entender que eso no importaba.

"¿Puedo ayudar con algo, Pavlo?" si bien su tono era calmo y correcto, se podía percibir con facilidad la irritación que le nacía cada vez que tenía que interactuar con él.

"¿Está usted bien después de lo de ayer?" preguntó él ignorando la pregunta de ella "es decir… no estoy muy seguro que ocurrió siquiera" si esperaba que le contara estaba ampliamente equivocado. Si fuera por ella no le diría ni que hora era. Una vez más Hermione hizo un gesto restándole importancia a todo.

"¿Vienes por eso o tienes algo que comunicarme?" preguntó ella viendo que sostenía un pergamino enrollado en la mano. Imaginaba que estaba destinado a acabar en _sus_ manos.

"Si, vengo a traerle las nuevas instrucciones del uso de los guardias" respondió aceptando que no importaba cuanto lo intentara no iba a recibir ningún tipo de información de parte de Hermione.

"¿Cambiaron?" la pregunta escapó antes de darse cuenta cuan redundante y tonta era. Por supuesto que habían cambiado, de lo contrario no necesitaría instrucciones nuevas.

"Su vecino los cambió" explicó señalando la puerta del otro lado del pasillo "si pregunta mi opinión, debo decir que son un tanto extremos" acotó con su usual tono de chisme y la mueca en su rostro que revelaba cuanto disfrutaba juzgar a la gente y a sus acciones "incluso fue hasta el ministerio para extender guardias especiales varias cuadras a la redonda" Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse que había motivado a Malfoy a tomarse toda esa molestia. Tal vez estaba preocupado que el acoso hacia ella acabara revelando su residencia y él terminara siendo victima del escrutinio publico, de manera cotidiana, como era su caso.

"Gracias" fue lo único que dijo Hermione tomando el pergamino de la mano de Pavlo y cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Estaba siendo ruda, lo sabía, pero no podía decir que le importara.

Cuando reveló el contenido escrito, descubrió que el hombre que trabajaba en la recepción de su edificio tenía razón. Los guardias eran severos, complejos y habían sido aplicados para que selectos de ellos funcionaran incluso a varias cuadras a la redonda. Uno de los datos que más le llamó la atención fue el que descansaba al pie del pergamino. Informaba que el ministerio estaba por producir un decreto aplicable a todos los medios, en los cuales, aquellos que decidieran tomar fotos, entrevistar, o ejercer su profesión de cualquier otro modo, respecto a personajes resonantes de la sociedad debían utilizar una identificación en su atuendo. Hermione entendió, entonces, porque había un guardia extendido incluso lejos del edificio que prohibía el paso a cualquiera que estuviera utilizando una identificación correspondiente al decreto 134668R.

Estaba inclinada a creer que Malfoy no se había tomado toda la molestia de hacer eso únicamente por ella, pero no pudo evitar sentirse obligada a ir a agradecerle en la brevedad.

000

El estadio de quidditch era una inmensa construcción en uno de los montes Urales. Estaba perfectamente diseñado para encajar sobre la ladera de la montaña y albergar miles de personas, sin que la estructura siquiera vibre. Lo que si parecía vibrar con entusiasmo y emoción era todo el público listo para presenciar la tan ansiada final. Vestidos de pies a cabeza con los colores del equipo que venían a apoyar, los aficionados gritaban a todo pulmón y blandeaban las gruesas banderas de un lado al otro.

Por pedido de Oliver, Hermione, había hecho todo en su poder por llevar un acompañante del mismo sexo, y por más que tenía el mismo interés que ella por el deporte más popular del mundo mágico, Susan había aceptado el ticket extra. Habían arribado por medio de un traslador que había sido aplicado a un souvenir con el escudo de Puddlemere United que tenía el tamaño de un knickle. Ambas se habían encontrado en un enorme palco con asientos de terciopelo rojo y largas barras de madera donde _cocktails_ se preparaban solos, esperando ser agarrados por los invitados. Hermione pudo identificar a varias de las personas que había allí. Todos eran reconocidos en sus campos y todos parecían haber perdido la compostura con tal de brindarle su apoyo al equipo por el que hinchaban. Algunos lucían el distintivo azul y dorado de Puddlemere United, mientras otros resaltaban con el imponente rojo de los Vratsa Vultures.

"Es increíble el fanatismo que produce el quidditch" le susurró Susan a su lado. Lucia un vestido rojo, el cual encendía su cabello rubio frutilla más de lo normal. Esperaba que Oliver no pensara que había llevado a una amiga que tenía la inclinación a apoyar al equipo contrario al de él, porque no era el caso.

"No estoy segura que aun recuerde las reglas" murmuró Hermione al escuchar a tres magos vestidos con gruesas túnicas azules gritando opiniones de quien debía estar en la formación inicial del Puddlemere.

"No importa" terminó soltando Susan con decisión mientras tomaba a Hermione del brazo y la guiaba hasta una de las barras de madera que tenían un amplio catálogo de tragos alcohólicos esperando ser consumidos "lo que importa es que Oliver vea que viniste a apoyarlo" eso era verdad "no dudo que hará esta experiencia aun más especial para él" Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese prospecto. El poder hacer a alguien feliz por simplemente estar ahí. Podía vivir con esa idea.

"Espero que tenga un partido excelente" soltó ella con verdadera esperanza.

"Y mientras esperamos… ¡Whiskey de fuego!" exclamó Susan extendiéndole un delgado vaso alto de vidrio que tomaba el color del equipo que uno apoyaba, una vez que lo sostenía con la mano. Los vasos de ambas se volvieron azules, provocando cierta sensación de orgullo al ver que su entusiasmo por el Puddlemere era genuino.

"Buenas tardes, señoritas" saludó una voz grave y suave detrás de ambas. Si bien Hermione era más que conocida en el mundo mágico europeo, la gente importante no solía dirigirse a ella. Sabía que hablaban mucho, de su intelecto, de su coraje, de todo lo que había hecho en la guerra, pero nunca a su cara. No sabía si se trataba de respeto o si simplemente no les interesaba demasiado conversar con ella. Agradecía que no se le tiraran encima, no era buena con la diplomacia y comúnmente acababa sonando petulante y arrogante, ambas cosas a la vez.

El rostro de ella, junto con el de Susan, voltearon para ver quien se estaba dirigiendo a ambas, descubriendo enseguida de quien se trataba. En una primera impresión, Hermione, notó que lucía como la perfecta mezcla de una estrella de Rap del mundo muggle y el jefe de alguna mafia. Llevaba puesta una extravagante túnica negra con piel en la solapa y en el borde las mangas, de su cuello caían unas cinco gruesas cadenas de oro que parecían tener algún hechizo que las hacía brillar más de lo naturalmente posible, lo más llamativo de todo, sin embargo, eran los cuatro caninos en su boca. No eran blancos dientes comunes, habían sido reemplazados por cuatro caninos de diamante transparente que todas las luces del estadio chocando contra estos, los hacía lucir como cuatro raras bolas de disco de las que veía en las películas que le gustaban a su madre. Toda esa visual, extrañamente, lucía harmónica cuando comparada con la reluciente piel chocolate y el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás de Blaise Zabini.

"Zabini" saludó Susan con un gesto de su cabeza y una sonrisa cordial. A diferencia de ella, Hermione, no pareció tan articulada.

"¿Zabini?" el nombre salió como una pregunta mientras sus ojos se movían de abajo hacia arriba.

"No te tenía como una interesada de éste deporte, Granger" comentó él. Ni una pizca de rechazo hacia ella. Todo lo contrario, sonaba genuinamente amigable y eso hizo que Hermione se sintiera aun más perdida.

"Vine a darle mi apoyo a un amigo" intentó justificar, por más que no estaba en ninguna obligación de darle explicaciones.

"Un hombre afortunado" había algo en la manera de hablar de su antiguo compañero de escuela que era seductor sin siquiera intentar serlo.

"¿Vienes a disfrutar del espectáculo?" preguntó Susan antes de llevarse el ahora azul vaso de vidrio a la boca y tomar varios tragos sin respirar.

"Digamos que hay intereses en juego" respondió Blaise con cierto misterio. Tanto Hermione como Susan lo miraron confundido, quitándole una sonrisa antes de elaborar "soy el dueño del equipo de azul" estaba bastante confiada al decir que probablemente no imaginaba ni un cuarto de la fortuna que tenía Zabini en Gringotts "gracias por su apoyo" agregó al ver los vasos azules.

"¿Cuan rico eres Zabini?" preguntó Susan causando que Hermione se ahogue en el trago de Whiskey que había estado tomando. Blaise soltó una estruendosa carcajada antes de responder.

"Invítame a tu boda y te darás una idea cuando reciban el regalo" su amiga se quedó en silencio contemplando la propuesta. Su rostro estaba contraído en genuino debate antes de asentir con su cabeza.

"De acuerdo, estás invitado, pero no puedes llevar a Parkinson como tu invitada" una vez más Blaise rió antes de asentir.

"Daphne será entonces…" comentó al pasar, por más que la sonrisa que lucía en su rostro daba a entender que no era cierto. Susan gruñó antes de señalar una mesa que lucía un vasto arreglo de bocados para degustar. Sin dejar a Hermione decir nada, estaba abandonado su lado y dirigiéndose hasta el otro lado del palco.

"Un gusto verte, Zabini" comentó ella un tanto incomoda antes de amagar a irse de allí.

"Granger" la detuvo dando un paso al costado y poniéndose delante de su camino. Hermione frenó elevando la vista para dar con la de él. Siempre había tenido enormes ojos negros que por más intimidantes que debían parecer, había algo en ellos que los volvía cálidos "me enteré que te has mudado cerca de un amigo mío" intentó no rodar los ojos ante lo _'sutil'_ del comentario, pero no lo consiguió.

"Si, vivo en el décimo piso, como también lo hace Malfoy" habló ella sonando un tanto petulante. Blaise no le sonrió de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Susan. A cambio, la miraba con cierta curiosidad.

"Han estado conversando" no era una pregunta y Hermione tuvo que aceptar que Draco y Blaise probablemente hablaran de ella de vez en cuando. No estaba segura como se sentía al respecto, pero no la estaba insultando a gritándole de mala manera, así que tampoco podía decir cosas tan terribles Malfoy de ella.

"¿Está yendo a algún lado esta conversación?" preguntó dejando su irritación de lado y sonando verdaderamente curiosa.

"Sigo tu vida en los medios, Granger" quería advertirle que se andara con cuidado si tenía planeado hablar de ese tópico, pero Zabini siguió hablando antes de que pudiera acotar algo "sé que tienes una activa vida social y sobre todo que te gusta ir de aquí para allí, por más que imagino no debe ser fácil con tantas cámaras apuntándote" ella sólo asintió "sólo quiero decir que Draco tiene una vida tranquila, tal vez demasiado, que si alguna vez tienes ganas de sugerirle que te acompañe a algún lado que no sería una mala idea" una mueca de confusión apareció en el rostro de Hermione.

"No somos amigos, Malfoy y yo" Blaise asintió "y él tiene a Ophelia" una vez más Blaise asintió "ella me dijo que a Malfoy no le gusta viajar demasiado. Si no quiere viajar con su novia, dudo que quiera ir siquiera a la esquina conmigo"

"Ophelia es Ophelia y tú eres tú" comentó el mago con cierto vestigio de misterio "no te compares con otra persona" una vez reapareció la sonrisa amigable "fue un gusto verte a ti también, Granger" ella sólo asintió "supongo que nos veremos en la boda de Susan y te pido que no me canses demasiado a Wood. La ultima visita a Londres lo dejó fuera de dos entrenamientos" Hermione estaba segura que se había vuelto positivamente color escarlata. Por alguna razón se sentía peor que le dijera eso Zabini que si se lo hubieran dicho sus padres. Ella sólo asintió con vehemencia antes de murmurar una despedida y salir en dirección a Susan, dejando a su antiguo compañero de escuela y esa terriblemente incomoda conversación detrás. Su amiga no llegó a preguntarle nada cuando un estruendo ensordecedor resonó el ambiente, señalando la salida de los equipos al campo. Ambas se dirigieron a toda velocidad a sus asientos antes de disponerse a disfrutar del encuentro.

Pasaron más de diez horas hasta que el equipo de Oliver atrapó la escurridiza snitch dorada, dejando a Puddlemere United delante en el marcador por 50 puntos, coronándolos, así, campeones de la copa internacional de quidditch por equipos. Sumada a esa decena de horas, Hermione, tuvo que esperar una más hasta que Oliver fuera a donde se encontraba esperándolo. Susan la abandonó en el momento en que el partido había finalizado. Ese había sido el trato entre ambas y no podía enojarse, bastante esfuerzo había sido estar allí sentada por diez horas viendo un espectáculo que tan poco interés le generaba.

El palco estaba prácticamente vacío cuando Oliver hizo su presencia. El resto de los que aun permanecía allí eran también damas y jóvenes esperando a su respectiva pareja del equipo. Por un rato habían intercambiado miradas de entendimiento y ella tuvo que recordarse una vez más que en su caso, no estaba a la expectativa de que su novio se hiciera presente. Sólo su amante. Odiaba con pasión esa palabra, pero era la única que verdaderamente encajaba la descripción.

"¡Felicitaciones!" exclamó Hermione con entusiasmo al verlo cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Tenía puesto un sweater azul y un pantalón gris y su cabello usualmente rubio arena estaba oscuro por la ducha que había tomado hacía poco. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que lucía más guapo de lo normal cuando sonreía con tanta alegría.

"Gracias" aceptó rodeándola en un abrazo e inclinándose para besarla con decisión. No pudo evitar pensar que había más personas presente y probablemente mirando, pero cuando la mano de Oliver la tomó por detrás de la nuca y su lengua la obligó a separar los labios, había dejado de importarle cuantos ojos estuvieran posados en ellos "gracias por venir" le susurró cuando se separaron "¿Estás sola?" preguntó confundido al ver que no había ninguna amiga con ella.

"Vino Sussie conmigo, pero ya se fue" Oliver asintió entendiendo.

"No quiero decir que es una suerte, porque debe haber sido fatal tener que esperarme sin nadie para conversar" comenzó haciéndola sonreír mientras la abrazaba un poco más contra él "pero es una suerte, porque así te puedo llevar directamente a mi casa, para no salir hasta la semana que viene" Hermione sonrió con entusiasmo mientras asentía con su cabeza.

"Me encanta la idea" susurró contra el cuello de Oliver antes de besarlo. Olía a jabón mezclado con el usual almizcle de la colonia que era de su preferencia. Era un olor fuerte y penetrante al que Hermione había logrado asociar con relajación y alegría.

"Pero primero, sin animo de desilusionar, debo sugerir que durmamos la siesta" ella no pudo evitar reír de manera un tanto infantil al notar en las líneas del rostro de Oliver el genuino cansancio. Diez horas de volar a toda velocidad, no le cabía duda, debían extenuarte bastante.

"Suena como un excelente plan" Oliver asintió rodeándola por detrás del cuello y comenzando a avanzar juntos fuera del palco y en dirección al hall de partida por uso de traslador. Era un ambiente amplio, rodeado por columnas y escaleras que llevaban a los distintos rincones de la edificación. Oliver sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un suave pañuelo de seda negro antes de revelar dentro de este un trompo plateado. Le hizo señas a Hermione para que apoye su mano sobre éste y él hizo lo mismo, instantes después la distintiva sensación de transportarse a otro lado la estaba invadiendo. Las primeras veces que había viajado de esa manera se había encontrado mareada, una vez que llegaba a destino, desde hacía varios años que ya le era sumamente normal.

"Bienvenida a la residencia Wood" habló él con algarabía mientras abría los brazos en un gesto de recibida. Donde estaban era una amplia sala de estar en tonos crema y marrón oscuro. Muebles de algarrobo engalanaban el centro de la habitación, mientras llamativas estatuas de todas formas y tamaños envolvía el ambiente desde los costados. El piso estaba recubierto de amplios paneles de madera, mientras el juego de sillones en tonos manteca, tenían una gruesa alfombra chocolate debajo. En una esquina se encontraba una angosta escalera con decoraciones navideñas colgando de la baranda. Hacían juego con el imponente pino repleto de guirnaldas plateadas y rojas y grandes bolas verdes.

"Es muy linda tu casa" comentó Hermione tomándolo de la mano y atrayéndolo contra ella "¿Esa escalera va al dormitorio?" la pregunta fue acompañada de sugestivos movimientos de sus cejas, causando que Oliver ria con verdadero entretenimiento.

"¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo, Hermione Granger?" ella elevó los hombros como si se rehusara a revelar sus planes "antes de subir por esa escalera" comenzó a hablar él con más seriedad. La espalda de Hermione se tensó involuntariamente mientras su irrefrenable alegría pasaba a quedar levemente reemplazada por la cautela "se me ocurre que debería preguntarte algo" ella sólo asintió mientras comenzaba a notar cuan difícil podía ser tragar "¿Por qué es que no eres oficialmente mi novia?"

"¿Tu novia?" preguntó con lentitud.

"Porque verás, hoy estaba preparándome para salir al campo y resulta que tenía una sonrisa bastante grande en el rostro, algo así" explico sonriendo de manera tan amplia que Hermione podía verle hasta los molares. Muy a su pesar se encontró soltando una suave carcajada por la imagen frente a ella "y todos mis compañeros me preguntaban a que se debía y todas las veces tenía que frenarme antes de decir que se debía a que mi novia iba a estar viendo el partido, por más que odia el quidditch"

"No lo odio, sólo no es mi pasatiempo favorito" intentó corregir ella, por más que no era el punto de la conversación.

"Viste diez horas de un bastante cerrado partido del deporte más popular del mundo mágico, Granger" siempre la llamaba así cuando estaba intentando sonar como si fueran más camaradas que amantes "lo hiciste por mi y yo ni siquiera tengo la decencia de haberte preguntado si quieres ser mi novia" ella asintió lentamente, sin estar segura que decir ante semejante declaración "ya sabes que no nos veremos tanto como la mayoría de las parejas lo hacen, o que no seremos los más románticos y dulces, que a ambos nos cuesta comunicar como nos sentimos por momentos, pero francamente no me importa, porque hace tiempo que dejé de querer buscar alguien más con quien pasar mi tiempo" ella también.

"Yo también" se aseguró de confirmárselo.

"¿Entonces, la próxima vez que mis compañeros de equipo me pregunten por que estoy tan sonriente antes de partido, puedo decirles que es porque viene mi novia a verme?" Hermione sonrió antes de asentir con vehemencia.

"Si"

000

Su departamento olía a encierro cuando finalmente volvió de lo de Oliver. Lo primero que se dispuso a hacer fue abrir las ventanas y dejar que el aire helado se hiciera hogar dentro de su residencia. No le importaba que todo se enfriara tanto. Estaba verdaderamente feliz y dudaba que algo pudiera empañarle el humor.

Hacía oficialmente siete días que era la novia de Oliver Wood y si no hubiera sido porque si se enteraban los medios significaba que ella perdía, hubiera salido al balcón y lo hubiera gritado al tope de su voz. No lo hizo, en cambio avanzó hasta su sillón para dejarse caer. En el momento en que su trasero chocó con el almohadón, el distintivo sonido del pergamino siendo arrugado se hizo hogar en el ambiente. Se corrió a un lado para revelar las instrucciones del uso de los guardias nuevos que le había dejado Pavlo. El cambio de guardias que había hecho Malfoy y que eran muy beneficiosos para su realidad. Había olvidado por completo que tenía que ir a agradecerle y aceptó que cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor sería. Con un ruidoso suspiro se puso de pie y comenzó a marchar fuera de su departamento sin pensarlo dos veces.

Una vez que alcanzó la puerta barnizada estaba llamando, y entrando, sin que Malfoy le indicara que pasara. Una vez más había alguien parado en la sala de estar, pero para su suerte no sólo era Draco, sino que estaba completamente vestido. Pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Ambas prendas perfectamente planchadas y el cabello platino, peinado hacia atrás con pronunciado cuidado. Con ambas manos sostenía un libro y sus ojos grises revisaban el contenido con aguda concentración.

"Buenas" saludó Hermione cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Ocurrió algo?" preguntó Malfoy sin levantar la vista del libro.

"Quería pasar para agradecerte por lo de-" como si alguien hubiera puesto el delicioso aroma justo debajo de su nariz, de pronto, todo lo que podía oler era banana y nuez, ambas cosas perfectamente horneadas "¿Qué es ese olor?" preguntó Hermione olvidándose que estaba diciendo antes.

"Muffins" respondió él aun concentrado en las hojas del libro en sus manos "¡Accio!" exclamó con cierto aburrimiento y un muffin apareció frente a Hermione que lo tomó sin pensarlo dos veces. Tal como había olido, banana y nuez. Como todo lo que hacía Malfoy estaba delicioso al punto de temer que la cantidad de saliva que estaba produciendo se le cayera de la boca.

"Bueno, como estaba diciendo" retomó el tópico una vez que se había comido medio panecito "quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste con los guardias" por primera vez él la miró directamente a ella. No lucía impresionado por el agradecimiento, más bien cansado y sin mucho interés.

"No hay nada para agradecer" acabó soltando antes de volver a ver el libro.

"Déjame disentir contigo" lo contradijo Hermione comenzando a sonar irritada "sé que no lo hiciste por mi, pero igual significa mucho para mi situación cotidiana y un _'gracias'_ está en orden"

"Si quieres agradecerme, consígueme este maldito libro que no puedo encontrarlo en todo éste maldito planeta tierra" Draco sonaba molesto, pero no con ella, sino con la situación. Cualquiera que esa fuera. Hermione rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo de su comentario y avanzó a donde él se encontraba. En las hojas que estaba leyendo aparecía el título de un libro que ni siquiera estaba en inglés.

"¿De que se trata?" se animó a preguntar, con el riesgo de hacerlo enfadar aun más.

"Es un libro de técnicas raras para conseguir cierto efectos a la hora de mezclar ingredientes. Lo escribió un hechicero vikingo en la época de las invasiones a Inglaterra. Hay sólo dos ejemplares en el mundo, uno escrito por él y una copia escrita por su aprendiz" a Hermione le parecía un tanto extrema la devoción por una mezcla de ingredientes, pero después aceptó que no podía jactarse cuando vivía comiendo todo lo que Malfoy cocinaba.

"Debe ser caro" comentó lentamente, dándose cuenta enseguida cuan absurdo era ese comentario, considerando con quien estaba teniendo esa conversación.

"Soy más rico que cualquier mago en todo el Reino Unido, Granger" la manera soberbia en la que soltó esas palabras, le recordó a Hermione que a pesar que había cambiado, y bastante, Draco Malfoy aun era un niño rico y pomposo.

"¿Puedo usar tu conexión Flu?" preguntó ella ignorando su comentario.

"¿Ahora tampoco tienes dinero para comprar polvo Flu?" ella rodó los ojos y él sólo asintió de manera exasperada "antes escríbeme el nombre del libro en un pedazo de pergamino" una vez más él sólo asintió.

Muchos años atrás, en uno de sus viajes de investigaciones de runas, Hermione había dado con un anciano que vivía en Groenlandia en una pequeña cabaña en la mitad de la nada. A lo largo de su vida había intentado inventar algo que dejara una marca en el mundo mágico como tantos magos lo habían hecho. En su novena década de vida lo había conseguido. Había inventado un mapa que al escribir el nombre del libro que uno estaba buscando, te mostraba las ubicaciones exactas de los ejemplares que aun quedaban. Lo irónico era que habiendo inventado semejante artefacto, el viejo mago, había decidido no compartirlo con nadie más. Se había dado cuenta que, como toda gran invención, puede ser utilizada tanto para bien como para mal y no quería darle acceso a magos oscuros a los más macabros libros en la faz de la tierra.

Hermione tomó un puñado de polvo Flu antes de meter su cabeza en la chimenea y tener frente a sus ojos el interior de la pequeña cabaña. Tenía pocos muebles y pocos objetos, porque el resto de la propiedad estaba sumergida en altas pilas de libros. Sentado en una silla a la mesa, estaba Grantiere, el mago que de tanta ayuda había sido para ella, en tantas ocasiones.

"¡Grantiere!" exclamó Hermione viendo como el viejo mago se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la chimenea con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hermione, que gusto verte" _'verla'_ era un termino dudoso, al darse cuenta que lo que estaba viendo de ella era una semblanza a su rostro en las llamas "¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?" preguntó aceptando que la visita no era una cuestión social. Estaba allí por algo.

"Necesito que me localices éste libro, si no es mucha molestia" el papelito que estaba sosteniendo en la mano, voló a través de la conexión y a las manos del mago. Este lo tomo y lo leyó lentamente antes de caminar al mapa que descansaba sobre su mesa.

"¿De qué es?" lo escuchó preguntar.

"De cocina" no estaba segura pero creyó sentir a Malfoy gruñir ante la simplicidad de la explicación. Grantiere la miró confundido antes de tomar un pedazo de pergamino y tirarlo a las llamas. Como si nunca hubiera soltado el título del libro, sintió el grueso pedazo de pergamino entre sus dedos una vez más.

"Vas a tener un viaje un tanto largo" ella sonrió antes de despedirse y salir de la chimenea para ver la sala de estar de Malfoy con claridad una vez más.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" lo escuchó preguntar con impaciencia.

"El libro está en…" lentamente reveló el pergamino para leer "Finlandia"

"¿Lo vas a ir a buscar?" había algo en el tono de la pregunta que la dejó pensando que, tal vez, Malfoy estaba rogando que ese fuera el caso, de lo contrario iba a tener que salir él. Zabini le había dicho que a Draco no le gustaba ir a ningún lado y lo mismo había compartido Ophelia. Tal vez Malfoy era más cerrado de lo que ella siquiera imaginaba.

"Con una condición" se encontró soltando con determinación. La expresión de rechazo en la cara de él dejaba en claro que no le hacía ninguna gracia que ese fuera el caso.

"¿Qué condición?"

"Tú vienes conmigo"


	7. 7: Chocolate Caliente y Bombones

**N/A:** _¡Buenas! ¿Como les va? Espero que de maravillas. Bueno, un poquito tarde el capitulo, pero sepan que se debe a que no tenía computadora a mi disposición. La idea es volver enseguida a la rutina de un capitulo por semana. Debo decirles GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios, follows y favoritos. Es que ustedes son lo mas. No hay otra explicación. Sus criticas, opiniones y sensaciones, suman para hacer esta historia una cada vez mejor (o por lo menos es la idea, uds son los jueces de ello)._

 _ **AVISO EXTRA:** Esto tiene que ver con algo fuera del capitulo. Durante el mes de Enero, una amiga mia, encontró en una pagina de Facebook que aparentemente es popular, un comentario donde una chica mencionaba que había leido mi historia Enseñando y Aprendiendo, que la había disfrutado, pero que se había dado cuenta enseguida que era una traducción y que yo no había dado credito a la autora original. **Quiero decir que todas las historias que aparecen en esta cuenta han sido escritas por estos deditos. TODAS.** Si algun dia elijo traducir una historia, será con permiso de la autora y otorgandole el credito que es debido. _

_Si alguna vez alguien tiene cualquier duda de cualquier cosa sobre mis historias, preferiria que vinieran directamente a mi por inbox, en vez de publicar mi usuario e historia, y con tanta certeza de algo, en una pagina de facebook. Una de las razones que se citaron para mencionar que era tan 'obvio' que EyA era una traduccion era, mi uso de comillas y la traduccion literal de algunas cosas por ejemplo 'Bruja Semanal'. Leo libros en ingles, los libros de HP que tengo son en ingles, si quieren pueden pasar por mi instagram y comprobarlo. Mi usuario es tini.a y si quieren nos seguimos. En fin, eso quería aclarar. Espero que les guste el cap. Les dejo un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto._

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **CHOCOLATE CALIENTE Y BOMBONES**

El departamento de Draco Malfoy estaba sorpresivamente activo para ser las seis de la mañana. Mientras él terminaba de agarrar todo lo necesario respecto a la parte económica, ella tenía su vista pegada en los permisos del ministerio, revisando hasta la última coma.

"Los trámites los hizo alguien de confianza, Granger" soltó Malfoy por tercera vez en la mañana. Estaba de un particular mal humor y Hermione no dudaba que se debía a que prácticamente lo había obligado a viajar con ella "están bien, así que deja de revisarlos y hazte útil con algo que verdaderamente haga falta" completó depositando lo que parecía un morral negro contra la pared, al lado de la puerta de entrada.

"¿Para qué quieres eso?" preguntó ignorando completamente todo lo que acababa de decirle.

"Tiene los galleons" respondió Draco como si le estuviera hablando a una criatura de cinco años. Hermione volvió a mirar el morral, para ver si se había equivocado la primera vez _, pero no._ Seguía teniendo el tamaño de un bolso capaz de albergar tres libros y un tintero. Lo más resonante de éste, era el grueso escudo de la familia Malfoy grabado en lo que parecía ser platino o algo igualmente valioso.

"¿Cuánto piensas llevar?" Hermione se dio cuenta que parecía una niña en plena etapa curiosa con la cantidad de preguntas que estaba haciendo, pero su cerebro no estaba siendo capaz de comprender la situación. Su excusa era que en sus cortos veintiocho años de vida nunca había gastado un millón de galleons en un libro. Siendo honestos, nunca había llegado a gastar siquiera mil en un solo ejemplar.

"Lo suficiente" soltó Malfoy con un bufido mientras caminaba a tomar el morral de cuero negro, lo abría y le mostraba el contenido a Hermione. Dentro de éste, aparentemente, había un hechizo _expandidor_ , porque él tenía la razón: había suficiente. Montones y montones de monedas de oro se apilaban unas sobre las otras formando una suma genuinamente espeluznante "es uno de los medios de transporte que suele usar la familia Malfoy, Granger. Es más que normal para nosotros tener que ir con sumas altas de un lado para el otro" la explicación no salió tan brusca y ella sólo asintió antes de disponerse a revisar si había guardado en su cartera el traslador tanto de ida, como de vuelta.

"Creo que no falta nada" comentó aceptando que todo lo que necesitaba estaba donde tenía que estar. Cuando sus ojos se elevaron para dar con los de Malfoy, lo vio asentir mientras una expresión de genuino malestar se hacía hogar en su rostro.

Fue cuando estaban los dos abrigados de pies a cabezas y avanzando por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, que Hermione tuvo que aceptar que, tal vez, no había pensado tanto las cosas como le hubiera gustado. El día anterior, cuando había obligado a Malfoy a que viajara con ella, lo había hecho en un intento de retribuirle el favor de los guardias. Un favor que ni siquiera se lo había hecho a ella directamente, sino a él, y coincidentemente, también ayudaba a ella. Zabini había sugerido que lo sacara de su departamento cuando tuviera la ocasión y Hermione había aceptado que le estaba ayudando al hacerlo viajar hasta Finlandia. Lo que ocurría era que no tenía ni idea con qué problema lo estaba ayudando.

"Arréglate el gorro" soltó Malfoy con tono aburrido mientras la miraba de reojo. Ambas manos de ella volaron a su cabeza, corrigiendo la posición del grueso gorro de lana que estaba comenzando a caerse para un costado. Le hubiera gustado poder retribuirle el favor y decirle que algo de su vestuario estaba mal, pero una vez más, independientemente de que fueran las seis de la mañana, Draco Malfoy lucía inmaculado. El saco negro que llevaba puesto, junto el pantalón del mismo color, y la bufanda y guantes grises, lo hacían ver serio desde un punto de vista importante y poderoso. Ella llevaba una bufanda que le había tejido su madre, la cual tenía suficiente cantidad de colores para crear dos arcoíris más. Amaba esa bufanda, pero en ese momento, la hacía sentir increíblemente fuera de lugar.

El viaje en el ascensor sirvió para intensificar la incomodidad que parecía hacerse hogar cada vez que reinaba el silencio entre ambos. Hermione estaba segura que iba de la mano de falta de certeza. No sabía que eran exactamente, si amigos, conocidos, aliados, o tal vez, _simplemente vecinos_ era la mejor descripción. Tampoco sabía cómo se sentía respecto a él, si aún lo despreciaba, si le caía mayormente bien, si estaba empezando a demostrar genuino interés por su bienestar. Cada interrogante que reinaba cuando ella se cuestionaba la situación, la obligaba a querer soltar bocado para cortar con la tensión del ambiente. Para su beneficio personal, tanto ella como Malfoy se encontraron siendo interrumpidos por la expresión de sorpresa que soltó Pavlo al verlos bajar del ascensor. Parecía una absurda caricatura con los, ya saltones ojos, aún más saltones, la boca abierta y una mano descansando sobre su corazón como si un ataque coronario fuera inminente.

"Señorita Granger, Señor Black, que sorpresa verlos juntos" una expresión de fastidio se hizo hogar en el rostro de Hermione, mientras que Malfoy prácticamente lo fulminó con sus ojos grises. Ese era el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía.

"Pavlo, espero que entiendas que si leo esto en alguna revista de esas que siempre te veo ojeando, lo que ocurra tanto con tu trabajo, como con otros aspectos de tu vida, no será de lo más placentero para ti" la voz de Malfoy era helada y Hermione enseguida recordó porque estaba acostumbrado al poder y a la influencia.

"Señor Black, yo jamás..." ni siquiera terminó la oración, como si la indignación que le habían producido las palabras de Malfoy no se lo permitieran.

"Vamos" fue lo único que dijo Hermione avanzando hasta la salida con él siguiéndola detrás. El portero del edificio ya olvidado "no hacía falta que le dijeras eso" soltó ella con cierta cautela.

"Tú eres consciente de que él es el que vende todo lo que haces a los medios, ¿verdad?" Hermione sólo asintió.

El día los recibió con el usual espíritu melancólico de un Londres invernal. La mañana estaba helada y el cielo gris encapotado invitaba a quedarse dentro de la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la barbilla. Por otro lado, la neblina que limitaba la visual parecía ser la causa principal de que Hermione se encontrara agitada habiendo caminado sólo unos metros. Era verdaderamente temprano, y para suerte de ambos, la gran mayoría de magos y brujas que estaban yendo de un lado para el otro, pertenecían a la tercera edad. Era probable que si les dijeran que se estaban cruzando a Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy caminando juntos, hubieran sabido de quien se trataba, pero no causaba el impacto en ellos, como ocurriría entre la sociedad mágica más joven.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione voltearon a verlo avanzando a su lado. Su estatura era notoriamente superior a la de ella y sabía que con cada paso era capaz de sacarle dos. Esa mañana, sin embargo, no tuvo que ni apurarse para mantenerse a la par. El simplemente lo estaba. Los rasgos angulosos y puntiagudos de Draco Malfoy lucían imponentes bajo el gris del cielo y ella tuvo que aceptar que si hubiera sido un desconocido que se hubiera cruzado en la calle, le hubiera quitado el aliento.

El camino hasta el lugar en el que debían activar el traslador, transcurrió en completo silencio, Fue recién cuando él frenó y posó sus penetrantes ojos grises en ella, que Hermione se dispuso a abrir la boca.

"¿Listo?" una mueca de fastidio apareció en el rostro de Malfoy mientras Hermione buscaba en su bolsillo el pañuelo blanco que contenía la moneda que los llevaría a Finlandia.

"Hagamos de esto un trámite, Granger" demandó él "vamos, buscamos el libro y volvemos" Hermione asintió mientras abría el pañuelo y le hacía señas que apoyara su mano en el contenido de éste. En el momento en que ambos lo hicieron, la usual sensación de inestabilidad y mareo se apoderó de ella. El sacudón de un viaje tan largo, atontándola con cada instante. Recién cuando estaba tomando varias bocanadas de aire en suelo finlandés, su vista comenzó a focalizarse, en vez de ser una enorme mancha de colores.

"Está helando" dijo Hermione antes de siquiera darse cuenta que lo estaba diciendo. Delante de ellos se encontraba una muy pequeña villa. Lo más notorio era la nieve. Era tanta y tan acumulada que las calles habían perdido su forma y sólo se veían las casas alineadas de manera azarosa. Lo más llamativo de todo, era que seguía cayendo y con una insistencia preocupante. El viento helado no ayudaba con la hospitalidad y Hermione tuvo que aferrarse a su gorro para que no se le vuele de la cabeza y a la blancura del paisaje.

"¿Dónde me trajiste, Granger?" preguntó Malfoy con mal humor, mientras tentativamente, daba un paso hacia delante. La villa consistía en unas coloridas casas pequeñas de madera. Lucían en perfecto estado y volvían al lugar, el destino perfecto para tomar fotos que se volvieran postales.

"Este es el sitio, tenemos que encontrar lo de _Ilvanni_ " respondió Hermione con brusquedad, mientras comenzaba a avanzar detrás de él "acerquémonos a la primer casa que encontremos y preguntemos" no era una sugerencia y estaba segura que Malfoy había notado eso. Ella pasó con furia a su lado y en dirección a una pequeña cabaña pintada de celeste y decorada con adornos navideños desde el techo hasta el primer escalón del _porche._

"¿Por qué no buscaste exactamente donde era?" la pregunta estaba cargada de fastidio y Hermione estaba segura que si no hubiera sido porque estaba sosteniendo su gorro con ambas manos, hubiera intentado darle un golpe. Su consuelo fue ver a Draco Malfoy luciendo en igual incomodidad con su vestuario. Sus largos dedos pálidos estaban sosteniendo su bufanda con determinación.

Las piernas de los dos continuaron avanzando lentamente por la gruesa nieve blanca. Ambos desistieron de hablarse mal, para concentrarse en el objetivo mayor _: encontrar ese maldito libro y volver a la seguridad del rascacielos que habitaban._ Cada uno por su lado. Cada uno por su cuenta. Fue Hermione la que subió los tres viejos escalones de madera primero. La suela de goma de sus botas de cuero marrón provocaba crujidos con cada paso y cuando avanzó hasta la puerta de entrada, estaba segura que un tablón iba a ceder y acabar partido en dos. La suerte la acompañó, cuando llegó a pegar con sus nudillos dos veces sobre la superficie de madera y ambos pies permanecían en suelo sólido.

"Ya llamé a la puerta" le aseguró a Malfoy cuando lo sintió pararse a su lado. Este sólo gruñó en asentimiento. "¡Hola!" exclamó Hermione con entusiasmo cuando un hombre en sus ochenta abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesto un grueso sweater de lana roja con un ridículo reno marrón. De su barbilla nacía una larga barba gris que le golpeaba contra el ombligo. Sus ojos verdes estaban escondidos detrás de un par de lentes con grueso marco negro, pero aun así se notó la sorpresa al escuchar el tono de voz de Hermione.

"Hola" respondió con un grueso acento "¿Están ustedes locos?" preguntó con indignación causando que Draco Malfoy gruña una vez más.

"Si, porque acepte viajar a este lugar olvidado por Salazar con esta bruja" Hermione levantó la vista al aire con indignación. Que inocente había sido al creer que podía viajar a cualquier lado con Malfoy y que la situación se mantuviera civilizada.

"Están en medio de una tormenta" explicó el hombre, ignorando por completo el comentario de Draco "en unos veinte minutos, cualquier ser que no tenga refugio no logrará sobrevivir" Hermione no pudo evitar encontrar difícil el tragar. ¿Cómo podía ser que nadie se había fijado en el clima? El viejo dio un paso al costado, indicándoles que ingresaran a su hogar, revelando frente a ellos una acogedora sala de estar.

La habitación era pequeña, decorada en tonos calidos y madera. La estrella era una enorme chimenea que chispeaba con un fuego bien alimentado. Los ojos de Hermione, sin embargo, se concentraron en dos sofás de un solo cuerpo que se ubicaban frente a esta. Los tonos rojos y naranjas, junto con la suavidad del terciopelo, los volvía un sueño para un día con el clima como ese. Estaba por decir cuan bello era el lugar, cuando el chillido de la pava que descansaba sobre el fuego la interrumpió.

"Necesitamos conseguir un libro" habló Malfoy una vez dentro. Su tono de voz era tal que parecía que el hecho de que esa fuera su razón por estar en el pueblo los volvía inmunes a la situación climática.

"¿Dónde hay un hotel por aquí cerca?" Hermione ya estaba resignada. Tenían veinte minutos para asentarse y luego esperar. Eventualmente la tormenta se iría y conseguirían el libro. Para incrementar su mal estar, la respuesta del hombre fue una negación con su cabeza.

"El más cercano está a dos villas de aquí y no llegarán a tiempo" la boca de Malfoy se estiro hasta convertirse en una fina línea. Para sorpresa de ella, no parecía que su mal estar estuviera dirigido al hombre, sino directamente a la situación.

"¿Qué nos sugiere entonces?" la pregunta no sonó brusca y ella estaba agradecida por ello. Draco Malfoy podía ser el rey de la petulancia cuando se lo proponía "porque verá, nosotros tenemos que conseguir algo en concreto, pero acorde a usted no tenemos oportunidad de aguantar allí fuera con estas condiciones climáticas" Hermione asintió a su lado.

"Mañana la tormenta pasará" el problema eran las veinte horas que los separaba de ese momento "lo suficiente como para que puedan hacer sus cosas, al menos"

"¿Tiene una habitación para alquilar?" preguntó Hermione sorprendiéndose a ella misma. No había pensado en esa opción de manera consciente. Era típico de su persona, sin embargo, el buscar una solución al problema, lo más pronto posible.

"O dos" no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la acotación de Malfoy.

"Tengo la habitación de huéspedes" respondió el hombre mientras les daba una sonrisa "pero ningún pago es necesario" Malfoy parecía dispuesto a protestar, pero el hombre lo calló con un movimiento de su mano "espero que les sea suficiente" ambos asintieron mientras el señor les indicaba que lo siguieran por un angosto pasillo.

Como el resto de la propiedad, todo parecía haberse hecho en espacios reducidos. El pasillo por el que estaban avanzando tenía tan poco ancho, que Draco debía caminar con su morral hacia delante, de lo contrario el grueso escudo de su familia, rayaría los paneles de madera que recubrían las paredes. Ella seguía a ambos hombres detrás, mientras intentaba mantenerse lo más cerca de Malfoy posible. Era una sensación extraña la que la estaba invadiendo, era sin embargo, tan familiar que le era imposible no identificarla. Si hubiera tenido que ponerla en palabras, hubiera dicho que era angustia. Irrevocable y dominante angustia. Cuando Hermione tenía cinco años, se había ido de viaje con sus padres a Norteamérica. Habían estado recorriendo la gran manzana con entusiasmo y devoción. Fue en una esquina, siempre que intentaba recordar la dirección nunca lo conseguía, pero si recordaba que tenía un enorme local de joyas. Los escaparates estaban decorados con adornos navideños, y los gruesos diamantes de los anillos de compromiso, brillaban con fervoridad por la claridad del cielo gris. En esa esquina, victima de la gran cantidad de gente que iba de aquí para allí, ella se había soltado de la mano de su madre y por unos eternos segundos, había sentido que estaba totalmente sola en la vida. Recordaba la angustia naciendo en su garganta y creciendo hasta sus extremidades, llenándole los ojos de lágrimas y quitándole la respiración. Desde ese día que siempre era propensa a sentirse de esa forma, pero por muchos años ya, no recordaba sentirse de otra manera. Era esa misma angustia la que la abordaba cada vez que encaraba un nuevo proyecto, independientemente de cuan mundano éste pudiera ser, la misma angustia que la dominaba cuando intentaba entablar una relación profunda con otra persona. Tenía momentos felices, de risa y calidez, de completa y absoluta algarabía, pero eran tan fugaces que a veces incluso se preguntaba si verdaderamente se había sentido así, o si se los imaginaba para mantenerse en pie.

Caminando por ese angosto pasillo, con la angustia adueñándose de todos sus sentidos, Hermione estaba segura que estar cerca de Malfoy era lo mejor que la iba a hacer sentir. El notó el comportamiento cambiante, porque su rostro volteó para dar con el de ella y las líneas de su cara se contornearon en una notoria expresión de confusión.

"Si el clima no mejora para mañana, sepan que son bienvenidos a quedarse un día más" Hermione estaba segura que podía desfallecer si tenía que aguantar dos días bajo ese techo con esos dos hombres. Igualmente agradeció en voz alta, mientras el viejo que se había presentado como Atilio, les revelaba el cuarto de huéspedes.

La habitación era tan pequeña que sólo entraba una cama de una plaza y un sofá de dos cuerpos. Atornillada contra la pared había una pequeña estantería de madera con una vela que esperaba ser encendida por primera vez, lo mismo que la chimenea en la pared, la cual Hermione estaba segura que iba a prender, ni bien tuviera la oportunidad. La ventanita que daba a la calle era el camino de ingreso para una brisa verdaderamente helada.

"Está muy bella" comentó Hermione concentrándose la colcha acuadrille roja y verde que descansaba sobre la cama. Parecía altamente abrigada y estaba segura que le gustaría tener una de esas en su casa.

"No es la gran cosa señorita, pero cuando uno no tiene familia, no necesita demasiado aspaviento" ella asintió "la clave está en saber apreciar lo que uno tiene y ser feliz con ello" le hubiera gustado que eso fuera tan fácil decirlo como hacerlo "los dejo acomodar sus cosas, estoy haciendo chocolate caliente, así que son bienvenidos en la sala cuando lo deseen" para su sorpresa fue Malfoy el que agradeció en voz alta.

Atilio se fue, dejando a ambos en el centro del pequeño dormitorio. No era tanto incomoda la situación, como lo era extraña. No era aventurado decir que ninguno de los dos imaginó estar allí y mucho menos con el otro. Fue Hermione la que suspiró de manera ruidosa primero y avanzó hasta dejarse caer sobre el sofá. Era rojo y un tanto viejo, pero los almohadones eran mullidos y ella no era lo suficientemente alta como para que le quede incómodo.

"Yo duermo aquí" soltó ella probando el mueble. Malfoy la miró con cierto fastidio antes de rodar los ojos con ímpetu.

"Sabes que la cama es tuya, Granger" hubiera dicho que la sorprendía el arcaico gesto caballeroso de él, pero no era el caso. Si algo eran las familias de sangre puras elitistas, eran unas desesperadas por los modales. Por más que entre la enseñanza de éstos, no incluyeran tolerancia por el resto y la imperante necesidad de ser un poco menos deplorable como persona.

"Aprecio el gesto, Malfoy, pero no tiene sentido" aseguró ella poniéndose de pie una vez mas y caminando a encender la chimenea con un movimiento de su varita "tú eres considerablemente más alto que yo y el sofá no es demasiado grande" estaba segura que hubiera discutido si lo dejaba continuar hablando, así que lo interrumpió agregando algo más "quiero chocolate caliente, así que voy para la sala" tal vez una bebida dulce y caliente fuera antídoto suficiente contra la angustia y la tristeza.

"Granger" llamó él antes de que pudiera abandonar el cuarto "gracias" ella sólo asintió. Estaba por la mitad del pasillo cuando lo escuchó agregar "igualmente es tu culpa el no haber revisado el clima" Hermione rodó los ojos antes de responder con tono elevado.

"Le hubieras dicho a tu gente de confianza, Malfoy" el comentario hacía referencia a esa misma mañana, en la que le había asegurado que los tramites los había hecho alguien de su confianza "cállate y hazte útil" y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, alcanzó la sala antes de escucharlo acotar nada más.

Atilio resultó ser un viejo mago con demasiadas enseñanzas para aprender en un solo día. Les había hablado de su tiempo como auror en el departamento de magia finlandés. Todos los adeptos a las artes oscuras que había detenido y como ese mismo trabajo que tantas satisfacciones le había dado, lo había dejado lamentándose no llegar a tiempo para formar una familia. Hermione había mencionado que nunca era tarde, que tal vez alguna bruja viuda o sola estuviera esperando que llegara un mago para completarle la vida, pero Atilio le había asegurado que un trabajo como el suyo dejaba secuelas que te obligaban a quedarte solo, si querías hacerle la vida más fácil a la otra persona.

Durante ese período de la conversación, la mente de Hermione voló a su futuro. Estaba segura que no podía ser la única bruja que luchaba por encontrar su camino en la vida. Había algunas que de hecho no hacían nada y eran felices con ello, como las damas de sangre pura. Tal vez era la manera en que el resto la percibía que causaba el más daño. El constante zumbido de cuanto potencial tenía y cuan terrible era que todo éste se fuera a la basura. La mayoría del tiempo, sin embargo, estaba segura que lo que más dolía era saber cuantas cosas estaban esperando ser alcanzadas por ella y cuanto parecía costarle todo. La angustia y la tristeza se habían vuelto un manto que lo cubría todo y no parecía ser capaz de correrlo a un lado, para permitir otras emociones encontrarla.

La congoja se encontró siendo desplazada por el entretenimiento cuando Atilio escucho que Malfoy horneaba como profesión. Su rostro se volvió rojo y la incredulidad de que un hombre se colgara un delantal e hiciera rosetones de merengue italiano se apoderó de él. Empezó a hablar de que antes los magos se ensuciaban las manos, pero con la tierra del trabajo bruto y que la cocina era para las damas. Malfoy no parecía muy dispuesto a acotar nada y ella dejo de lado lo prehistórico de sus valores para disfrutar el hecho de ver a su acompañante siendo criticado tan abiertamente. En el único momento en que Draco habló fue cuando Atilio le preguntó directamente a la cara si era uno de esos magos que les gusta otros magos. Y con eco de la carcajada de Hermione, él le respondió que no.

"Me iré a dormir" les avisó luego de que terminaran de cenar sobras recalentadas de cordero asado y papas al horno. Había estado rico y ella había agradecido sentir algo en el estomago.

"De acuerdo" aceptó ella poniéndose de pie. El viento fuera silbaba con bronca y la nieve seguía cayendo de manera incesante. No estaba segura que hora era, pero fuera estaba totalmente negro el cielo y, tal vez por el viaje en traslador, o tal vez por todo el estrés, pero estaba cansada "Yo también" Malfoy sólo asintió, imitándola a ella y a Atilio y poniéndose de pie.

Los tres caminaron en silencio por el pasillo. El viejo mago entró en una puerta que debía dar a su dormitorio personal, las otras dos que quedaban daban una al baño, y la otra al cuarto de huéspedes. Malfoy la siguió detrás y cuando ambos estaban dentro, cerró la puerta. Para sorpresa de ella no se sentía nerviosa. Sólo avanzó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer sobre éste. Instantes después se estaba estirando, con los pies cayendo por uno de los apoyabrazos y en dirección al suelo.

"¿Qué hora será?" preguntó ella luego de un rato. Malfoy se había sacado las botas de cuero negro y descansaba con su pantalón de ese color y una camisa blanca sobre las mantas. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar por que no se metía dentro de la cama. Afuera helaba y ella estaba cubierta con una frazada hasta la garganta.

"No lo sé" respondió Malfoy suspirando con vehemencia y acomodándose de manera que ambas manos suyas descansaban debajo de su cabeza, mientras sus ojos grises se concentraban en los paneles de madera del techo.

Otra tanda de silencio se adueñó del ambiente. La habitación estaba a oscuras, exceptuando por el fuego de la chimenea que chispeaba con fiereza cada vez que las llamas alcanzaban un pedazo intacto de los leños. Malfoy permanecía en la misma posición, mientras que ella había vuelto a sentarse en vez de quedar acostada. Sus ojos marrones miraban maravillados el caos y la destrucción de la naturaleza fuera, mientras la respiración de Draco era el perfecto contraste. Calmo y constante. Por momentos pensó que se había dormido, pero cuando volvía sus ojos para posarse en él, podía ver el parpadeo de sus pestañas yendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Estás con Oliver Wood" lo escuchó decir eventualmente, rompiendo por completo el silencio que hacía tanto se había perpetuado allí dentro. Hermione tuvo que aceptar que de todas las cosas que podía imagina a él diciéndole, esa no era una de las opciones.

"¿Te contó Zabini?" preguntó Hermione con cierta rendición ante el hecho de que su antiguo compañero de escuela, parecía ser el rincón de los secretos de la sociedad mágica joven.

"Lo mencionó, si" ella asintió lentamente "Blaise dice que es un buena persona" Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto orgullo.

"Así parece" coincidió. Pensó en dejar el tema morir ahí, pero parecía ser que Malfoy estaba dispuesto a conversar y ella era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien "Ophelia también lo parece" Draco sólo asintió "ella mencionó que viaja mucho"

"Trabaja para una compañía privada rompiendo maldiciones de objetos valiosos" Hermione quería preguntar que compañía cuando él siguió hablando "la mayoría de las veces tiene que ir al lugar del objeto, en vez del objeto a ella" había cierta amargura en esa explicación.

"A ti no te gusta viajar" no era una pregunta "Blaise lo mencionó" que supiera que Zabini hablaba de parte de Dios y de María Santísima también.

"No me gusta salir a ningún lado" sentenció Draco de una manera que no le generó a Hermione la sensación de que podía ahondar mucho más en ese tema.

"A mi cada vez me dan menos ganas" sabía que no tenía que acotar que era por los medios.

"Que Wood se prepare para lo que se le viene" el comentario fue en mayor medida distendido, pero la sensación de pánico que se asentó en el estomago de Hermione como una roca, fue instantánea. No se había puesto a pensar como su relación con Oliver iba a afectar su vida pública, mucho menos la de él. Malfoy tenía razón, Oliver iba a tener que aferrarse a algo porque se venía un torbellino en su dirección.

"¿Eres feliz?" la pregunta le abandonó los labios antes de que la razone y luego de hacerlo no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto tonta. No era una pregunta que uno hacía así como así, pero sobre todo no era una pregunta que uno le hacía alguien a quien no le tenía confianza.

"¿A qué se debe la pregunta?" los ojos de ella volaron fuera de la ventana, tal vez si no lo veía ahí descansando sobre la cama, se atreviera a ser un poco más honesta. Cuando dejó de mirarlo, lo sintió moverse y no pudo evitar contener las ganas de observar que posición había tomado. Estaba sentado, como ella, con los pies sobre el colchón, las rodillas flexionadas y la espalda contra la pared. Su cabello platino se había alborotado y varios mechones caían sobre su frente hasta tapar parte de sus ojos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Hermione lo veía desalineado y no pudo evitar contemplar, cuanto más joven lo volvía.

"No lo sé" confesó ella.

"Lo soy" terminó aceptando él "pero no tanto como me gustaría" eso sonaba como algo que Malfoy diría. Era egoísta y era irritante, pero quien era ella para culparlo, tal vez si ella fuera feliz pero no tanto como quisiera, también hubiera respondido eso. Después de todo, no conocía a nadie que no quisiera ser siempre un poco más feliz.

"Pero lo eres" insistió ella. Esperaba que no se notara la amargura ante esa acotación.

"Tengo menos de tres décadas de vida y disfruto el encierro y la soledad. Tengo novia hace tres años, dos padres que detesto y la imperante necesidad de empezar a pensar en producir un heredero, sin embargo, cambio todo eso por conseguir que mi torta danesa sea un poco menos densa, o que la decoración de mis panecillos sea menos simplista" Hermione no estaba segura que decir, así que lo dejo continuar "esas prioridades están tan… erróneas, que es imposible no pensar que algo está mal conmigo" una vez más, se mantuvo en silencio "pero tengo amigos y alguien que me ama y que elije compartir su vida conmigo, encontré mi pasión y tengo suficiente dinero que puedo vivir varias vidas de completo y absoluto lujo, entonces ¿Cómo no decir que soy feliz?" sonaba hastiado y Hermione se tuvo que preguntar si no estaba hablando más con el mismo que con ella.

"Tienes razón" le aseguró en un susurro de voz "esos son motivos suficientes para decir que eres feliz"

"Tú también los tienes, Granger" ni siquiera llegó a meditar esa afirmación antes de que él prosiguiera "sin embargo, estoy seguro que si te hago la misma pregunta, tu respuesta será diferente a la mía" tenía razón. Ella hubiera dicho que no lo era. Casi nunca lo era "hay algo mal contigo, Granger y tú sola serás capaz de solucionarlo" ¿Qué quería decir con ello? "crece de una vez y sé honesta contigo misma"

"Lo intento" aseguró y como respuesta él sólo asintió. Hermione estaba segura que si seguían hablando de eso iba a romper en llanto. No había una sola razón por la que quisiera que Draco Malfoy la viera llorar, así que intentó cambiar de tema, por más claro que eso estuviera "estaban ricos los bombones de hoy" Atilio se los había convidado con el chocolate caliente.

"Recuérdame que te golpee la puerta cuando haga yo" Hermione se encontró sonriendo ante el gesto engreído de Malfoy, pero igualmente asintió.

Siguieron conversando un rato largo más, Hermione sentada en el sofá y Malfoy sobre la cama. La mayoría del tiempo ni se molestaron en concentrar su vista en el otro. La oscuridad de la habitación parecía proveer un manto de confianza que invitaba a ser honesto y ella estaba segura que a partir de ese momento podía decir que, mas o menos, conocía a Draco Malfoy.

"La tormenta cesó" la lúcida voz de Atilio los sacó a ambos del sueño en el que se encontraban.

Hermione había logrado volver a ubicarse en una posición extendida, pero Malfoy estaba roncando suavemente con su espalda descansando contra la pared. Su cabello estaba revuelto y su nariz colorada y ella no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa al verlo así. Era tan humano como el resto, lucía igual de fatal que cualquier mortal a la hora de amanecer.

"No te rías, Granger" sentenció con tono seco y hasta un tanto aburrido "luces como una arpía del bosque" ella rió aun más fuerte, sólo para molestarlo.

"¿Los espero con el desayuno?" preguntó Atilio, recordándoles a ambos que seguía allí.

"No hace falta, Atilio" aseguró Hermione "nos alistaremos y nos iremos cuanto antes" el mago asintió antes de retirarse, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de sí.

Tanto Draco como Hermione se dispusieron a arreglar un poco su apariencia y abrigarse una vez más. Apagaron el fuego de la chimenea y tendieron la cama. Cuando ella miró fuera pudo ver los gruesos copos de nieve cayendo, pero el viento parecía haber cesado. Los dos caminaron hasta quedar fuera del cuarto, cuando Hermione frenó al notar el morral de Malfoy aun dentro de la habitación. Su presencia en el suelo, al lado de la cama, era casi imperceptible a simple vista.

"El morral" le señaló ella, mientras el frenaba a su lado en el umbral.

"Muérdago" escucharon a alguien decir. Los ojos de los dos se concentraron en un entretenido Atilio, que los miraba del otro lado del pasillo, señalando la pequeña planta colgada sobre ambos.

"No" dijeron a la vez, como si las tradiciones pudieran arder en el infierno. Estaba segura que tanto Malfoy como ella preferían besar un escregruto de cola explosiva, que al otro.

"Tengo novio" intentó explicar Hermione.

"Es un tradición, señorita. Nada que cualquier mago decente no comprenda" tenía su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón y estaba segura que podía lanzarle un Avada y salirse con la suya. Nadie sospecharía de la gran Hermione Granger.

"No sé cuan decente es" comentó Malfoy, sabiendo que la iba a molestar. Los ojos marrones de ella se posaron en los estúpidos pómulos de él antes de apretarlos entre sus dedos y atraer el rostro de Draco contra el suyo. Sabía que la presión de su pulgar y su índice debían estar incomodándolo y el fuerte choque de su boca cerrada contra la de él debía haberle dolido.

"Ahí está" aseguró soltándolo enseguida. Esta vez fue Malfoy el que se inclinó hacia delante, sólo que en vez de besarla, la tomó por detrás del cuello dejándola en posición fija y con un ágil movimiento estaba tomando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tirando. Lo hizo más de lo románticamente recomendable, y la presión de sus labios también fue más de la sugerida. Hermione soltó un chillido de molestia, ni bien la soltó. Los ojos marrones de ella lo miraban de manera fulminante, mientras los grises de él le devolvían el gesto. Transcurrieron varios segundos así, frente a frente, bajo el muérdago y con la amenaza de que uno asesinaría al otro en la brevedad. Fue Malfoy el que eventualmente habló.

"Arréglate el gorro" y sin dejar que acotara nada, estaba tomando su morral y caminando por el largo del pasillo en dirección a la puerta de entrada.


	8. 8: Libros y Cuadernos

**N/A:** _¡Buenas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo de maravilla. No tengo mucho para decirles, mas que lo siento inmesamente por la demora. Haré todo lo posible por volver a la rutina de subir una vez por semana. A veces, sin embargo, la vida se pone en el camino. Lo bueno es que aqui les traigo un capitulo largo. Espero que les guste. Quiero decir GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios, el apoyo y la buena onda. Me llenan de alegria y me viven dando ganas de escribir. A veces no puedo fisicamente sentarme a hacerlo, pero las ganas siguen presentes, esperando poder hacerlo. Ahora si, les dejo un beso enorme._

 _Albertina_

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **LIBROS Y CUADERNOS**

El viaje en ascensor estaba demasiado silencioso para ser entre dos personas que habían pasado las últimas cuarenta y tantas horas juntos. Estas habían incluido ser acorralados por una intensa tormenta de nieve, compartir dormitorio y hasta intercambiar un par de mordiscos y besos. Tal vez, concluyó Hermione, la relación entre ella y Draco Malfoy nunca sería fluida del todo. Habían sido enemigos por la mayoría de los años que lo había conocido y eso se notaba.

Los ojos de Hermione se elevaron para concentrarse en el perfil de Draco. Lucía extenuado, con dos gruesas medialunas rosáceas sirviendo de soporte para sus ojos grises. El cabello estaba revuelto y el vestuario, si bien aun impecable, no lucía inmaculado como siempre solía hacerlo. Todo esto era un tanto opacado por el destello de satisfacción que aparecía en la mueca de su boca. El esfuerzo había valido la pena, porque en el morral negro de cuero que sostenía en su mano izquierda, se encontraba guardado la copia del libro que tanto había querido.

"Al fin, Merlín santo" lo escuchó murmurar para si mismo en el momento en que el ascensor frenó. Algo dentro de Hermione se revolvió con malestar y rechazo. No serían los mejores amigos, pero ella ni siquiera había tenido la obligación de ir a buscar ese libro y aun así lo había hecho.

"Muy sangre pura, pero terribles modales" esta vez fue ella la que murmuró y ni siquiera tuvo que verlo para saber que la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

"No lo dije por ti, Granger" sabía que era altamente infantil, pero no se dignó a reconocer que se había dirigido a ella ni por un segundo.

Su mano derecha, aun envuelta en un grueso guante de lana, tomó la manija dorada del ascensor y con un fuerte tirón se encontró revelando el pasillo del décimo piso. Delante de ambos se encontraba la larga ventana que dejaba a la vista un oscuro Londres cubierto de nieve, con las anaranjadas luces de las farolas dándole cierta vida. Hermione suspiró de manera profunda antes de dar un paso hacia delante y posar sus pies sobre las baldosas en tono gris. Su puerta estaba a la izquierda y hacia allí se dirigió.

"Granger" lo escuchó decir con absoluto mal estar y completa carencia de paciencia. Draco Malfoy era un hombre perpetuado en un estado de irritación.

"¿Qué quieres?" quería sonar molesta, por más que corriera el riesgo de sonar petulante. A cambio acabó sonando hastiada.

"Agradezco que hayas venido conmigo en el viaje" Malfoy lucía totalmente incomodo, por más que esa confianza que emanaba desde que ella lo conocía seguía intacta. No había que ser una amiga cercana de él para darse cuenta que no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos, en especial cuando estos involucraban agradecer o pedir perdón. Hermione se tuvo que aceptar que no tenía derecho a juzgarlo, puesto que ella también solía luchar con ambas cosas.

"¿De qué viaje se trata esta conversación, Draco?" la voz los sacó a ambos del momento. Si es que eso se podía llamar un momento. Bajo el umbral de la puerta abierta del departamento de Malfoy se encontraba Ophelia. Bello rostro de piel oliva contorneado en una expresión de malestar, mientras las largas y estilizadas extremidades de su cuerpo permanecían rígidas de lo que estaba claro era enfado.

En su vida, Hermione, había sido tanto participe como espectadora de conflictos de pareja. Los había vivido con novios anteriores, como había presenciado aquellas de Harry y Ginny e incluso de Ron y Luna. Nunca se había imaginado tener que ver a Draco Malfoy en una situación así. El pareció estar de acuerdo con ella, porque sin decir nada caminó hasta su departamento, indicándole a Ophelia que entre con él y luego con total tranquilidad cerró la puerta. Ella contempló quedarse un momento más allí parada, descubriendo si cuando Malfoy discutía elevaba la voz, o que tipo de reproches era común que su novia le soltara. El espiar una situación a la que no se es bienvenido puede lucir altamente tentador, por más que en esencia sea un acto horroroso. Hermione acabó dando media vuelta y caminando hasta su departamento. No sólo cerró la puerta, si no que se fue de manera inmediata a tomar un ducha y luego a dormir. Cualquier conflicto que pudiera estar ocurriendo del otro lado del pasillo, quedó completamente entre las dos personas integrándolo.

El resto de los días que siguieron a esa noche los pasó en su departamento, sin siquiera salir a la calle una vez. Se sentía cansada y sin mucho ánimo. Ni la idea de comer alguna de las cosas ricas que Malfoy vivía preparando sonaba entretenido. Lo positivo había sido la cantidad de horas que había pasado sentada frente a la máquina de escribir de su padre, con sus dedos presionando las teclas a toda velocidad. Se había planteado agradecerle que se la prestara cuando fuera a visitarlo en Navidad y eso fue lo que terminó haciendo.

"Estás hermosa" el comentario de su padre sonó casual, como si acabara de darse cuenta y no podía contener la necesidad de hacérselo saber. Hermione tuvo que sonreír, porque al final del día, nadie era menos objetivo que su padre.

"Gracias, papá" agradeció de todas maneras, sonriendo de manera amplia como una niña pequeña. La mesa larga en el comedor de la casa de sus padres estaba ocupada por todo tipo de familiares. Desde primos, tíos y ahijados hasta la abuela y el abuelo. En una de las cabeceras estaba Jerry, con su madre a su derecha y ella a la derecha de ésta.

Afuera estaba nevando de manera estrepitosa, era por eso que agradecía la alta taza de chocolate caliente que acababan de servirle. Si hubiera estado lo suficientemente abrigada, hubiera dicho que no, porque la cantidad de cosas que había comido ya le estaban dificultando la movilidad. Llevaba puesto un delicado vestido rojo de seda sin mangas y el decir que sentía fresco era quedarse corta.

"¿No te aburres?" le preguntó de repente su madre. Su padre estaba en silencio, observando la escena con cautela. Tal vez lo estaba imaginando, pero Hermione creía estar en lo correcto si decía que se lo veía un tanto triste cuando posaba los ojos en ella.

"¿De qué, ma?" no estaba segura a que se refería su madre con esa pregunta.

"De pasar la navidad entre nosotros que, ya sabes, no somos como tú. No tiene la misma magia" la expresión había sido utilizada a propósito y ella tuvo que sonreír ante ello.

Estaban equivocados. Total y completamente equivocados. La Navidad para ella, no necesitaba de encantamientos y hechizos. Lo que si requería era a la familia. No importaba que no viera a sus tíos prácticamente nunca, o que su abuela viviera preguntando como era que ella se llamaba, por más que recordaba el nombre de todos sus otros primos. Allí ella se sentía segura. Una seguridad que había estado presente hasta que había descubierto que no era otra muggle más, sino que había nacido con magia recorriéndole por el cuerpo. Navidad significaba volver al nido y para alguien que sentía que estaba en el aire sin descanso por tanto tiempo, era el completo paraíso.

"Dame la opción de poder estar en cualquier otro lugar en la tierra en este momento y sigo eligiendo este comedor" la vehemencia con la que habló se asemejaba mucho más a la Hermione que había asistido Hogwarts, que a la que había quedado después de la guerra. Aun así, los ojos de su padre seguían luciendo tristes y ella acabó excusándose para ir al baño, antes de romper en llanto delante de toda la familia.

La velada perduró hasta pasada la medianoche. El momento en que los presentes aparecieron debajo del árbol, fue uno de esos instantes que siempre le sacaban la sonrisa más amplia. Cuando era pequeña, tanto ella como sus primos solían estar jugando a cualquier cosa, mientras su madre y sus tías aprovechaban para sacar los regalos que siempre escondían en el ropero al lado de la puerta de entrada, y desparramarlos debajo del enorme pino. Acto seguido gritaban sorprendidas que papá Noel había ido a visitarlos y todos los menores corrían desaforados a ver que habían recibido ese año. Ya no quedaban niños o niñas en la familia, no hasta que llegaran los nietos y bisnietos, pero el momento seguía siendo de lo más maravilloso.

Cuando la casa se volvió a encontrar vacía, exceptuando por su presencia y la de sus padres, ella ofreció limpiar por su cuenta. Su madre puso el grito en el cielo, diciendo que no iba a permitir que ella tuviera que hacer todo el trabajo. Hermione le susurró que con un hechizo tendría todo lavado y guardado en cuestión de segundos. La sonrisa que siguió a la explicación fue la de una madre que a veces olvida que su hija no es del mundo que ella conoce.

Entre hechizo y hechizo acabó sola en la cocina a las tres de la mañana con una taza de café humeante a su lado y demasiada angustia para ser la noche de navidad. Se notaba en cada linea de su rostro, se notaba en la postura de su cuerpo y en especial en la fina capa de agua que recubría sus ojos. No iba a llorar. No esa noche. Ya bastante cansada estaba de llorar, no iba a darse el lujo de hacerlo en esa fecha en particular. Navidad es una noche más, pero a la vez es Navidad y eso significa algo.

Sus ojos recorrieron con cautela la cocina. Estaban las macetas de todos colores luciendo alegres y vibrantes. Cada utensilio estaba en su lugar y cada electrodoméstico brillaba gracias al último hechizo que había soltado. No fue hasta que pasó su vista dos veces que notó el fino cuaderno descansando sobre la heladera. A penas si se podía ver, pero estaba ahí. Fue inmediata su reacción, en la que sus piernas se pusieron en movimiento y caminaron a tomarlo con la curiosidad propia que siempre había tenido. La tapa era azul oscura y no decía nada. Era uno cuaderno más de los que se compra en cualquier librería, sólo que este lucía gastado y viejo. Decidió volver a sentarse en la silla donde había estado ubicada, antes de abrirlo para ver de que se trataba.

La primera hoja estaba amarillenta por la humedad, pero se podía leer a la perfección la letra escrita a mano con un bolígrafo azul. Era una receta para hacer alguna especie de postre. Ahí lo recordó. Ese cuaderno solía estar guardado en un cajón del mueble largo de la sala. Su madre lo sacaba a la luz cada vez que se reunía mucha gente a cenar en la casa. Había estado en la familia por más tiempo del que ella podía recordar y no dudaba que si revisaba la última entrada, debía tener la caligrafía de su madre, con alguna receta que había sacado del canal _Food Network._

Cuando estaba en primer grado y aun iba a la primaria muggle, Hermione, se había encontrado con cierta dificultad para hacerse amigos. Nunca supo si era su aspecto físico, tal vez el cabello revuelto y los dientes de castor no eran un gran imán para que la gente se sienta atraída a hablarte. O tal vez había sido su personalidad rebosante de confianza y aquella irresistible necesidad de decirle a la gente que hacer, lo que la había dejado sola. Hermione no lo había sabido cuando tenía seis años y aun no lo sabía. Lo que si recordaba a la perfección, era a Clara Pidwick. Iba al mismo grado que ella y tenía el cabello rubio y lacio más bello que Hermione había visto en su vida. Los ojos celestes y las mejillas rosadas la hacían parecer una _Barbie_ en persona, aun cuando en aquel entonces le faltaban los dos dientes delanteros de la parte superior de su boca. A sus seis años, con toda su decisión y confianza, había concluido que deseaba que Clara fuera su amiga.

Una tarde, al regresar del colegio, le había pedido a su madre que la ayudara a armar un álbum con las mejores fotos de caballos y ponis que pudieran conseguir. Clara, como toda niña, estaba obsesionada con los caballos blancos y no había nada que quisiera en el mundo más que su propio poni. Hermione lo sabía porque la escuchaba decirlo todo el tiempo. Su madre había aceptado y desde las cuatro de la tarde, hasta las nueve de la noche, habían trabajado de manera incansable en ese álbum. Al día siguiente, Hermione, había ido directamente hasta Clara y se lo había entregado. La historia no había acabado como ella hubiera querido, porque aquella niña de seis años con el cabello rubio más lindo que podía recordar, le había agradecido, había dado media vuelta y se había ido para no volver a hablarle en el resto de los años que Hermione asistió a esa primaria, antes de descubrir que Hogwarts existía.

Esa noche, en plena madrugada, Hermione no tenía un Clara Pidwick a la cual impresionar, pero la idea de armarle algo a alguien le volvió de manera tan tempestuosa, como lo había hecho en el primer grado. Se puso de pie una vez más y avanzó lo más silenciosamente posible hasta el mueble largo ubicado en la sala. Su madre siempre tenía cuadernos sin usar allí guardados y al abrir el cajón, descubrió que éste seguía siendo el caso. Sacó el primero que vio y volviendo a la cocina, decidió que si iba a pasar el resto de la noche despierta, que iba a usarlo para algo que le consumiera el tiempo. Y transcribir recetas con anotaciones de lo más exactas en los margenes, y desastrosos dibujos pretendiendo ilustrar el resultado, era algo que sin duda la iba a entretener.

"¿Qué haces todavía despierta, princesa?" los ojos de Hermione se elevaron de manera exaltada, para dar con el rostro somnoliento de su padre. Estaba parado debajo del umbral de la puerta de la cocina y la miraba con cautela.

"Estoy transcribiendo las recetas del cuaderno de mamá" respondió antes de darle un pequeña sonrisa. Su mano frenó por un momento para tomar la taza con café y llevársela a los labios "¿Qué haces tú despierto?"

"Tengo sed y vine por un vaso con agua" Jerry avanzó lentamente por la cocina hasta la heladera para sacar la jarra de vidrio con agua helada "¿Estás bien, Hermione?"

"Se te nota" fue lo que terminó diciendo. No sonaba molesta o irritada, pero si estaba feliz de por fin mencionarlo en voz alta "se nota que me miras de manera triste. Lo que no sé es por que" no creía haberle hecho nada a sus padres para que la vieran así.

"¿Por qué?" esa pregunta no esperaba una respuesta de parte de ella, era más bien retórica "porque te veo rendida, hija, y no sé como ayudarte" ella no estaba rendida. No lo estaba. Estaba cansada y un tanto magullada, pero aun no se había rendido. "Creciendo siempre fuiste pólvora encendida, Hermione. Llena de confianza y lista para hacerle frente a la vida. Ahora te veo apagada, sin ganas de nada… Te veo triste, hija. Te veo triste y no sé como ponerte contenta y eso me está matando" no estaba segura que agregar a esa confesión "doy la vida por tu felicidad, Hermione. Si sabes de alguna manera que te podamos ayudar, tanto yo como tu madre, dinos, porque te juro que lo haremos" se había jurado no llorar esa noche, pero parecía ser que ni a ella misma se podía mantener las promesas, porque de cada ojo un insistente torrente de lagrimas comenzó a nacer.

"Estoy feliz, papá. Te lo prometo" esa afirmación era tan falsa que tuvo que tragar varias veces, para que desapareciera el gusto amargo de su boca. "Estoy con alguien ahora, ¿Sabías?" la sonrisa que acompañó las palabras, por lo menos, si fue cierta. Cada vez que recordaba a Oliver se sentía un tanto más liviana.

"¿Enserio?" esta vez fue su padre el que sonrió de manera amplia, antes de caminar a tomar asiento en la silla de al lado de ella "cuéntame de él" Hermione asintió antes de disponerse a pasar el resto de la noche contándole de la persona en su vida que la hacía feliz, a la par que, sus mano derecha movía el bolígrafo sobre las hojas del cuaderno recién estrenado, copiando receta tras receta.

 _000_

Navidad había quedado atrás. Ya había transcurrido una semana desde la cena en lo de sus padres, pero aun así se había quedado con ellos todos esos días. El décimo piso del exclusivo rascacielos lucía igual que siempre cuando se bajó del ascensor. La amplia ventana aun revelaba que Londres estaba bajo nieve y Hermione decidió que ya estaba harta del invierno. Que la primavera se apurara, porque el blanco le había adormecido la vista.

En su mano derecha sostenía el pequeño bolso de mano que había llevado con ella antes del viaje a Chiswick y en la izquierda una pequeña bolsa roja con lunares verdes que había comprado en una papelera a dos cuadras de la casa de sus padres. Meditó irse a su departamento y hacer lo que había decidido hacer otro día, pero sabía que si tomaba esa decisión, la bolsa de lunares, junto con su contenido, iba a acabar archivada en algún rincón de su departamento, por siempre olvidada. Inhaló de manera profunda un par de veces, antes de salir del ascensor y dirigirse hacia la derecha. En sentido opuesto a su departamento. Su brazo se elevó antes de tomar la decisión de manera consciente y cuando sus nudillos estaban chocando contra la superficie de madera, aceptó que ya había encendido la música y ahora le tocaba bailar.

Como era costumbre al llamar allí, espero que le gritara que entrara. Tal vez, para ese entonces, ya ni gritarle porque sabía que Hermione solía meterse sin que le indicaran que lo hiciera. Esa noche no tenía ganas de entrar, así que esperó en el solitario pasillo a que la fueran a atender, como en cualquier otro hogar. Draco no tardó demasiado y menos de un minuto después allí estaba. Camisa azul, pantalón de vestir gris y el cabello platino peinado hacia atrás con una buena dosis de gel. Lucía como siempre solía hacerlo, confiado e importante.

"Granger" saludó de manera neutral. Los ojos de Hermione se concentraron en la bolsa que aun sostenía en su mano, dudando por una última vez.

"Vine a traerte esto" acabó confesando, extendiéndole el improvisado presente que le había hecho "feliz Navidad, Malfoy" las lineas de expresión en el rostro de Draco se contornearon en clara confusión. Los penetrantes ojos grises parecían no poder dejar de viajar entre la bolsa y el rostro de ella. Dudaba si tomarla o no, como si algo malo pudiera estar allí dentro.

"Gracias" acabó aceptando, mientras sus largos dedos se cerraban al rededor del material brillante "no te compré nada" las palabras parecieron nacer, sin que él pudiera detenerlas. Hermione estaba a punto de decirle que en realidad no esperaba nada. Incluso iba a agregar que su regalo había sido la terapia para unas cuantas noches de insomnio. No llegó a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, cuando una esbelta figura apareció detrás de Draco. Llevaba puesta una larga bata de seda verde que la envolvía hasta los tobillos, mientras que su cabello negro caía como una cascada poco dócil por delante de su hombro y hasta la altura de uno de sus pechos. Ophelia, como Malfoy, lucía confiada e importante. Se notaba a la vista porque estaban juntos. Encajaban mejor de lo que ella había visto a dos personas hacerlo en toda su vida.

"¿A quién nos olvidamos de comprarle algo, amor?" la voz era dulce y seductora, mientras caminaba hasta pararse al lado de Malfoy y tomarle el brazo para que la rodee "¡Hermione!" la exclamación sonó tan genuina que ella acabó sonriendo muy a su pesar "lamento mucho que nos olvidáramos de ti. ¿Cómo pasaste las fiestas? No te hemos visto por el edificio" Hermione sonrió una vez más.

"Estuve en Chiswick con mi familia estos días" explicó de manera distendida "siempre paso las fiestas en lo de mis padres"

"¿Tus padres son muggles, verdad?" Hermione asintió lentamente "Que extraño eso, la bruja más brillante de nuestra edad es hija de muggles. Todo un esfuerzo el que haz puesto en nuestro mundo" esta vez la sonrisa en el rostro de ella fue menos genuina. Igualmente lo hizo, porque deseaba que no lo olvidara nadie: la bruja más brillante de su edad era hija de muggles.

"Harry salvó al mundo mágico y no supo quien era hasta cumplir once y Voldemort tuvo un padre muggle y una madre bruja. Supongo que la pureza de la sangre no está intrínsecamente relacionada al talento" la incomodidad que invadió el ambiente lo hizo de manera rápida y abarcadora. Los tres estaban allí parados, sin decir nada y mirándose con cierto recelo. Lo extraño era que el recelo que estaba demostrando Malfoy no estaba dirigido a ella, sino a Ophelia.

"Fascinante" acabó diciendo la otra bruja "debes entrar así seguimos conversando del tema. Está un tanto fresco aquí en el pasillo y yo no llevo nada debajo de esta bata" una carcajada que parecía querer ser elocuente nació de la garganta de Ophelia. Hermione estaba segura que saltar de ese mismo piso lucía más tentador que entrar a conversar de la pureza de la sangre con la novia de Draco Malfoy.

"Te agradezco, Ophelia, pero recién regreso a casa después de varios días y no veo la hora de darme una ducha y quedarme dentro" era verdad "otro día" que esperaba fuera en noventa años. O cien para estar un poco más seguros.

"Que pena..." Hermione asintió antes de hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano y caminar hasta el otro lado del pasillo lo más rápido posible.

Los días que siguieron fueron tranquilos. Hermione continuó con su rutina de escribir. Susan pasó una tarde a visitarla y se encargó de ponerla al corriente con toda la planificación de la boda. Oliver escribió día por medio, narrando en cada una de sus cartas como venían los entrenamientos para la nueva temporada e informándole que en menos de un mes iba a volver a verla. Ella había tenido la esperanza de poder ir a verlo a Edimburgo donde se encontraba el equipo, pero él mencionó la imposibilidad de recibir visitas por el momento. El equipo estaba más recluso que un grupo de monjas de clausura.

Cada noche, al finalizar la jornada, agradecía no haberse cruzado con Malfoy y Ophelia. Saltaba a la vista que la otra bruja no era una mala persona, pero también estaba empezando a quedar a la vista, que Hermione parecía simpatizarle un poco menos cada vez que volvían a verse. Llegó a pensar que debía ser su impresión, pero en el fondo sabía que no era eso. Era un facto. A Ophelia no le agradaba.

Pasaron cerca de dos semanas hasta que la puerta de su departamento sonó con dos golpes decididos. Ella estaba desparramada en el sofá viendo Extraños en un Tren. Siempre había amado las películas en blanco y negro y desde que había descubierto a Hitchcock que le quitaba el aliento ver su trabajo. La escena en el final, donde el carrusel comienza a girar a toda velocidad, seguía maravillándola. Aun no había llegado a esa parte, así que no se molestó en poner pausa, mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba a ver quien estaba del otro lado.

No sabía cuan perturbador era, pero lo que delató que su visita era Draco Malfoy fue su aroma. Le hubiera gustado decir que no estaba familiarizado con éste. Que no sabía nada de Malfoy, mucho menos como olía, pero hubiera sido una total mentira. Lo podía reconocer a distancia y no había nadie que tuviera un aroma similar. Era una particular mezcla de madera y cítrico. Era intoxicante de la manera más potente. A la vista, no quedaba duda, que era imposible confundirlo con alguien más. No había una sola persona con ese cabello o ese estilo. Mucho menos con esos rasgos angulosos y los ojos grises congelados.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó ella sin mucho animo, antes de dar media vuelta y avanzar en dirección al sofá otra vez. Dejó la puerta abierta y esperaba que eso le fue suficiente para que Malfoy se diera cuenta que era bienvenido a ingresar si así lo deseaba.

"Vine a agradecerte por el regalo del otro día" ese era el agradecimiento más carente de sentimiento que había escuchado en toda su vida. No sólo no sonaba agradecido, sino que sonaba irritado de tener que estar ahí. Para alguien sin ganas de encontrarse allí, cerró la puerta detrás de él y camino hasta quedar parado en la sala, al lado del sofá. Una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo un paquete cuadrado con un grueso moño rojo envolviéndolo.

"¿Es para mi?" preguntó Hermione repentinamente interesada por la visita. Su trasero saltó del sillón como si tuviera un resorte debajo de éste. Por un instante apareció una mueca de entretenimiento en el rostro de él y sin decir nada le extendió el paquete.

Hermione no dudaba que debía estar luciendo como una niña pequeña. Su rostro esbozaba la más amplia de las sonrisas, mientras sus dedos trabajaban con rapidez para deshacer el moño y revelar el contenido. Tardó segundos en hacerlo y cuando por fin lo hizo sintió que perdía el aliento. No podía creer lo que estaba dentro de esa caja. Sus ojos se elevaron para ver a Malfoy, para ver si no se trataba de una broma y en él encontró total seriedad.

"De acuerdo, no te compré nada Granger. Lo saqué de mi biblioteca" una vez más el tono de fastidio decía presente "no tengo ni idea que te gusta y que no, pero recordé que solías andar con una copia de ese maldito libro para todos lados cuando íbamos a Hogwarts y asumí que tal vez no tengas esa edición" Hermione quería gritarle que no. No tenía esa edición. No sólo eso, sino que nunca la había conseguido para leerla. No sabía si odiaba a Malfoy por tener acceso a tanto o si lo adoraba por permitirle acceder a ella también.

"Gracias" fue lo único que terminó diciendo, antes de volver a contemplar la impecable edición de _Hogwarts: una historia_ escrita no sólo por Bathilda Bagshot, sino con la adiciones de Chroniculus Punnet y Garius Tomkink.

"De nada" respondió Malfoy de manera arisca. Para ese entonces tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos y una clara expresión de irritación en el rostro.

"¿Leíste el cuaderno que te regalé?" preguntó ella con lentitud mientras comenzaba a avanzar hasta la cocina. No tuvo que decirle nada, ni voltear a verlo, porque en el instante en que pasó al lado de él pudo escucharlo moverse detrás de ella.

"Si" contestó con más amabilidad "Gracias. Hay recetas que no conocía. Probablemente las pruebe pronto" Hermione sonrió ampliamente una vez más antes de asentir.

"Contiene los secretos culinarios de los Granger, así que debes tratarlos con el mayor secretismo posible" su tono era el de alguien planeando una conspiración y para su sorpresa, Malfoy acabó soltando una risa.

"¿Debo?" Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, mientras se disponía a llenar la pava con agua para preparar dos tazas de té. El, por su parte, asintió de manera pensativa a la par que se ubicaba en una de las banquetas altas que daban a la isla de mármol. "Lamento lo del otro día"

"¿El qué?" la pregunta demostraba la genuina confusión que estaba sintiendo.

"Ophelia, a veces, tiene problemas con una persona y elige desquitarlos con alguien que no tiene nada que ver" ¿Qué quería decirle con eso? ¿Qué ellos estaban teniendo problemas entre ellos? Su mente estaba en blanco, intentando idear una respuesta a esa revelación, pero nada aparecía. No quería meterse en la vida de él, en sus conflictos y problemas. Ella tenía una relación de vecinos casuales con Draco Malfoy. Nada más. No importaba cuanto a veces pensara que tal vez eran amigos. No lo eran. No podían serlo. No ellos dos.

"Mi papá hace lo mismo, así que no temas, lo entiendo" al menos eso era cierto. Malfoy sólo asintió sin acotar nada.

El silencio llenó la cocina por un buen rato. Cada uno tenía una humeante taza de té delante y seguían sin decirse nada. El parecía sumergido en sus propias preocupaciones, mientras ella estaba totalmente inmersa en cada uno de los movimientos y expresiones en los angulosos rasgos. Malfoy lucía siempre tan magnánimo. Rebosante de confianza y con una vida envuelta en una caja de oro. Parecía tener todo lo que ella deseaba tener. Paz y felicidad. En ese momento, sin embargo, viéndolo fijamente, tal vez no era tan así. Tal vez estaba tan quebrado como ella se sentía por momentos.

"¿No vino Wood a visitar?" lo escuchó preguntarle luego de un rato. Hermione negó con la cabeza de manera inmediata, mientras movía las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás desde la mesada donde se encontraba sentada.

"Tu amigo los tiene secuestrados en Escocia y no permite que vengan a visitar, ni que uno vaya a visitarlos" esta vez la carcajada de Malfoy fue estruendosa enserio "No es gracioso" se quejó ella.

"Blaise tiene dinero porque se asegura que sus inversiones den sus frutos. No hay manera que deje que sus jugadores vayan por la vida haciendo sociales en vez de entrenar" la que lucía irritada y de mal humor en ese momento, era ella, no él.

"Y tiene dinero porque lo heredó de _papi_ y _mami_ " Malfoy sonrió una vez más.

"Eso también" su caso era el mismo y parecía en completa paz con ello "espero que estés preparada para la relación que se te viene, Granger. Wood no va a estar presente muy seguido y eso involucra tus días buenos y aquellos malos" Hermione dejó la taza de té a un lado antes de concentrarse en él destilando ira.

"No apreció que te metas en mi vida, Malfoy. Mucho menos en la parte amorosa de la misma" si hubiera tenido ganas de destilar veneno, hubiera agregado que se encargara de solucionar la suya propia. Se contuvo, porque algo le decía que el comentario no había nacido de la mala intención.

"Sólo recalco lo evidente, Granger"

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?" la pregunta nació antes de poder darse cuenta que estaba por salir a la luz. Si hubiera sido consciente, se la hubiera guardado, porque sabía que iba a provocar temblores.

"¿Arruinar el qué, Granger? Lamento si te afecta tanto que mencione que tu novio va a andar por el mundo, mucho más seguido de lo que va a verte la cara" la mala intención estaba comenzando a decir presente "la mía hace lo mismo y vivo con ello"

"¡No es eso!" exclamó Hermione molesta "no es el comentario de Oliver, es siempre arruinar el momento" intentó elaborar "cada vez que estamos teniendo una conversación, cada vez que no siento ganas de asesinarte, abres la boca y me vuelves miserable, mientras haces que te odie todo de vuelta"

"¿Me odias a mi o te odias a ti?" De todas las preguntas, justo había tenido que elegir aquella. Era un Slytherin de pies a cabeza, porque sabía que ese era el peor de los interrogantes. Sabía como se sentía ella con ella misma.

"Ese es mi punto" terminó confesando "cuando estoy contigo siento que me odio un poco menos, pero luego abres la boca y me siento más miserable que nunca" esperaba romper en llanto en cualquier momento, pero las lagrimas no aparecían "¿Por qué tienes que quitarme eso?"

"Las ironías de la vida, Granger" murmuró él con desdén "tú te odias un poco menos y cuando yo te veo a ti, recuerdo todas las razones porque siempre me di asco" esta vez Hermione no supo que agregar "¿Todavía lo tienes?" la pregunta fue acompañada de un gesto hacia su antebrazo izquierdo, donde una palabra permanecía tallada sobre su piel. Ella asintió lentamente, antes de arremangar la remera rosa que llevaba puesta y dejar las consecuencias de una tortura a la vista. Malfoy se puso de pie, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar el puño de su camisa a la par que avanzaba hasta la mesada donde ella seguía sentada. En una sucesión de fluidos movimiento estaba a la vista una detallada marca negra de una serpiente enroscándose y una calavera imponente encima. Era la marca tenebrosa y seguía estando tan nítida como cuando se la habían hecho por primera vez.

Los ojos de ella se deslizaban entre los dos antebrazos que estaban lado a lado. El 'Sangre Sucia' al lado del emblema de la superioridad de la sangre. Los dos claros extremos de una guerra que ya había tenido su tiempo y espacio, pero por momentos, aun seguía cobrándose los intereses. Hermione levantó la vista para verlo a él y se encontró con que ya la estaba mirando a ella. No supo si fue la curiosidad o si fue el morbo, pero decidió mover su mano, hasta que la yema de sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la pálida piel blanca y las gruesas lineas negras. Era tan suave como el terciopelo y eso la sorprendió, porque por alguna razón, esperaba que algo tan horroroso se sintiera desagradable al contacto.

"No te odies por lo que haz hecho" susurró ella mientras volvía a pasar sus dedos por el antebrazo descubierto de Malfoy "alégrate por lo que te haz convertido" ella no podía hacer lo mismo. Ella tenía que aferrarse todos los días a lo que alguna vez había sido, en vez de aceptar en lo que se había convertido, porque la realidad era demasiado trágica para alguien que no tenía ni tres décadas de vida.

La tercera vez que rozó su piel contra la de él siguió el camino por la palma de su mano, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos, estaban apoyadas directamente sobre las de él. Malfoy asintió con lentitud, antes de retirar su brazo y proceder a acomodarse la camisa una vez más. Parecía un tanto nervioso y hasta sacudido por lo recientemente vivido. Hermione no podía juzgarlo por lo que había hecho tantos años atrás. No cuando todo indicaba que eso era el pasado. No cuando ni siquiera se hablaba más con sus padres por crecer en su pensamiento. No cuando aceptaba prepararle cosas dulce para comer y se sentaba en su cocina a tomar un té con ella, independientemente de los roces y los entredichos.

"Hablaré con Blaise" fue lo que dijo él a cambio "seguro puede hacer una excepción" Hermione asintió sin poder concentrarse en Oliver. No cuando aun tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza que involucraban a Malfoy.

"Gracias" susurró Hermione antes de verlo salir de su cocina y luego escuchar la puerta de entrada. Sobre la isla de mármol aun descansaba su nueva copia de Hogwarts: una historia y esa noche la pasó echa un bollo en su cama, sumergida en las lineas tan conocida y en aquellas que estaba descubriendo por primera vez. Y de vez en cuando, en el instante en el que menos se lo esperaba, acababa pensando en él y en como agradecía que fuera él quien vivía del otro lado del pasillo.


	9. 9: Pasta Hecha Por Mamá

_**N/A:** Buenas, ¿Como les va? Espero que todo excelente. Por sugerencia (amenaza) de algunas personillas, he venido con capitulo nuevo. Hablando enserio, para las actualizaciones anteriores me demoré más de un mes. Les había mencionado que tenía planes de retomar la rutina de una o dos veces por semana. Hasta ahora, parece ser que lo estoy consiguiendo. _

_Quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo, los comentarios y las cosas bellas que me dicen. Me fascina leer sus opiniones respecto de los personajes y de la trama. Intentó producir la mejor historia que consigo y eso ayuda. Así que con este capitulo es lo mismo, les pido que si tienen un ratito vuelvan a dejarme su opinión. De lo que sea que deseen opinar._

 _Una ultima cosilla, este cap va a tener una especie de nota personal al final. Está relacionada con el contenido del capitulo y si tienen un ratito espero que la lean. Ahora si, les dejo un beso enorme y otra vez más muchas gracias._

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **PASTA HECHA POR MAMÁ**

Hermione había aceptado desde pequeña que estaba más enamorada del amor, que del romance. La ficticia noción de amor se había impregnado en ella, mucho antes de saber que estaba comprando una mentira. No se sentía especial en ser una victima, los que debían sentirse especiales, eran aquellos que habían logrado declinar la oferta. El amor en esencia es el combustible del mundo, lo que nos levanta de mañana y nos permite soñar, aun cuando el cielo está tan oscuro que ni dentro de nuestra propia mente podemos ver. Pero el amor, aquel que nace entre dos personas y si tienen suerte se extiende a lo largo de una vida, es menos bello. Es una lucha y te quita mucho más de lo que te da. Te pisotea, te extiende una mano, te levanta y te vuelve a derribar. Tal vez, pensó Hermione, es por la lucha por lo que vivimos. Lo que nos hace saber que aun somos humanos y que todo es pasajero.

Sus manos sostenían el pergamino, que había arribado menos de una hora antes, con tanta fuerza que las arrugas se estaban convirtiendo en roturas. La tinta seca le había hecho saber que quien era su amor prefería a algo más que a ella. No sabía si eso la hacía sentir mejor, que la cambiaran por algo en vez de por alguien. Porque Oliver Wood había elegido el quidditch antes de elegir lo que tenían.

Meros días atrás se había acercado a su departamento Blaise Zabini. La piel morena, los dientes de cristal y la obscena cantidad de oro lo seguían volviendo una de las personas más intrigantes que ella conocía. Con cierta incomodidad lo había hecho pasar luego de que él le informara que había ido a visitar a Draco y que por eso andaba por ahí. Traía con él un sobre para el siguiente evento de gala que estaba organizando y la estaba invitando a ella para que fuera con quien quisiera. Al decir eso, le había explicado, se refería a cualquier persona, incluso aquella que pudiera ser que tuviera que entrenar en vez de llenarse de alcohol y canapés.

Con la alegría propia de una niña que consigue que le cumplan el capricho, Hermione invitó a Oliver. El le respondió que no tenía tiempo para galas y que la vería en el primer partido de la temporada. Hermione se rehusaba a asistir.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la voz preocupada de Susan que estaba subiendo a la cama donde Hermione yacía acostada. Su puño estaba cerrado con fuerza al rededor de la respuesta de Oliver y sus mejillas brillaban por la humedad de las lagrimas ya derramadas.

"No lo sé" confesó ella volteando hasta acomodar su cabeza sobre el regazo de su amiga. Los dedos de Susan se inmiscuyeron entre su pelo en un gesto cariñoso y a Hermione le vino a la mente el rostro de su madre "¿Por qué no puedo evitar sentirme así, Sussie? La tristeza no se va. Nunca se va" le hubiera gustado decir que era por Oliver. Pero ese comentario iba mucho más profundo.

"Si quieres te puedo acompañar yo a la gala" si tan sólo ese fuera el problema…

"La mayoría de los días me quiero morir" las palabras salieron en un susurro y Hermione terminó de llorar de pronto, al sentir su propia voz confesar esas palabras. Las sabía hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca las había dejado salir a la luz.

Esperaba que Susan le dijera algo, pero no la escuchó decir nada. Lo que si sintió, fue su reacción. Varias gotas húmedas comenzaron a chocar contra su cabello y no tuvo que levantar la vista para saber que su amiga estaba llorando. No sólo tenía su vida arruinada, sino que parecía arruinar la de aquellos que la rodeaban también.

"Perdón, Sussie. No te quise hacer llorar" se disculpó Hermione, mientras se movía de una posición acostada, hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama. El cabello rubio frutilla de su amiga estaba desaliñado, mientras sus mejillas usualmente coloradas, destellaban de color carmín furioso. Lo que la quebró por dentro, fue ver el dolor en los ojos cielo.

"Te tengo que pedir perdón yo a ti, Hermione" escuchó decir a su amiga con seriedad. Las manos de esta se elevaron hasta que sus dedos le comenzaron a secar el marcado camino de angustia que había rodado por sus mejillas hasta caer al alcanzar el mentón "no he estado para ti y ahora siento que no puedo ayudarte" la confesión no tenía sentido para Hermione. La ausencia de Susan no había intensificado nada. Ella había comenzado a caer por el agujero del conejo mucho tiempo atrás y ella sola iba a tener que encontrar la manera de disminuir la velocidad o iba a acabar aplastada contra el piso.

"Me voy a poner bien, ya vas a ver" intentó animarla distendiendo el tono y produciendo una pequeña sonrisa "Creeme, Sussie. Lo haré" los ojos de su amiga le informaban a gritos que no creían que eso fuera a ocurrir.

"No me contaste que Draco Malfoy vive cruzando el pasillo" el cambió de tópico la confundió levemente. Parecía ser que para Susan, ambas cosas, estaban vinculadas. Hermione sólo asintió. "Me contó Blaise Zabini. Mencionó algo de que pasan tiempo juntos y que se han vuelto cercanos" esta vez no asintió, todo lo contrario.

"No somos cercanos" debía admitir que por momentos se preguntaba cuanta cercanía tenían. Había compartido más con él, en los últimos meses, de lo que lo había hecho con cualquier otra persona. Pero no, no era cercana con Draco Malfoy.

"Se cuentan cosas y se escuchan" ninguna de esas dos descripciones de su relación era una pregunta y no tuvo que indagar para saber que sin duda era más información compartida por Zabini.

"Si" susurró Hermione. Susan no dijo nada más antes de darle un beso en la frente y bajarse de la cama. Mencionó algo de una cuestión urgente a la que tenía que atender. En el fondo Hermione deseaba que se quedara, pero por fuera esbozó una sonrisa asegurándole que entendía y que no debía darle explicaciones.

Luego de esa conversación, Hermione, se había levantado de la cama. Había ido hasta su estudio, con la vista borrosa y la garganta seca. Por un instante había contemplado prepararse algo de comer, pero a último minuto decidió que no tenía hambre, que lo único que quería escribir. Poner su vida en palabras la calmaba y la ayudaba a procesar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, por más que no parecía ser suficiente.

Habían pasado cerca de treinta horas y Hermione seguía sentada frente a la maquina de escribir. Sin comer y sin dormir. No se sentía cansada, ni sedienta y no tenía el más mínimo apetito. Los dedos estaban igual de vitales que cuando se había ubicado allí y golpeaban las teclas de la maquina de escribir, como si fuera una mecanógrafa consagrada. A su lado las hojas se apilaban las unas sobre las otras, cada una conteniendo un pedazo más de su vida y poquito más de su verdad.

El tiempo podría haber seguido avanzando y ella no se hubiera movido de ese lugar. Al menos hasta que su propio cuerpo hubiera comenzado a apagarse por cuenta propia. Lo que la obligó a levantarse y volver a moverse, fue los suaves golpes en la puerta. No estaba segura quien sería, pero apostaba que debía ser Susan, volviendo a ver si se encontraba mejor. Draco Malfoy no era, porque él golpeaba de manera diferente. Más fuerte y con más confianza.

El redondeado rostro con marcadas arrugas de expresión que quedó al descubierto, no era una de las posibilidades que se le había ocurrido. Cabello rojizo, sonrisa cálida y ojos caídos, parada del otro lado del umbral estaba su madre. En el rostro de Hermione se expandió la más amplias de las sonrisas, dejando a la vista una alineada sucesión de dientes blancos. Era la primera vez que iba a visitarla allí, en vez de ser ella la que iba a lo de sus padres. Debía decir que si algo le iba a interrumpir su sesión de escritura, agradecía que fuera una visita de su madre.

"¡Hola, Ma!" exclamó Hermione tomándola en un abrazo. Enseguida sintió que se lo devolvía y eso la hizo sonreír un poco más "No sabía que estabas por venir, me hubiera arreglado" llevaba puesto el pijama y su cabello estaba pegado a su cabeza y rostro por la falta de lavado en los últimos días.

"Quería pasar a verte" habló su madre con suavidad.

"Por supuesto, eres bienvenida cuando lo desees" le aseguró Hermione con entusiasmo "¿Y papá?" no fue hasta ese entonces, que cayó en la conclusión de que era día de semana. Y que ese era horario de consultorio para su madre. Una instantánea sensación de preocupación la invadió "¿Está todo bien?"

"Papá está trabajando y está bien, así que no te preocupes" un suspiro le abandonó con tanta vehemencia que terminó tosiendo un par de veces "¿Comiste algo, Hermione?" ella negó enseguida. No iba a contarle a su madre, que hacía más de un día que estaba levantada y sin comer nada. Hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo y con razón, pero ella no tenía tiempo para lidiar con reproches. Aun cuando eran justificados. "¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha, mientras te preparo algo para comer?" Era una pregunta, pero conocía hacía mucho tiempo a su madre para saber que no invitaba a declinarle la sugerencia, así que a cambio asintió antes de disponerse a meterse al baño. Escuchó como se cerraba la puerta de entrada y luego los movimientos en la cocina.

La ducha fue tan relajante como caminar sobre clavos. Aun con el agua caliente recorriéndole el cuerpo y el vapor ayudándole a la respiración, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja seca en otoño al caerse del árbol. Se sentía liviana y a la deriva, mientras cada nervio en su interior le pedía a gritos que corriera lo más lejos de allí. Su razón era la que acababa mandando y esta le decía que no tenía más alternativa que enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo.

A penas se puso champú y si le pedían que confirme si se había aplicado acondicionador, no hubiera podido precisarlo. Su cabello siempre había sido un caos, la definición de indomable, por lo que la única manera que podía aplacarlo era usando sus dedos. Los movió entre las hebras castañas con rapidez y poca predisposición. Sólo quería que se desenredara lo más posible, para que el volumen se mantuviera al mínimo. Su cuerpo estuvo a punto de ser cubierto por el pijama nuevamente, pero sabía que iba a levantar quejas de su madre, así que optó por un _jean_ y una remera manga larga. No fue una sorpresa ver que el pantalón que una vez le había marcado a la perfección las curvas de sus piernas y su trasero, ahora le quedaba amplio y sin forma. Tenía que comenzar a recordar la hora del almuerzo y la cena, de lo contrario iba a tener que invertir en un ropero entero nuevo.

Los ojos de su madre se elevaron de la cacerola en la cual estaba revolviendo algo, al verla entrar en la cocina. El lugar olía de maravilla y Hermione sintió a su estomago rugir en un gesto de protesta. No era que no tuviera apetito últimamente, es que no encontraba la motivación de hacerse de comer. O siquiera de levantarse a buscar algo como una fruta o una barra de cereal.

"Huele delicioso" comentó Hermione mientras se sentaba en una de las altas banquetas que daban a la isla. Su madre le sonrió antes de proseguir a servirle un plato de pasta con una buena cantidad de queso rayado. Esperaba que se ubicara a su lado y así pudieran conversar de cualquier cosa, pero su madre se dejó caer contra la mesada de mármol mientras su mente parecía estar lidiando con lo que fuera que allí estuviera ocurriendo.

"Amor, tenemos que conversar un ratito" el tono era dulce y cálido. La sonrisa en el rostro de su madre, sin embargo, era tan melancólica que le estaba advirtiendo que no iba a ser una conversación placentera.

"¿Ocurre algo?" el asentimiento que respondió a ese interrogante fue tan vehemente que Hermione se encontró empujando la comida lejos de ella. El nudo en su garganta le había prohibido seguir tragando.

"No estás bien, mi amor" ya lo sabía a eso. ¿Por qué se lo seguía repitiendo todo el mundo? "tenemos que hacer algo y yo ya busqué ayuda" ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

"No entiendo" susurró Hermione, sintiendo el terror recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

"Hija, tanto tu padre como yo estamos inclinados a creer que puedes estar enferma" ¿Ella? ¿Enferma? No. Estaban equivocados. Ella estaba perfectamente bien.

"¡Estoy bien. Mamá!" exclamó con indignación "¡Estoy bien! No entiendo… ¿Por qué me están haciendo esto?" cada palabra estaba cargada en iguales cantidades de reproche y de miedo.

"Físicamente probablemente estés bien, Hermione" coincidió su madre "pero mentalmente no" el llanto que nació de la garganta de Hermione al escuchar esas palabras, fue tan desgarrador que hasta su mamá tuvo que apartar la vista. Podía ver la lucha por no quebrarse ella también. Era una madre intentando ayudar a su bebé "Mi amor, tienes muchos de los síntomas que presenta la depresión clínica y necesito que vengas conmigo al doctor. Necesito ver que te den la ayuda que necesitás así te pones bien de vuelta" el llanto de Hermione se seguía volviendo más y más desesperado con cada segundo que transcurría. No podía ser que estuviera viviendo eso. No podía ser lo que estaba escuchando.

"No quiero" las palabras se asemejaban demasiado a aquellas que solía decir cuando era pequeña y tenían que pincharla con una vacuna o sacarle sangre. Si tan sólo ahora pudiera resolverlo con una vacuna pondría el brazo totalmente predispuesto y hasta lo haría con una sonrisa. "No quiero" por primera vez su madre cerró la distancia para tomarla entre sus brazos con la típica calidez de familia. Le estaba diciendo que no estaba sola.

"Es para tu bien" le susurró al oído "¿No quieres ponerte bien? Así podrás disfrutar de la vida, Hermione"

"Tengo miedo" su madre no lo dijo, pero ella estaba segura que quería acotar que su situación era idéntica.

"No vamos a hacer nada apresurado" intentó calmarla, mientras se separaba para verla directamente a los ojos. Ambas manos le sostenían el rostro con la firmeza propia de la fuerza inquebrantable. "Le cuentas al doctor tu situación, que te está pasando y como te sientes y de acuerdo a lo que nos dice, vemos como proseguimos. Paso a paso" asintió por amor a terminar esa conversación, pero lejos estaba de estar satisfecha. Quería destruir el mundo frente a sus ojos, mientras otra parte de ella quería hacerse un bollo y llorar hasta que no tuviera más lágrimas para derramar. Quería coincidir con su madre y sentir que era la situación adecuada, pero a la vez prefería correr y saltar del mismísimo balcón de su edificio antes que ver a un médico. No lo iba a hacer. No era tan Gryffindor. No era tan valiente como para terminarlo todo.

"¿Fue Susan?" la pregunta la sorprendió hasta ella misma. Pero la revelación quedó perfectamente clara una vez que se escuchó decirla. Sus padres no habían actuado por parte propia. Alguien les había contado como estaba ella. Extrañamente la respuesta fue negativa. "Alguien habló contigo y con papá" que supiera que era una afirmación.

"No tiene importancia, Hermione" en eso se equivocaba "es gente que se preocupa por ti y quiere verte bien" que la disculparan, pero iba a tener que disentir. Lo que le estaban haciendo era de completo odio. Le estaban arruinando la vida.

"Exacto" nunca había podido mentirle a sus padres, no de manera tan descarada. Momentos desesperados, demandan medidas desesperadas. Ella estaba desesperada y si una mentira era lo que necesitaba, de una mentira haría uso "quiero agradecerle" los ojos de su madre la miraron fijamente por un momento antes de suspirar y asentir.

"Fue tu vecino, Hermione" ¿Malfoy? Que tonta que había sido, por supuesto que tenía que ser él. Todo ese tiempo haciéndose el bueno y probablemente lo único que había estado haciendo era planear como destruirle la vida. Tenía que felicitarlo, porque lo estaba consiguiendo "Susan habló con él y él decidió venir a hablar conmigo y con tu padre" ella sólo asintió. "¿Por qué no vienes a casa conmigo? Puedes quedarte estos días con nosotros hasta que tengamos el turno" terror. Su madre estaba aterrada de pensar en dejarla sola.

"No, prefiero quedarme aquí" no iba a hacer nada. No se iba a dañar. Que no se asustara por ello "prometo hablarte todos los días" su madre asintió con lentitud.

"¿Quieres que me quede un rato más?" Hermione negó inmediatamente.

"Prefiero descansar"

"Lo estamos haciendo por tu bien, mi amor" ella lo sabía. De sus padres lo sabía. Del gusano que vivía cruzando el pasillo, en cambio, no lo sabía.

"Lo sé, ma"

A regañadientes, así se retiro su madre. El silencio que siguió a su partida, la dejó levemente atontada. Lo único que podía sentir con completa claridad, era su respiración, que salía en jadeos de un cansancio que era mucho más emocional de lo que podía ser físico. Sus ideas se golpeaban las unas con las otras, violentamente luchando por tomar control de sus acciones. Era enfervorizada la batalla entre irse a la cama y cruzar el corto pasillo a hacerle quien sabe que cosa a Draco Malfoy.

Nunca en su vida había sentido una tan palpable sensación de odio. Todo en su interior ardía con desprecio y bronca. Era una ira que le retorcía la panza y le daba un gusto amargo a su boca. Le hacía flexionar los puños con más fuerza de la que sabía que tenía, mientras los parpados aleteaban desesperadamente, en una fútil misión de disipar las lagrimas que le cubrían los ojos. Hermione estaba perdida y fue tal vez por eso que estaba entrando al departamento de Malfoy, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta que se había dirigido allí.

La puerta resonó con un estruendo al chocar contra la pared, a la par que los pies descalzos de ella a penas si se sentían al tocar el piso de parqué. Logró entrar a la cocina antes de que él pudiera caer en cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo y con varita en mano, hechizo tras hechizo comenzó a rebotar contra todo lo que se cruzaba en el camino. La habitación se lleno de polvo y tierra. La piel de ella fue quedando marcada poco a poco, con los pedazos de mármol y madera que chocaban con violencia. El ambiente entero parecía una escena sacada de la guerra y las lágrimas en los ojos de Hermione encontraron su camino por sus mejillas con tanta libertad, que se tropezaban entre sí para caer.

"¡Expelliarmus!" un simple hechizo de desarme fue lo que acabó con el despliegue iracundo de Hermione. Su varita voló de su mano hasta caer en el suelo. Había tantos escombros sobre éste que era imposible visualizar donde, exactamente, era que había quedado.

"¿Ese fue tu plan todo éste tiempo, verdad?" la pregunta destilaba angustia y Hermione estaba segura que iba a perder el equilibrio y quedar desparramada en el suelo antes de poder gritarle en la cara todo lo que deseaba.

El rostro de Malfoy estaba plagado de confusión y ella sintió asco de ver que aun con toda su cocina destrozada y la ropa cubierta de polvo, lucía tan entero como un roble de cien años. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Toda la mierda que había enfrentado en su vida y Draco Malfoy parecía impoluto. Listo para enfrentar la vida con tanta altanería que uno pensaría que era el niño que había salvado al mundo mágico y había conseguido la muchacha de su sueños. El era tan patético como ella, pero sólo ella lo demostraba.

"Ya salió todo a la luz, ten la decencia de aceptarlo" pidió Hermione entre sollozos "querías destruirme la vida y lo estás consiguiendo" quería frenar, le daba asco la idea de que él tuviera el placer de verla tan destruida, pero no podía. No hubiera podido ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

"Eres más inteligente que esto, Granger" ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonar así? Tan… distendido. La voz casual y hasta molesto. El la estaba acabando como persona y tenía el coraje de ser el irritado. Hermione abrió la boca para contestarle, pero un agudo sonido de congoja se coló entre sus labios, deteniéndola. "Te dije varias veces que fueras honesta contigo misma. Te dije que te hicieras cargo de tu situación y la solucionaras. A cambio lo único que estás haciendo es autodestruirte todos los días un poco más. Tus padres merecen más que ver a su hija derrotada"

"¿Cómo?" pidió. "Explícame como fue que llegaste a la conclusión de que era una decisión tuya para tomar" las largas piernas de Malfoy comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a la sala. Parecía ser que la manera en la que había acabado luciendo su cocina, no lo satisfacía. O tal vez era la sensación. El desastre se sentía demasiado como la guerra y ese era un sentimiento que cualquiera de los dos evitaría a toda costa.

"Es entre tú y tus padres, Granger" sentenció él.

"¿Por qué, Malfoy?" volvió a preguntar Hermione con la voz un tanto borde "¿Por qué me estás arruinando la vida así?" otra vez esa descripción de su situación. Parecía imposible verlo de otra manera. Su vida estaba siendo destruida. Esa era la verdad.

"¿Qué te da tanto miedo?" preguntó él destilando bronca mientras avanzaba hasta quedar parado delante de ella. En un instante se sintió como si fuera su superior y le estaba dando un regaño. En otro se sintió como si fuera su padre, reprochándole desde el bien. Y por último se sintió como un enemigo que ella pensó que había quedado atrás. "¿Qué te digan que tienes depresión, Granger? ¿Te da miedo que te digan en la cara que estás enferma o lo que estar enferma trae consigo?" ¿Por qué la torturaba así "¿Es el miedo al tabú? ¿A qué la gran heroína de guerra no sea tan perfecta como todo el mundo lo cree?"

"¡No!" exclamó Hermione horrorizada, mientras levantaba ambos brazos para empujarlo lejos de ella. Que no se acercara. No podía aguantar su aroma, ni los rasgos de su rostro. No podía tolerar su presencia dominante y la confianza que destilaba. No podía aguantarlo a él. "Me van a _quitarme_ a mi. Me van a drogar y me van a apagar la mente y me van a encerrar en mi propia cabeza" ese era su miedo. Ese era su completo y absoluto pánico "voy a dejar de ser yo, Malfoy"

"Tus padres no van a permitir eso" que dijera todo lo que quisiera. Ella no estaba escuchando.

"Toda mi vida la pasé dentro de libros. Alimentándome de conocimiento. Soy inteligente, soy astuta, soy curiosa y soy altamente testaruda. Tengo poca paciencia y lucho enfervorizadamente por lo que creo. Soy valiente, fuerte y te juro que me animo a hacerle frente al mundo si hace falta" esperaba escucharlo burlarse de varias de esas características que había usado para describirse, pero él sólo la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos "¿Qué va a quedar de mi ahora?"

"No lo sé" había una incertidumbre tan clara en esas tres palabras que el llanto que aun esperaba detenerse, en cambio, se intensificó más.

"¿Por qué no podías mantener la boca callada?" había tanto reproche en esa pregunta "¿Por qué no me dejaste seguir siendo una versión triste de mi, pero yo al fin?"

"Esto no es una versión triste de ti, Granger" intentó razonar él. " _Esto no es tristeza._ Esto es otra cosa."

Las palabras fueron un portal a uno de esos recuerdos que quedan tan impregnados al fondo de nuestra mente que raramente vuelven a salir a la luz. Ella había tenido trece años cuando su prima Céline se había quedado a pasar una semana en la casa de sus padres. Hermione había estado visitando de Hogwarts y la idea de tener a una chica más grande a la cual pedirle consejos tanto de belleza como de moda, la había entusiasmado de sobremanera.

Lo primero que Hermione había notado al ver a Céline había sido cuan delgada estaba respecto a como ella la recordaba y lo segundo había sido el color de su piel. Era el color de una gota de cera de vela al secarse. Pálido y blancuzco. En los siguientes siete días, su madre había discutido con su prima en varias ocasiones. Hablaban mucho de las comidas y del tiempo que Céline pasaba en el baño luego de éstas. Las palabras de su prima habían sido que estaba descompuesta y la madre de Hermione le había contestado que era otra cosa.

No fue hasta que Hermione había crecido que había descubierto que era cierto, su prima era bulímica y que aun después de tanto tiempo seguía bajo tratamiento. Draco Malfoy le estaba diciendo que lo de ella no era tristeza, que era otra cosa. Ella no tenía ganas de que pasara una década y siguiera bajo tratamiento, luchando por conseguir un vestigio de normalidad. Eso era lo que ellos no entendían. Podía vivir con la angustia, la tristeza y el desgano. No podía vivir con la inestabilidad que ser una paciente psiquiátrica traía consigo. Que demonios, tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez la aterrorizaba el tabú. Magos y muggles, los locos son locos en todos lados y nadie los toma enserio.

"Daría la vida por volver el tiempo atrás" acabó susurrando "volver el tiempo atrás y morir en esa estúpida guerra" eran palabras fuertes, el decirle estúpida a una guerra en la que su libertad había estado en jaque. Tal vez era la sensibilidad del momento, o tal vez, estaba genuinamente más allá del bien y el mal.

No tenía nada más para decirle a él. Ya había ido a buscar respuestas que no había conseguido y a hacer cosas que ni sabía que quería hacer. Había ido con ira y bronca y había acabado más destrozada y rendida. Quería aceptar que él no había hablado con sus padres para vengarse por lo que fuera que pudiera seguir odiándola, pero ya no importaba. Se venían tiempos difíciles y ella estaba intentando encontrar fuerzas para seguir adelante. Luego de suspirar varias veces y con el llanto a flor de piel, pasó por al lado de Draco Malfoy y en dirección a su departamento.

La soledad en su hogar, la recibió de manera cruel. El vacío volvía los pensamientos demasiado ruidosos y en ese instante, el interior de su mente, era un lugar más hostil que el infierno. Cada idea negativa, cada pensamiento desgarrador, todo estaba gritando al tope de voz. Hermione levantó ambas manos hasta taparse los oídos, como si todo viniera de afuera, en vez de adentro. Lo único que acallaba todo era sentir sus propios sollozos naciendo de ella con una constancia estremecedora.

Sus piernas avanzaron a toda velocidad hasta el dormitorio. La cama seguía desarmada y no recordaba la última vez que no había lucido así. Había ropa en el piso y el estado en general de su departamento, era el de una persona demasiado descuidada. Los pequeños detalles estaban encajando como piezas de un rompecabezas que ni siquiera sabía que estaba desarmado. Cuando su cuerpo consiguió acomodarse sobre el colchón, sus rodillas estaban chocando contra su pecho y sus brazos mantenían sus piernas tan pegadas contra su cuerpo, que no creía alguna vez podes desatarse.

La puerta abriéndose, esta vez, fue la de su propio departamento. Tenía que ser él. No había nadie más que entrara así como así y cuando segundos después lo vio parado en el umbral de su dormitorio, ni siquiera se sorprendió. Su cabello estaba desaliñado, mientras sus manos se pasaban por este con una fijación enfermiza. Su rostro estaba inundado por la más clara expresión de preocupación, mientras que la camisa blanca que hasta hacía instantes había estado impecable, ahora tenía un botón más desprendido y caía fuera del pantalón, como si fuera un adolescente con poco sentido de la estética personal.

"Maldita seas, Granger" ¿Venía a seguir insultándola? "No puedes estar en este estado y salir de mi departamento como si nada" aun en ese estado, podía hacer lo que se le antojara "A veces eres tan nefasta que no se que clase de idiotez puedes hacer" ¿Cómo lo hacía? Un par de palabras y estaba llorando con tanta fuerza que sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Quería pedirle a gritos que la dejara en paz. "¡Maldita sea!" gritó con más frustración que ira. Las eternas piernas cubiertas en un fino pantalón azul de vestir se desplazaron por su dormitorio hasta acomodarse del otro lado de su cama.

Hermione no conocía a Draco Malfoy. No eran cercanos y mucho menos amigos. Habían vivido eternamente distanciados por ideales y circunstancias. Ese momento, con él sentado en su cama, podía tener un objetivo específico. Hermione no lo hubiera podido precisar ni aunque su existencia dependiera de ello. La verdad era que tampoco le importaba, porque cuando su cuerpo volteó hasta quedar agarrado al de él con la fuerza de alguien que se aferra a un salvavidas para no hundirse, parte de la angustia se sintió más contenida. Y cuando los brazos de él la rodearon con tanta vehemencia que parecía ser que si la soltaba se desarmaría en un millón de pequeños pedazos, el llanto cesó por primera vez.

"No me sueltes, por favor" la plegaria fue acompañada del correspondiente tono desesperado. Porque Hermione Granger estaba desesperada.

"Yo no te quise arruinar la vida" lo sabía. "No te quiero arruinar la vida" ella sólo asintió en un gesto de entendimiento. El había abierto la boca, ahora que la ayudara a través del largo proceso que tenía por delante, porque si le daban a elegir no podía pensar en otra persona para que ocupe ese puesto.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Como mencioné arriba quería dejarles una nota extra en este capitulo. Lo que quiero es clarificar una cosa, el tema de una enfermedad como lo es la depresión, es serio. No lo estoy usando así nomas para hacer que surja un romance entre los personajes principales._

 _Yo, personalmente, no sufro de depresión. Hace no mucho y hasta la actualidad, mi vida se vio sacudida por un incidente un tanto traumático para mi y a la par que esto ocurrió empecé a mostrar síntomas propios de la depresión. Me hice los estudios correspondientes y visité a los profesionales que debía visitar, lo cuales determinaron que yo no era depresiva. Desde ya que si hago terapia y necesito mucha contención, pero no es lo mismo._

 _Varias personas mencionaron como les parecía irreal que Hermione Granger estuviera totalmente perdida en la vida. Eso es lo que tienen las enfermedades mentales, no importa cual sea, no toma en consideración cuan inteligente eres, o cuan buena persona o cuanto dinero puede ser que tengas. Afecta a quien afecte. Uno de los síntomas de la depresión es la falta de decisión y otro de los síntomas es la perdida de interés y capacidad de disfrute por las cosas. Lo único que quiero aclarar es que repito, el tema no es para tomarlo a la ligera y si alguien sufre de alguna enfermedad psicológica o psiquiátrica y teme que lo use como un medio para que los personajes terminen dándose muchos besos y diciendo te amo, que se distienda. Está en mis planes manejarlo con la seriedad que demanda._

 _Eso era todo. Les dejo un beso grande y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._


	10. 10: Té de Jazmín y Confesiones

**N/A:** _¡Buenas! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que de maravilla. Aquí vengo a traerles un nuevo capitulo, exactamente una semana despues de que publiqué el anterior, así que aplausos para mi. Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que le han brindado al capitulo anterior. Me encantó que compartieran un poco de ustedes en sus comentarios y de saber como se sienten respecto a esta parte de la historia. Sus palabras, en general, han sido una alegría para mi. Siempre dicen cosas que ayudan, tanto a la historia, como a mi como persona y eso es sumamente difícil de encontrar en la vida. Hace varios capítulos que no hago esto, así que decidí hacerlo en este y es mencionar ronda de agradecimientos:_

 ** _Maky, Kattypocket, Dulcehp7, AlbaBC, Johanna, EstephMalfoy, NerakLime, Parejachyca, Johannna, Isbel0079, NinadeMalfoy, Sally Elizabeth HR, Brauka84, redeginori, Miriel Lian, Marycielo Felton, LluviaDeOro, Selene lizt, Sakuri9, AreRojasDH, artipinck94, HacheSinAzucar._**

 _Por último decirles que les contesto los Reviews en el transcurso del día. Lamento la demora. Beso enorme, espero que les guste y ya saben, si tienen un ratito y ganas, dejenmé sus pensamientos y opiniones._

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **TÉ DE JAZMÍN Y CONFESIONES**

Podía haber pasado una hora, o diez, entre que Hermione se durmió aferrada a Draco Malfoy y se despertó por los movimientos de él. Sus movimientos eran sutiles, en los que intentaba soltarse para luego levantarse de la cama. Tal vez era el miedo a enfrentar el después de lo ocurrido, o tal vez era simple apatía, pero Hermione no se molestó en abrir sus ojos para informarle que estaba consciente de cada cosa que estaba haciendo. Podía ver en su propia cabeza las largas piernas avanzando por su dormitorio y en dirección al pasillo, podía ver el cabello platino un tanto revuelto y los usuales ojos grises levemente rosáceos por el cansancio. Lo que seguía intacto era su aroma y Hermione estaba al borde de admitirse que lo encontraba más que agradable.

Sonaron como un leve repiqueteo, pero los pudo escuchar ahí, los golpes en la puerta. Estos debían haber levantado a Draco y éstos pertenecían a una persona que ella ni siquiera sabía si quería ver. No dudaba que las zancadas de Malfoy, cuando se lo proponía, eran lo suficientemente amplias que ella tendría que correr para mantenerse a la par. Tardó meros segundos en cruzar todo el departamento y llegar a la entrada.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó Seamus Finnigan con un grueso acento irlandés y la usual irritación que demostraba cuando Draco Malfoy estaba en su cercanía. Incluso todos aquellos años atrás cuando habían asistido a Hogwarts, la relación entre ambos bordeaba la genuina hostilidad.

"¿Está bien?" esa era la calma y dulce voz de Susan. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en la preocupación que debía haber estado invadiendo a su amiga todos esos días.

"Está durmiendo" respondió la voz de recién levantado que tenía Malfoy.

"¿Pasó algo… entre ustedes?" ¿Dean también había ido a visitarla?

"No Thomas, no pasó nada" recién levantado y Draco sonaba irritado al punto de haber tenido un día miserable "ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer en mi propio hogar" el cierre de la puerta le dio la pista de que Malfoy se había retirado.

"¿Quieren dejarla dormir, o la despertamos?" era la voz de Susan una vez más. Sonaba triste y hasta un tanto aterrorizada. Hermione quería decirle que no se preocupe, cuando le había dicho que se iba a poner bien, lo estaba diciendo enserio. Iba a dejar de causar terror entre sus amigos. Iba a volver a ser la Hermione Granger que el mundo entero conocía, lo juraba por la vida esta y la que viene después.

"Ve tú, Susan" no escuchó a su amiga acotar nada al pedido de Dean, pero si sintió los pasos que se acercaban lentamente. Frenaron al lado de la cama y luego una cálida mano le corrió el cabello de su frente, obligándola a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vieron fue el desorden de su dormitorio. La ropa en el suelo, el acolchado que se había caído de la cama y las puertas del placard abiertas de par en par. Lo siguiente que notó fue los ojos cielo de su amiga, y el cabello rubio frutilla perfectamente peinando, estilizándole el rostro. Al principio dudó de cuan genuina era, pero la sonrisa que había aparecido en las aun dormidas lineas de su cara, eran totalmente coherentes con el sentimiento que ver a Susan siempre le producía. Se asimilaba a ver la bondad materializada en una persona.

"Buen día, linda" la escuchó susurrar de la manera que su madre lo haría. Hermione se movió a un costado, dándole a entender que se subiera a la cama con ella. Su amiga lo hizo, sentándose contra el cabezal y rodeándola con los brazos en un reconfortante abrazo que emanaba seguridad.

"Hola, Sussie" habló por primera vez Hermione con la voz ronca y la garganta ardiendo. Los gritos y el llanto del día anterior le estaban pasando factura. Había cosas peores, por lo que ni siquiera se permitió que el malestar se le notara en la expresión de su rostro. "Gracias por venir"

"¿Estás segura que te alegras de verme?" la pregunta la descolocó por un momento "porque hace un sminuto me crucé a un bastante desaliñado rubio que parece haber ocupado este espacio de la cama toda la noche" el ruido que nació de la garganta de Hermione fue uno que no se correspondía con una dama, y la carcajada que lo acompañó hizo tanto eco en el ambiente, que creyó escuchar las ondas sonoras rebotar contra el espejo "le importas" agregó con un susurro una vez que frenó de reír.

"Por más que me interesara Malfoy, él tiene novia" su relación con Draco Malfoy era lo suficientemente complicada, que intentar etiquetarla de una manera u otra le provocaría un problema hasta a la persona más inteligente en la tierra. Se debía admitir que significaba algo para ella. Sin ser capaz de identificar el contexto, le tocaba aceptar que no era alguien más con el que ocasionalmente conversaba. Otra cosa, sin embargo, era llamarlo interés y mucho más romántico. Se había preguntado si no se trataba de una cuestión de proyección. Ella no sabía mucho de lo que él había vivido inmediatamente luego de la guerra, pero no podía diferenciarse demasiado de los sentimientos que ella se encontraba viviendo. No era absurdo creer que se estaba viendo en la situación y de ahí la urgencia de querer ayudar. Tal vez el tiempo lo había vuelto servicial. Tal vez, y esta era la idea más descabellada de todas, Draco Malfoy se preocupaba por ella.

"Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?" la pregunta la hizo sonreír. Era tan bizarra que no podía encontrarse teniendo otra reacción.

"No hay un Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, Sussie"

"Todo el mundo dice presente cuando uno está bien, son pocos los que siguen diciendo presente cuando uno está mal. A esas personas te tienes que aferrar, corazón, porque esas son las personas que genuinamente te quieren" en un acto reflejo, se encontró aferrándose aun más fuerte a Susan.

"¿Vas a decir presente durante todo lo que se me viene?" esperaba que su amiga no se ofendiera al escuchar esa pregunta. Aun más, esperaba que no la incomodara.

"Hermione, me tienes a tú lado contra viento y marea" asintió lentamente "nunca lo dudes ni por un segundo"

"Gracias" susurró con verdadera humildad.

"Ahora necesitas levantarte" hubiera preferido quedarse todo el día tirada en la cama. Se sentía como si una fuerza ajena la pegara contra el colchón, quitándole cualquier ganas de hacer lo que fuera. Enseguida entendió que esa era su enfermedad hablando, más que una cuestión de verdadera decisión personal "voy a ayudarte a elegir algo lindo para ponerte, vamos a arreglarte el cabello y dejemos a los hombres que ordenen un poco el lugar. Después podemos salir los cuatro a comer algo y conversar de cualquier cosa"

"De acuerdo"

Las horas se fueron apilando las unas sobre las otras, con conversaciones entre amigos de cosas que poco tocaban los problemas de la vida, comida deliciosa, bebidas dulces y risas. Muchas risas. La tarde que acabaron pasando todos en un pequeño café en una poco transitada calle de Londres muggle, fue de los mejores días que Hermione recordaba en mucho tiempo. Nadie habló de la situación que ella estaba pasando, o de los dramas de la boda que Susan aun tenía por terminar de planear, ni de la que Dean y Seamus sin duda deberían oficializar. Estaba claro, sin embargo, que cualquier día que alguno necesitara al otro, iban a estar ahí.

Desde la cena de navidad, que ella no se había arreglado y estar nuevamente en ropa limpia y nueva, era una sensación un tanto terapéutica. Que importaba que no tuviera nada bajo control, su vida estaría estallando en mil pedazos, pero lo estaba haciendo mientras lucía más que bella.

El sol se estaba poniendo por el horizonte cuando retornó a su edificio. La totalidad del pasillo del décimo piso estaba envuelto en un brillo anaranjado, que daba la sensación de calidez. Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo hogar en su rostro, mientras avanzaba hasta su puerta. No pudo evitar notar la nueva correspondencia apareciendo hacia afuera, en el buzón de al lado de su puerta. Esperaba que no fuera una noticia negativa, porque estaba teniendo un buen día. Tan bueno como se podía esperar.

Lo primero que resaltó a la vista fue que no había un sólo sobre, sino que había dos. Ambos eran de un bello color cielo, gruesos y con hermosas letras plateadas. Las puso lado a lado, para notar la razón de que hubiera un par. El nombre y apellido escrito a mano, reveló la razón. Una decía Mr. Black en su frente, mientras que la otra ilustraba el suyo. En el momento en que lo abrió un bello puñado de pétalos blancos salió volando en todas direcciones, hasta caer sobre el piso del pasillo. En el instante en que hicieron contacto con éste, desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí. El resto que aun permanecía guardado, era una invitación. Era para la boda de Tallulah y era en Nueva York. Faltaba un mes aun, pero no estaba segura de poder estar lista para cruzar el Atlántico sin compañía, porque a menos que estuviera equivocada, la opción del más uno no estaba disponible.

El debate que nació en su interior, fue el esperado. Tenía que ir a llevarle la invitación a Malfoy, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que verlo. Podía pasarla por debajo de la puerta y encerrarse en su departamento, antes de que él la notara. Claramente la haría ver como una cobarde, pero estaba en una etapa de su vida que no le importaba demasiado lo que opinaran de ella. La otra opción era llamar a la puerta y entrar. Entregársela en persona y salir antes de que el tema de la noche anterior hiciera su aparición. Una vez más, la cobardía se iba a notar. La última opción era entregársela en persona y sacar ella el tema a la luz. Mencionar algún que otro agradecimiento, por más que muriera en el intento. Inhaló profundamente y sin pensarlo demasiado, cruzó el pasillo en dirección al departamento de su vecino.

Los golpes en la puerta, fueron continuados y decididos. No esperó a que le informara que podía entrar, bajó el picaporte de manera inmediata, para revelar la elegante sala en tonos verde frente a sus ojos. Malfoy estaba sentado en el sofá, sus largas piernas extendidas delante de él y apoyadas sobre la mesa ratona de cristal. Con ambas manos sostenía un gordo libro de paginas amarillentas y tapa de cuero marrón. Su rostro se elevó para comprobar quien era, antes de volver su vista a las sucesivas oraciones.

"¿Vienes a romper otra habitación de mi departamento?" Hermione acabó rodando los ojos de manera un tanto petulante.

"Vengo a traerte esto" respondió caminando hasta quedar a su lado y extendiéndole el sobre azul cielo "es una invitación para la boda de Tallulah" sabía que le iba a preguntar de que se trataba, por lo que acabó adelantándose.

"¿Cuándo es?" el sobre que ella acababa de entregarle, quedó apoyado sobre el mullido almohadón de terciopelo, esperando ser abierto.

"En un mes" respondió enseguida, concentrándose en el perfil de él. Era llamativo cuan angulosos resultaban ser sus rasgos, como su nariz no tenía ni la más mínima imperfección y como el platino de su cabello lo volvía increíblemente cautivante. Cada parte, en el aspecto físico de Draco Malfoy, parecía haber sido diseñada para atrapar a cualquier persona. Odiaba ser humana "es en Nueva York" acotó un dato que no era menor.

"Sabía" fue lo único que él dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

"¿Piensas ir?" odiaba que la curiosidad fuera una característica tan dominante en su carácter. No podía contenerse al querer saber todo de todo.

"No lo creo" la voz de Zabini se hizo presente en su mente, mencionándole como a Draco no le gustaba salir de su departamento. En ese instante, sin embargo, lo que más la impactó fue darse cuenta cuanta pena le causaba escucharlo decir eso. Ella sola era imposible que fuera, pero si conocía a alguien, si lo conocía a él allí, tal vez, pudiera cambiar de opinión y hacer el viaje.

"Ojalá cambies de opinión" susurró de manera un tanto torpe, mientras se disponía a salir de allí de una vez por todas. No llegó a hacer medio camino hasta la puerta de entrada, cuando lo escuchó hablarle una vez más. Se estaba poniendo de pie, y por primera vez desde que había ido esa tarde, que vio los fríos ojos grises concentrados directamente en ella.

"¿Te hace diferencia?" los dedos de Hermione comenzaron a jugar con el sobre que aun sostenía entre sus manos. Condenado niño rico, ¿Por qué estaba comenzando a ponerla tan nerviosa? Se sentía como una niña de trece años, que tiembla cuando el chico guapo del colegio le pasa por al lado. Ella ya no era una niña y a él lo conocía demasiado bien, como para saber todas las partes feas que lo componían.

"Sola no voy a viajar y no está la opción de invitar a alguien con nosotros" que supiera que no era especial. No quería ir con él, quería ir con alguien conocido "Sabes… tú me has insistido una infinita cantidad de veces, que debía ser honesta conmigo misma y enfrentar las cosas que estaban mal en mi vida. Tal vez deberías escuchar tu propio consejo" porque había muchas cosas mal con él.

"Mírate, Granger… un día bueno y ya andas predicando" la frase estaba cargada de reproche y rechazo. Si ella no hubiera sido ella y él no hubiera sido él, la reacción podría haber sido diferente, pero Hermione sólo rodó los ojos antes de alcanzar la puerta de entrada y abrirla "¿Vuelves a escaparte una vez más?" podía ser tan condenadamente petulante cuando se lo proponía, que era increíble.

"¿De quién, Malfoy? ¿De ti?" las preguntas fueron acompañadas de una pequeña sonrisa que bordeaba la burla. Era más bien entretenimiento "¿Tengo alguna razón para escaparme de ti?"

"Dímelo tú, Granger" su respuesta fue tan rápida que la sorprendió por un instante "¿Cuánto coraje tuviste que tomar para cruzar hasta aquí a traerme esa invitación?"

"¿Crees que me estoy escapando de enfrentar lo que ocurrió ayer?" Fue una pregunta, pero la verdad era que ella no esperaba una respuesta "me viste llorar, aun más, me viste en el peor día de mi vida. Escuchaste mis miedos, me abrazaste toda la noche y te quedaste conmigo hasta hoy a la mañana. ¿Crees que me estoy escapando de eso?" una vez más una pregunta que no esperaba escucharlo contestar "¿Hay alguna razón por la que deba hacerlo? ¿Significó algo que yo no estoy enterada?" Si tenía ganas de empezar a embarrar el terreno entre ellos, con preguntas y situaciones que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para responder o enfrentar, entonces que se hiciera cargo. La mandíbula de Malfoy se tensó, mientras los ojos plata la miraban de manera tan intensa, que Hermione tuvo que pestañear varias veces seguidas.

"No lo creo" eso no era una negación definitiva. Hermione se encontró sonriendo levemente, antes de decidir que era momento de irse de allí.

"Gracias" fue lo último que dijo "por estar conmigo" no llegó a escuchar si él quería agregar algo, porque cerró la puerta de manera veloz y cruzó el pasillo a toda velocidad.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron más en el Londres muggle, que en la parte mágica. Trámites con la obra social, autorizaciones de papeles y hasta la renovación de su documento de identidad fueron necesarios. Hacía mucho que no usaba el sistema de salud que no correspondía a Mungo's y eso se notaba. Para el miércoles ya tenía todo perfectamente organizado, lo que tenía que esperar, era que fuera viernes para poder ir al turno que le había sacado su madre.

Desde pequeña que Hermione había escuchado a la gente decir que las cosas pasan por una razón. Cuando era más joven hubiera jurado que era uno de esos dichos que suelta cierta gente que no se quiere hacer cargo de su destino. Ignoran la realidad, o le dan la espalda ya sea por miedo o petulancia, para luego encontrarse frente a lo que intentaron ignorar todo el tiempo, alegando que no había manera de evitarlo porque la cosas pasan por una razón. De más grande, su pensamiento si bien siempre un tanto extremista en lo que respectaba a la cuestión volitiva y la creencia de que el hombre debía dejar su vagancia de lado, había aceptado al azar como un desencadenante. Era su elección favorita, sin embargo, ligarlo a la expiación. La vida te da oportunidades de soltar todo lo que tienes adentro y así limpiar toda la parte podrida que está en la superficie. Aun cuando duela y aun cuando a veces parece mejor opción dejarla ahí. Oliver no era una persona podrida, ni siquiera una persona poco agradable, pero en la metáfora de su realidad, era parte de la mierda que se acumulaba sobre la herida.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando los golpes en la puerta hicieron eco en el silencio de su departamento. No tuvo ni que levantarse para saber de quien se trataba. Lo que si se encontró haciendo fue inhalando varias veces, lista para enfrentar lo que sabía que se venía.

En el instante que abrió la puerta lo vio ahí parado. Cabello marrón un tanto revuelto, los delicados rasgos pronunciadamente contraídos con preocupación y el vestuario típico que lucía luego de una practica de quidditch. Hermione no llegó a abrir la boca, cuando él la estaba tomando por detrás del cuello y besándola como si fuera agua en la mitad del desierto. Apartarlo no era una opción, y lo besó con tanta desesperación como él estaba demostrando.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" parecía ser un reproche, pero había tanta incertidumbre por encima, que no sonó irritado.

"¿El qué?" preguntó Hermione cerrando la puerta de entrada y avanzando con él hasta el sofá grande. Ella se ubicó en una punta y él eligió hacerlo a su lado.

"Que estabas mal, amor" si tan sólo fuera cierto que lo de ellos era amor, hubiera roto en llanto de la alegría. Hermione había aceptado en esos días que era tanta la lujuria que podían provocarse mutuamente, que habían elegido etiquetarla con exclusividad por miedo a perderla. Entre ellos no había amor, ni cariño, ni contención. Entre ellos había atracción, una muy fuerte, pero atracción al fin.

"Estabas ocupado con otra cosa" esa no era la razón. Resultaba ser que no le había nacido el querer contarle. Lo que no estaba segura era como se había enterado y luego de vociferar la pregunta, ya sabía la respuesta antes de que él se la de "Zabini" por supuesto que tenía que ser Blaise.

"¿Cómo lo hace?" preguntó ella con genuino interés "sabe todo de absolutamente todo el mundo, ¿Cómo lo hace?" Oliver negó con la cabeza, confirmándole que no conocía sus métodos.

"Le pedí que me deje perderme la semana con el equipo, para estar contigo" ¿El pensaba quedarse toda la semana con ella? Hermione negó lentamente, mientras una profunda sensación de tristeza se hacía hogar en el centro de su pecho, para expandirse por el resto de su cuerpo "Zabini entendió y me dijo que me tome mi tiempo"

"Oli, creo que no hace falta"

"¿Por qué? ¿Ya estás mejor?" una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Si tan sólo fuera tan sencillo.

"Todo lo contrario" respondió "no estoy bien y no voy a estar bien en mucho tiempo. Una semana no es suficiente para que estés conmigo y no te voy a hacer elegir entre mi y el quidditch. Sé que no me elegirías a mi, y si por alguna extraña razón decides hacerlo, sé que serías totalmente miserable. Te quiero demasiado para hacerte eso" la confusión en el rostro de Oliver era notoria.

"Pero en estos días vas al médico, ¿Verdad? El te va a poner bien y ya voy a quedarme más tranquilo de que vas a estar curada"

"No funciona así esta enfermedad" no estaba muy segura ella de como funcionaba, pero si sabía que lo le tocaba ahora era el equivalente a escalar una montaña. Tenía que ir pasito a paso hasta alcanzar la cima. Una vez allí iba a poder respirar en paz y con libertad. Podía llevarle una vida llegar hasta allí, pero Merlín sabía que lo iba a intentar. Era demasiado testaruda como para dejarlo ser. "Creo que necesito estar sola"

"Puedo volver mañana"

"Creo que necesito que terminemos esta relación" más claro que eso no podía hacerlo "no estoy en un momento en el que pueda darle a otra persona lo que se merece. La mayoría de los días no me doy ni a mi misma lo que necesito. No soy un apoyo, ni una contención y mucho menos puedo hacer a alguien feliz en este momento" las manos de Oliver pasaron a rodearle el rostro con cariño. Podía ver el dolor en los ojos de él y se encontró pestañeando para no llorar.

"Con estar conmigo ya me haces feliz, Hermione" ella asintió, por más que no creía que fuera cierto "y si lo que necesitas es apoyo y contención, entonces yo te lo daré a ti" al diablo con intentar mantener las lágrimas en linea, una tras otra comenzaron a caer con desesperación. Lo que él le estaba diciendo sonaba bello y sin duda que como mínimo la tentaba. En el fondo estaba segura que era más una fantasía de lo que podía ser una realidad.

"Oli, aquí es donde termina lo nuestro" las palabras sonaron como el golpe al último clavo en el ataúd. El le soltó el rostro antes de asentir con lentitud. Se estiró hacia delante para besarla y ella lo dejó. Lo sujetó de la remera y lo atrajo lo más cerca posible contra su cuerpo. Cuando Oliver intentó colar una mano por debajo de su ropa, también se lo permitió y fue recién a la mañana siguiente cuando lo de ellos terminó. Cuando él estaba juntando su ropa del piso de su dormitorio y yéndose de su departamento para siempre.

El viernes arribó sin dar mucho aviso y la visita al psiquiatra estuvo cargada de llanto y angustia. Su madre estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, mientras cada vez que abría la boca soltaba un poco de su dolor. Explicó como se sentía, desde cuando lo hacía y mencionó el haber vivido experiencias traumáticas a una corta edad, en zonas bélicas. Explicó su dificultad para enamorarse, para encontrar su rumbo y hasta la lucha para mantenerse en el momento, cuando estaba en la intimidad. El médico, junto con su madre, para el viernes a la tarde sabían su vida de pies a cabeza. Con detalles y anotaciones.

La experiencia se sintió un tanto catártica y cuando estaba volviendo a salir a la calle, el peso que siempre se encontraba sobre sus hombros, había disminuido levemente. Esa semana tenía que hacer más tramites, para conseguir la medicación que le había recetado y hacerse varios estudios que el médico había sugerido.

Tal vez él había averiguado de alguna manera que ella no iba a estar en toda la semana en su departamento, porque cuando apareció en su pasillo, llamando a la puerta, fue cuando Hermione había regresado. Estaba ubicada en su cocina, leyendo una novela de suspenso y tomando un té de jazmín. El llamado a su puerta fue rápido y corto y cuando abrió para ver quien estaba del otro lado, la piel morena de Blaise Zabini, fue lo primero que notó.

Llevaba puesta una túnica de terciopelo rojo, con apliques en negro y dorado. De su cuello caían una cantidad de cadenas de oro, que a menos que estuvieran hechizadas, tendrían que hacerlo lucir encorvado por el peso. Todas lucían dijes de símbolos extraños, salvo una, que tenía un unicornio en el cual el cuerno estaba hecho de diamante. La sonrisa que se plasmó en su rostro al verla, dejó a la luz los caninos de cristal, brillando con fiereza bajo las luces del pasillo. Lo que más resaltaba, sin embargo, era el bastón que sostenía con ambas manos. Parecía estar hecho en su completitud de oro, mientras una serpiente fabricada con diamantes o algo igualmente caro se enroscaba hacia arriba por la longitud, volviendo su cabeza el mango de agarre. Eran en iguales cantidades ridículo e imponente, pero como todo lo que concernía a Blaise Zabini, lo volvía intrigante y magnético.

"Lamento si mi visita te está interrumpiendo" Hermione negó con la cabeza, haciéndole señas de que entre si así lo deseaba. Este lo hizo con la gracia propia de sus modales.

"Estoy en la cocina tomando un té" mencionó ella "¿Quieres uno?" Zabini sonrió con entretenimiento.

"¿Podrá ser que tengas algo más fuerte en tu alacena?"

"Hay un whisky de fuego que me regalaron y nunca abrí" en el instante en que entraron a la amplitud de su cocina, ella le indicó que se ubique en una de las banquetas, mientras sus manos se disponían a abrir una de las puertas de la alacena, antes de tomar una delicada caja de madera que contenía el alcohol. Tomó un pequeño vaso de vidrio y le entregó ambas cosas a él, quien agradeció y prosiguió a servirse.

"Vine a ver como te encontrabas" mencionó la razón de su visita, como lo harían dos viejos amigos . No sólo no era amiga de Zabini, sino que estaba segura que no sabía absolutamente nada de él "no asististe a mi gala" no era un reproche, pero se sintió como tal.

"Oliver eligió concentrarse en su trabajo" no mencionó que su relación había acabado y sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, porque sin dudas Blaise ya lo sabía.

"Volvió triste de la visita que te hizo" Hermione asintió mientras se llevaba la taza con té a su boca. Zabini la imitó con su vaso de vidrio cargado de Whisky de Fuego "terminaron"

"Suele suceder" fue lo único que ella acotó.

"¿Tienes a alguien más en vista?" bordeaba la comedia el nivel de atribuciones, que parecía ser capaz de tomarse Blaise Zabini, cuando se trataba de averiguar cosas "Puedo presentarte a alguien si así lo deseas" Hermione se encontró sonriendo muy a su pesar.

"No hace falta gracias" fue al terminar de decir esas palabras que una aguda alarma comenzó a sonar en su dormitorio. Era el reloj que había programado, para no olvidar la medicación.

Había comenzado a tomarla unos días atrás y el médico le había explicado que en sus inicios, podía marearla y atontarla por un rato. Si bien no era una droga fuerte, si era poco común que el cuerpo la recibiera y, por lo tanto, tardaba en acostumbrarse. En el momento en que lo hiciera, ni sentiría los efectos de haberla ingerido, sólo notaría el propósito con el que lo hacía.

Se disculpó antes de ir a apagar la alarma y luego a su baño y a tomar la diminuta pastilla de color blanco. No creía poder sentarse en una banqueta alta, o al menos elegía no hacerlo. Dos días atrás había tenido que apoyarse contra la pared por más de cinco minutos, porque el pasillo no paraba de girar.

"¿Te importaría movernos a la sala?" le preguntó con lentitud mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta de su cocina. Zabini enseguida se puso de pie y con vaso en mano, le pidió que indicara el camino. Todo su cuerpo se dejó caer contra el sofá, mientras él tomó asiento con tanta clase, que haría a la reina sonrojarse.

"¿Te sientes bien?" por alguna razón sonaba genuinamente preocupado.

"Es sólo una medicación nueva" explicó "hasta que no me acostumbre, me marea un poco" él asintió con lentitud antes de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa ratona delante de ellos y tomarle una mano entre las suyas. Estaban frías y Hermione tuvo la reacción de alejarla. El no la dejo, mientras una sonrisa lo suficientemente amplia, como para dejar los caninos de cristal a la vista, se hizo presente. "Mírate a ti" río ella con entretenimiento "impecable de pies a cabeza y luego mírame a mi" tenía puesto un jean y un buzo gris. Su cabello estaba sujetado en una cola alta y no recordaba haberse aplicado maquillaje esa mañana.

"Creo que luces radiante" comentó él "la viva imagen de la perseverancia" Hermione sonrió con cierto cariño. Las palabras que le siguieron fueron tan sorpresivas para ella que pareció que su mareo se acabó intensificando.

"¿Crees que Malfoy piense lo mismo?" ¿Por qué tenía que importarle lo que él pensaba? Zabini ni siquiera fue descolocado por la pregunta y ella tuvo que culpar a Susan. Parecía ser que ambos vivía hablando y uno de los tópicos que trataban por excelencia era la relación de ella con Draco. ¡Por Godric, él tenía novia! Debían dejar de lavarle la cabeza.

"Estoy seguro que Draco diría que eres la bruja más hermosa que vio en su vida" Hermione soltó una carcajada tan estruendosa que temió lastimarle la audición a su visita "ríete todo lo que desees, pero te aseguro que eso es el que él cree desde que tenemos trece años"


	11. 11: Panecillos de Chocolate

**N/A:** _¡Buenas! ¿Cómo les va gente? Lamento la demora hasta postear este capitulo, pero ya saben, la vida... En fin. Aquí traigo capitulo nuevo. Espero que les guste, que les entretenga y debo aclarar, sin animos de adelantarles nada, que el capitulo siguiente, considerando el escenario en el que se desarrollará va a ser bastante interesante. Espero que sigan por aquí y si les interesa se tomen un ratito para leerlo. Pero antes este cap. Quiero agradecerles inmensamente por su apoyo. Sus comentarios me llenan de alegría y como he mencionado antes, hay veces que encuentro pocas razones para estar contenta. Ahora mismo voy a contestarles los reviews. Lamento inmesamente la demora. Les dejo un beso de esos bien enormes y les deseo una excelente semana._

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **PANECILLOS DE CHOCOLATE Y TRABAJO EN EQUIPO**

Hermione se sentía en iguales condiciones enojada y frustrada. La medicación le estaba dando la oportunidad de experimentar la vida con la inocencia que había sabido tener en su infancia. Lejos de entender que el día a día es más una lucha que un disfrute. El efecto secundario de aquellos violentos mareos y el pánico de sentirse indefensa, seguía tan intacto como lo había estado la tarde en que había ingerido la primer pequeña pastilla blanca. Los días se iban sucediendo uno a uno y la idea de mudarse a Chiswick por un tiempo, se volvía una alternativa tan resonante que su lujoso departamento se veía con cada momento, un poco menos como su hogar. Ayudaba la adoración que sentía por sus padres y la infaltable cualidad de hacerla sentir completamente bienvenida cada vez que iba a pasar tiempo con ellos.

El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, cuando notó lo aburrida que lucía su sala. Hacía días que nadie iba a visitarla y el ambiente gritaba por cierta renovación. Lo que ocurría, tal vez, era que el ambiente no era el que necesitaba una renovación, sino su agenda. No recordaba la última vez que había salido de allí, e incluso que había intercambiado una palabra con alguien que no fuera Pavlo. La solución estaba más cerca de lo que quería aceptarse, pero el suspiro que nació de su garganta mientras decidía levantarse del sofá, le reveló que ya estaba entregada. Agradeció estar arreglada, con un jean nuevo y una blusa de seda que le había comprado su abuela para Navidad. Su cabello estaba peinado y su rostro engalanaba las ventajas de una buena base y un caro labial rosa.

El pasillo quedó detrás suyo, en una acción que había realizado tantas veces, que ya había perdido la cuenta. Golpeó la barnizada puerta delante suyo con decisión y sin esperar respuesta, se adentró en el departamento de su vecino. Inmediatamente fue recibida por el más delicioso aroma a algo siendo horneado. Era dulce y mantecoso y creía poder detectar chocolate. Mucho chocolate. La saliva en su boca lo confirmaba y la aceleración en su paso, la tuvo en la cocina con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó a Draco Malfoy con tanta confianza, que cualquier extraño viendo la escena, pensaría que el vinculo entre ellos bordeaba una profunda amistad.

"Contemplando la privacidad de mi departamento y cuan seguro es este edificio" la respuesta fue acompañada del usual sarcasmo Malfoy y la mueca que decía en los rasgos angulosos cuanto se sentía fastidiado.

Los ojos de Hermione hicieron una misión de absorber la escena frente a ella. Tanto en la mesada, como en la reluciente isla de mármol, decenas y decenas de panecillos se alineaban los unos al lado de los otros. Eran de chocolate y Draco Malfoy, con manga de decoración en mano, estaba depositando un delicado espiral de crema sobre cada uno de ellos. Había un bello _bowl_ de porcelana con una vasta cantidad de cerezas al lado de los recipientes ya utilizados y Hermione decidió que iba a cooperar.

"Yo pongo las cerezas" no era una pregunta, y el tranco decidido de su andar sirvió de rearfimación para la seguridad con la que estaba hablando.

"No" el tono de voz cortante de él, era igual de decidido que el de ella. La diferencia estaba en los ojos, los de Malfoy destilaban pánico de que Hermione hiciera un desastre de su trabajo. Ella rodó los suyos, en una acción que la hizo sentir como una adolescente desafiando la autoridad.

"No es tan difícil, Malfoy" se rehusó a dejarlo acotar algo al respecto. Una mano sostenía el recipiente con confianza, mientras la otra seleccionaba la mejor cereza que podía encontrar y tomándola del cabo, la depositaba suavemente sobre el espiral de crema "¡Excelente!" se felicitó en voz alta. Malfoy parecía no coincidir.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó, mientras continuaba con su tarea decorativa.

"Estaba aburrida y necesitaba salir de allí por un rato" confesó sin mirarlo. Sus ojos estaba clavados en las cerezas, a la par que sus dientes mordisqueaban el labio inferior en un gesto de concentración.

"Tu idea de diversión es arruinar mi trabajo" las palabras de Malfoy salieron con un malestar que bordeaba la broma y ella se encontró sonriendo muy a su pesar.

"No temas, no creo que ande por aquí cerca mucho tiempo más" sintió la necesidad de reprocharse por decirle eso. Fue después de un segundo, que tuvo que admitirse que quería escuchar lo que él tenía para decir al respecto. Le importaba si él tenía una opinión sobre su cercanía, o si le molestaba que ella no estuviera más del otro lado del pasillo. Tal vez, incluso, si era lo suficientemente valiente, se hubiera animado a aceptarse que lo que le importaba era Malfoy en general.

"¿De donde estarás cerca entonces?" preguntó intentando esconder la curiosidad. No lo logró, porque Hermione la notó en la furtiva mirada que envío en su dirección y en el breve momento en el que frenó sus acciones.

"Estoy pensando en mudarme con mis padres, por más patético que eso suene" la mueca de entretenimiento, apareció en el rostro de él.

"Digamos que yo viviendo en este departamento es un acto de rebeldía, Granger. Los Malfoy debemos vivir todos bajo el mismo techo, con lo cual intento decir que no me parece patético que vuelvas con tus padres" ella sólo asintió "dicho eso, debo decir que me parece completamente absurdo que lo hagas" Hermione no sabía si el sentimiento que le surgió en el interior, al escuchar esas palabras, era bronca o tristeza. Por todo lo que sabía podía ser vergüenza.

"No hay nada de absurdo en sentir miedo" soltó de manera brusca "tú deberías saberlo" los ojos grises de él brillaron con rechazo a esas palabras. Que no se enojara, que no la culpara por decir eso, porque él entendía el miedo a la perfección.

"Tal vez tienes razón, Granger" murmuró "yo también siento miedo, pero no creo que sea el tipo que te imaginas, o incluso el que estás sintiendo tú" algo en las palabras de él la sorprendieron. Draco Malfoy era reservado. Era difícil conseguir que hable, que elabore de sus sentimientos o de lo que fuera que se estuviera pasando por su cabeza. Ese comentario parecía brutalmente honesto para venir de él. Ella no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de indagar.

"¿Qué tipo de miedo estás sintiendo?" preguntó de manera decidida. La media sonrisa en los marcados rasgos del anguloso rostro, le hicieron saber que no esperaban menos de ella.

"Soledad. Miedo a estar solo"

"Tienes a Ophelia" contraatacó a la previa confesión. El no tenía que tener miedo a estar solo. El tenía a alguien a su lado, y aun si su familia le había dado la espalda, o él a esta, siempre iba a poder contar con Blaise. Su estrafalario compañero de escuela, era en iguales cantidades invasivo como era dadivoso y había que pasar poco tiempo con él, para percibir la devoción que Draco le provocaba.

"Mis miedos, Granger, surgen porque tal vez mis sentimientos no se corresponden con tener a Ophelia a mi lado" el espiral de crema que estaba haciendo quedó torcido y poco estético. Los finos y alargados dedos de su mano pálida tomaron el panecillo y se lo extendieron a ella. Hermione se encontró sonriendo de manera demasiado amplia para ser un premio de consolación "la ironía, Granger. Tu vives aislándote, aun cuando siempre puedes contar con alguien a tu lado" la boca de Hermione estaba repleta del más delicioso chocolate y crema, pero en el instante en que tragara iba a acotar algo a esa afirmación.

"Que no importen las consecuencias. Siempre intenta ser feliz. Creeme, la felicidad no está sobrevaluada" ella podía decirlo, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba empezando a experimentarla y debía decir que no había nada más mágico en el mundo "además, siempre puedes contar conmigo entrando aquí de tiempo en tiempo" una pequeña sonrisa cómplice apareció en su rostro, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor, como para verla.

"No si eliges mudarte a lo de tus padres" los ojos grises se clavaron en los de ella. Hermione se sintió sonrojar antes de llevarse el ultimo pedazo de panecillo que le quedaba por comer, directamente a la boca. Debía ocuparse, para que no se notaran los nervios. El tenía eso, una sola mirada y la tenía hecha nudos.

"Podemos negociar, Malfoy" comentó con entretenimiento, mientras el bowl con cerezas volvía a ser sostenido con una mano y con la otra continuaba depositándolas sobre la crema "ven conmigo a la boda de Tallulah y yo, tal vez, elija quedarme"

"¿Estás diciendo que si no te acompaño a la boda, me deshago de ti?" había un entusiasmo actuado en la voz de él, pero Hermione igualmente se encontró rodando los ojos "no me gusta salir, Granger" esa vez la voz salió mucho más seria. El tema debía ser complejo y era la cruz que él tenía para cargar.

"¿Por qué?" El interrogante era sencillo, pero cumplía su objetivo de la manera más directa posible.

"No lo sé" tan rápido como ella había conseguido inmiscuirse, él la había echado. No había mucho más para elaborar. Hay veces, que ciertas cosas, simplemente no se saben. Ella tenía muchas de esas en la vida y no podía acusarlo a él de nada por tener las suyas.

"En este caso no tienes nada que temer" esperaba que se transmitiera el tono distendido, porque el ambiente se había tensado y no era un sentimiento que le gustara "estarás con la bruja más brillante de su edad" quien encontró motivos para rodar los ojos fue él.

"Déjame pensarlo, Granger. Aunque sea por amor a que cierres la boca por un rato" Hermione no agregó nada, pero la sonrisa extendida en su rostro lo decía todo. La siguiente media hora la pasaron en silencio y cuando el reloj estaba amenazando con encontrarse con la medianoche, doscientos panecillos tenían puesta su crema y su cereza.

La semana siguiente apareció sin que Hermione lo note y de pronto quedaban sólo diez días para tener que estar en la ciudad de Nueva York. Malfoy no le había otorgado ningún tipo de confirmación sobre si iba a asistir o no. Ella decidió culpar a la medicación por sus recientes buenos espíritus y el deseo de aventurarse un poco más. No sólo el estado de ánimo había cambiado, también lo notaba en su capacidad de concentrarse, en cuanto se le había abierto el apetito e incluso en el disfrute de las simples cosas de la vida.

La tienda delante de ella, lucía los más bellos vestidos de fiesta que había contemplado en su vida. Eran delicados, de seda y con apliques de pequeñas piedras en diferentes tonalidades. El precio era un problema, pero si ponía de lado su orgullo, podía ofrecerle una nota a El Profeta y ya lo tendría saldado. La expresión _'tu palabra tiene valor'_ era tan literal para Hermione, como el departamento que se había comprado gracias a ella.

"¿No deberías ir al callejón Diagon?" preguntó la curiosa voz de Susan "es una boda de personas mágicas, ¿Verdad?" pero ella era hija de muggles y las condenadas túnicas de fiesta eran incómodas como pocas cosas. No había nada de malo en consentir a la piel con el suave contacto de la seda, por una noche entera.

"Quiero un vestido de aquí, Sussie" explicó ella con total confianza.

La tienda era amplia, decorada en blanco y dorado con una excesiva cantidad de vidrio. Los vestidos estaban expuesto sobre delgados maniquíes, o colgando de gruesas perchas de madera, recubiertas con seda blanca. El piso de alfombra dorada, era el toque de elegancia en el lugar y Hermione contempló sacarse el calzado antes de entrar.

"¿Quieres impresionar a alguien, Hermione?" Sus ojos se movieron a toda velocidad, para posarse en los celestes de Susan. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el frío, pero había cierta expresión de sospecha que disminuía la imagen aniñada que podía brindar su amiga. Tardó un segundo en notarlo, pero no sólo había sospecha, sino cierto reproche. _No tenía derecho a reprocharle nada._

"Deja de juntarte con Zabini" pidió Hermione de manera brusca. Sus piernas emprendieron su avance al sector de vestidos largos en tonos oscuros. Podía ser aburrido por lo clásico, pero en su opinión, nada vencía un buen vestido negro. Y aquellos, en esa tienda donde todo alcanzaba las cuatro cifras, el vestido negro no era sólo clásico, sino que era elegante de una manera que ella nunca se había sentido.

"No tengo nada en contra de Draco" aseguró en el instante en que apareció a su lado. El escucharla llamarlo por su nombre de pila, provocó que los rasgos de rostro se contornearan en cierta confusión. Era Malfoy… simplemente Malfoy. No imaginaba que alguna vez pudiera ser Draco. Ella nunca sería Hermione, tampoco. "No puedes negarme el derecho a sentirme preocupada"

"¿Por qué?" el tono de voz se elevó levemente y una de las empleadas les lanzó una mirada fulminante.

"Cariño, los amantes siempre nos rompen el corazón" ¿Susan enserio acababa de llamar a Draco Malfoy su amante? Hermione se encontró rodando los ojos, pero tranquilamente podría haber sacado la lengua en un gesto de asco a esa palabra "es difícil poner las piezas de vuelta juntas cuando estamos fuertes. Tu caso es más delicado que eso"

"La mismísima razón de poder estar hablando conmigo, te da la pauta de que tal vez sea la persona más fuerte que conoces, Sussie" imaginaba que el número de pacientes con depresión sin diagnosticar por varios años, debía tener un buen porcentaje que acababa las cosas de raíz. Ella lo había contemplado. Había ideado la forma menos dolorosa, aquella que fuera más rápida, en que momento lo haría y hasta en donde. Su cerebro, enfermo o no, era brillante y capaz de hacerse con cualquier tarea encomendada. Lo que le había faltado era valor, o tal vez lo que le había faltado era cobardía, la respuesta cambiaba dependiendo a quien se le pregunte. "Habiendo dicho eso, no quiero impresionar a Malfoy, quiero sentirme bien conmigo misma. El que quiera comprar un vestido bello y caro no tiene porque corresponderse con un hombre" para su sorpresa Susan sonrió, antes de tomarle una mano entre las suyas.

"Me llena de alegría de escucharte así" explicó "llena de vida y de opiniones" podía ver a que se refería. Su padre le había hablado de como siempre había sido pólvora encendida y como en el último tiempo, parecía más pólvora empapada. La gente listaba su testarudez como uno de sus peores defectos, pero parecía ser que resonaba tanto en su personalidad, que sin ésta, ni siquiera la consideraban Hermione. "Lamento si pensé que había algo entre tú y Draco, tanto Zabini como yo lo creímos, pero nos equivocamos"

"No dije eso exactamente" el balbuceo parecía el de una niña pequeña admitiendo haber tomado un trozo del pastel que se suponía que tuviera después de la cena. La admisión, igualmente, hizo que el rojo en las mejillas de Susan se enfurezca una vez más y que el celeste de sus ojos, brille con iguales cantidades de cautela y entusiasmo.

"Te gusta" no era una pregunta y Hermione sintió bronca por ello. No le estaba dando la oportunidad de responder. Estaba asumiendo y la peor parte era que, tal vez, estaba asumiendo correctamente.

"Es más complejo. Es… ¿Fascinación? ¿Puedo usar la palabra fascinación para describir lo que Draco Malfoy provoca en mi y no ser alcanzada por la punta de un rayo?" Su amiga río de manera aguda y con genuino entretenimiento. Era fácil notar cuando Susan verdaderamente se estaba divirtiendo, porque sus ojos se cerraban de manera que parecían sólo una línea de pestañas y en sus mejillas aparecían dos pequeños _pocitos_ justo arriba de la comisura de los labios. "Me siento _no_ juzgada cuando estoy con él, lo cual no significa que a veces me haga sentir miserable o que provoqué sensaciones horribles adentro mio. No es cariño o enamoramiento es… algo diferente" No podía ser de otra manera que complicado, porque cualquier cosa que involucrara a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger juntos, siempre había sido complicado.

"Pero quieres averiguar como luce sin ropa y cuan bien se complementan cuando tú también estás sin ropa" la mano de Hermione colisionó contra el brazo de Susan en un gesto de reproche.

Las veces que siquiera contemplo que existe un Malfoy sin ropa, enseguida aparece la figura de Ophelia en bata, compartiendo conmigo, que no lleva nada debajo de esta" sonaba un tanto amargada y no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. "Tiene novia, así que tú y Zabini dejen de conspirar en contra de la pobre mujer"

"Son igual de testarudos ustedes dos. Van a hacer de lo que sea que pueda ocurrir entre ustedes un suplicio" las manos de Susan tomaron dos bellos vestidos antes de extenderlos delante de Hermione para que los examine "ahora que lo pienso, es sorpresiva la cantidad de similitudes que hay entre ustedes"

"Que extraño, porque lo que más resuenan son la diferencias" esa vez logró mantener la amargura en raya y decidió tomar uno de los vestidos que había seleccionado su amiga, antes de encaminarse al probador. La empleada mencionó algo de protocolo antes de probarse cualquier prenda, pero ella era Hermione Granger y estaba un tanto cabreada. Que la dejara ser.

"La empleada no sabe que salvaste a todos los muggles de un genocidio, así que se más educada" el pedido de Sussie estaba cargado de humor y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras se disponía a quitarse la blusa de gaza roja que llevaba puesta.

Esa tarde acabó siendo la dueña de un hermoso vestido de seda negro que acariciaba el piso, con cada andar de sus piernas. Adquirió nuevo maquillaje y unas sandalias de terciopelo negro cuyos tacos la hacían parecer alta por primera vez en su vida. Estaba lista para lucir radiante y no le importaba quien estuviera allí. Quería perderse en la música, quería empaparse de amor y aventurarse al afuera. No estaba curada. Estaba esperando el día en que la medicación no fuera suficiente y la angustia la volviera a dominar por completo. La diferencia sería que ocurriría sólo unos días y no sería un estilo de vida una vez más. Pero el primer golpe iba a ser difícil y mientras no lo sintiera, quería disfrutar.

Los nueve días que sucedieron a esa tarde estuvieron inmersos en planificación. Las visitas al ministerio para conseguir los trasladores, el empacar la ropa necesaria, el avisar a quien debía avisar que se iba de viaje y la visita de urgencia a su psicóloga, para preguntarle si estaba apta para irse sola. El diagnostico resultó ser que estaba apta y que no temiera. Mencionó algo de era más fuerte de lo que creía y Hermione aceptó que lo recurrente de ese concepto la llenaba de felicidad.

El pequeño bolso de mano estaba al lado de la puerta. El traslador y la documentación correspondiente estaban en su cartera. Todo el gas en su departamento estaba cerrado y las luces estaban programadas para encenderse todos los días cuando oscureciera y se apagaran llegada la medianoche. La medicación estaba en el neceser que la acompañaba a todos lados y ella estaba lista para emprender viaje ni bien lo dispusiera. El golpe en la puerta le causó cierto sobresalto, pero enseguida supo de quien se trataba. Sólo él golpeaba así y sólo un Malfoy podía ser tan adepto al dramatismo, como para hacerse desear hasta último minuto y aparecer con semejante cercanía a la hora de partida. Hermione se sintió traicionada por ella misma, al encontrarse sonriendo de oreja a oreja, en el instante en que abrió la puerta.

Susan estaba equivocada, no necesitaba imaginárselo desvestido para aceptar que él producía algo en ella, porque aun con la ropa puesta, había instantes en que debía recordarse como se suponía que respirara. Lucía un perfectamente planchado pantalón de vestir gris y una igualmente prolija camisa blanca. No podía precisar si tenía puesto un saco también, porque si llevaba uno, estaba escondido debajo de un imponente tapado de paño negro que debía rozar los huesos de sus rodillas. Los ojos grises, los rasgos angulosos y estilizado cabello platino peinado hacia atrás, lo volvían el hombre más condenadamente atractivo que había visto en su vida.

Desde pequeña que Hermione había aprendido a no compararse con otras mujeres. Cada una siendo bella a su manera. Viéndolo a él allí, luciendo así, lo único que se le vino a la mente, fue cuan hermosa Ophelia debía verse si se encontrara a su lado. Igual de imponente, igual de sofisticada. Ella tenía un simple sweater y un cómodo jean. Ella no estaba a la par de Ophelia y ese sentimiento de competición y derrota le daba ganas de gritar bien fuerte. Ciertas palabras, sin embargo, lograron hacerse camino por su mente para volverse la cura a tal fea sensación. Draco Malfoy la consideraba la bruja más hermosa que había visto en su vida. El sabía que su vestuario era mucho más sencillo y aquella enseñanza de su madre, cuando ni siquiera se había hecho señorita, de que todas las mujeres son hermosas a su manera, resultaba ser increíblemente cierta. A Hermione le hubiera gustado tener a Zabini enfrente y decirle que ella había tardado veintiocho años en darse cuenta, pero parecía ser que el sentimiento era mutuo, porque no recordaba haber visto mago más hermoso que Draco Malfoy.

"Espero que sirvan buen alcohol" Hermione sólo sonrió un poco más.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de hay una botella absurdamente cara dentro de tu equipaje?" La mueca de entretenimiento se hizo presente en el rostro de Malfoy.

"Porque la hay, Granger. Porque la hay" ella sólo negó de manera distendida ante la confesión y se dispuso a tomar sus cosas. Tenía sólo la cartera y un bolso de mano. Malfoy llevaba el morral de su familia con él y supo que dentro de éste podían haber quien sabía cuantas cosas.

"Yo tengo uno de esos" comentó ella, cerrando la puerta de su departamento detrás suyo "no recuerdo donde está, pero fue indispensable durante la guerra" agregó arrepintiéndose de traer un tópico tan negro a la conversación "lo que quiero decir es que no está permitido usar hechizos expandidores en objetos"

"¿Me vas a reportar, Granger?" la pregunta sonó un tanto juguetona y Hermione se sintió sonrojar al escucharlo usar ese tono con ella.

"Como me acompañas a la boda, prometo mi silencio" respondió de manera distendida. La puerta del ascensor fue abierta de un tirón y los dos se encontraron adentrándose hasta quedar lado a lado. Todas las diferencias a la vista acompañadas de una armonía propia del tiempo compartido. Tenían que ser eso, pensó Hermione, una vasta constelación de diferencias, subsistiendo en armonía. Porque ella era ella y él era él, pero por qué demonios eso tenía que significar que no podía haber un ella y él.

"Me prometiste algo diferente a cambio de acompañarte" la voz de Malfoy ya no era tan juguetona. Era seria y hasta un tanto ansiosa. Los ojos de Hermione se elevaron hasta posarse en los de él. Estaban concentrados en la puerta cerrada frente a ellos y parecían evitar los marrones de ella con una insistencia enfermiza. Igualmente agregó, porque por más que Hermione sabía a que se refería, quería escucharlo decírselo en voz alta "me prometiste que no te irás" ella asintió.

"No, no me voy a ningún lado. Te lo prometo".


	12. 12: Limonada,Whisky y Torta Galesa

**N/A:** _¡Buenas! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que todo excelente por sus vidas. Primero lo primero, siento inmensamente la demora, pero tengan por seguro que no fue que no tenía ganas de escribir, sino que entre el estudio y el trabajo, me fue imposible publicar este capitulo antes. Incluso si soy honesta, podría haberme quedado este capitulo un tiempo más, corrigiéndolo y cambiándole algunas cosillas, pero quería publicarles la condenada boda y está tal cual yo pensé que ocurrirían los eventos._

 _Espero que la notificación de esta historia les llegue, porque por lo que concluí, Fanfiction no está andando del todo bien. Así que espero que a alguien le interese este capitulo y que se de una vuelta. En fin, muchas gracias por el constante apoyo que me brindan. Me viven sacando sonrisas y sin dudas hacen que quiera encontrar tiempo para escribir, aun cuando el tiempo es muy escaso._

 _Intentaré contestarles los comentarios lo más pronto posible, pero con el tiempo que tengo libre, prefiero escribirles el cap que contestarles, porque creo que eso es lo que ustedes prefieren. Leer la historia que leer las bobadas que pueda decir yo. En fin, una vez más gracias, les dejo un beso enorme y si tienen opiniones, sensaciones, quejas, etc. Me lo dejan en un review ;)_

 _-Albertina._

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **LIMONADA, WHISKY Y TORTA GALESA**

El terreno extendiéndose delante de ellos era en iguales cantidades impactante como lo era sorpresivo. La invitación decía Nueva York, causando que todo ese tiempo Hermione tenga en su cabeza rascacielos, concreto y una buena cantidad de ruido. Esa boda no estaba tomando lugar en ningún lugar cercano a la ciudad, sino que era en las afueras. Hectáreas, tras hectáreas, conformaban el terreno que lucía en el centro del mismo, la más imponente mansión que ella había visto en su vida. Tal vez eso no era cierto, porque había visto una mansión más imponente en sus cortos años y pertenecía a quien estaba parado al lado de ella.

La propiedad le recordaba a la iglesia de Val de Grâce. Había visto esa construcción mucho años atrás, en un viaje que había hecho con sus padres a Francia, pero la similitud seguía siendo resonante. Las bellas paredes color crema, pequeñas ventanas de marco blanco en hermosa armonía con los imponentes ventanales de la planta baja, la masiva escalinata que llevaba hasta tres puertas dobles y las gruesas y circulares columnas que decoraban la fachada con el magnetismo propio de la arquitectura barroca. Todo, absolutamente todo, era hermoso y ella se encontró suspirando de una manera poco característica con su personalidad.

"¿Te esperabas esto?" preguntó la sorprendida voz de Draco Malfoy a su lado. Ella simplemente negó, sin tomar en consideración que él no debía estar viéndola.

"¿Será toda la boda aquí?" esta vez fue Hermione la que hizo una pregunta. Malfoy no llegó a decir nada, cuando las puertas de entrada se abrieron, dejando salir a una esbelta figura, dos ojos celestes y el más reluciente cabello rubio. Tallulah lucía un delicado vestido de los cincuenta en tonos lila y junto con el labial rosa de sus labios, parecía la más bella muñeca que Hermione había visto en su vida.

"¡Vinieron!" exclamó con entusiasmo, mientras acortaba la diferencia entre ellos, hasta eventualmente tomarlos en un abrazo. Primero a ella y luego a Malfoy. "Señor Black, usted luce impecable como siempre. Debo advertirle que varias de las invitadas están solteras y un tanto desesperadas, así que puede que tenga que disculparme por adelantado" una sonrisa torcida que destilaba arrogancia apareció en el rostro de Draco, mientras que Hermione rodó los ojos de modo tan exagerado que tuvo que aferrarse al brazo de él para no caerse de lado.

"No imaginamos que sería en un lugar así" confesó Hermione con media sonrisa.

"¿Imaginaban ciudad y asfalto, verdad?" Ambos asintieron "espero que no sea una decepción"

"El lugar es bellísimo, Tallulah" respondió enseguida Hermione "no dudo que tendrás una boda mágica" un pequeño chillido salió de la bruja rubia, antes de tomarlos a ambos del brazo y comenzar a arrastrarlos al interior.

"Lo bueno es que está todo aquí mismo" comenzó diciendo con entusiasmo "el salón de fiesta, la capilla, el alojamiento y cualquier otra cosa que necesiten" iban a tener que pasar todo un fin de semana en el mismo terreno. Sería como volver a Hogwarts por unos días, sólo que con más alcohol y definitivamente más sexo. "Ahora los voy a dejar en las manos de Siobhan, ella les indicará donde han sido alojados, así pueden acomodarse y descansar un rato"

El interior de la mansión resultó ser más imponente que su fachada. Reluciente piso de madera, impecable empapelado en tonos crema y muebles de antaño, que habían sido conservados con la dedicación propia de aquel que lo vuelve su trabajo. Delante de ellos se extendía una majestuosa escalera de mármol blanco con barandas doradas. Al alcanzar cierta altura se dividía en dos caminos, separando a la mansión en el ala este y el ala oeste. Hermione no tenía idea que habría en cada lado, pero no dudaba que sin importar el camino, lo que la estaría esperando sería algo rebosante de lujo.

Los ojos grises de Draco miraban la escena sin maravillarse en lo más mínimo. Era todo lo contrario, parecía estar juzgándola con el previo conocimiento de muchos lugares más como ese. Hermione podía imaginarlo comparando los muebles y como podía ser que en la propiedad de Nott, los mismos fueran de mejor calidad, o como la escalera en la mansión Zabini tenía el doble de escalones, e incluso como la residencia Parkinson estaba mejor decorada. Era su mundo, lo común y conocido. Era una de las tantas diferencias entre ambos. Lo común para ella era la acogedora casa de sus padres, o compartir habitación con dos o tres personas en la madriguera. Su departamento, el que habitaba en ese entonces, era lo más parecido a lujo que estaba acostumbrada y no dudaba que muchas de las personas que asistirían a esa boda, lo considerarían básico y mediocre. Para suerte suya, el dinero era algo que nunca la había intimidado. Ella tenía en su vida cosas mucho más valiosas que cualquier cantidad de oro en una bóveda de Gringotts.

"¿Señorita Granger y señor Black, verdad?" preguntó una joven regordeta de cabello colorado y una vasta cantidad de pecas en su rostro. Los ojos verdes le iluminaban la cara y la sonrisa bonachona que se presentaba en sus labios proponía ofrecerle la mejor predisposición.

"Así es" respondió Draco de manera autoritaria y un tanto distante.

"Déjenme que los acompañe a su alojamiento" enseguida comenzó a avanzar hacia la escalera y luego a subir en dirección a alguna de las dos alas en las que se dividía la propiedad "tómense el tiempo que deseen en asentarse, pero a las siete comienza el primer ensayo de la cena, así que deben estar listos y en el salón" Hermione tenía intención de acotar algo, pero la joven siguió hablando, cortándola de manera inmediata "van a encontrar un plano de la propiedad en su habitación. En su caso señor Black, va a encontrar un sobre negro, se solicita que lo abra en la brevedad, porque lo allí explicado tiene que estar resuelto antes de mañana" el decir que las palabras habían causado curiosidad en ellos dos era poco.

"¿Nos toca compartir dormitorio?" preguntó Hermione no estando del todo segura.

"La señorita Laszlo los ha puesto en dormitorios separados, pero son libres de compartir uno si así lo desean" los ojos verde de Siobhan se concentraron en los grises de Draco, antes de apartar la mirada, a la vez que una colorada sombra decía presente en sus mejillas.

"Granger, esconde tu deseo de meterte en la misma cama que yo cuando hay otras personas presente" Hermione rodó los ojos una vez más, sin detenerse a comentar nada. Cuando volvió a ver a Draco, le estaba dando una sonrisa torcida, plagada de entretenimiento.

"Sobre el cobertor está el itinerario de los eventos organizados para los próximos tres días. Los novios esperan que tengan un excelente tiempo celebrando con ellos y agradecen su asistencia" una vez más cualquier respuesta fue interrumpida, por el gesto de que la siguieran hacia el lado este de la mansión.

Delante de ellos, se extendía un eterno pasillo de piso de madera, paredes color champagne y lustrosas puertas de madera, una al lado de la otra. Al fondo aparecía una ventana con gruesas cortinas verde botella sostenidas a cada lado. Las mismas combinaban con los esparcidos floreros apoyados sobre viejas mesas de patas curvas y con las delicadas lamparas que colgaban de la pared en forma de gotas incandescentes.

"Este es su dormitorio, señor Black" indicó la joven luego de caminar unos pocos metros por el pasillo. La puerta tenía el numero 14 atornillado y Hermione hizo nota mental de recordarlo. No se trataba de querer saber donde estaba Malfoy porque sí, se trataba de que era la única persona a la que podía recurrir en caso de que algo le pasara con su salud. Agradecía estar sintiéndose bien, porque quería disfrutar cada día al máximo. Siobhan le extendió una llave dorada de su bolsillo antes de hacerle un gesto de despedida con la mano y señalarle a Hermione que continúe acompañándola.

A diferencia del alojamiento de Draco, el dormitorio que le habían asignado a ella, quedaba prácticamente en la otra punta del pasillo. No sabía cuantos metros había desde la escalera hasta el borde de la propiedad, pero no debía ser un número pequeño. En su cabeza se visualizó teniendo que recorrer toda esa distancia cada vez que tenía que dirigirse a otro lado de la mansión. No pudo evitar agradecerle en su mente a su madre, por la paciencia que tuvo todos esos años atrás en los que le había enseñado a andar con tacones. No tendría la gracia propia de una bailarina de ballet, pero las anécdotas de ella cayendo de rostro contra el suelo, tampoco eran abundantes.

"Cualquier cosa que necesite, señorita Granger, no dude en hacérmelo saber, para eso estoy aquí" Hermione sonrió con agradecimiento, mientras veía como Siobhan abría la puerta de su dormitorio. El de ella tenía el número 65 atornillado a la superficie de madera y a diferencia del de Draco, no estaba del lado izquierdo del pasillo, sino del derecho.

Al revelarse el interior, pudo sentir sus ojos humedecerse con la belleza que presentaba dicho ambiente. Estaba segura haber visto esas alcobas, al leer libros de historia sobre la época de Marie Antoinette. El rococo francés inundaba cada rincón. Pliegues de seda, enormes alfombras estampadas con los más intricados diseños, muebles con exquisitos detalles en plata y oro… Todo, absolutamente todo, gritaba opulencia y riqueza. En el centro de la habitación había una cama de dos plazas en tonos crema y dorado. El cabezal era lo suficientemente alto que amenazaba con rozar el cielo raso, mientras las enroscadas espigas de oro que lo delineaban, dejaban en claro la forma de pirámide truncada. A cada lado había dos mesas de noche a juego, con pequeñas lamparas petaconas de porcelana blanca y pantallas con flores rosadas pintadas al óleo.

Hermione no podía creer que existiera semejante propiedad. Lo maravilloso era, que al mover su vista hacia su derecha, se encontró con un delicado mueble tocador de diseño francés. Tenía las patas curvas, un amplio espejo ovalado, pequeños cajones a cada lado y una banqueta con patas del mismo diseño y recubierta de terciopelo blanco. Si miraba al lado izquierdo de la habitación, lo que la esperaba era un alto ropero de dos puertas, dos cajoneras y reluciente madera pintada de blanco. Al lado de este y en posición diagonal al rincón, se elevaba un bello biombo con delicado diseño de flores pintadas a mano. Todo, absolutamente todo dentro de ese dormitorio, era digno de provocarle un hondo suspiro. Estaba muy agradecida de haberse animado a cruzar el Atlántico, porque por lo visto hasta el momento, esa boda tenía todos los elementos para convertir ese fin de semana, en uno de los más memorables de su vida.

Si Hermione hubiera tenido que precisar que ocurrió con el tiempo, entre que le asignaron su dormitorio y tuvo que acercarse al salón de fiesta para celebrar el primer ensayo de boda, le hubiera costado elaborar una respuesta. Recordaba despedirse de Siobhan, también recordaba el haber guardado su ropa y darse el más relajante baño de espuma en la honda bañera blanca que dominaba el centro del baño adyacente a su alcoba, posteriormente a eso todo se volvía una nube. Tanto en su crianza, como en su propia creencia, la tardanza de buen gusto que estaba incorporada en su cultura, no era educada. Esa noche, sin embargo, Hermione fue la mujer con más buen gusto de esa mansión. Llevaba puesto una delicada solera rosa de seda que le rozaba los muslos con cada andar de sus piernas, tacones color crudo y una pequeña cartera en tonos plata. El resto de las mujeres allí presentes, en cambio, estaban vestidas de pies a cabeza con los más elaborados vestidos y túnicas que ella había visto en mucho tiempo.

"¿Algo para beber?" a su lado pasó un mozo sosteniendo una redonda bandeja de plata con una amplia variedad de tragos en todos los colores y tamaños. Si tan sólo hubiera podido tomar un buen vaso de whisky, hubiera sido la persona más satisfecha del mundo. Había circunstancias en su vida, que no se lo permitían.

"¿Algo sin alcohol?" tuvo que preguntar al joven allí presente. Tenía el rostro lleno de acné y el cabello grasoso, pero la sonrisa era simpática y su uniforme consistente en un chaleco negro, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, estaba impecable.

"Jugo de calabaza, jugo de fresa, limonada y agua" con cada mención de una bebida, señalaba un vaso diferente. Ella eligió la limonada, antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa y volver a concentrarse en el ambiente frente a sí.

El salón era parte de la mansión. Era enorme y mantenía el estilo y la tonalidad del resto de la propiedad. Dentro se encontraban cientos de magos y brujas. Para su sorpresa, aquellos que podía ver, lucían contentos de estar allí. No era que fuera extraño que la mayoría no tuviera problema de asistir a una boda, era que los invitados allí presentes, lucían genuinamente extasiados.

Sus ojos marrones comenzaron a bailar recorriendo los rostros de aquellos que lucían delicados y opulentos trajes y túnicas de gala, en vez de vestidos y prendas de dama. La mayoría estaban en el rasgo de edad suyo y más de uno la hizo frenar más de lo debido, únicamente para admirar la vista. Lo que sus ojos querían visualizar, sin embargo, era una mata de cabello platino, ojos grises y el más arrogante porte del lugar. No supo cuanto tardó, pero cuando eventualmente lo vio, también vio la buena cantidad de damas que circulaban su proximidad. Por la atención que le estaban prestando, uno pensaría que de la boca de Draco Malfoy estaba saliendo la más intrigante y atrapante de las narrativas, pero no, lo único que hacía era mover el líquido ámbar dentro del vaso que sostenía en su mano y ocasionalmente hacer contacto visual con la señorita que tenía la palabra.

Tuvo que aceptar que quedarse parada cerca de la entrada, sosteniendo una limonada y no interactuando con nadie, debía presentar una de las escenas más tristes del evento. Inhaló hondo antes de abrirse camino a una larga mesa cubierta con un delicado mantel blanco que ostentaba una completa selección de bocadillos tanto dulces como salados.

"¡Hermione!" el tono exaltado de felicidad podía pertenecer a una sola persona y cuando volteó y se encontró con Tallulah, tuvo que sonreírle de la misma manera amplia. Su felicidad parecía ser contagiosa.

"¡Mírate!" demandó Hermione mientras pasaba su vista hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el vestuario de la otra bruja. Lucía una bella túnica de gala en tonos perla, su cabello estaba enrollado con delicadeza y el borde de sus ojos había sido hechizado de manera que con cada movimiento éste brillaba como si lo hubieran espolvoreado con una buena cantidad de purpurina. "¡Estás hermosa!" aceptó en voz alta.

"Eres una dulzura" comentó Tallulah con su particular acento irlandés "quería agradecerte por haber dejado tus diferencias con el señor Black de lado. Los quería a ambos aquí" Hermione asintió lentamente mientras su vista deambulaba hacia el sector donde lo había visto por última vez. Para su sorpresa, aún seguía allí. "Le dije que iba a ser acosado" río Tallulah al ver la buena cantidad de damas que lo rodeaban "¿Quieres que lo saque de allí y te lo traiga?" ella se encontró riendo ante esa pregunta. Hacía parecer que Draco Malfoy fuera un paquete y no pudo evitar visualizar la expresión de mal humor que hubiera aparecido en su rostro, si la hubiera escuchado.

"No hace falta" aseguró Hermione. "Disfruta tu noche, yo voy a probar algunas de las cosas que hay aquí" Tallulah asintió con cariño antes de tomarla en un abrazo. El susurro que apareció en su oído cuando creyó que se había ido, la tomó por sorpresa.

"Las cosas dulces las hizo él" por supuesto que las había hecho Malfoy…

Cualquier cosa dulce en la que hubiera podido pensar, probablemente, tenía su lugar en la mesa. Fue inmediato, sin embargo, como sus ojos marrones volaron a una colección de bandejas de té, presentando panecillos. Había de lo que parecía ser terciopelo colorado, vainilla, pistacho y arándanos, pero el que acabó de atraparla, fue aquel que parecía hecho de chocolate, con un artístico espiral de crema encima y una perfectamente posicionada cereza sobre éste. Le recordaba a aquella velada que habían pasado juntos, preparando una buena cantidad de los mismos.

La mano libre de Hermione se extendió a tomar uno, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se hacía hogar en su rostro. Cuando volteó a ver que estaba haciendo Malfoy, se dio cuenta que si bien seguía rodeado de señoritas intentando dar con su atención, los ojos grises estaban posados directamente en ella, destilando cierto pánico. La sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione se convirtió en carcajada. Había algo en ver a Draco Malfoy teniendo que enfrentar alguna dificultad banal, que la entretenía como pocas cosas. Tal vez, en el fondo, esa sensación de rivalidad seguía intacta.

Una vez más se extendió a tomar otro panecillo y con la velocidad propia de una perezosa tortuga, se abrió camino hacia el otro lado del salón. No se acercó lo suficiente como para que el resto de las damas allí presentes notaran su presencia, pero los ojos de Malfoy permanecían perpetuados en su silueta y cuando frenó, al par que elevaba el panecillo extra frente a sus ojos en un gesto de ofrenda, lo vio balbucear algo y de alejarse de donde se encontraba, hasta cerrar gran parte de la distancia entre ambos.

"¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?" lo escuchó preguntar con reproche, mientras se hacía con el panecillo en su mano y proseguía a comerse la mitad de un sólo bocado. Hermione se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía probar algo que él mismo había hecho.

"No están demasiado sabrosos, ¿Verdad?" preguntó con entretenimiento, a la par que una sonrisa burlona se expandía por los rasgos de su rostro. Esta vez fue el turno de Malfoy de rodar los ojos, antes de comer lo que le quedaba del panecillo.

"Por favor, Granger" el pedido destilaba arrogancia, pero Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que igualmente le molestaba que alguien, aun en broma, tuviera algo negativo para decir de sus productos.

"Creo que la señorita que luce la túnica roja está por llorar al ver que te fuiste" murmuró ella mientras simulaba mirar el sitio donde él había estado.

"Estuve al borde de decirles que hace una década atrás era mortífago, que mi familia financió prácticamente de manera unilateral la causa de la oscuridad y que técnicamente asesiné a una de las mentes más brillantes de todo los tiempos" si se suponía que riera, Hermione no lo hizo. Había algo en escucharlo hablar así que le desagradaba. Si tenía que aventurarse a encontrar una justificación, era que le chocaba escucharlo hablar de una época tan terrible, viendo en lo que se había convertido.

"Yo creo que más de una hubiera acabado gimiendo de placer al escuchar semejante _curriculum_ " la mueca de entretenimiento dijo presente, pero sus ojos marrones decidieron concentrarse en la limonada, en vez de los rasgos angulosos de él.

"Lo bueno es que tú te lo sabes de memoria" los ojos marrones de Hermione se elevaron para dar con los de él. No estaba segura que había querido decir con aquello, pero temió pensar por un segundo que tenía un trasfondo mucho más profundo que ser una simple oración al pasar. No pudo evitar sentir bronca de no estar segura a donde quería llegar, pero sobre todo de no tener el coraje de preguntarle.

"Hola" la suave voz los sacó de su propia conversación. Una joven alta, de cabello anaranjado y vestido largo verde estaba parada delante de ambos. Parecía estar tranquila, y el miel de sus ojos destilaba confianza. Hermione sintió cierta envidia de verla así, cuando ella estando en su lugar, hubiera estado temblando como una hoja seca en la brisa de otoño. "Soy Anna"

"Hola Anna" saludó Hermione antes de extenderle la mano y presentarse. Malfoy sólo hizo un gesto con su cabeza que daba a entender que había escuchado sus palabras.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" de menos estaba decir que la pregunta no iba dirigida a Hermione. Los largos y delicados dedos de la mano de Anna estaba estirados en una invitación que le decía a Draco Malfoy que los tomara y la llevara a la pista de baile.

En los ojos grises no había rechazo, pero tampoco había simpatía o buena recepción. Iba a decirle que no. Hermione estaba segura de ello. En un primer momento se aseguró de que intervenir en nombre de él y obligarlo a aceptar había sido por la propia Anna. Para no verla teniendo que ser victima de la apatía que Draco Malfoy había desarrollado desde una muy pequeña edad. Cuando él estaba siendo arrastrado al sector donde una vasta cantidad de parejas bailaban, Hermione se encontró susurrándose en aquella parte de su mente que generalmente intentaba no indagar, que tal vez quería encontrar una excusa para que él no estuviera cerca de ella. No porque no lo quisiera, sino porque, tal vez, lo quería demasiado.

Sin saber como, ni cuando, la soledad en ese evento, se había transformado en una manta de seguridad con la cual quería cubrirse hasta regresar a su hogar al finalizar ese fin de semana. Le daba bronca que todo pudiera acabar cambiando de manera tan pronta y todo porque tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente hecha nudos que no sabía lo que quería o lo que dejaba de querer. Debía ser que sus propios pensamientos la estaban abstrayendo de la realidad, que no notó al joven que frenó delante de ella, mucho menos cuando amagó a tomarle la mano en la suya.

"¡¿Disculpame?!" exclamó Hermione de manera exaltada, antes de dar un paso atrás.

"Creo que no me habías notado, ¿Verdad?" preguntó con genuino carisma. Tenía el cabello oscuro y peinado hacia atrás con gel, sus ojos eran de un perturbador azul oscuro y el bigote que descansaba entre su nariz y su labio superior, lo hacían parecer el jefe de una casa de apuestas clandestina. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba concentrada en otras cosas, hubiera pensado que era lo suficientemente intrigante como para darle una oportunidad. Incluso podía ser que si la noche se extendía lo necesario, ofreciera mostrarle la decoración rococo de su recamara.

"Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa" respondió con una mueca de culpabilidad.

"Cardelius" lo escuchó presentarse, por lo que no dudaba, debía ser una segunda vez. "No sé si el albino es tu novio, pero si la respuesta es no, me gustaría que aceptaras bailar conmigo" agradecía que Draco no lo hubiera escuchado hablar así. Su tiempo como mortífago debía haberlo curtido en las artes oscuras y sería una pena que acabara en Azkaban por algo tan básico como una pelea en una boda y un adjetivo usado con connotación despectiva. Sin olvidar mencionar que el mundo lloraría la falta de producción de las más deliciosas cosas dulces.

"La respuesta es no" sentenció Hermione antes de darle una leve sonrisa y emprender su camino al sector donde se encontraban todas las fanáticas de Malfoy congregadas. No dudaba que ver su presencia provocaría preguntas sobre quien era y de donde conocía a Draco y tenía la imperante necesidad de hablar con alguien, en especial de cosas tan triviales.

El resto de la noche lo pasó con una buena cantidad de señoritas que querían saber todo lo posible sobre Draco Malfoy. No se alegraron al escuchar que lo conocía desde pequeños, ni que eran vecinos del otro lado del Atlántico. Fue cuando mencionó el nombre 'Ophelia' que más de una soltó un chillido de desilusión. Draco por su parte se encontró conversando con otros hombres allí presentes. Hermione le agradeció a los dioses de las bodas y la cordialidad, que Cardelius no apareció en la proximidad de él.

Hermione no sintió vergüenza en decir que fue una de las primeras en volver a su dormitorio esa noche. La medicación, menos de una semana atrás, le había sido reducida a la mitad y por alguna razón eso la volvía aún más taciturna. Se había planteado que, tal vez, era el miedo a que la nueva dosis no le fuera suficiente para mantener la angustia y el desgano lejos. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente asustada, sin embargo, se recordaba que era fuerte y que no importaba cuanto costara, iba a tener que aprender a vivir sin el fármaco eventualmente. Lo bueno era que la terapia ayudaba, al igual que el apoyo de la familia y los amigos.

A la mañana siguiente el desayuno le fue llevado a su dormitorio y para cuando estaba terminando de vestirse, Siobhan apareció por la puerta, recordándole que en media hora partían todas las damas a la ciudad. Tenía que prestarle más atención al itinerario, de lo contrario iba a acabar llegando tarde a todos lados.

En la entrada de la mansión estaban todas las señoritas que habían asistido a la boda, congregadas. Un grupo de organizadores del evento, las estaban dividiendo en grupos de diez, para compartir los trasladores. Hermione pensó que hubiera sido mucho más fácil aparecerse. Después recordó que no sólo no sabía a donde estaban yendo, sino que había adolescentes, que no deberían tener la licencia para aparecerse.

"¿Sabes a donde estamos yendo?" preguntó Hermione a una de sus compañeras de traslador. Era una bella bruja de piel morena, cabello trenzado negro y enormes ojos color café. Vestía colores vibrantes que resaltaban el brillo de su tez y la hacían lucir despampanante por la manera en la que la ropa se aferraba al contorno de su silueta.

"A la ciudad" respondió la otra bruja con cansancio "iremos a comer a un restaurante bastante exclusivo y luego a hacer el descubrimiento de los regalos" la mueca de confusión en el rostro de Hermione no comenzaba a describir lo perdida que se encontraba respecto a los planes de ese día.

"¿Qué regalos?" preguntó como una niña molesta "¿Qué descubrimiento?"

"¿De donde vienes tú?" esta vez fue la otra bruja la que sonó confundida y francamente un tanto irritada.

"Londres" respondió enseguida Hermione como si le estuviera hablando al director de la escuela en una de esas situaciones en las que vivía metiéndose con Harry y Ron.

"Inglesa, por supuesto..." ¿La estaba insultando? "Sé que creen que son el regalo divino a la tierra, pero hay un mundo allí afuera, cariño. Te sugiero que salgas a conocerlo" Hermione no llegó a responder, cuando se estaban acercando con el traslador para activar. Rápidamente estiró su mano hasta cerrar sus dedos al rededor del bastón de plata que les habían asignado, y sin tiempo para procesarlo, sintió el tirón en su estomago y luego el mareo de viajar por ese método. Cuando aparecieron en la poblada calle del Nueva York mágico, la bruja morena ya no estaba cerca suyo en lo más mínimo.

El decir que tenía poco en común con el callejón Diagon, no empezaba a cubrir la situación. La estética del reconocido sitio comercial del mundo mágico inglés, parecía haberse quedado siglos en el tiempo, comparando con donde se encontraban en ese entonces. Lo cierto era que si le hubieran preguntado donde estaba, hubiera dicho que era la quinta avenida muggle, incluyendo el ruido, las luces y los opulentos escaparates comerciales. Cuando uno agudizaba la vista y veía que las tiendas ofrecían una amplia selección en lechuzas, escobas voladoras y calderos de bronce, era que el contexto empezaba a tomar más forma con el mundo al que ella pertenecía.

Todas las damas estaban agrupadas de a dos o tres, susurrando y carcajeando entre ellas mientras avanzaban por el largo callejón en dirección a algún lugar que se suponía que fueran. A su lado estaban dos brujas regordetas de cabello enmarañado y enormes ojos celestes. Parecían conocerse de antes de ir a la boda y Hermione se encontró caminando en silencio todo el trayecto. Eventualmente arribaron al restaurante que había mencionado la bruja morena antes de partir a la ciudad. Era amplio, con enormes mesas redondas y manteles de seda azul. Del techo colgaban decenas de pequeñas arañas de cristal que iluminaban el interior, como si fuera el mismísimo cielo nocturno, con todas sus estrellas destellando para la ocasión. No fue una sorpresa el notar que eran las únicas allí dentro. Tallulah había reservado el local para todas las invitadas de la boda.

El mediodía se escurrió velozmente entre los dedos y para cuando Hermione estaba terminando de comer el flan de coco que había ordenado de postre, ya le estaban diciendo que tenía que ponerse de pie, para seguir con la excursión de la ciudad. Esa vez aprovechó a pararse al lado de una bruja bajita, con cara de hada y cabello rubio cortado a la altura de la mandíbula. Había conversado con ella durante el ensayo de la boda, la noche anterior y creía recordar que su nombre era Amabella.

"¿Te molesta si me sumo?" preguntó Hermione con nerviosismo, mientras avanzaban por el largo callejón en dirección contraria a la que habían venido.

"¿Hermione era, verdad?" ella asintió lentamente. "Por supuesto que eres bienvenida a sumarte" aseguró la bruja tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola un poco más contra ella "Había olvidado que no conoces a nadie en esta boda exceptuando a Tallulah" iba a agregar que también conocía a Malfoy, cuando la sintió suspirar y robarle la palabra de la boca "y al señor Black".

"Hoy intenté averiguar a donde era que estábamos yendo, pero acabé siendo regañada por ser inglesa" confesó Hermione con genuino entretenimiento.

"Déjame adivinar" pidió elevando una mano al aire en un gesto que denotara que no siguiera contándole nada "Liselle" el regordete dedo de Amabella señaló a la bruja morena con la cual había conversado antes de partir. Hermione asintió de manera impresionada. Eran muchas brujas y la que estaba al lado de ella había podido identificarla en un sólo intento "Francesa. Los franceses viven acusándonos de creernos un regalo divino a la tierra, pero ellos tienen un severo complejo de superioridad respecto a nosotros" ella no era ajena a la sutil animosidad entre países, tanto entre muggles como entre magos, pero no podía creer que llegaran a eventos como ese.

"¿Me puedes decir donde estamos yendo?" preguntó intentando en iguales cantidades cambiar el tema, como enterarse de una vez por todas, que era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"A la joyería Newport" respondió Amabella con efusión "vamos a hacer lo que se llama 'el descubrimiento de los regalos'. Es una tradición irlandesa entre las familias de clase alta. Básicamente, años atrás durante la celebración de una boda, a cada mago se le asignaba una bruja acorde y se le ordenaba que comprara una pieza en la joyería seleccionada por la novia. Al día siguiente, o cuando fuera la celebración, si la bruja estaba interesada debía lucirla en su vestuario" ¿O sea que estaba yendo a ver que joya le había comprado un mago cualquiera?

"No estoy segura que decir" confesó Hermione intentando espabilar.

"No temas, que ahora no es tan así" rió Amabella "ahora simplemente vamos a ver que nos compraron y todas lo usamos. Antes era para que la clase alta se junte con la clase alta. Ahora las cosas están más abiertas y la tradición se mantiene como una excusa para que las mujeres nos hagamos con joyas de manera gratuita" otra vez una risa, sólo que esta vez rieron un par de brujas que estaban cerca de ellas escuchando.

"¿A quién creen que le haya comprado algo el rubio?" preguntó una joven de cabello moreno, rasgos regordetes y nariz puntiaguda. Hermione no estaba segura, pero creía imaginar que el rubio hacía referencia a la única persona que ella conocía ahí, exceptuando la novia.

"Probablemente a ti, Hermione" respondió Amabella. "Tallulah no va a comprometerlo a comprarle algo a alguna de nosotras" otra carcajada, sólo que esta vez se sintió victima de alguna que otra mirada asesina.

Para suerte suya ya estaban fuera del local, y la conversación murió en ese momento. La tienda era enorme, decorada en tonos blanco y negro como si fuera una película de los treinta. En los escaparates descansaban la más maravillosas joyas que ella había visto en mucho tiempo. Diamantes del tamaño de una roca, esmeraldas incrustadas en opulentas gargantillas y oro y plata para sustentar la economía de un pequeño país por un largo rato.

"Hagan fila una detrás de la otra en cada mostrador. No más de diez por fila" Hermione notó que en el interior del local, se encontraban esparcidos pequeños mostradores de vidrio que esbozaban aun más joyas debajo. Todo el personal del lugar eran mujeres de una edad elevada, con el cabello color plata recogido en rodetes altos, y vestidas con túnicas color cielo. No podía precisar que fueran hermanas, pero lo parecían.

Hizo caso y lentamente se acercó a la fila más cerca suyo. Delante tenía sólo tres brujas que estaban vibrando de la emoción de descubrir que les habían comprado. Los minutos pasaban y el ambiente era ocasionalmente inundado por un suspiro colectivo al descubrir que le habían comprado a una y a veces, por un chillido colectivo cuando la pieza adquirida era más grande que un par de aros o un anillo. Por un instante se planteó que tal vez no quería saber que le habían comprado, mucho menos quien. Iba a sentir cierto compromiso por agradecer y no quería lidiar con algún mago desconocido en un momento de su vida, donde una relación no era lo más recomendable. Eventualmente recordaba que un simple gracias tenía que ser suficiente y que aceptar la joya no era dar el sí para un compromiso de por vida. Después de todo, la totalidad de ese circo era una vieja tradición.

"¿Nombre?" la anciana delante de ella la estaba mirando con una cordial sonrisa en el rostro y una postura erguida envidiable.

"Hermione Granger" respondió ella con cierto titubeo. La empleada asintió antes de alejarse del mostrador y en dirección a otro ubicado en la otra punta del lugar. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en volver, y cuando estuvo una vez más frente a ella, lo que sostenía en su mano no era una pequeña caja de terciopelo, era una caja mucho más grande. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó con cierta confusión.

"Esto fue adquirido por el señor Black para usted" Hermione asintió, pero no se dignó a tomar la caja azul de terciopelo, por más que estaba extendida hacia ella.

"¿Qué hay dentro?" preguntó como una pequeña con miedo a mirar debajo de la cama.

"Lo tiene que abrir usted, señorita" Hermione asintió "le pido que aunque sea lo tome y se aleje del mostrador. Quedan muchos otros regalos por entregar" muy a su pesar lo hizo. Tomó la caja entre sus manos y se alejó de la fila al centro del lugar.

"¿Qué tienes ahí, Hermione?" escuchó preguntar a Amabella, quien lucía una enorme sonrisa, mientras extendía su mano para que viera el anillo que le habían regalado. Era hermoso, plateado con una enorme roca en tono azul decorando la banda.

"Es muy hermoso" comentó ella haciendo referencia al anillo.

"¿Esta es tu caja?" preguntó la otra bruja con iguales cantidades de sorpresa y envidia. Hermione no llegó a decir nada, cuando sintió como se la arrebataba de la mano y proseguía a abrirla. Por un instante pensó en convertirse en una verdadera niña y taparse los ojos con ambas manos, como si estuviera viendo una película de terror. Su parte adulta le recordó que era sólo un regalo y que tarde o temprano iba a tener que ver lo que le había comprado Malfoy.

Lo primero que le inundó la vista, fueron las tres grandes rocas rojas que descansaban dentro de tres perfectamente formados óvalos de oro. Cuando sus ojos continuaron avanzando para ver a que pertenecía, se dio cuenta que colgaban de una elaborada gargantilla, también de oro. Era hermosa y toda su mente estaba gritando Gryffindor, como si tuviera quince años y estuviera en el estadio de quidditch.

"¿Es una broma, verdad?" escuchó preguntar a otra bruja, de la cual no sólo no sabía el nombre, sino que no recordaba haber visto alguna vez.

"Pensé que habías mencionado que no era tu novio" murmuró Amabella, cuyos ojos seguían pegados en la gargantilla, en vez de en Hermione.

"No lo es" se encargó de aclararlo enseguida. "Lo que si es, es un maldito pomposo con demasiado dinero como para saber lo que la palabra moderación significa" una mueca de incredulidad se hizo hogar en las lineas de expresión de todas las señoritas haciéndose con la escena. Ellas no la entenderían, pero Hermione conocía demasiado bien a Malfoy y sabía que era lo suficientemente inteligente, como para darse cuenta que ese regalo era, para decir poco, burdamente excesivo.

El resto del día lo pasaron paseando, hasta acabar en un pequeño bar tomando alcohol toda la noche, hablando de hombres y comiendo cosas fritas. Hermione era una de las pocas con un vaso de _daiquiri_ virgen, y agradeció tener los sentidos completamente lúcidos, porque las mujeres allí presentes seguían bombardeándola con preguntas acerca de Draco Malfoy. No fue hasta la media noche, que regresaron a la hermosa mansión donde se estaban hospedando.

La mañana siguiente se le fue durmiendo, el mismo plan que tuvieron el resto de los invitados, y para cuando estaba saliendo de tomar un baño, dos golpes en la puerta la alertaron, antes de ver a una joven que no estaba segura que llegaría a la mayoría de edad, entrar a su recamara, valija en mano y expresión de confianza.

"¿Hermione Granger?" Hermione asintió lentamente, mientras sostenía con ambas manos la toalla que le envolvía el cuerpo "Excelente, veo que ya estás bañada"

"Discúlpame, pero nadie me avisó que vendrías" intentó soñar poco alterada.

"Está en el itinerario" respondió la joven con fastidio. Maldito itinerario. Aun no lo había leído. "Solange Sousa, la encargada de prepararte para la celebración"

"No hace falta" aseguró Hermione, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. "Ya tengo mi ropa, pienso alisarme el pelo nomás y a penas si ponerme maquillaje" Solange rodó los ojos con genuino fastidio.

"Por supuesto que no" fue lo único que dijo antes de sacar la varita de su pequeña valija colorada y moverla en el aire de manera enfática. La toalla de Hermione salió volando en dirección al baño, dejándola completamente desnuda y luchando por cubrir sus partes intimas. "He visto a cientos de brujas en ese estado. No hay necesidad de que te cubras, no sólo es absurdo, sino que interrumpes mi trabajo. Quedate quieta y déjame arreglarte" para su sorpresa asintió. No supo cuanto tardó Solange, pero se sintieron como horas, hasta que le avisó que estaba completamente lista.

Tenía puesto el vestido negro de seda que había comprado con Susan, los tacones terciopelo del mismo color en sus pies y el maquillaje nuevo aplicado en su rostro. Su cabello había sido alisado y tirado hacia atrás con un hechizo que le había sacado alguna que otra lágrima. Debía decir que la labor realizada por Solange había alcanzado no sólo su idea de lo que quería hacerse, sino que la había ejecutado con creces.

Para cuando quiso acordar, ya era hora de bajar a la celebración. Todos fueron llevados a una pequeña capilla, donde por pedido del novio de Tallulah, iban a casarse por el modo muggle tradicional, acorde a la iglesia católica. El joven, si bien pudiente y renombrado dentro de la sociedad del Reino Unido, era hijo de muggles. El facto le sacó a Hermione una sonrisa, y fue una de las que más aplaudió cuando los escuchó dar el si.

Después de la ceremonia regresaron al enorme salón de fiesta. La boda resultó ser bastante tradicional, con una rica cena, discursos de varios personajes importante para los novios y el corte de la torta, que estaba segura había acabado haciendo Draco. A ella la habían sentado en una mesa, mientras que él estaba en otra. Si hubiera tenido que precisar exactamente en cual, no hubiera podido, porque en las ocasiones que intentó localizarlo, no lo consiguió.

"¿Torta, señorita?" Hermione volteó al sentir la voz del mozo detrás de ella. Era el mismo joven con cabello grasoso y acné. Se encontró sonriendo antes de tomar una porción de la bandeja de plata que le estaba extendiendo y agradecerle.

Los invitados ya estaban levantados, conversando entre ellos y bailando. Estaban en la parte distendida de la celebración, y el alcohol estaba saliendo de la cocina con la velocidad propia de una fiesta en la cual la mayoría espera soltarse un poco y acabar teniendo un buen tiempo.

"¿Recuérdame por qué estuviste todo el fin de semana tomando limonada y jugo de frutilla?" preguntó con una voz soberbia que sonaba extasiada. Hermione se encontró rodando los ojos antes de voltear el rostro para confirmar que era Draco.

"Primero que todo, no es jugo de frutilla, es daiquiri virgen y segundo, por la medicación que tengo que tomar a causa de que estás obsesionado conmigo y vives metiéndote en mi vida" para su sorpresa, Draco soltó una carcajada.

"Jugo de frutilla" mencionó haciendo un gesto que daba a entender que las palabras de Hermione, le estaban dando la razón "Y si mal no recuerdo, eres tú la que vive entrando a mi departamento a cualquier hora para hacer uso de mi compañía" ella asintió lentamente.

"Suena verídico" el sarcasmo era palpable y no pudo evitar sonreír antes de darle un amplio mordisco a la porción de torta que había tomado. Los ojos grises de Malfoy la miraban interesados. Hermione no quería ni ponerse a contemplar como lucía, porque por más que no se lo quería aceptar, ya lo había hecho y con el traje de gala negro, la camisa blanca y el pequeño moño negro al rededor de su cuello, podía sentirse al borde de sufrir una combustión instantánea.

"Es torta Galesa" comentó él al pasar.

"Muy rica" tuvo que aceptar muy a su pesar.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Ella concentrada en la deliciosa torta y él concentrado en el líquido ámbar que a penas si quedaba en el vaso. Varias cosas se pasaban por la cabeza de Hermione, pero todas la llevaban a tener que plantearse muchos sentimientos que no tenía la entereza para enfrentar. Porque sentir algo por alguien ya es peligroso, es aun más peligroso cuando es alguien tan opuesto, ni hablar de lo ridículamente riesgoso que se vuelve cuando él está con alguien más, pero la peor parte dice presente cuando eso deja de importar demasiado y la única idea fija en la cabeza es preguntarse y repreguntarse un millón de veces, como se sentirían sus labios cuando ella los atrapara entre los suyos.

"¿Vas a traicionarme una vez más?" la pregunta de Malfoy la sacó de su propia cabeza, haciéndola retornar el escenario en el que se encontraban. Aun con contexto, no estaba segura de saber a que se refería.

"Probablemente" respondió Hermione con media sonrisa "sin embargo, sería mejor si me dieras más detalles"

"Anna está mirando en esta dirección" agregó él indicándole el lugar donde se encontraba la bruja de cabello colorado y ojos miel.

"Que terrible, te hice bailar con una bruja hermosa que está interesada en ti" Hermione rodó los ojos con completa petulancia "hay cosas peores"

"Es decir que me vas a traicionar una vez más"

"No te preocupes, le diré que estoy al borde de una crisis de nervios, a menos que te quedes parado al lado mio toda la noche… no dudo que funcionará" esta vez fue el turno de Malfoy de rodar los ojos.

"Baila conmigo, Granger" no era una pregunta, ni un pedido. Draco dejó el baso sobre la mesa más cercana y estiró su mano hasta cerrarla al rededor de una de las de Hermione.

"¿Estás poniendo en duda lo excelente de la excusa que idee?" preguntó fingiendo incredulidad. El no le contesto antes de avanzar hasta la pista, donde decenas de parejas se mecían al ritmo de la música. No llegaron siquiera a moverse, cuando el inicio de otra canción dijo presente. En el rostro de Hermione se extendió una sonrisa melancólica, mientras que en el de Draco, apareció una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

"Me parece que esta te la sabes, Granger" por supuesto que se la sabía, la había bailado en la apertura del baile de Navidad, al cual había asistido con Viktor Krum.

En aquel entonces todavía era una niña, y cualquier interacción que había tenido con la estrella de quidditch búlgara que era Viktor, había estado cargada de inocencia e incomodidad. Cuando sintió la mano de Draco Malfoy apoyarse en su cintura, la totalidad de su cuerpo reaccionó. Podía sentir el calor de su piel colándose por la fina seda, mientras que la mano que sostenía la suya, estaba helada por los hielos y el whisky. El contraste de temperaturas, decía presente en todos lados. Estaba el frío en el gris de sus ojos, mientras que el aliento que se colaba por su boca y le rosaba la piel de su rostro era cálido e intoxicante. Si hubiera tenido el coraje, o hubiera estado lo suficientemente alcoholizada, le hubiera tomado el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes antes de susurrarle que la llevara al dormitorio y la sacara de dentro de ese vestido. El único movimiento de su cuerpo fue tomar la posición para el baile y de su boca no salió ni el más mínimo suspiro.

Esa pieza musical, se convirtió en otra y luego en otra, y para cuando tomó sentido el punto entre sus piernas le dolía y no dudaba que su ropa interior no estaba húmeda por la transpiración que tanto movimiento pudiera causarle. Lo más invasivo, sin embargo, era el calor en su estomago que subía hasta su garganta para convertirse en angustia. Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente cobarde, hubiera dicho que la medicación no estaba haciendo efecto, pero la angustia no tenía nada que ver con su enfermedad, la angustia tenía que ver con que no era lo suficientemente corajuda de aceptarse que el pequeño enamoramiento que creía haber desarrollado por Malfoy, se había convertido en una atracción tan intensa, que le dolía que no estuviera con ella.

"¿Qué hora es?" se escuchó preguntar, sintiendo la boca seca y pastosa. Necesitaba un vaso de limonada, o agua preferiblemente.

"Pasada la media noche" respondió él al posar la vista en el fino reloj que envolvía su muñeca derecha "¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó con un gesto de confusión apareciendo en su rostro.

"Tengo que ir a tomar la medicación y ya estoy cansada, así que prefiero irme a acostar" no creía poder pegar un ojo por el resto del fin de semana. El que se fueran a la tarde siguiente era, de pronto, un verdadero alivio.

"De acuerdo" aceptó Draco comenzando a avanzar detrás de ella.

"¿A donde estás yendo?" preguntó Hermione con cierta exaltación. Estaba intentando alejarse de él, no se suponía que la siguiera.

"Te acompaño a tu dormitorio, Granger" respondió con el fastidio propio suyo "después me voy a acostar yo" Hermione sólo asintió antes de seguir avanzando.

La totalidad del camino transcurrió en silencio. Podía sentirlo a su lado, avanzando con confianza y hasta cierta arrogancia. Se había quitado el saco, y el moño negro que había estado atado al rededor de su cuello, ahora caía como dos puntas de la misma cinta negra, a cada lado del mismo. Draco Malfoy estaba desaliñado y aun así parecía ser el hombre más arreglado que había visto en su vida.

"Gracias" agradeció Hermione una vez que estaban fuera de la habitación con el número 65 atornillado a la madera. Malfoy sólo asintió antes de que ella abra la puerta y avance al interior.

No estaba segura si había sido librarse de una vez por todas de su cercanía, o si era el no tenerlo más cerca, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con el sacudón propio de una persona que por fin puede liberar toda la tensión que acumuló por un buen rato. Varias ideas se le cruzaron por la cabeza. Una fue acostarse tal cual estaba vestida e intentar dormir hasta el día siguiente. Otra fue darse un baño bien largo y caliente, hasta sentir que cada hueso en su cuerpo se derretía y la hacía olvidar quien era y las cosas que sentía. También se le cruzó quitarse ese condenado vestido, la ropa interior y jugar con el pequeño bulto que le demandaba a gritos atención, hasta sentir la tan ansiada liberación que le estaba pidiendo su cuerpo. No terminó haciendo ninguna de ellas. Sus ojos se posaron en la amplia caja de terciopelo que descansaba sobre el tocador. Dentro estaba la absurda gargantilla que él le había regalado. No la quería, no quería nada que fuera suyo, no quería tener algo tan bello y luego recordar que se correspondía con una nefasta tradición irlandesa de niños ricos.

Sus piernas avanzaron a toda velocidad por el largo pasillo del ala este de la mansión, mientras sus manos sostenían con fiereza la estúpida caja. Cuando llegó a la puerta que esbozaba el numero 14, su mano se cerró en un puño antes de elevarla y golpear fuerte con sus nudillos. No tardó en abrir y cuando lo hizo, toda la resolución que había conseguido conjurar Hermione, se hizo agua.

"¿Qué es esto?" se escuchó preguntar con mucho menos enojo del que en realidad sentía.

"No estoy seguro" respondió Malfoy con su usual tono desinteresado.

"Es la estúpida gargantilla que me compraste, Malfoy" explicó ella con bronca.

"¿Si ya sabes lo que es, para que me preguntas, Granger?" La mano que sostenía la caja la dejó caer al suelo, como si ya no tuviera la fuerza para sostenerla.

"No la quiero" y era cierto. No la quería.

"Pensé que los colores serían de tu agrado" confesó Malfoy mientras daba media vuelta y se encaminaba dentro de su dormitorio una vez más, sólo que la puerta permaneció abierta. Los ojos de Hermione no se concentraron demasiado en el cuarto, lo que si llegó a percibir era que si bien el estilo de decoración era el mismo, tenía tonos mucho menos femeninos y el mueble tocador que se encontraba en el de ella, había sido reemplazado por una cómoda. "Debes poder cambiarla" ¿Es que acaso no lo entendía? No era el diseño lo que no le gustaba. Era el gesto. Era lo que el gesto conllevaba consigo y lo que dejaba de significar.

"Era innecesario que compraras semejante cosa, Malfoy" por alguna razón su enojo se estaba disipando, dándole paso a un sentimiento de derrota. Los ojos grises de él se elevaron hasta dar con los de ella. Estaba parado en la otra punta del dormitorio, apoyado contra la cómoda, como solía hacerlo contra la mesada de su cocina, cada vez que ella lo visitaba.

"Pensé que te quedaría bien, Granger" acabó diciendo con cierta cautela.

"¿Les regalas semejante joyas a todas las damas porque crees que lucirán bien en ellas?" preguntó incrédula.

"Yo no dije eso" lo escuchó atajarse.

Lo que abandonó a Hermione fue un hondo suspiro, mientras sus piernas pasaban a adentrarse al dormitorio, sin siquiera cerrar detrás de ella. Parecía ser que la conversación entre ellos estaba minada de frases que tenían trasfondos mucho más profundos y que ninguno de los dos se animaba a ponerlos en palabras claras y nítidas. Si hablar no les funcionaba, entonces al diablo con el dialogo, iba a probar otro medio de comunicación y esperaba que fuera mucho más fácil de entender.

Su altura era más baja que la de él, aun cuando estaba luciendo tacones altos. Toda su silueta estaba vibrando con iguales cantidades de anticipación, como de miedo e incluso podía ser que hubiera un pizca de excitación incluida. Su cabeza estaba bloqueando todos aquellos sentimientos que solían atormentarla y hacerla sentir culpable, porque no importaba cuanto quisiera que no fuera así, Draco Malfoy no estaba soltero. Cuando Hermione se paró en la punta de sus pies, ya significaba que le podía hacer caso omiso y cuando por fin sintió lo que era la boca de él rodeada por la suya, ya estaba en claro que no le importaba.

No supo si esperaba que él respondiera de alguna manera, pero cuando no lo hizo, todo su cuerpo se alejó rápidamente. Los ojos grises estaban más helados que nunca y la miraban juzgándola de pies a cabeza. Hermione podía sentir su corazón chocando contra su pecho, mientras su respiración se aceleraba con cada segundo. Al diablo con todo ello, ya estaba jugada y si él pensaba que lo de ella había sido un ataque de espontaneidad estaba muy equivocado. Cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que consiguiera que ese hombre recorra cada rincón de su piel. Cuando se puso en puntas de pie una vez más, ni siquiera llegó a extenderse hacia él, que las manos de Draco la estaban rodeando por la cintura y tomándola con fuerza por detrás del cuello. Antes de que cualquiera palabra se escape por su boca, la estaba besando con la misma bronca que ella sentía, por sentirse así.

Las manos de Hermione volaron a apoyarse en el pecho de él y antes de contemplar qué estaba haciendo, volvió la misión principal de su vida, el desabotonar esa condenada camisa. Los labios de Draco se movían con la experiencia de alguien que está seguro en la intimidad y cuando Hermione intentó tomar su labio inferior entre los suyos, él le ganó en la iniciativa usando el calor de su aliento y el movimiento de su lengua para jugar con la de ella. Si antes Hermione había pensado que estaba por ser víctima de prenderse en llamas en el acto, los gemidos que comenzaron a nacer de su garganta cuando él la tomó de la cadera y la sentó sobre la cómoda, daban a entender que no sólo no iba a morir de manera tan rápida, sino que iba a ser completa agonía, a menos que él la termine.

"Estabas hermosa hoy, Granger" lo escuchó susurrar con bronca cerca de su oído, cuando cambió su boca por la piel de su cuello "estabas condenadamente radiante y yo soy demasiado cobarde para animarme a decírtelo mientras estamos parados el uno al lado del otro" ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía de ello. Ella también pensó toda la velada que él era el mago más absurdamente atractivo del lugar.

"Me sacaste a bailar" murmuró ella mientras terminaba de desabotonar la camisa de una vez por todas. En el instante en que lo consiguió, hizo tarea el recorrer cada parte de la reciente piel expuesta. Podía sentir la firmeza de los músculos, debajo del calor de la piel. Quería besarlo, quería recorrerle cada rincón su boca, con sus manos, con cualquier parte de su cuerpo que pudiera. Quería conocer cada lunar, cada marca, cada cicatriz, quería poder decir que conocía cada rincón de Draco Malfoy y que él conocía cada rincón de ella. Quería saber los sonidos que hacía cuando besaba un lugar que le gustaba y el gruñido que pudiera soltar cuando enredara los dedos de su mano en su pelo con demasiada fuerza. Quería averiguar como se contorneaban las lineas de su rostro cuando acabara dentro de ella, y el gemido que soltara cuando la que estaba acabando era ella. Lo quería a él. Simplemente lo quería a él.

"Necesitaba encontrar una excusa para poner mis manos encima tuyo" la confesión la hizo sonrojar, y no pudo evitar encontrar el gesto absurdo, cuando las cosas que quería hacerle a él demandaban mucho más que simplemente ponerle las manos encima.

"Dime que me vas a sacar de adentro de este vestido, me vas a llevar a esa estúpida cama y me vas a hacer todas las cosas que quiero que me hagas" las palabras eran un susurro y en cualquier otro contexto se hubiera sentido estúpida de decirle eso. Lo empapada que estaba su ropa interior, había provocado que tirara cualquier tipo de decoro por la ventana.

"No" esta vez el susurro nació de él. Los besos que estaba dejando por su garganta cesaron, lo mismo ocurrió con la exploración de sus manos. Lo sintió moverse lentamente hasta apoyar su frente contra su hombro. Lo único que veía de Draco Malfoy era el cabello platino justo delante de ella y sin siquiera pensarlo, pasó sus dedos por el mismo, en un gesto reconfortante.

"Lo siento" se disculpó ella "lo siento por ponerte en esta situación" podía sentir la humedad apareciendo en sus ojos y después de haber vivido lo que había vivido, aunque fuera por un instante, no quería llorar.

"Tenemos cosas que resolver, Granger" lo escuchó decir, sin despegar su frente del hombro de ella. No sabía si el no verla le daba coraje, o si se trataba de que estaba demasiado avergonzado para decirlo a su cara. "No quiero arrancar lo que sea que esto puede ser en medio de un desastre, y los dos somos un desastre en este momento" ella asintió por más que no pudo verla.

"Igualmente lo siento" quería que lo supiera. Quería que supiera que no estaba contenta de haberlo puesto en la situación en la que lo había puesto.

"El que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo, y es a otra persona" una vez más se encontró asintiendo "no se te ocurra tomarlo como un no" nunca lo había visto siendo tan vocal, y cuando los ojos grises volvieron a dar con los de ella, los vio repletos de decisión y una buena dosis de pánico.

"¿Tomar el qué como un no?" preguntó Hermione confundida, mientras pasaba las manos por el flequillo platino, que estaba apuntando en direcciones completamente diferentes.

"Esto es un sí, Granger" no era precisamente una respuesta a su pregunta "Tu y yo. Esto que está ocurriendo aquí se va a dar" ella asintió con vehemencia, mientras la humedad que había aparecido en sus ojos, comenzaba a decir presente en sus mejillas. Las manos de Draco de elevaron a toda velocidad para secarla rápidamente.

"Por un ratito vamos a ponerle pausa" habló ella.

"Exacto, Granger" coincidió él "Y sólo por un ratito"


	13. 13: Terremotos y Tornados

_**N/A:** ¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? Espero que de maravilla. Bueno, vengo a traerles un nuevo capitulo. Como les dije, si tenía el tiempo libre lo iba a escribir y tuve el tiempo libre. Ahora no esperen cap como por diez días al menos, porque tengo unas semanas moviditas con los exámenes._

 _Quiero agradecerle, por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, y en los anteriores al mismo también. Es increíble como siempre se toman un ratito de dejarme sus opiniones, sentimientos, etc. Ya lo deben haber leído mil veces, pero los comentarios son el combustible de cualquier escritor en esta plataforma y como tal, ustedes se están portando de diez. jaja._

 _Espero que este cap sea de su agrado. La historia si bien falta un ratito, porque falta un ratito, creo que ya pasó la mitad. No imagino que tenga más de 25 capítulos. Estimo que será del mismo largo que Enseñando y Aprendiendo. En fin, les dejo un beso enorme, les deseo unas excelentes semanas y les digo gracias una vez más._

 _-Albertina_

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **TERREMOTOS Y TORNADOS**

La lejanía de Nueva York y la cantidad de gente desconocida, Hermione tenía que reconocer, poseía cierto encanto que iba de la mano del anonimato. Cuando las puertas doradas del ascensor se abrieron en el décimo piso, sin embargo, la sensación de familiaridad la invadió con la calidez propia de sentirse en casa. La diferencia, esta vez, se trataba de que la persona estando al lado de ella, y que vivía del otro lado del pasillo, era su futuro. No sabía exactamente cuando ese futuro comenzaría, pero si sabía que sería una realidad. Después de lo que se habían dicho, tenía que ser una realidad.

"Nos vemos pronto, Granger" fueron sus palabras, ni bien ambos dieron un paso al pasillo. Hermione asintió mientras se encargaba de cerrar la pesada puerta dorada del ascensor.

"Eres tú el que tiene que hacer cosas" murmuró sin intento de reproche, sino con la certeza de que habían muchos asuntos pendientes antes de dar el paso siguiente. Esta vez fue el turno de Draco de asentir, para luego caminar la distancia que lo separaba de su puerta y perderse en el interior de su hogar.

Hermione sintió la necesidad de inhalar de manera consecutiva y con lentitud. Su cuerpo parecía estar en modo de vibración. A veces, imaginaba que esa vibración era la adrenalina de todo lo nuevo, otras veces el pánico de como pudieran acabar siendo las cosas y otras veces el nerviosismo de lo desconocido. En ese instante, y por primera vez en su vida, tuvo que aceptar que la vibración tal vez se debía a la fea sensación de estar separándose de él.

Sus piernas avanzaron con calma hasta la puerta de su departamento y con dos ágiles movimientos de su muñeca, estaba revelando el interior. Hay veces que uno espera que ciertas cosas malas ocurran, por lo cual cuando ocurren, si bien alteradoras y horribles, estamos preparados. Es cuando cosas malas ocurren que uno no espera, que la vida verdaderamente pone a prueba quien somos y cuanto tenemos dentro. La primer imagen que la recibió a Hermione, fue ver los sillones dados vuelta, con los almohadones desparramados por el piso y la alfombra totalmente enrollada y apoltronada contra la pared. A medida que sus piernas la ayudaron a recorrer el interior de su departamento, se dio cuenta que era la totalidad del mismo que había sido revuelto. En un primer momento, su mente voló al oro y a los galleons que formaban parte de su colchón económico, pero enseguida recordó que estaba todo en Gringotts, todos los magos y brujas tenían su capital en el famoso banco del callejón Diagon. Fue entonces que recordó aquel artículo del profeta en el que se ilustraba una lista bastante detallada de las cosas más robadas en el mundo mágico. Hermione tardó sólo instantes en hacer la matemática.

A veces, y sólo a veces, uno desea estar totalmente equivocado. Ese fue uno de esos momentos. Cuando las manos de Hermione abrieron su ropero y buscaron la vieja caja de zapatos que contenía todas las hojas que había estado escribiendo, tanto para hacer catarsis, como un proyecto para que su voz sea oída, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba más allí. Cuando su cuerpo consiguió llegar al baño y revisó detrás del espejo, en las pequeñas repisas que se allí ubicaban, se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba la botella llena de antidepresivos que tenía lista para cuando se terminara la que estaba consumiendo en ese momento. Y así como faltaba eso, faltaba la lista de los horarios de visita al psicólogo, la caja con cartas escritas por amigos, familiares y novios que usualmente se ubicaba debajo de su cama y por último la carta personalizada que le había escrito su psiquiatra revelándole varios detalles del estado de su enfermedad.

No podía decir que fue lo primero que sintió, tal vez porque no sintió una cosa antes que la otra. Fue todo, una explosión de sentimientos destrozando todo a su paso, como la ola expansiva de la más destructiva de las bombas nucleares. Era la bronca de sentirse tan violada en su intimidad, la angustia propia de su condición que decía presente cada vez que ponían en jaque su entereza mental, el miedo de quien podía tener todo eso y que podía querer hacer con ello, pero sobre todo el pánico del juicio ajeno.

"¡Draco!" el grito le abandonó la garganta con furia e histeria, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, lo estaba llamando por su nombre por primera vez en su vida "¡Draco!" gritó otra vez con furia.

Lo sintió mucho antes de verlo. Pudo escuchar sus pasos avanzando a toda velocidad por el pasillo y luego frenar de manera abrupta en la entrada a su departamento.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" la pregunta estaba empapada de cierto miedo, y Hermione no dudó que temía que hubiera sido causado por ella, por alguna razón que desconocía.

"Tienen todos mis secretos" susurró la respuesta, antes de sentir las lagrimas decir presente. Enseguida fueron sucedidas por un angustiado sollozo y luego otro, y luego no estaba segura como mantenerse en pie, porque ella tendría todos los defectos que quisieran nombrar, pero mierda, no era una mala persona para tener que pasar por todo eso.

"Granger" sabía que si lo dejaba iba a tener sus brazos rodeándola, que si elevaba su rostro para que sus ojos marrones se posaran en los grises de él, lo iba a tener besándola con la voracidad propia de alguien que quiere despojar al otro de toda la angustia que lo domina, y que si cerraba los brazos al rededor del cuello de él de manera posesiva, iban a dejar las puertas de los departamentos abiertas, mientras en el revuelto cuarto de ella le hacía olvidar cada instante de su realidad, a la par que, conquistaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Lo sabía. La idea era hacer las cosas de manera diferente. La idea era hacer las cosas bien y ella no iba a dejar que nadie les arruine lo suyo.

"No me toques" no salió brusco, sino como un pedido agónico y a pesar de la contrariedad diciendo presente en los ojos grises, lo vio mantener la distancia entre ambos.

"Deja que averigüe quien fue" y cuando un Malfoy dice que va a averiguar quien fue, es imposible creer que no será cierto. Sin importar los medios, sin importar los recursos, no hay duda de su capacidad de saber cualquier cosa que quieran saber.

"No quiero que te metas" pidió Hermione intentando sonar lo más definitiva posible "¿Puedes llamarlo a Zabini?" Draco no necesitaba abrir la boca para hacerle saber que no estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero igualmente lo hizo, igualmente le escribió a Zabini y antes de que alguno de los dos pueda pensar demasiado en que estaba ocurriendo, Blaise estaba apareciendo por la puerta del ascensor.

Hermione no tenía idea donde sería que había estado su antiguo compañero de escuela, pero una vez más su vestuario era en iguales cantidades estrafalario como lo era magnético. Lucía una túnica roja de terciopelo, con piel negra decorando cada borde. El largo era prácticamente eterno, y le recordaba al vestuario usado por los monarcas ingleses en el siglo dieciocho. En su mano sostenía el imponente bastón de siempre, mientras que de su cuello, por primera vez, no caía ninguna cadena.

"Bienvenidos de vuelta, jóvenes" el tono de Blaise era jocoso y coincidía perfectamente con la sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Ambas cosas desaparecieron cuando vio el interior del departamento de Hermione y la expresión en el rostro de ella y el de Draco.

"¿Puedes ayudarme?" pidió Hermione con una voz asociada más a una niña asustada, que a una mujer adulta. Hay momentos en la vida, que el miedo es tan dominante que es imposible no sentirse como un niño pequeño una vez más.

"¿Qué mierda, Granger?" para su sorpresa, fue Draco el que habló, y lo hizo con bronca y frustración. Tal vez era miedo. Tal vez era el mismo miedo que el de ella "¿Qué tienes en contra de que me encargue yo?"

"Draco..." Blaise no llegó a agregar nada, cuando Hermione habló con autoritarismo y poco agrado.

"Vete a tu hogar" para su suerte le hizo caso. Pudo ver en el gris de sus ojos que estaba molesto. Pudo ver en cada linea angulosa que estaba dolido. Pudo ver en la rigidez de su cuerpo que estaba asustado. Ella quería correr a abrazarlo y pedirle que no la deje sola, pero le importaba demasiado para permitirse hacer eso.

"¿Qué se llevaron?" preguntó Blaise entrando al departamento. Tomó su varita con habilidad y con un par de movimientos de su muñeca, acomodó toda la sala como si nada hubiera ocurrido allí.

"Todo lo importante" respondió Hermione caminando a sentarse en el sillón. Blaise la imitó con la clase propia de su andar. "Se llevaron mis cartas personales, hojas con secretos y sentimientos escritos, se llevaron mi agenda con las citas al psicólogo, un frasco lleno de pastillas y el detalle exacto de mi diagnostico. Se llevaron todo, Blaise" las lágrimas dijeron presente una vez más, pero Hermione estaba secando sus mejillas antes de que el otro mago pueda comentar sobre su estado.

"En un rato te tengo la respuesta de quien lo hizo" no dudaba que sería así. "Ya que te tengo enfrente, quiero conversar otra cosa contigo, Granger. No sé si será el momento apropiado, pero es el que nos toca" ella asintió, sin estar segura que esperar. "¿Tienes conocimiento de mi puesto en el ministerio?"

"¿Tienes un puesto en el ministerio?" estaba genuinamente confundida. Nunca había sabido de la relación de Zabini con la política o los puestos políticos, siempre de sus negocios en el área privada.

"Me encuentro en el círculo intimo del ministro. Soy un consejero si así deseas llamarlo" Hermione asintió, sin estar muy segura que tenía que ver con ella "como tú sabes, tengo varios negocios que se corresponden con el área privada y por lo tanto no paso tanto tiempo en el ministerio como desean" una vez más asintió sin estar del todo segura que estaba ocurriendo "me quieren remover de mi posición"

"¿No puedes darles más dinero?" preguntó Hermione de manera genuina.

"Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil..." en el rostro de Blaise se extendió una sonrisa un tanto entretenida "si no puedo estar yo allí, tengo que darles algo que vuelva imposible que me remuevan de mi posición, y ese algo eres tú, Granger" ¿Qué quería decir con que les iba a dar a ella?

"No estoy segura de entender a donde está yendo esto" confesó con total honestidad.

"Si mal no recuerdo, y fui informado, encabezaste de manera unilateral, la lucha por los derechos de los elfos y promoviste su liberación" ella asintió lentamente "estoy dispuesto a crear dicha división en el ministerio. Puedes contar con los empleados que desees, tendrás fondos a tu disposición y un sueldo más que generoso"

"¿Por qué harías todo esto por mi?" preguntó Hermione con genuina intriga.

"Verás, Granger… no lo estoy haciendo por ti. Lo estoy haciendo por mi" ella fue a decir algo cuando se encontró siendo interrumpida "Y por Draco" estaba tentada de preguntarle a que se refería con ello, pero decidió ignorar el comentario y acelerar las cosas, para que fuera a investigar lo que había ocurrido en su departamento.

"Necesito pensarlo, Zabini" no quería decir más que eso, pero nobleza obliga y por más que sabía lo que a ella le ocurría, tenía que recordarlo en caso de que lo hubiera olvidado "tengo miedo de aceptar y no poder seguir adelante por la cuestión de mi salud. Déjame pensarlo por favor" Blaise asintió antes de ponerse de pie con agilidad.

"Por supuesto, Granger. Tú meditalo por los próximos dos días, yo estaré averiguando lo ocurrido y ni bien tenga la respuesta me tendrás nuevamente por aquí"

"Gracias por todo" a cambio recibió una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa, antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta de entrada y luego en el ascensor.

Varias ideas se sucedieron por la mente de Hermione, mientras decidía que iba a hacer con su día hasta que Zabini retornara con más información. Pensó en ir a acostarse a dormir, pero sabía que no importaba el cansancio que pudiera estar sintiendo, no iba a pegar ni un ojo. Pensó en ir a hablar con Draco a pedirle disculpas por como había manejado las cosas, tal vez no tanto por como había manejado las cosas, sino por como se había dirigido a él, pero también sabía que no era el momento para meterse en eso. Eventualmente concluyó que había un sólo lugar donde genuinamente podían calmarla, hacer que las horas no se sintieran tan eternas y ella no se sintiera tan sola. Ese lugar era la casa de sus padres.

El día estaba como aquellas tardes de invierno a pleno sol, en los cuales la primavera comienza a decir presente. El cielo brillaba de manera radiante, mientras la briza soplaba con el frio helado que parece dejar lesiones en la piel, de hostil que se siente. Las piernas de Hermione avanzaron con decisión por la tranquila calle en el barrio suburbano de Chiswick en el cual residían sus padres.

El helado dedo indice de Hermione llamó al timbre de la casa y sin esperar respuesta, se metió en la propiedad. Por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina apareció su padre y fue instantánea la sonrisa bonachona que dijo presente en su rostro al ver a su hija. Hermione tuvo una reacción similar y si no hubiera sido porque ya les había provocado preocupaciones suficientes, hubiera roto en llanto allí mismo.

"¿A qué se debe semejante honor?" preguntó el señor Granger de manera jocosa, antes de tomar a Hermione en un fuerte abrazo.

"Quise pasar a conversar un ratito contigo, pa" su padre la guío hasta la cocina, donde se dispuso a preparar dos tazas de café bien negro. A ambos les gustaba de esa manera, era una de las tantas cosas que tenían en común.

"Dime que todo está bien, princesa" el tono de voz de una de las personas que ella más amaba en el mundo, estaba empapado de pánico y angustia. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse mal al respecto. No se supone que los hijos, tantos años después de haber nacido, le hagan pasar semejante mal trago a sus padres. No cuando ya están grandes y cansados y el miedo de que el tiempo esté por acabarse pronto dice presente cada vez que uno cierra los ojos al acostarse a dormir. Lo estaba intentando, eso era lo único que aliviaba su realidad, el saber que estaba dejando todo de ella para ponerse bien. Para ser la niña de la que sus padres estaban orgullosos y con la que podían contar.

"Con mi salud si, no temas" otros aspectos, tal vez, no estaban tan bien, pero no tenían porque preocuparse por ello "vengo a pedirte un consejo del área laboral"

"¿Tu recuerdas que este viejo es un muggle, no?" Hermione soltó una suave risita. Siempre le causaba risa escuchar a su padre referirse a si mismo con ese término. Era increíble, como una sola persona era capaz de aliviar tanto mal, con un par de palabras y una mirada cálida.

"El consejo que necesito tiene que ver con otro aspecto del área laboral" intentó explicar Hermione "más bien, si crees que debo tomarlo o no" su padre la miró confundido, mientras terminaba de preparar las dos tazas de café, para luego depositar una delante de su hija en la mesa, y otra donde iba a tomar asiento él.

"¿Por qué no deberías tomar un puesto de trabajo?" a ella se le ocurrieron mil respuestas a esa pregunta, pero no llegó a formular ninguna, cuando su padre continuo hablando "¿Es algo que no te gusta hacer?"

"Todo lo contrario, me han ofrecido crear una división en el ministerio de la magia, para promover la liberación de los elfos domésticos" en el rostro del señor Granger apareció una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Felicitaciones, princesa!" exclamó con orgullo "no dudo que esas _criaturitas_ se han ganado la lotería, al tenerte a ti velando por sus derechos"

"No será sencillo" confesó ella escuchando ser consciente de ello por primera vez desde que Zabini había aparecido con la idea "tienen la mentalidad de una especie que ha sido oprimida desde el inicio de sus tiempos. No conocen otra cosa y por lo tanto, no quieren otra cosa" su padre asintió con entendimiento.

"Magos, muggles, elfos… opresores y oprimidos existen en todas las realidades" Hermione asintió con indignación "supongo que está en la naturaleza del ser, el que exista algo o alguien que quiera sentirse superior a otra cosa u otro alguien" tan duro como eso sonaba, era completamente verídico.

"Mi miedo es mi salud, pa" confesó ella con la voz comenzando a quebrarse. Tragó dos sorbos del cálido y amargo café para ver si podía hacer desaparecer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

"¿Miedo a qué, hija?" preguntó su padre "¿Miedo a fallar? Déjame decirte que si no lo intentas, ya estás fallando" ella estaba a punto de acotar algo, cuando el señor Granger prosiguió "¿Miedo a tener que enfrentar que fallaste? Porque déjame decirte desde ahora, que mejor empieces a trabajar en ello, Hermione. Fallaras cientos de veces más en la vida, no importa la edad que tengas, o los recursos e incluso tus habilidades. Fallar, vas a fallar mil veces más, porque sólo al fallar aprendes, y dime si la vida no sería terriblemente aburrida, si dejáramos de aprender" ella se encontró asintiendo con tanta vehemencia, que la vista se le volvió borrosa por un momento.

Estaba por responder, cuando sintió el repiqueteo de un fuerte y puntiagudo pico chocar contra la ventana de la cocina. Al voltear, vio la imponente lechuza, que no dudaba tenía que pertenecer a Blaise. Llevaba una nota atada a la pata y cuando Hermione la tomó, estuvo segura que el animal se inclinó como lo haría uno al conocer a la reina. Si había alguien que tenía la capacidad de tener una lechuza que hiciera gestos de cortesía a la gente, era sin duda Blaise Zabini.

"Gracias por la conversación, pa" habló Hermione con velocidad al leer que la estaban esperando en lo de Draco con novedades. "Me tengo que ir hacer unas cosas" su padre asintió poniéndose de pie y caminando a tomarla en un fuerte abrazo. Ella se lo devolvió y con la velocidad propia de una ráfaga que destroza todo a su camino, salió de la pintoresca casa y se dirigió al punto de aparición, para aparecerse en la entrada de su edificio.

Es cuando uno está más apurado, que se siente como que las cosas avanzan en cámara lenta, y eso fue lo que ocurrió con el ascensor. Probablemente había tardado lo mismo de siempre, pero ella podía jurar que se sintió como si hubiera demorado el doble. Para cuando estaba cerrando la puerta dorada en el décimo piso, su corazón ya estaba chocando contra su pecho con la amenaza de romperle una costilla, y cuando sus piernas estaban pasando de la sala de Draco hasta su cocina, su respiración era tan acelerada que temía que fuera a desmayarse.

"¿Quién lo tiene?" preguntó Hermione posando la vista en Zabini.

"Pavlo" a su lado escuchó a Draco murmurar algo, antes de tomar un sorbo de lo que fuera que tuviera preparado en la taza color verde que sostenía con su mano derecha. Blaise, por su parte, estaba apoyado contra la mesada, sujetando el tope del bastón con ambas manos. "El fue quien alertó que el departamento estaba vacío y quien dio las instrucciones para que sorteen los guardias" Hermione hubiera dicho que no lo podía creer. Pero si podía. "Las cosas las tomaron empleados de El Profeta, todo lo tiene Rita Skeeter" si no se hubiera sujetado de la mesada de mármol, Hermione se hubiera caído ahí misma. De todas las personas que podían tenerlo, la peor de todas lo había conseguido.

"Acepta algo a cambio" habló Draco en voz alta, por primera vez, desde que ella había regresado. Su cabello platino estaba revuelto, como si hubiera pasado sus manos por éste de manera constante y enfermiza. Sus ojos grises estaban en iguales cantidades asustados como enfurecidos y por un instante Hermione sintió miedo de lo que él pudiera llegar a hacer. No a ella, jamas a ella, pero si a Rita Skeeter.

"¿Dinero?" preguntó Hermione comenzando a hacer nota mental de cuanto tenía guardado en su bóveda, en Gringotts. Si hacía falta, incluso, se animaría a pedirle a Harry. Por más que tuviera que molestarlo en sus vacaciones y por más que no supiera cuando podría pagarle de vuelta.

"Una noticia igual de jugosa" corrigió Zabini, mirando a Draco con cautela. Él tenía que haber pensado algo, por eso Blaise lo estaba mirando. Casi como una epifanía, la idea apareció en la mente de Hermione, sacudiendo su cuerpo de un miedo aun más grande.

"No" fue lo único que dijo mirando a Draco.

"¿Por qué no?" lo escuchó preguntar con bronca, mientras dejaba la taza sobre la superficie de mármol y se paraba de manera erguida "¿Es vergüenza, Granger?" ¿Estaba loco? Eso tenía que haber ocurrido, Malfoy tenía que haber perdido la cordura, para creer que esa era la razón.

"No seas absurdo, Malfoy" pidió ella con más bronca que él.

"¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?" ¿Cuál era el problema? Podía nombrar mil razones por las cuales era una pésima idea, pero había una que reinaba por sobre el resto y a esa razón se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Dejamos que publique de nosotros… de lo que podemos tener y-" no lo iba a dejar seguir hablando.

"Te dije que no" sentenció ella con la testarudez que tanto el mundo asociaba a su personalidad.

"¿Quieres que todo el mundo sepa tus secretos?" Zabini parecía ajeno a la situación, mientras Draco se acercaba cada vez más a ella, con más y más bronca apareciendo en las lineas de su rostro. Eventualmente Hermione pensó que tal vez no era bronca, sino pánico. "Granger, intenta ser razonable" eso era exactamente lo que estaba siendo.

"¡No!" prácticamente gritó Hermione como una niña encaprichada en no querer hacer algo, que sus padres le estaban demandando que hiciera "Cualquiera de las dos cosas que salga en los medios, hará de mi vida un circo" de eso no tenía ninguna duda "pero si sale esto, se meterán en mi salud, se meterán en mis antiguos romances e incluso en toda la mierda que tenía adentro y que me digné a sacar y poner en papel" no podía creer que tuvieran todas esas hojas "pero si publicamos lo nuestro, se meterán a opinar, se harán dueños de algo que ni siquiera empezó. Algo que está demasiado frágil para aguantar semejante nivel de escrutinio y no quiero perder eso. No quiero perder todo lo que puede llegar a ser" y así como había comenzado gritando, su voz termino siendo un susurro tan bajo, que no supo si alguno de los dos hombres, fue capaz de escucharla.

"Déjame ayudarte" esta vez el susurro fue de Draco y antes de que pueda pedirle que se aleje, la estaba tomando en un abrazo, y ella se estaba aferrando a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Ayúdame cuando cierre la puerta de mi departamento y sienta que mi mundo está en pedazos, pero no ayudes inmolándote conmigo, porque entonces mi mundo va a estar hecho pedazos y ni siquiera te voy a tener allí" los brazos de Draco se cerraron de manera aun más fuerte al rededor de ella, y Hermione tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para separarse de él. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejarlo ir, hasta que estuviera libre para volver a ella.

"Esta noche salgo para Etiopía" no tuvo que preguntar porque para allí. Tenía que ser la actual locación de Ophelia.

"Vuelve pronto" susurró y Malfoy asintió, pasándose las manos por su cabello una vez más "¿Te dijeron cuando piensan lanzar?" una vez más se concentró en la figura de Zabini, el cual seguía en la exacta misma posición que había tenido hasta ese entonces.

"El domingo" por supuesto, el día más leído de todos. Ella asintió lentamente, comenzando a hacer nota mental de todas las cosas que tendría que hacer durante la semana, antes de que su vida diera un vuelco completo.

"Necesito ir a mi departamento" habló en voz alta, más para ella, que para los dos magos allí presentes "¿Zabini, puedes venir conmigo?" Blaise asintió. Por primera vez Draco no protesto y en cambio, se dirigió al sector donde debía estar su dormitorio. A empacar tal vez, o a hacer otra cosa, no sabía. Lo que si sabía es que se venían tiempos de cambio y todos iban a tener que estar preparados. De lo contrario las secuelas serían severas.

"¿Ya tomaste una decisión?" preguntó Blaise, mientras se ubicaba en el sillón del departamento de Hermione. Ella hizo lo mismo a su lado, intentando no romper en llanto.

"Acepto" dijo, con la confianza propia de alguien que tiene su entereza mental intacta. Ya verían de que estaba hecha Hermione Granger. Si pensaban que podrían doblegarla así como así, estaban equivocados.

"Es una excelente noticia" la sonrisa en el rostro de Blaise parecía decir que era una excelente noticia, en especial para su causa personal.

"Tengo condiciones" sentenció ella con decisión "quiero que esté todo listo la semana que viene y quiero que el ministro en persona haga una ceremonia pública para conmemorar la creación de la división y mi contratación" la sonrisa presente en el rostro de Zabini, en ese momento, era muy distinta. Parecía ser la sonrisa orgullosa de alguien que ve su influencia apareciendo por entre las grietas.

"¿Quieres desviar la atención?" preguntó él.

"Quiero que vean que no importa cuanto intenten voltearme, nunca lo van a conseguir" era Hermione Granger, que lo intentaran con todas sus fuerzas si así lo deseaban. Ella era ella y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

"¿Es ilógico decir que siento cierto orgullo?" la pregunta estaba empapada de entretenimiento, pero la expresión que siguió, le hizo saber que si bien cordiales, probablemente nunca iban a velar por la seguridad del otro. O tal vez si, pero si eso ocurría sería en el futuro. Aun estaban muy distanciados.

"¿Qué me quieres decir?" preguntó Hermione, intentando sacarle a Zabini, lo que tenía dentro y no parecía estar dispuesto a compartir.

"Espero que estés cien por ciento comprometida con lo que tienes con Draco" la expresión en el rostro de Hermione denotaba cierta confusión.

"Aun no tenemos nada" intentó recordarle.

"Te conozco, Granger" ella quería decirle que lo dudaba, pero no llegó a abrir la boca, cuando lo sintió continuar "sé que haz tenido varias relaciones por entretenimiento y que así como nacen, terminan. Con Draco no juegues" una carcajada un tanto amarga nació de la garganta de Hermione.

"¿Tú crees que si estuviera buscando entretenerme me metería con Malfoy?" era una pregunta seria "Hay cientos de magos dispuestos a divertirse conmigo, que no llamarían ni por un segundo la atención de nadie. El estar con Draco va a ser una lucha, tanto para él, como para mi. Así que, Zabini, no vuelvas a insinuar semejante tontera, en especial en tiempos como estos" estaba molesta y se le notaba.

"De acuerdo" ella asintió, sin esperar acotación alguna. Para su sorpresa, terminó recibiendo una. "Para él es la culminación de una lucha interna muy ardua" no estaba segura entender a que se refería "¿Me vas a decir que nunca te diste cuenta?"

"¿Darme cuenta de qué?" Hermione estaba genuinamente confundida.

"Draco debe estar enamorado de ti desde… tercer año. Segundo, tal vez" ¿Tercer año de Hogwarts? "Siempre haz sido lo que más anheló a su lado y nunca pudo tener. A veces por sus padres, otras veces por sus ideales y en alguna que otra ocasión por un tirano sin nariz. Pero para él siempre fuiste tú" el decir que no tenía palabras para seguir a semejante declaración era poco "¿Sabés que fue lo primero que dijo cuando cortó relación con sus padres?"

"No" susurró Hermione.

"Que el tiempo era una mierda y que él siempre sería un mortífago, pero que por lo menos ya era libre de estar contigo, si la vida le daba la oportunidad de intentarlo".


	14. 14: Expedientes y Sábanas

**N/A:** ¡Holuu! ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que de maravillas! Yo continúo enterrada en exámenes y estrés. He dejado de ser un ser humano para convertirme en una bola de la ansiedad la verdad. Como todo persona, tengo mi pequeña terapia de relajación y es escribir. Así que como prometí, estoy con un capitulo nuevo. Espero que les sea de su agrado.

Quiero agradecerles inmensamente por el apoyo, los comentarios y las cosas bonitas que dicen de la historia y que ocasionalmente me dicen a mi. Me llena de alegría el saber que algo que hago con tanto entusiasmo es disfrutado por más personas aparte de mi.

 ****IMPORTANTE****

Estoy exagerando no es importante. Pero quiero aprovechar para mencionarlo aquí. Mis vacaciones se vienen pronto y planeo pasar el mes entero haciendo cosas que me gustan, como viajar, estar tirada viendo series y escribir. Pensé que podía aprovechar el tiempo para practicar en mi escritura y se me ocurrió una idea que he visto hacer aquí a otras personas. La idea es la siguiente:

Si tienen ganas, déjenme un _prompt_ en su comentario por ejemplo: **Hermione Medimaga + Draco Malfoy mortifago herido. Drama y Romance.** (No sé ni como llegué a ese ejemplo) En fin, puede tener más detalles o ser vago como ese prompt. Mi parte es convertir esa descripción en un One Shot y regalárselos con mucho cariño. En fin, si alguien tiene ganas, déjenme sus prompts y pronto tendrán un One Shot dedicado a ustedes.

Les dejo un beso enorme, que tengan una semana hermosa.

Cariños,

Albertina

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **EXPEDIENTES Y SÁBANAS**

El decir que el ministerio estaba revuelto, no llegaba a cubrir la totalidad de la situación. Era lunes a la mañana y la ceremonia que marcaba la creación de una nueva división encabezada por ella, acababa de finalizar. El llegar no había sido problema, había usado la conexión de Zabini a su oficina. El salir tampoco lo sería, pero si lo había sido ignorar las decenas de fotógrafos presionando los _flashes_ con desesperación, mientras que otros cuantos reporteros gritaban preguntas que poco tenían que ver con la liberación de los elfos domésticos o los planes del proyecto presentado. Lo que si escuchó fueron las palabras _enferma_ y _enfermedad_ una abusiva cantidad de veces, en menor escala sintió los términos _loca_ y _fraude_ y una sola vez la demanda de que se muriera de una buena vez.

"Necesito que respires" el pedido de Blaise Zabini estaba acompañado de un borde de pánico. Probablemente estaba odiando la idea de tener que hacerse cargo de una Hermione Granger en crisis. Que no se preocupara, mientras la dejara esconderse en su elegante oficina hasta que le habilitaran la de ella, era más que suficiente.

Las piernas de Hermione avanzaban de un lado de la habitación a la otra, marcando una perfecta linea recta de ida y de vuelta. El ambiente estaba decorado con la opulencia que acompañaba a Zabini para todos lados. Sólo ese mismísimo día estaba vestido como el rey de alguna pequeña nación inundada en oro y riqueza. Lo único que le faltaba era la corona.

"Estoy bien" intentó asegurar Hermione, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba como un animal de granja bufando. Estaba segura que debía haber humo saliendo de su nariz, como en la de un toro enfurecido en los dibujos animados que veían los vecinos de sus padres.

"¿Por qué no vas a la biblioteca?" era un genuino consejo, pero ella no pudo evitar sentir que cierta broma o burla asociada a aquella época en la que él vestía verde y ella rojo, vagaba debajo de la superficie.

"La biblioteca del ministerio es sólo para empleados" la mirada de irritación en el rostro de Zabini lo decía todo. Por supuesto, ella también era un empleada. No importaba que se burlaran de su fascinación por los libros, él tenía razón, si había un lugar en el cual iba a lograr calmarse de verdad era en la biblioteca. "¿Habrá reporteros esperándome del otro lado de la puerta?" Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan aterrada de abrir un pedazo de madera. Eso venía de la mano de quien había enfrentado a Voldemort y su ejercito de mortífagos, sólo con dos magos a medio entrenamiento como ella.

"Este piso es exclusivo, Granger" tenía sentido y por más extraño que sonara, debía decir que confiaba en Blaise Zabini. "Baja por la escalera, tienes sólo dos pisos hasta la biblioteca y como tú has dicho, es sólo para empleados" ella asintió y sin decir nada más salió de la oficina del mago moreno y en dirección a la escalera. Sus piernas se movían a toda velocidad, mientras sus ojos buscaban una amenaza como aquella época en la que se había escondido en un congelado bosque con sus dos amigos. Logró llegar sin que se le lance nadie demandando respuestas, sólo un par de empleados ofreciendo su felicitación por la reciente contratación.

La biblioteca era sorpresivamente similar a la de Hogwarts. Cientos de amplios muebles elevándose metros por sobre su cabeza, conteniendo ejemplares más ejemplares de las más maravillosas ediciones de literatura mágica. Los lomos eran de todos los colores y tamaños, y como ocurría en el mundo mágico, algunos vibraban, otros gruñían e incluso a algunos se los podía escuchar tarareando alguna melodía pegadiza. El centro del ambiente estaba dividido por una eterna fila de escritorios a disposición de quien quisiera ocuparlos. Cada uno tenía una antigua lámpara dorada aprovisionada y una pluma y tintero en caso de que tomar notas fuera necesario y no hubieran llevado la suya propia.

"Hermione Granger, ¿Verdad?" la voz pertenecía a una bruja delgada y bajita. Tenía las mejillas huesudas y los ojos hundidos, mientras en su rostro se extendía una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista una fila de amarillentos dientes desordenados.

"¿Te conozco?" preguntó ella pretendiendo sonar amigable, pero sintiéndose aterrada por dentro.

"No lo creo" no se tomó el trabajo de presentarse "sólo quería acercarme a decir cuan inspiradora encontré tu historia" Hermione se quedó quieta sin decir nada. "Yo creo que estoy pasando por una situación similar, pero no estoy del todo segura como encararla. ¿Podría pedirte que me cuentes un poco más de tu experiencia personal?" enseguida negó con vehemencia.

"Lo siento, pero lo revelado en El Profeta no fue con mi consentimiento, por lo cual no hablo del tema" intentó dar un paso al costado, para adentrarse más en la enorme habitación y dejar atrás el interrogatorio que esa señora le haría si le daba permiso. Lo que acabó sintiendo, fue una huesuda mano cerrarse con fuerza al rededor de su muñeca. Si esa mujer creía que ella no sacaría su varita y le lanzaría una maldición que la dejara inconsciente hasta el mes siguiente, estaba muy equivocada. No estaba segura de tener mucho para perder y para ser franca, estaba cansada de dejar que los medios se hagan con la privacidad de su vida, sin sufrir ningún tipo de consecuencia.

"¿Está ocurriendo algo aquí?" la desconocida voz la hizo sobresaltarse por un instante "Disculpe señora, pero necesito su identificación como empleada de este ministerio" la delgada bruja la soltó a Hermione con rapidez.

"Lo siento, la deje en mi escritorio, iré a buscarla y volveré" y tan rápido como había aparecido, desapareció.

"Gracias" agradeció Hermione concentrándose por primera vez en el dueño de la voz desconocida.

En el primer instante en que lo vio, lo que notó fue un par de ojos verdes profundos e intensos, que para su sorpresa recordaba a la perfección. Tal vez se debía a que había pocos magos con una mirada tan intensa. Siempre había tenido el don de hacer sentir a todos pequeños y de los años que habían compartido juntos en la escuela, siempre había sido el único que le seguía el ritmo en visitas a la biblioteca y cantidad de libros leídos por año. Cabello negro, rasgos serios y aristocráticos, ojos esmeralda y una altura imponente, delante de ella se encontraba Theodore Nott.

"¿Theodore?" le pareció extraño escucharse decirle el nombre, cuando lo mencionaba en alguna conversación años atrás, siempre lo llamaba Nott. Cuando lo mencionaba en una conversación con gente de confianza, le decía simplemente serpiente rastrera. No era un nombre muy original, porque era aplicable a cualquier alumno en la casa de Slytherin.

"Bienvenida, Granger" no estaba muy segura que decir. El parecía presentar la misma prerrogativa de siempre. Callado, abstraído, un tanto solitario y distante. Lucía un impecable pantalón de vestir y un sweater azul que dejaba a la vista el cuello de una camisa blanca. Lo nuevo en la imagen era un par de gruesos lentes cuadrados que ocupaban una buena parte de su cara. A la mayoría de las personas las haría ver ridículas, en el caso de Theodore, no dudaba que hacía que la lista de damas dispuestas a ocupar su cama, se incrementaran de manera significativa.

"No sabía que trabajabas en el ministerio" confesó ella. Draco rara vez lo mencionaba, lo mismo ocurría con Blaise. Por alguna razón había concluido que estaba lejos en algún lugar del mundo.

"Soy el bibliotecario" respondió con poco interés de conversar. "Ahora que estarás en el edificio de manera regular no me cabe duda que nos estaremos viendo seguido." no llegó a decirle nada que la estaba interrumpiendo "tengo trabajo que hacer, Granger" y así sin más dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección a su escritorio.

Hermione pasó una buena cantidad de horas escondida en la biblioteca. El hombre que finalmente la localizó y le informó que ya tenía su oficina disponible para ser usada, se quejó del tiempo que perdió buscándola. Lo único que pudo hacer ella fue excusarse y pedir disculpas, para luego seguirlo hasta donde estaría trabajando.

El piso de su división era el treinta y uno. Era pequeño, con pisos negros y blancos, una sola oficina y el resto de escritorios en el hall principal uno al lado del otro. Le recordaba a las empresas de telefonía muggle, sólo que sin la separación de los cubículos y definitivamente sin teléfonos o cualquier tipo de tecnología sobre las mesas de madera oscura. El ambiente estaba vacío. Las entrevistas para llenar el resto de las posiciones vacantes tendrían lugar el día siguiente.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina, se dio cuenta que era pequeña. Tenía un escritorio un tanto enclenque, una biblioteca cubierta de polvo y esperando a ser hogar de algún libro, y una silla de cuero con tajos en la tela y relleno saliéndose de la misma. No podía quejarse, al menos tenía una oficina y un puesto de trabajo que le permitía hacer una de las cosas que más la apasionaban.

"Gracias por escoltarme" le agradeció al hombre que aun parecía molesto por el tiempo que había pasado buscándola.

La vista de Hermione se posó en las cajas apiladas en un rincón. Estaban todas etiquetadas con su contenido. Algunas eran de ella, las había preparado durante la semana con cosas como libros, materiales de oficina y otros elementos importantes. Otras, por su parte, acababan de serle entregadas. Decidió abrir una de esas, descubriendo que eran cientos de expedientes con una sola nota que explicaba que todos esos casos caían directamente en su jurisdicción de accionar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar de manera profunda, antes de disponerse a organizarlos.

No supo cuantas horas pasaron, hasta que una pequeña lechuza blanca aterrizó del otro lado de su ventana y se dispuso a chocar su pico contra el vidrio con insistencia. Ella conocía esa lechuza a la perfección. Su mejor amigo la había adquirido después de la guerra. Era muy parecida a Hedwig y aunque sabía que esta se llamaba Cronopios, en momentos de poca atención aun le decía como a la lechuza ya fallecida.

"Hola Crono" saludó Hermione tomando la nota que el ave llevaba amarrada a su para, para luego acariciarla detrás de la oreja. No sabía si estaría esperando una respuesta, pero cuando tomó vuelo en un movimiento brusco, supo que no era el caso.

 _Estimada Hermione,_

 _Espero que esta nota te encuentre tranquila y segura._

 _Hemos leído El Profeta y decidimos que era momento de volver. Lamentamos no haber estado aquí antes, por más que no podemos creer que no nos hayas avisado por lo que estabas pasando._

 _Nos estamos quedado en la madriguera. Ven esta noche a cenar o mañana a la hora del almuerzo, pero que sea pronto. Todos queremos verte._

 _Cariños,_

 _Harry P._

Ni que hiciera falta que cerrara la nota diciendo quien era. Por supuesto que era él. Por supuesto que sus amigos estaban de vuelta por ella. Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, pero no era de angustia o de algún otro sentimiento feo. Todo lo contrario, era de sentirse querida y acompañada. No llegó a derramar siquiera una lágrima, cuando otra lechuza apareció en la ventana. Esta, a diferencia de Cronopios, era enorme y de color caramelo. Tenía una mirada imponente y un pico largo y filoso. Llevaba una nota atada a su pata y Hermione tardó varios segundos en animarse a tomarla.

 _Ya estoy de vuelta, ahora falta que vuelvas tú._

 _Ya sabes donde encontrarme._

 _D.M_.

Y así como la nota de Harry era cariñosa y preocupada, la de Draco parecía la amenaza de un jefe de la mafia un tanto malo en su trabajo. Igual sonrió e igual se alegró de saber que por fin había vuelto a ella. Se había demorado una semana y habían sido siete días en los que verdaderamente lo había necesitado. La lechuza se fue sin respuesta, y Hermione decidió que iba a ponerse al día con todos los expedientes antes de irse de vuelta a su casa, o a la madriguera o a quien sabía donde.

Las horas se apilaron las unas sobre las otras con velocidad. En algún momento de la noche apareció un empleado de Zabini con la cena, diciéndole que se la enviaba el excéntrico mago que si no estaba confundida era su jefe. Era pasta y se la devoró sin pensarlo dos veces. Para cuando estaba cerrando el último expediente ya habían pasado varias horas desde la medianoche. Sabía que si quería ir a la madriguera podía hacerlo, el resto se despertaría sin rezongar y la harían sentir en familia y contenida una vez más. También estaba la idea de volver a su departamento, a descansar como Dios manda hasta tener que amanecer al día siguiente para trabajar una vez más. La única opción, sin embargo, que no abandonaba su cabeza era ir a lo de Draco. Lo extrañaba, lo quería ver, lo quería besar y abrazarlo y decirle que estaba contenta de que estuviera de vuelta. Eso era lo único que tenía sentido. Verlo una vez más. Cuando tomó la salida en la oficina de Zabini, lo hizo hasta la cual quedaba a una cuadra de su edificio, y cuando llegó al décimo piso y abrió la pesada puerta dorada del ascensor, no avanzó a la derecha, sino a la izquierda.

Desde pequeña había encontrado la oscuridad reconfortante. La mayoría de los niños de su edad solían estar aterrados de lo que les podía ocurrir, o de los monstruos que pudieran aparecer cuando las luces se apagaban. Para ella, en cambio, se sentía como un manto de tranquilidad. Era otro día más terminado, acompañado del prospecto de que uno nuevo comenzaría pronto. Tal vez por esa razón no sintió ni un apego de angustia o terror cuando las puntas de sus pies la hicieron entrar al prácticamente negro dormitorio, tampoco cuando se tomó un momento para salir del _jean_ y el sweater que llevaba puesto, para quedar únicamente con su remera y ropa interior. Mucho menos la invadió la incomodidad cuando corrió el cobertor y las sábanas del lado de la cama que estaba libre, metiéndose debajo de los mismos.

Él estaba acostado a su lado, boca abajo y con la cabeza de lado sobre la almohada. Los brazos parecían desaparecer debajo de ésta, y por más que estaba todo oscuro, Hermione podía jurar que veía a la perfección el delineado de la espalda descubierta moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo con cada inhalar y exhalar de Draco. Su cabello platino estaba revuelto, y los rasgos angulosos usualmente rígidos y duros estaban relajados como ella nunca los había visto. Aun así, aun descubriendo tantas cosas por primera vez, ni siquiera por un segundo Hermione se sintió nerviosa o fuera de lugar. No tenía la intención de despertarlo, sólo lo quería tener cerca. El día había sido una violenta montaña rusa de emociones, y así como había minutos en los que sentía que estaba bien, había otros en los que sentía que se iba a desmoronar como un castillo de naipes en una tarde ventosa.

Los grandes ojos marrones voltearon para concentrarse en el cielo raso. Apoyó ambas manos sobre su estómago y se quedó así por un buen rato. El sentir los movimientos acompasados de su panza subiendo y bajando lentamente en la noche siempre había sido un excelente somnífero, y ella estaba segura que si no conciliaba el sueño en la brevedad, iba a romper en llanto. Estaba un tanto cansada de dormirse entre lágrimas y angustia. No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero no pudo haber sido demasiado porque aún seguía completamente despierta cuando lo sintió moverse a su lado. Su rostro volteó a verlo, no podía negar que se sentía completamente atraída a la idea de poder decir que lo conocía así, en la mitad de la noche, cuando las luces se apagaban y toda la fantasía de quienes pretendían ser durante el día, y como hacían creer que se sentían, quedaba colgada en el ropero hasta el día siguiente, cuando la fachada debía permanecer intacta.

"Hola" susurró Hermione, sin estar segura de que estuviera despierto. El brillo de los ojos grises de Draco apenas si decía presente, y la respiración se continuaba sintiendo a una velocidad calma y sostenida. "Perdón que vine tan tarde" una vez más susurró, antes de extender una mano y pasársela con cariño por los rebeldes mechones platinos que estaban más desordenados de lo que ella los había visto en su vida.

Draco asintió con la lentitud de alguien que no estaba completamente lúcido antes de deslizarse por el colchón hasta acomodar su cuerpo al lado del de Hermione. Su piel estaba cálida y su aroma dominaba el interior de ese dormitorio, llenando los sentidos de cualquiera allí presente. La mano de Hermione volvió a pasarse por el cabello de él, sólo que convirtió la acción en un patrón. Lo que la hizo sonreír como si fuera una niña pequeña, fue el sentirlo refregar su mejilla a la altura de su clavícula, como hacía Crookshanks en esas pocas noches que estaba cariñoso. El gesto fue seguido de un suave beso a la altura de su cuello. Era uno de esos gestos íntimos que no parecen salir forzados, sino que están vestidos de una familiaridad que crece con los años y se consolida con la confianza. Tal vez sin darse cuenta, ambos habían tenido tiempo y sin siquiera notarlo, habían fomentado la confianza al punto de que estaba allí, sin ser conscientes de ello.

"Yo sabía que no podías estar lejos mío, Granger" la voz ronca de Draco Malfoy sonaba aún más arrogante que su voz normal, y esa sucesión de palabras la tuvo rodando los ojos aún en plena oscuridad. "No te lo tomes a mal, pero luces un tanto desesperada" ¿Cómo lo conseguía? La tenía sonriendo nuevamente. A su mente vino una conversación que había escuchado tener a Pansy Parkinson con Daphne Greengrass cuando todavía estaban en Hogwarts. Había sido mientras esperaban la partida a Hogsmeade y esa tarde Pansy le había comentado a Daphne que cuando Draco bromeaba contigo te hacía sentir como la persona más especial del mundo. Había mencionado que él tenía ese talento, el de hacer sentir a las personas especiales sólo con estar cerca. En aquel entonces Hermione pensó que a los únicos que podía hacer sentir especiales Draco Malfoy, era las escorias, como lo era él. En medio de la noche, más de una década después, Hermione tuvo que aceptar que Pansy Parkinson había tenido razón todos esos años atrás.

"Si te asusta mi desesperación, me puedo ir..." No lo estaba diciendo en serio. No se iba a ir a ningún lado ni aunque la obligara a hacerlo. En plena madrugada se encontró soltando una carcajada cuando los brazos de Draco la rodearon con fuerza posesiva y la atrajeron contra él.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó sonando más despierto, mientras giraba hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada sobre el colchón. Una mano se encargaba de sacar la pereza de sus ojos, mientras la otra estaba investigando qué ocurría con Hermione debajo de la sábana.

"Cerca de las tres de la mañana" respondió ella, estirando su mano y entrelazándola con la de él, que parecía encontrar intrigante la piel descubierta de su pierna.

"Supongo que es una hora tan buena como cualquiera" no estaba segura de saber a qué se refería. "Verás, Granger, soy un hombre libre" en el rostro de Hermione apareció una mueca de falsa fascinación, mientras se burlaba de un dormido Draco Malfoy quien parecía inclinado a balbucear las palabras cuando las agujas del reloj señalaban la madrugada "lo cierto es que no me gusta serlo. Creo que aun me persigue el complejo de no haber ido a Azkaban cuando tengo una muy interesante marca en el brazo" cualquier gesto de entretenimiento en Hermione se disipó con la velocidad con la que él había mencionado esas palabras.

"No es gracioso" estaba claro en su tono de voz el fastidio. Amagó a darle la espalda cuando la mano de Draco se cerró en su muñeca izquierda antes de tirarla hacia él. El pensamiento de resistirse se cruzó por un instante en la mente de Hermione, pero enseguida concluyó que eso no sólo sería un castigo para él, sería un castigo para ella también. A cambio suspiró de manera profunda, mientras acomodaba sus piernas a cada lado del torso de Draco, y apoyaba las palmas de sus manos en su pecho como sostén.

"Lo que te estoy intentando decir es que si quieres obligarme a no dormir con otra bruja porque te debo exclusividad, no me molestaría" para alguien tan arrogante y articulado, Draco Malfoy podía sonar como un adolescente nervioso invitando a una joven al baile de graduación. Hermione se encontró riendo con genuino entretenimiento. "De acuerdo, Granger. Supongo que deberé acostarme con otras brujas. Me gustan en especial las rubias de pelo lacio" Hermione no estaba segura si estaba bromeando para molestarla o si en realidad estaba verdaderamente ofendido de que se le estuviera riendo en la cara.

"Si tu pregunta es si quiero ser tu novia, Draco Malfoy, entonces la respuesta es que estoy totalmente desquiciada porque tengo que aceptar" lo vio abrir la boca para decirle algo más cuando se extendió hacia delante y le rodeó la boca con la suya, callándolo en el proceso. No se necesitaban decir muchas palabras más. Él tenía que saber lo que ella sentía, tal vez no sería amor, era muy temprano para llamarlo así, pero demonios si no estaba todo perfectamente encaminado en esa dirección.

Las manos de Draco se cerraron de manera posesiva alrededor de sus piernas, antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia arriba, pasando por su trasero hasta tomarla de la cadera y hacerla inclinarse un poco más contra él. Hermione siempre encontró fascinante la intimidad, sin importar con qué hombre la hubiera compartido. Es sorpresivo ver como la personalidad tan marcada de alguien durante las horas del día, o aquellos momentos que comparte con otros, se disipa como humo cuando las luces se apagan y quedan sólo dos. Ella solía ser concebida como rígida y fría, sin embargo nadie utilizaba esas características para describirla cuando hablaban de sexo. Draco Malfoy, debía decir Hermione, pasaba de ser arrogante y serio a ser cariñoso y mimoso. Estaba sorprendida, porque no había otra manera de calificar el sentimiento hacia esa realidad recientemente descubierta, pero también estaba en iguales cantidades agradecida y conmovida. En tiempo como aquellos, necesitaba cariño y contención y parecía ser que él estaba totalmente dispuesto a proveerla de ambos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" lo escuchó preguntarle a la altura de su oído entre beso y beso que depositaba en su cuello. Sus manos aun la sostenían por la cadera con firmeza, mientras ella escondía su rostro contra el huesudo hombro de él, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por disipar las lágrimas que seguían amenazantes en la cercanía.

"Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, pero no ahora" no lo vio, pero sí lo sintió asentir.

Las manos que habían estado cómodamente sujetando su cadera comenzaron a avanzar hacia arriba con decisión, y así como segundos atrás la había estado besando, ahora la estaba mirando a los ojos mientras tiraba del borde de la tela de su remera para pasarla por su cabeza y arrojarla a algún recóndito rincón de la habitación. Su cuerpo volvió a extenderse hacia delante para tomarle el labio inferior con la voracidad propia de un animal de caza. Como respuesta obtuvo un contraataque, encontrándose con la boca de Draco Malfoy devorándole la suya con toda la frustración de los años en que había soñado con hacer eso y no había podido. Su lengua estaba jugando con la suya de manera posesiva y adoradora, mientras que los dedos de ella se colaban por entre su cabello con la fascinación que estaba descubriendo que le producía.

Si tenía que ser honesta con ella misma, tendría que decir que no había ido esa noche creyendo que eso ocurriría, pero que en el fondo lo había deseado. Habían puesto pausa, habían estado lejos por una década, se sabían de dentro y de fuera con la fealdad de conocer a otra persona tan bien, ya no había muchas razones más para esperar, ni tampoco había muchas cosas más que tuvieran sentido que ocurrieran. Ella y él, en plena noche, en la misma cama, devorándose con bronca y algarabía, con miedo y con confianza, como una promesa susurrada en la oscuridad que aseguraba no ser rota.

Las manos de Draco se encargaron de quitar el broche que cerraba su sujetador entre sus omóplatos con rapidez y efectividad. Tardó segundos en hacer que cayese entre las revueltas sábanas y antes de que ella pueda decir cualquier cosa, la tenía de espaldas contra el colchón y su cuerpo se acomodaba sobre el de ella de manera imponente. Mientras vio los largos y finos dedos pálidos recorrer la piel de su pierna, Hermione notó la diferencia entre la palidez de él y el leve tostado en ella. Notó la suavidad y redondez de su estómago contrastando con la rigidez y firmeza del abdomen de él, notó el largo de sus extremidades siendo significativamente menor que las de él. Vio el gris en sus ojos y recordó cómo los de ella eran simplemente marrones y cómo el cabello platino de él, por más que estaba revuelto y apuntando direcciones completamente diferentes, seguía luciendo reluciente y lacio, comparado con la mata castaña de rulos indomables que descansaba sobre su cabeza. Lo que más contrastó, sin embargo, fue ver la marca negra en el interior del brazo izquierdo de Draco, y como en el interior de su brazo izquierdo, seguía habiendo una reluciente marca rosada que develaba el mismísimo objetivo de destrucción por el cual habían velado sus intereses. Eran una contradicción entrelazada, cubierta de besos y retumbando al ritmo de la aceleración con la que palpitaban sus corazones. Hermione pudo sentir las palabras que expresaban inquebrantable cariño y devoción atorándose en su pecho, esperando el momento adecuado para soltarlas, mientras él le recorría el estómago con besos a la par que sus manos trabajaban en sacar la única prenda que aun seguía cubriendo una parte del cuerpo de ella.

La espalda de Hermione se despegó del colchón, permitiéndole remover lo que quedaba de ropa interior. Su plan de acción era hacer lo mismo con él, liberarlo de cualquier prenda que aun luciera, pero cuando estaba finalizando la estrategia en su mente, sintió la calidez de la yema de un dedo inspeccionar la humedad recientemente liberada. El decir que estaba lista era quedarse un tanto corto. La intimidad de su cuerpo revelaba que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, porque cada roce de su piel la tenía imaginando con fiereza el cómo se sentiría tenerlo dentro, cuál sería el compás de su cadera y los sonidos que le haría soltar. Había algo que tenía que revelarle, sin embargo, y le provocaba tanto vergüenza como temor. No estaba segura a qué estaba asociado ese temor, pero lo sentía con claridad en lo angosto de su garganta y en el temblar de su silueta.

"Draco..." se sentía extraño llamarlo por su nombre, pero se rehusaba a comenzar una relación con un hombre al cual llamaría por su apellido. En su caso era distinto, porque no imaginaba escucharlo decirle por su nombre. Granger había sido siempre y Granger moriría siendo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, mientras la yema de su dedo índice y del medio se disponían a hacer suaves movimientos circulares en aquella bola de nervios que le hacía perder la cabeza de la mejor manera posible. Se sentía bien cuando era ella la que la lo rozaba en la soledad de su dormitorio, pero se sentía como el mismísimo paraíso cuando era él el encargado de la ministraciones. Al abrir la boca para contestarle, se escapó un largo y lento gemido que nacía de la más pura sensación de placer.

"No sé si podré… llegar. No te preocupes si no ocurre, es decir-" no llegó a finalizar la idea cuando la estaba interrumpiendo con un beso. Tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez no era momento para explicaciones, no era momento de poner esas acciones en palabras. Que fluyera y fuera como fuese. Después de todo, es imposible predecir la intimidad, o al menos esperaba que su caso fuera siempre así.

"Estás mejor, Granger" le susurró al oído, mientras cambiaba el movimiento circular de la yema de los dos dedos a la del pulgar, y hacía cambio a que los mismos la llenaran de manera rápida y sorpresiva. "No te pongas limitaciones. Apaga la cabeza" fue a contestar, cuando se encontró gimiendo una vez más, y con cada cambio en la velocidad de los movimientos podía jurar que la tensión en su estómago estaba creciendo de manera tempestiva. Quería hablar para decirle que no se detuviera, quería poner en palabras que hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, quería susurrar que estaba aterrada de descubrir lo que era el paraíso y alguna vez perderlo. Pero sobre todo quería animarse a abrir la puerta y soltar las palabras que anidaban en su garganta, esperando el momento justo para decirlas.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione se posaron en los grises de Draco, y así como instantes atrás le estaba diciendo que le costaba llegar a la ansiada explosión en la intimidad, los gemidos se convirtieron en un grave sollozo de éxtasis. El interior de su estómago tenía la más tempestuosa de las mareas, enviando enfáticas olas de completa satisfacción a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sintió a los dedos de Draco dejar de llenarla y luego los sintió húmedos y cálidos al rededor de su pierna. En lo único que podía pensar era en tenerlo a él. Quería sentirlo en cada rincón de su interior, haciéndola perderse de la realidad una vez más. Las piernas de Hermione se flexionaron hacia arriba, llevando la planta de sus pies a la altura de la cadera de él, y con un ágil movimiento estaba deslizando el único pedazo de tela que quedaba entre los dos. Lo vio moverse con igual agilidad antes de sentir la rigidez contra su estómago. Sus ojos estaban más acostumbrados a la oscuridad de la habitación, pero no lo suficiente como para ver con lujo de detalles. Tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, quería sentir. Imaginó que pronto estaría uniéndose con ella, pero en cambio sintió su boca rodear la desnudez de uno de sus senos con dulzura y lentitud. Que lo hiciera todo lo que deseara, porque se sentía maravilloso, pero que lo hiciera junto con el movimiento de su cadera meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás. No dijo nada, pero elevó su cuerpo a la altura de su pelvis en una invitación silenciosa. Tal vez era una orden, no dudaba que él diría que Hermione Granger no pedía cosas, o sugería cosas, sino que las ordenaba y tal vez, sólo tal vez, no estaba tan equivocado.

Fue extraño el sentirlo moverse con tanta brusquedad. Se sintió casi como un reproche a la demanda producida por ella, y por una fracción de segundo se preguntó si no lo habría hecho enojar. La mano de Draco se cerró con fuerza al rededor de su pierna, antes de obligarla a rodearlo con la misma a la altura de su cintura y sin siquiera avisar, estaba llenándola con ímpetu y fuerza. Cualquier pánico a la idea de haberlo molestado se disipó en el instante en que lo vio cerrar sus ojos en un gesto de placer, pero sobre todo cuando escuchó el sonido letárgico y ronco que se coló por entre la leve apertura de sus labios. Hermione hizo lo mismo, pero fue recién cuando lo sintió moverse hacia fuera y hacia dentro que la intensidad de los graves sonidos de satisfacción se elevó. Estaba segura de haberlo sentido murmurar algo entre dientes. Como un hilo de palabras sin sentido que intentaba conjurar la maravilla de sentirse así. Que no se molestara, no necesitaban ponerlo en palabras porque los dos lo estaban experimentando.

La pierna que rodeaba la cintura de Draco se cerró con más fuerza alrededor de él, obligándolo a llegar aún más lejos que antes, soltando una ronda de intensos gemidos por ambas partes. El movimiento imperdonable de la cadera de él la tenía sintiendo que iba a perder la cordura en la brevedad. Hermione pensó que si eso sólo ponía en jaque su entereza mental, cuando lo combinaba con el sonido del choque de su piel contra la de él, con el aroma que llenaba el dormitorio, y el retumbar de sus propios latidos vibrando en sus oídos, no le cabía duda que la locura era inminente. Por lo menos, si los declaraban insanos a ambos, que los pusieran en la misma habitación, porque quería hacer eso todas las noches de su vida. Quería tener sexo, quería hacer el amor, quería hacer como fuera que lo llamaran, con Draco Malfoy, todas las noches de su vida. Los domingos podía ser a la mañana también, lo mismo que aquellos días que tuviera una jornada difícil en el trabajo, o las tardes que hubiera comido tantas cosas ricas que necesitara quemar calorías. Si la dejaban podía idear excusas y justificaciones para tener a Draco Malfoy encima suyo y dentro suyo a cada hora, todos los días de su vida. Moviéndose de esa manera, besándola de esa manera, llenándola de esa manera y susurrándole en el oído entre insultos y malas palabras lo bien que se sentía y lo hermosa que era.

La boca de Hermione se abrió para decirle que estaba cerca, pero lo único que la abandonó fue un agudo grito de completo y absoluto placer, que le hacía eco a la explosión en su estómago, a la creciente humedad entre sus piernas y a los erráticos espasmos de su figura. Fue cuando volvió a abrir los ojos que vio a los angulosos rasgos comenzar a contraerse, vio la rigidez con la que cerraba un labio contra el otro disiparse para dejarlo soltar un grave y ronco gemido de satisfacción, acompañado de los movimientos erráticos de su cadera y el leve sacudón de todo su porte. A Hermione la invadió una sensación cálida y húmeda en su interior, y se encontró mordiéndose el labio inferior para no soltar otro gemido como un animal en celo. Si era honesta con ella misma, quería mover su mano hasta el punto entre sus piernas y comenzar a rozarlo una vez más, mientras repetía en su cabeza la sensación de sentirlo acabando en su interior. No le cabía ninguna duda que sería ella la que acabaría una vez más. Y tal vez, después de que se le pasara el cansancio y las extremidades de su cuerpo volvieran a responderle, despertaría a Draco una vez más y sería ella la que estaría arriba esa vez, ascendiendo y descendiendo con la promesa de sentirse estallar nuevamente. Podría decir que se sentía como una adolescente otra vez, pero en sus años de adolescencia nunca le había dado pie a su libido para que tomara el control de sus acciones como quería hacerlo en ese momento.

"Si me hubieras avisado que se iba a sentir así, me hubiera mudado enfrente mucho antes" una sonrisa un tanto perezosa apareció en el rostro de Malfoy antes de rodearle la boca en un rápido y brusco beso. Los movimientos en los que salió de ella y pasó a acostarse a su lado fueron igualmente perezosos, y Hermione se encontró deslizándose hasta acurrucarse a su lado como una adolescente enamorada de su primer novio. Él no comentó nada al respecto, sólo la rodeo con el brazo dejando que el rostro de ella se escondiera en el hueco creado por su cuello y su hombro.

"Y yo pensé que masturbarme mientras imaginaba que te follaba en el baño de los prefectos se sentía condenadamente bien" una carcajada genuina y estruendosa nació de Hermione y llenó la oscuridad del ambiente.

"No será lo mismo, pero a la mañana me tengo que dar una ducha" la risa, esta vez, le tocó a Draco. Hermione se tuvo que aceptar que escucharlo reír, genuinamente reír, era un acontecimiento que deseaba experimentar tan seguido como fuera posible.

"¿Cuándo piensas hablar conmigo, Granger? ¿Antes o después de la ducha?" Hermione escondió su rostro una vez más, antes de suspirar de manera consecutiva varias veces.

"¿Qué tal está todo allí fuera?" preguntó muy a su pesar.

"Es una tormenta, y no te van a dejar en paz por más que tengas tu propia división en el ministerio" ella asintió lentamente. "Están cuestionando al ministro si es apropiado que alguien en tu estado tenga un puesto tan importante en el ministerio" por supuesto que estaban haciendo eso. Por supuesto que iban a ir tras su trabajo. Le sorprendía que no hubieran ido contra sus amigos antes. Hasta donde sabía, el regreso de los cuatro no era conocido por prácticamente nadie, y no le cabía ninguna duda que deseaban que siguiera siendo así.

"Déjalos" fue lo único que dijo "¿Cómo te fue a ti?" no era que quisiera hablar de la ex de Draco en la cama luego de haber estado juntos, pero era un tema que iban a tener que hablar y, cuanto antes, mejor.

"¿Recuerdas cómo hablé de que tenía que pedir disculpas por el beso?" ella asintió, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse "resultó ser que mis disculpas no eran necesarias cuando comparamos ese beso con la lista de magos y muggles con los que Ophelia pasó su tiempo libre todos estos años" Hermione se separó a toda velocidad de Draco para mirarlo a los ojos. No podía estar hablando en serio. "No me importa" para sorpresa de ella sonaba genuino "francamente, Granger, no me importa. No habré estado con ninguna otra bruja, pero yo también la estoy engañando hace un tiempo" ¿A qué se refería? ¿Quería decir que aun estando con Ophelia la elegía a ella? Zabini le había hablado del enamoramiento de Draco desde chicos.

"Abrázame fuerte" pidió Hermione acurrucándose a su lado una vez más. "Abrázame fuerte y no me sueltes, Draco. Hazlo cuando mi vida es una mierda y hazlo cuando mi vida sea el mismísimo paraíso. No me sueltes" Lo sintió depositarle un beso en la cima de su cabeza, en un gesto cálido y cariñoso.

"Te lo prometo" no dudaba que estaba diciendo la verdad.


	15. 15: Macarrones de Frambuesa y Chocolate

**N/A:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal a todos los presentes? Espero que de maravilla. Bueno luego de cierta espera, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Del Otro Lado. Quiero comenzar agradeciendo a todas las personas que se tomaron un ratito en comentar no sólo el último capítulo, sino los últimos capítulos. Mi vida estaba tan saturada de estudio y demás que sentí que no le he agradecido lo suficiente. **Gracias, gracias y muchas más gracias por el apoyo inquebrantable.** Los mismo a los follows y a los favoritos. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Habiendo dicho eso, quiero dejar tres asteriscos en esta nota de autor que serán los siguientes:

 ***DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO ESTÁ NOMINADO EN LOS DRAMIONE AWARDS.** Use mayusculas porque es realista que esté gritando de la emoción y porque bueno, estoy sedienta de amor y aprobación como todo milennial. En conclusión, si les gusta este fic o quieren pasar a ver que otros fics están nominados (los cuales son todos maravillosos) deben darse una vuelta en el siguiente link **www. facebook events/ 682440315281976/ ?active_tab=discussion** (junten el link entero y voila!)

** **El segundo asterisco es una advertencia.** Este fic, como la gente que lo lee sabe, lidia con una enfermedad que es la depresión. En este capitulo se habla del tema con cierta profundidad y de manera un tanto gráfica. Cualquiera que siente que no le está haciendo bien, o que puede ser que directamente no le haga bien antes de leerlo, no lo hagan. Me sentiría terrible de causarle a alguien malestar.

 ******* No sé si alguien notó el cambió de imagen de portada de esta historia, pero ahora tiene un banner hecho por la **absurdamente talentosa dianetonks.** No les miento la imagen es increíblemente perfecta para esta historia. Y ya que están, ella ha subido hermosas historias a FF, dense una vuelta por su usuario y me lo agradecerán luego.

Ahora si, les dejo un beso enorme, que tengan una bella semana y con suerte nos leemos la semana que viene.

 _Albertina_

* * *

 **DEL OTRO LADO DEL PASILLO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15**

 **MACARRONES DE FRAMBUESA Y CHOCOLATE BLANCO**

La cama se sentía demasiado grande, y más de la mitad de la misma se sentía demasiado fría. Hermione no tuvo ni que abrir los ojos para saber que Draco ya se había levantado. En todo el tiempo que habían sido vecinos, siempre había notado que el movimiento de del otro lado del pasillo era constante. Desde tempranas horas en la mañana hasta tardes horas en la noche. No tenía porque esperar que eso cambiara ahora que habían empezado a estar juntos.

Las gruesas manijas negras del reloj en la mesa de noche, le avisaban que todavía no eran las siete. Siempre había sido una chica responsable, pero aun con toda la dedicación puesta a tantas cosas, nunca había sido fanática de la mañana. Contempló la noción de que tal vez era momento de empezar a practicar, por eso se quitó las sábanas y mantas de encima y se dispuso a levantarse y cambiarse. Fue recién cuando los hechizos de belleza e higiene fueron aplicados en el baño adyacente al dormitorio principal, que se dignó a hacer su camino a la cocina una vez más.

La escena frente a ella la tenía salivando mucho antes de notar cuan hambrienta estaba. Iba a tener que ser cuidadosa con la indulgencia en las cosas que Draco preparaba, de lo contrario iba a acabar con diabetes y enfrentando la lucha de regresar a un peso saludable.

"¿Qué clase de monstruo eres y por qué te levantas antes de las siete de la mañana?" preguntó ella acercándose lentamente a Draco.

Prácticamente la totalidad de la isla de mármol estaba cubierta de tapas de macarrones que él había elegido hacer de un rojo oscuro, mientras a su lado descansaba una amplia manga transparente conteniendo algún tipo de crema blanca o algo semejante. La mesada, por su parte, estaba cubierta de diferentes frutas separadas cada una en un bowl distinto y macerando en algún tipo de líquido.

"Estaba terminando de cambiarme antes de la cinco" sonrió de manera arrogante antes de moverse a depositarle un beso en la frente y continuar con su trabajo. Estaba retirando bandejas negras de silicona del horno. Hermione se preguntó a sí misma, si él notaba cuan proclive era a tomar los asuntos en manos propias como si fuera muggle, en vez de dejarlo a cargo del movimiento de su varita.

"Me hubieras despertado" comentó ella tomando asiento en una de las banquetas de la isla. Decenas y decenas de tapas de su indulgencia francesa favorita llenando el espacio.

"No te ofendas con lo que te voy a decir, Granger, pero cuando trabajo tu presencia lo único que hace es subirme la presión y no en el buen sentido" ella tuvo que luchar para esconder una sonrisa, que pudo finalmente plasmar cuando él dejo la bandeja sobre la mesada y se dispuso a sacar algo de la alacena. "En la tienda muggle me recomendaron éste, Granger" los ojos de Hermione se posaron en el alto frasco de vidrio de café instantáneo que él sostenía entre sus largos dedos. "También hicieron mención de que es más rico el café de cafetera eléctrica, pero será un regalo que debas elegir tú misma, porque no hay una sola chance en esta vida que yo vaya a comprar tecnología" había cierto rechazo en la última palabra. Hermione recordó como no le había hecho ninguna gracia cuando ella había mencionado las computadoras y los televisores. Draco Malfoy era un _tecnofóbico_. No sabría si le gustaría oír que era un comportamiento digno de la tercera edad. Probablemente sí, y lo asociaría a que era vasto en sabiduría y conocimiento.

"Si quieres puedes poner la pava con agua a calentar, mientras yo te ayudo poniendo esto en las tapas" el decir que Draco Malfoy era capaz de volverse aun más pálido de lo normal, podía sonar falso para muchas personas, pero Hermione podía dar testimonio de que era posible. Lo hizo cuando ella tomó la manga con la crema blanca dentro y amagó a comenzar a desparramarla sobre las tapas de los macarrones rojo oscuro.

"Granger, eso es una mousse de chocolate blanco que tardé un buen rato en lograr el balance de sabor que quería junto con la textura, así que te pido por la barba de Merlín que..." Hermione pretendió comenzar a apretar y fue en ese instante que se encontró con un fino palo de manera de espino apuntado en su dirección.

No se le cruzó un instante por la cabeza que de verdad pudiera soltar una maldición hacia ella. Ni siquiera un hechizo. Si tenía que jugar a ser Trewlaney por un momento, diría que incluso podía depositar todo el contenido de esa manga en las tapas de los macarrones y él se quedaría quieto y sufriendo en silencio. No se lo iba a hacer, pero si estaba descubriendo que molestar a Draco Malfoy se encontraba sorpresivamente alto en la lista de cosas que la deleitaban de manera infinita.

"Dame el café _abuelita_ y yo te devuelvo tu mousse" él lo hizo antes de que siquiera terminara de sugerir el intercambio, y con una estruendosa carcajada, Hermione estaba dejando la mousse sobre la isla de mármol antes de pasar por al lado de él y disponerse a ubicar la pava con agua sobre el fuego.

Se sentía sorpresivamente extraño, el no sentirse extraña la mañana después de haber estado con Draco por primera vez. Se sentía completamente bizarro el sentir que todo se daba tan fácil y que ninguno de los dos le estaba esquivando la mirada al otro, o concentrándose en las agujas del reloj para ver cuando era que por fin la otra persona se iba. Se sentía absurdamente cotidiano y agudamente normal. Hermione se encontró caminando a donde estaba él y rodeándolo por la espalda, depositando un beso sobre la camisa gris que llevaba puesta. Draco se detuvo de su labor por un segundo, para hacerle una caricia a las manos de ella que se encontraban entrelazadas justo a la altura de su abdomen.

"A la hora del almuerzo me voy a la madriguera" susurró sin estar segura porque exactamente le costaba hablar de eso con él. Si era honesta con ella misma, no le costaba por decirle que iba a ir a la madriguera, sino que se vinculaba al miedo a escucharlo volverse la versión de él que había sido más de una década atrás, y que hacía su misión atormentar a sus amigos. No quería escucharlo burlarse de Ron o insultar a Harry.

"¿Cenamos juntos?" preguntó con la intención de armar planes. Quería eso, quería cenar con él.

"Si aceptas cenar en mi departamento. Yo cocino" no podía verle el rostro, pero lo imaginaba con esa sonrisa de lado arrogante, que siempre utilizaba cuando se sentía con el poder de decisión.

"Espero vivir para contar la experiencia, Granger" comentó mientras ella se separaba de él y daba media vuelta para encargarse del agua. Estaba terminando de servirla en una taza con el polvo marrón cuando lo escuchó hablar una vez más. "No sabía que Potter y Weasley andaban en el país" la respiración de Hermione se volvió mucho menos acompasada al escucharlo abordar el tema.

"Vinieron ayer" explicó "se enteraron por El Profeta y decidieron cortar su viaje a la mitad para venir a apoyarme" él sólo asintió antes de tomar la manga y comenzar a depositar espirales idénticos, tapa por medio. "No saben de lo nuestro" balbuceó de manera un tanto incómoda.

"Dudo que la idea sea recibida con los brazos abiertos" había cierto rechazo en su comentario, y bastante malestar, pero ella no podía contradecirlo porque creía exactamente lo mismo.

"Lo digo, porque esa es la razón por la que no te estoy invitando a que vengas hoy, pero en el futuro vendrás conmigo si quieres porque ya sabes..." Hermione sentía que sus mejillas debían estar del color de las delicias francesas.

"¿Ya sé el qué, Granger?" ahí estaba una vez más, el entretenimiento a costa de ella.

"Deja de hacerte el obtuso, Malfoy. Sabes perfectamente a donde está yendo mi comentario" sus ojos grises se posaron en los de ella, mientras una expresión de completa confusión decía presente en su rostro. Era tan falsa como un _galleon_ de plástico, pero estaba ilustrada como si pudiera depositarlo en Gringotts.

"Granger, no todos somos tan inteligentes como tú. Tienes que entender que necesitamos que nos expliques las cosas como si fuéramos prácticamente niños" Hermione se encontró rodando los ojos con tanta fuerza, que tuvo que sujetar la taza con ambas manos, quemándose la yema de los dedos en el proceso.

"Primero que todo deja de hablar en plural porque es perturbador, Malfoy" la sonrisa soberbia en el rostro de él se ensanchó al escucharla llamarlo por su apellido, como si estuviera verdaderamente molesta. "Y segundo, lo que estoy intentando decir, _infante_ , es que después vendrás conmigo porque estamos comenzando una relación, _ergo_ tienes derecho a venir conmigo como mi novio" y como si fuera posible, la sonrisa encontró aún más espacio para ensancharse.

"Ergo" una leve risa hueca escapó entre sus labios. Hermione sentía su mal humor crecer con cada segundo. "Eres tan inteligente, Granger. Usando latín en el desayuno cuando ni siquiera te has arreglado el cabello" como si fuera una adolescente petulante, Hermione soltó un gruñido de frustración, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. No llegó a abrirlos, cuando ambas manos de Draco la estaban tomando por la cintura y su boca estaba devorándole la suya, en un pedido silencioso de que entendiera que era todo una broma. Para cuando se estaba separando, Hermione no recordaba la razón por la que se había engranado para empezar.

"Eres nefasto" comentó ella con una sonrisa.

"Estás hermosa" fue lo último que él dijo antes de concentrar su completa atención en su trabajo. Sabía que no había mucho más sentido en quedarse a conversar, por lo que cuando acabó su café lo estaba besando una vez más y luego cruzando a su propio departamento a cambiarse y arreglarse para su puesto en el ministerio.

Llegó a horario, únicamente para encontrar su oficina no sólo estando ocupada por alguien más, sino totalmente remodelada de manera tan opulenta y exagerada que sintió cierto mareo en todo su cuerpo. No tenía sentido que fuera nadie más que Blaise Zabini, el que abordara una tarea para la cual no tenía ningún permiso, únicamente para causar que ella balbucee un _gracias_ como si las amplias cantidades de roble, cuero rojo y oro fueran su ideal de como una pequeña oficina en el ministerio debía lucir. Estaba intentando proveer a los elfos de derechos, por Godric santo, no pisar la cabeza de aquellos menos influyentes para amasar una fortuna a costa del resto de las familias del mundo mágico.

"Tienes algo distinto en el rostro, Granger" las manos de Hermione volaron a sus mejillas con miedo a que le hubiera quedado pasta dental, o se le hubiera corrido el labial rosa _matte_ que estaba luciendo. "No es algo físico es más bien un cambio en tu aura" esta vez Hermione se encontró rodando los ojos.

"No sabía que te habías involucrado en el budismo, o la religión que sea que estés intento profesar" una sonrisa amplia apareció en el rostro de Blaise, que dejó a la vista los cuatro caninos de cristal. Recién ahí Hermione notó la cantidad de oro que colgaba de su cuello una vez más y como el usual bastón que llevaba en su mano había sido reemplazado por un cetro, tal cual el de la realeza británica en cada ceremonia de coronación. "¿Le robaste eso a la casa Windsor?" preguntó soltando cierta risita.

"Estás convirtiéndote en tu pareja, Granger" los ojos marrones de Hermione volaron a ver los negros de Zabini. Tenía razón, estaba comenzando a sonar igual de soberbia y petulante que Draco Malfoy.

"Me disculpo" soltó de manera genuina, terminando de ubicarse de su lado del escritorio y tomando asiento. Condenado Blaise Zabini, la enorme banqueta de madera y cuero colorado era tan cómoda que iba a provocarle aguantar las ganas de hacer pis hasta el último segundo, con tal de no levantarse de allí. "¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para tomar?"

"Me alegra tenerte de vuelta" estuvo tentada a rodar los ojos una vez más, pero a cambio le dio una leve sonrisa y lo miró alentándolo a revelar su razón de estar allí. Más allá de que no dudaba que Zabini debía disfrutar inmensamente el gastar dinero en cosas absurdas como el apoya papeles en forma de león rugiendo que en lugar de ojos, tenía rubíes, su tiempo era lo suficientemente limitado como para tener motivos alternos. "Vengo a formalmente tenderte una invitación para la gala que se llevará a cabo en mi mansión en Santorini el día veintiocho del corriente" Hermione estaba por decir que no tenía ni idea que tenía una mansión en Santorini, cuando la interrumpió "espero que vayas con Draco y debes apegarte al tema de la velada que es ludopatía en la década del treinta. Exceso y moda con la élite de nuestra sociedad. Será una noche para recordar" y sin que pueda agregar nada estaba moviendo su cetro en gesto de despedida y desapareciendo por la puerta. Los Slytherin eran ridículamente absurdos cuando se trataba de dinero y galas.

Dejando de lado la tempestuosa visita de Zabini, el resto de su mañana transcurrió en paz. Para cuando estaba poniendo el expediente de una elfina llamada Polly a un lado, el reloj le marcaba que si no se apuraba iba a llegar tarde al almuerzo en la madriguera. Tomando su varita y su saco rojo, salió de su oficina y en dirección al ascensor.

Estaba nerviosa, podía ocultarlo todo lo que quería, pero lo estaba. Tanto como adoraba a sus amigos, y como la idea de verlos nuevamente la hacía infinitamente feliz, también era cierto que no la conocían con todo el lastre que llevaba a todos lados y que ahora estaba a la luz. No sabía como irían a reaccionar. Pensó que tal vez era un miedo irracional, el creer que pudieran juzgarla o que no la entenderían al punto de acabar distanciándose, pero la enfermedad con la que ella había sido diagnosticada provocaba una vasta cantidad de reacciones irracionales que si tenía que justificar con algo diría que se vinculaban a la ignorancia y al miedo a lo desconocido.

Luego de utilizar la conexión flu, quedó frente a ella la tan conocida sala de estar de la madriguera. Los viejos sofás de colores que harían a gente con estilo sentir que iban a desfallecer, los adornos cubiertos de polvo y un tanto magullados por las peleas entre Ron y Ginny y las pruebas de los sortilegios de Fred y George, también seguía allí la escalera con demasiados escalones faltando y por último el coro de voces alegres provenientes de la cocina. Eso era lo que hacía a la madriguera la madriguera, el sentido de comunión, los constantes ruidos, las voces, las risas e incluso los gritos. Todo en esa propiedad te empapaba de la noción de familia y amistad y la siempre bienvenida sensación de que uno no está sólo, no importa cuan sólo se sienta.

"¿Hermione, eres tú?" la suave y melodiosa voz de Luna Lovegood la tenía viendo a su delgada amiga de cabello tan blanco como el de Draco y unos ojos azules que te revelaban que la bondad aun existía entre la gente.

"¡Luna, que alegría verte!" exclamó Hermione con verdadero entusiasmo. Sus piernas se movieron a toda velocidad, antes de tomar a Luna en un fuerte abrazo. Estaba por decirle lo bella que se encontraba, cuando el grito de Ginny resonó en toda la propiedad antes de que la tomara en un abrazo al mejor estilo boa constrictora.

"¡Viniste!" de manera incómoda, por toda la presión de los brazos de su amiga, intentó devolverle el gesto. Quería decirle que por supuesto que había ido, que los extrañaba demasiado como para demorar el reencuentro mucho más, pero una vez más se encontró siendo interrumpida, esta vez por un abrazo de oso a manos de Ron. Hermione sintió como una fina capa de lágrimas comenzaba a recubrirle ambos ojos, y fue cuando Harry la tenía sujetada entre sus brazos, que las lágrimas por fin cayeron.

"¿Ocurre algo?" lo escuchó susurrar, cuando la humedad dio contra su cuello.

"Los extrañé mucho" confesó con una mezcla de congoja y alivio.

"Sé que el reencuentro es lo mejor de éste día, pero se está pasando la carne y no estuve horas cortando papas y cocinando carne para que termine todo quemado" Hermione sonrió lentamente ante la voz demandante de Ginny.

"Por supuesto que no" aseguró adentrándose en la cocina, con todos sus amigos detrás.

"Cabe mencionar, amor, que no cortaste ninguna papa, ni hiciste la carne, sólo le diste ordenes a Luna mientras ella hacía todo" el gesto de traición en el rostro de Ginny bordeaba lo cómico y Harry pretendió concentrarse en limpiar sus lentes redondos, a ser testigo de la respuesta.

"A mi me gusta cocinar" comentó Luna al pasar, mientras proseguía a tomar asiento al lado de Ron.

La cocina de la madriguera lucía sorpresivamente intacta respecto a todos esos años atrás cuando ella había entrado allí por primera vez. La mesa larga de madera sin vestigios de barniz permanecía más cerca de la pared que alineada al centro, a cada lado de la misma se ubicaban dos bancos largos que proveían la sensación de que era más un picnic en el parque que una mesa en la cocina de una casa. El jardín por su parte seguía dejando entrar cálidos rayos de sol anaranjados, mientras el ruido de los duendes corriendo de un lado al otro servía de melodía de fondo. Lo que sí sorprendió a Hermione fue notar los hechizos domésticos realizados casi con la perfección con la que los realizaba Molly. La esponja de acero estaba fregando, sin ayuda de nadie, la enorme fuente de metal en la que parecían haber preparado la carne, a su vez el lampazo salía empapado de la cubeta llena de agua y jabón antes de trapear el piso con cierta torpeza.

"¿Luna, serías tan amable de contarle a Harry quien sirvió la comida a la mesa?" los ojos claros de Ron, ubicado frente a Hermione en la mesa, se concentraron en los marrones de ella y con la sincronización propia de amigos que se conocen hace demasiado tiempo soltaron una carcajada estruendosa que invadió el ambiente. "¡¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos?!" Para el momento que Ginny terminó de soltar la segunda pregunta, Harry estaba riendo con ellos dos.

"A veces es extraño ver como el tiempo no lograr romper costumbres" la suave voz de Luna solía tener un efecto tranquilizador y los tres estaban haciendo silencio antes de que Ginny los apuñalara con la cuchilla de carnicero que estaba empuñando en su mano.

"¿Por qué no empiezan a contarme como les fue?" preguntó Hermione intentando disipar la tensión del ambiente.

"Estuvo muy bonito todo. Me gustaron más los lugares de clima cálido porque le hace mejor a mis pies cuando elijo andar descalza" había nacido como un gesto obligado, a causa de las bromas no tan inocentes de sus compañeros cuando estaban en Hogwarts, pero Luna había adquirido el hábito al punto de seguir haciéndolo.

"Imagino que es mucho más agradable, Luna" coincidió Hermione dándole una sonrisa a su amiga, mientras Ron le tomaba la mano a su esposa.

"¿Está rica la comida?" la pregunta de Ginny sonaba un tanto excedida en entusiasmo.

Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron el total de la predisposición de su amiga, que parecía estar vibrando de la cantidad de energía contenida. Luna miraba a Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Ron pretendía estar obnubilado por las papas a la crema frente a él. Fue recién cuando la vista de Hermione se posó en un pálido Harry, concentrado en la pared blanca en la otra punta de la habitación, que se dio cuenta que algo estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Qué es lo que no me están contando?" preguntó Hermione intrigada al punto de dejar los cubiertos de lado y olvidarse por completo de la comida, aun considerando lo hambrienta que estaba.

"Nada, Hermione" respondió Harry. Su amiga tenía mucho talento para una vasta cantidad de cosas, pero aun cuando la vida de ellos había dependido de mentir, Harry nunca lo había logrado de la manera más eficiente, todo lo contrario. Sus ojos se concentraban en algo en la distancia, sus manos se movían de manera ininterrumpida y su cuerpo era levemente sacudido por espasmos que se asociaban a los nervios.

"¿Por qué me están ocultando cosas?" se escuchó preguntar con genuina bronca apareciendo entre los quiebres de su voz.

"Nadie te está ocultando nada, 'Mione" respondió Ron, esquivándole la mirada como parecía estar haciendo el resto de los presentes.

"¿Pasó tanto tiempo entre nosotros que ya no me consideran lo suficiente parte de grupo como para incluirme en los secretos?" la bronca parecía estarle dando paso al dolor. Estaba dolida y un tanto desilusionada.

"Estoy embarazada, Hermione. Ese es el secreto, en seis meses vamos a ser padres con Harry" los ojos marrones de Hermione se concentraron en los de su amiga, mientras su boca se abría de manera tan amplia, que se encontró sintiendo como una caricatura. De todas las cosas que podían haberle revelado, esa no era una de las que esperaba.

"¡Felicitaciones!" exclamó cuando recobró la compostura "¡Por Godric, Ginny, muchas felicitaciones!" la exclamación se transformó en un grito de completa alegría mientras se disponía a ponerse de pie y caminar a donde estaba su amiga a rodearla en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando la soltó hizo lo mismo con Harry, abrazándolo aun más fuerte.

"¿Estás bien?" la pregunta venía de atrás de ella y había sido formulada por Ron. Si tenía que ser honesta con los allí presentes, no podía entender exactamente a que se refería. "Teníamos miedo de contarte, ya sabes, por tu situación..." por supuesto que estaba vinculado a eso.

"¿Qué relación hay entre mi _'situación'_ y la noticia de Harry y Ginny?" No se dirigió directamente a Ron, porque sabía que la pregunta era de parte de todos.

"No sabemos como funciona, Hermione" intentó explicarse "ni siquiera podemos creer que es cierto. Lo entendemos de cualquier otra persona, ¿Pero, tú? ¡Es que no tiene sentido, Mione!" Hermione pudo sentir su columna vertebral tensionarse al escucharlo soltar esas últimas palabras.

"¿Eso es lo que creen todos?" el resto no acotó nada, lo que confirmaba su cuestionamiento. "¿Qué es tan difícil de creer, Ronald?"

La única defensa de Ron fue mirar a Ginny. Su amiga de cabello colorado lucía mucho menos en conflicto con la pregunta que ella había formulado. Era un año más chica, pero tenía la potencia de cientos de caballos de guerra, y el carácter de una mujer que a veces lleva el término brutalmente honesta a una nueva dimensión. Hermione pensaba que el mayor defecto de su amiga, era la dificultad de aceptar que había veces que lo que ella creía y opinaba, no se coincidía con la realidad, pero parecía no importarle, porque su mente no cambiaba en lo más mínimo.

"¡¿Qué quieres que te digamos, Hermione?!" preguntó Ginny sonando molesta "Estamos en la otra punta del mundo, nos llega El Profeta y allí en la portada aparece una foto tuya y el título en enormes letras "ENFERMA"" ¿Así que ese había sido el título que habían elegido? Un buen resumen, y correcto, pero por alguna extraña razón, no dudaba que la percepción ajena tenía una connotación tan negativa que la opinión que tenían de ella estaba hecha trizas. Que opinaran lo que quisieran, estaba enferma y luchando. Estaba enferma y encontrándose a ella misma. Estaba enferma y no dejando que la enfermedad la venza. Estaba enferma y enamorada y feliz. Estaba enferma y se sentía más viva de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Estaba enferma y decir que estaba enferma no la asustaba, porque lo estaba y el estarlo no significaba otorgarle una autorización al resto para opinar y juzgarla. "Lo primero que creímos fue que era otra mentira de Rita Skeeter, porque siempre ha disfrutado torturarte con El Profeta. Resultó que cuando abrimos el articulo principal estaba lleno de fotos de tus medicinas, de citas al médico y de una carta dirigida a ti que revelaba una parte tuya que ninguno de nosotros jamás vio. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo puede ser que te conozcamos desde que todo empezó y aun así no sabemos nada de ti?"

"Ginny, esta enfermedad… es complicada de identificar. En especial para quien la lleva, porque la mayoría de las veces uno prefiere mirar al costado que reconocer el elefante en la habitación. Fue mamá y papá los que decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto" si, quería decir, tengo veintiocho años y fueron mis padres los que me sostuvieron la mano a cada paso, como si aun fuera una niña. Pero ella era privilegiada en ese aspecto, porque tenía padres que se preocupaban y que daban todo de ellos para ayudarla, aun cuando estaba a un par del vueltas al sol de cumplir tres décadas de vida.

"Tal vez estás triste, Hermione. Unas vacaciones pueden ayudarte" las palabras de Ron estaban tan cargadas de ignorancia, que ella se sintió engranarse con velocidad. Tampoco podía enojarse, no estaban familiarizados con su realidad, era su deber explicarse antes de enojarse.

"No funciona así la enfermedad" intentó comenzar, mientras se disponía a sentarse en su lugar una vez más. Harry y Ginny hicieron lo mismo.

"¡Es que es siempre lo mismo contigo, Hermione!" exclamó Ginny con furia "Usas la justificación de que eres hija de muggles para justificar que nadie te entiende. Tal vez tú eres la que está confundida. Tal vez Ron tiene razón y estás triste. Me duele mucho lo que voy a decir, pero tienes razones para estar triste, en especial frente a tus ojos, con los cuales siempre juzgaste a todos desde un pedestal. Ahora todos tenemos trabajos, tenemos una familia y tú, bueno, aun no. Pero no puedes venir a decir que no nos dimos cuenta nunca de que no tenías una enfermedad, porque tal vez ni siquiera es una enfermedad. Tal vez eres muy terca para enfrentar tus verdaderos problemas" Hermione sintió que su boca se abría una vez más, como si fuera una caricatura. Esta vez, sin embargo, no era de sorpresa mezclada con éxtasis. Era de sorpresa mezclada con horror.

"Ginny, porque ustedes no estén, no significa que me sienta sola o dejada de lado. Y no es que te concierna o me interese cambiarte la mente, pero no estoy sola, estoy en una relación con alguien que ha probado ser un estandarte inquebrantable en mi lucha personal" las piernas de Hermione estaban trabajando para sacarla del banco. Quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Dejar esa escena detrás, dejar de sentir todas las cosas feas que estaba comenzando a sentir. "Espero que abras un poco la cabeza, Ginny. Vas a ser madre y tu hijo merece comprensión, no este tipo de juicio" y sin nada más que agregar estaba saliendo de allí a toda velocidad en dirección a la chimenea. Con un par de movimientos de varita y los guardias fuera de lugar lanzó polvo flu a sus pies y se apareció en su departamento una vez más.

Tenía que volver al trabajo, pero de sus ojos caían demasiadas lágrimas y sus niveles de bronca y angustia estaban tan elevados que temía que el termostato que los medía estallara en la brevedad. A paso firme avanzó a la cocina donde tenía un rollo de pergamino y una pluma S _iemprellena_ para enviarle un mensaje a Zabini y disculparse. Que supiera que no iba a volver a ocurrir, no iba a permitir que ese fuera el caso. Le debía respeto a sus empleados y a sus empleadores.

La letra estaba un tanto torcida y había _manchones_ donde había movido la mano demasiado rápido y la tinta no había llegado a secarse, pero aún así abrió el buzón que quedaba al lado de su puerta de entrada y lo depositó, sabiendo que lo harían llegar a su destinatario.

"Hermione" la voz la hizo saltar del susto. No los había escuchado llegar, y cuando volteó a verlo, se dio cuenta que Ron estaba con él.

"No quiero hablar ahora, Harry" intentó disculparse, secando sus lagrimas con fiereza "creo que es mejor si dejamos pasar unos días hasta que estemos todos más tranquilos" él negó con confianza.

"No pienso irme de este departamento sin que las cosas entre nosotros tengan alguna semblanza a bienestar" estaba por decir algo cuando la interrumpió "Te amo, Hermione. Ron y yo seríamos capaces de dejar la vida por ti, como sabemos que lo harías tú" ella asintió con vehemencia "pero no puedes enojarte con nosotros por no entenderte. Por no entender la situación. Tienes que entender que no es común escuchar que la bruja más brillante de su edad ha sido diagnosticada con algo llamado _'depresión clínica'_ "

"Lo que dijo Harry, 'Mione" coincidió Ron avanzando a toda velocidad hacia ella y rodeándola en un abrazo lo suficientemente fuerte que contempló solicitar un turno en Mungo's para revisar si tenía alguna costilla fisurada.

"De acuerdo, si, puedo intentar explicarme" ambos asintieron lentamente antes de avanzar al sillón en la sala y tomar asiento. Ella hizo lo mismo en el de un sólo cuerpo que se encontraba al lado del largo.

"Antes de que te expliques" interrumpió Ron "mencionaste estar una relación. ¿Con quién, Hermione?" Era el tono propio de un amigo sobre-protector y ella se encontró rodando los ojos aun sabiendo que la iba a ver.

"Con mi vecino" respondió ella señalando a la puerta de entrada.

"¿Lo conocemos?" peguntó Harry con mucho menos ímpetu que Ron.

"Hace tiempo" confesó ella "¿Les suena un tan Malfoy?" intentó sonar pícara, haciéndolos reír, pero a cambio se encontró con la expresión desorientada de Harry y los rasgos de Ron contorneados en completo odio.

"¿Draco Malfoy?" preguntó Harry en un susurro.

"¡Malfoy!" un grito ensordecedor resonó de la garganta de Ron y retumbó en cada recoveco del departamento. Antes de que pudieran comprender que estaba ocurriendo, Ron estaba saliendo del _living_ y comenzando su cruce hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

"Tenemos que frenarlo" soltó Hermione, notando cuan poca energía tenía para lidiar con todo ello. Harry, por su parte, negó lentamente con su cabeza, dando a entender que no hacía falta.

"Si alguien está en riesgo es Ron" lo sabía. Sabía que las habilidades con la varita de Malfoy siempre habían sido buenas, pero no dudaba que luego de su tiempo como mortífago habían mejorado de manera exponencial, aunque fuera con proclives oscuros.

"Draco no le hará nada" comentó ella más para sí que para Harry.

"Ven, siéntame y háblame" pidió su amigo señalando el lugar en el sillón grande al lado de él.

"Voy a intentar explicarme lo mejor posible, Harry. No puedo prometer que me entiendas, y si no me entiendes, tal vez deba distanciarme de ti por un tiempo. Lo suficientemente hasta que esté mejor, ya sabes, más fuerte y entera" su amigo asintió lentamente, por más que se podía percibir el rechazo que le tenía a esa idea.

"De acuerdo" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que fuera Hermione la que comenzara a decir su paz.

"¿Recuerdas la vez que nos agarraron los carroñeros?" en los ojos verdes de su amigo se hizo presente una expresión de confusión, pero se dispuso a asentir para que ella continuara con su relato. "Luego de que a ustedes los encerraran en los calabozos de la mansión Malfoy, a mi me dejaron parada en el centro de esa tétrica sala de estar por minutos" Hermione podía ver en los ojos de Harry que la confusión no se estaba disipando. "Recuerdo como si fuera hoy, la actitud de todos los presentes y los gestos de su rostro. Narcissa estaba totalmente ajena a todo lo que allí estaba ocurriendo, su mano lo único que hacía era extenderse a cada rato a tomar la de Draco, como si se estuviera asegurando que su hijo seguía allí y que seguía vivo. El, Draco, estaba aterrado. Nunca voy a olvidar la expresión en sus ojos grises, estaba completamente aterrado y creo que era miedo a descubrir las represalias a su familia si se daban cuenta que estaba mintiendo por nosotros" Harry asintió lentamente, él había estado allí y él había sido puesto justo enfrente de su némesis de la escuela para ser entregado a Lord Voldemort y que la oscuridad ganara la guerra. Draco no lo había delatado y había noches en las que Harry seguía teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño por cierta gratitud que sentía que nunca había profesado.

"¿Los Malfoy nos salvaron, no?" preguntó él con cierto tono distendido mientras tomaba ambas manos de Hermione entre las suyas. "Quiero decir, Draco y Narcissa" ella asintió.

"Lucius estaba histérico, se movía de un lado al otro sin estar seguro que hacer. Si llamar a Voldemort o no, a partir de su imagen se podía percibir que no tenía mucho lugar para el error." Lucius Malfoy había quedado muy mal después de la guerra, en especial con la sentencia a Azkaban. "Bellatrix fue la única que me dio miedo. Tenía una expresión en el rostro, Harry. Era una expresión de diversión tan pura, como la que uno tiene de niño y lo están llevando al parque de diversiones. Es increíble que alguien tan macabro fuera capaz de conjurar semejante nivel de felicidad. Pero lo noté en sus ojos oscuros, en las comisuras de sus labios, incluso en el tono de su voz. Le acababan de llegar un juguete nuevo y ese juguete era yo"

"Y lamentablemente se divirtió" susurró Harry moviendo su mano hasta rozar la yema de sus dedos por el antebrazo de Hermione. La palabra seguía intacta.

"Al principio usó la maldición _cruciatus._ Fue la primera vez que me golpeaba esa maldición y sentí que no iba a durar entera ni un minuto. No sé cuanto tiempo la estuvo usando en mi, pero se aburrió enseguida, y creo que tuvo que ver con que se dio cuenta que me podía hacer gritar de la misma manera usando sus propias manos" el rostro de Harry mostraba genuina congoja, y ella se acercó más a su lado hasta dejar caer su mejilla contra su hombro. "Esa tarde, sentí su saliva chocar contra mi rostro cuando me llamaba por los nombres más aberrantes que se han creados en el mundo mágico y en el muggle también. Sentí mi propio cabello ser arrancado de raíz y mi cuero cabelludo en llamas. Sentí sus uñas clavándose con furia contra mi piel. Y sentí la afilada punta de ese horrendo puñal de plata, hacerse camino entre mi carne para dejar la peor palabra que me han llamado, marcada sobre mi piel de por vida" estaba sollozando lentamente y Harry la estaba sosteniendo con tanta fuerza, que podía notar la resistencia del aire al querer llegar a sus pulmones.

"Necesito que me expliques un poco más, porque no estoy entendiendo que tiene que ver con tu situación de ahora" la voz de Harry revelaba temor. El temor de la promesa de ella que le había puesto como condición permitirle distancia si no la entendía.

"Los años siguientes a que la guerra terminó, no podía dormir de noche recordando esa situación. Me despertaba a los gritos, cubierta en sudor y lágrimas. Terminaba pasando toda la madrugada al lado del inodoro porque los vómitos no me dejaban ni siquiera ponerme de pie" inhaló hondo antes de seguir. "Con los años, sin embargo, esa noche se convirtió en una especie de fascinación. Podía recordar con lujo de detalle como el puñal hacía su camino debajo de mi piel. Podía sentir las letras y saber que palabra era mucho antes de verla, y he aquí lo terrible Harry, comenzó a gustarme. Me gustaba el dolor y el sufrimiento. Esa fue mi primer pauta de que no estaba bien, nadie puede disfrutar algo tan terrible, a menos que lo que esté sintiendo por dentro sea mucho peor y ese tipo de dolor provea cierta liberación" esperaba que comenzara a entenderla.

"¿Y ahora estás igual?"

"Primero tengo que aclararte otra cuestión. Luego de un tiempo, esa mismísima sensación que tan maravillada me tenía y que tanto dolor me quitaba de dentro mío, dejó de ser suficiente"

"¡Por Merlín, Hermione!" exclamó Harry poniéndose de pie "¿Cómo no es eso suficiente?"

"Porque cuando comencé a visualizar el puñal ya no escribía sangre sucia sobre mi piel, sino que trazaba una perfecta linea en la piel de mi garganta, matándome, y para mi era el paraíso" cuando la vista de Hermione se posó en los ojos de Harry, se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba llorando. Habían pasado cosas terribles y en muy pocas ocasiones lo había visto llorar. El decir que le daba perspectiva era quedarse corta.

"¿Por qué no nos avisaste? ¿Por qué no nos dejaste ayudarte?" ella inhaló hondo una vez más antes de ponerse de pie y tomar a su amigo en un abrazo.

"Porque ni yo misma aceptaba lo que me estaba pasando. Fue la ayuda de mis padres, de Malfoy y de Susan la que me obligó a enfrentarme a mi realidad" esperaba que la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro lo animara "ya no imagino esas cosas, Harry. Ya no siento ganas de morirme y las pocas veces que ese recuerdo vuelve, lloro. Lo que quiero que entiendas, Harry. Que entiendas tú y todo el resto, es que no se trata de estar triste. Se trata de estar rota en un millón de pequeños pedazos y necesitar tiempo y paciencia para pegarlos a todos una vez más" su amigo asintió con vehemencia "Y hay veces que algún pedacito que pegué se vuelve a despegar, y siento que no puedo ni llegar al minuto siguiente. Pero te prometo por lo que más quieras en esta vida, Harry, que nunca me voy a dar por vencida, porque la vida vale la pena vivirla no importa cuan difícil se sienta por momentos. Te juro que vale la pena."


End file.
